Naruto no kokoro
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: En contra de su voluntad, Naruto ha regresado a Konoha. Pero no volverá a ser el pequeño ingenuo de antes. Los enterrados sentimientos de odio y venganza han florecido en él, y tiene claro que no volverá a morir sin haber cumplido su nueva venganza: destruir Konoha y a Uchiha Sasuke. Para conseguirlo primero debe... [Sumary completo dentro]
1. El humano que soñaba con ser kitsune

******Sumary: **En contra de su voluntad, Naruto ha regresado a Konoha. Pero no volverá a ser el pequeño ingenuo de antes. Los enterrados sentimientos de odio y venganza han florecido en él, y tiene claro que no volverá a morir sin haber cumplido su nueva venganza: destruir Konoha y a Uchiha Sasuke. Para conseguirlo primero debe encontrar la forma de desenamorarse de la persona que tanto daño le hizo aunque su estúpido corazón se resista. ¿Qué será lo más importante para Naruto finalmente? ¿El amor? ¿La venganza? [Segunda parte de _Kitsune no kokoro_]

**IMPORTANTE:** Este fic es la continuación de "Kitsune no kokoro" si no has leído antes ese fanfic, ¡no continúes leyendo! Sal de aquí ahora mismo y ve a leer "Kitsune no kokoro" para que así puedas entender esta historia que es la segunda parte. ¡Gracias!

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) AU y posible lime.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 1: "El humano que soñaba con ser kitsune":

Sus ojos negros observaron por enésima vez con gesto incrédulo al chico que dormía recostado en el futón que se hallaba en su habitación. Nunca había creído esas historias y leyendas que circulaban por la aldea desde que tenía memoria, pero dos años atrás conoció a una de esas criaturas, y pudo constatar con sus propios ojos que era cierto y realmente existían.

Con algo de duda, acercó una mano a la cabeza del otro, rozando apenas con un dedo una de las orejas medio ocultas por la rubia cabellera. Dos años atrás se sorprendió porque el chico tenía orejas y cola de zorro, y ahora, estaba sorprendido porque era humano. Físicamente Naruto aparentaba tener la misma edad que él y eso le emocionaba más de lo que mostraba en su tranquila expresión.

En cuanto acomodó a Uzumaki en el futón y le arropó con su cobertor favorito, creó un clon y le mandó a llamar a Sakura para que revisara al rubio. A simple vista parecía verse bien, pero quería asegurarse. La chica no debería tardar mucho más en llegar.

Se preguntó si Inari Kami-sama había cambiado sólo la apariencia física de Naruto. Quizá su mentalidad seguía siendo la de un niño, o puede que no. Aunque por las breves palabras que cruzaron hacía un momento, podía jurar que sí. ¿Seguiría conservando su personalidad? Quería pensar que sí, ya que le vio junto al cobertor que tanto le había gustado siempre. ¿Y sus sentimientos seguirían igual? Esperaba que Inari Kami-sama no hubiera decidido cambiar eso también. De momento lo único que había descubierto era que el rubio le guardaba rencor a todos como ocurrió años atrás. Aunque en esta ocasión a él le guardaba un mayor rencor que a los demás, lo sabía.

Pero él cambiaría eso. Y no sólo él, estaba seguro de que cuando los demás supieran que Naruto había vuelto, también ayudarían para que fuera el mismo de antes.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Seguro que era Sakura. Con tranquilidad se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta corrediza de la entrada.

─Hola, Sasuke-kun ─saludó alegre, y con emoción se llevó las manos al pecho. ─¿Es cierto lo que me dijo tu clon?

─Sakura ─fue todo lo que dijo a modo de saludo, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso.

Cerró la puerta cuando ella ingresó, y caminando delante la guió hasta su habitación aunque no fuera la primera vez que ella iba allí.

Haruno casi contenía la respiración con cada paso. No podía olvidar las palabras que el clon de Sasuke-kun le había dicho: "Naruto está aquí". Y aunque le preguntó a qué se refería, el pelinegro sólo le pidió que fuera a su casa para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. ¿Qué Naruto estaba aquí? ¿Qué quería decir exactamente con eso? Comenzó a imaginar cosas que pudieran explicar aquello. Quizá después de que enterraran a Naruto, el rubio milagrosamente resucitó, excavó y salió allí. Después tapó el agujero y se marchó para no regresar hasta ahora. Sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido, pero era lo único que se le ocurría para explicar el escueto "Naruto está aquí" del clon de Sasuke.

Al entrar en la habitación, Sakura soltó una muda exclamación de sorpresa al ver al rubio en el futón, y también, al ver la diferente apariencia del chico.

─No puede ser ─susurró incrédula. ─¿Realmente es… Naruto?

─¿Por qué te mentiría? ─preguntó serio.

Sakura se acercó hasta arrodillarse a un lado del futón, observando minuciosamente al chico. Su rostro tenía un aire de madurez y serenidad, y aunque estaba arropado se podía apreciar el largo de su cuerpo.

─Pe-pero… no puede ser ─repitió, dudando entre mostrarse alegre o estupefacta. ─Naruto murió, yo lo vi. Y además, para ser un kitsune ha crecido mucho en dos años, ¿no te parece, Sasuke-kun? ─apenas dijo aquello, agregó. ─Aunque bueno, en realidad yo no sé cuánto crecería un kitsune en dos años, pero Naruto siempre decía que crecían muy despacio, así qué…

Uchiha caminó lentamente hasta arrodillarse al otro lado del futón, enfrente de ella.

─Naruto es humano.

─¿Qué? ─balbuceó.

─Él realmente murió. Pero Inari Kami-sama le ha castigado haciéndole regresar como humano ─explicó con voz suave. Bajó la mirada, observando al que dormía. ─No sé si ha regresado para quedarse o sólo de forma temporal. No he podido hablar mucho con él antes de que se desmayara. Ahora sólo duerme.

La chica parpadeaba incrédula, todo eso parecía sacado de un sueño. Además la información era muy contradictoria, castigar a Naruto regresándole a la vida. Si no supiera que hasta su último aliento Naruto todavía guardaba cierto resentimiento hacia los humanos, aunque no a todos, diría que el castigo de Inari fue bastante estúpido. Pero vivir siendo algo que odias no debe de ser muy agradable. Al reparar en que había dicho que se desmayó, Sakura asintió y comenzó a revisarle mientras el chico volvía a hablar.

─Naruto ha perdido la noción del tiempo, él creía que murió ayer. Es más, pensaba que la invasión del Sonido todavía no había comenzado.

─¡Pero si han pasado dos años! –respondió totalmente sorprendida.

─Eso no es todo. Naruto es igual que era cuando le conocimos, quiero decir, odia a todos los humanos otra vez y se ha vuelto desconfiado.

─¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke soltó un breve suspiro y se dispuso a contar lo ocurrido el día que Naruto murió. Las dañinas palabras que le dijo en un intento de alejarle del peligro.

Sakura se preguntó si el chico se había dado cuenta, pero los ojos negros a cada momento observaban a Naruto con detalle mientras relataba todo, seguramente deseando que despertara cuanto antes. Por otra parte, le sorprendió escuchar todo aquello.

─Sasuke-kun, eso fue… cruel ─atinó a decir. ─Al principio sólo quisiste utilizar a Naruto como un arma, a pesar de que él era un niño ─estuvo tentada a corregirse y hablar en presente al no estar segura de si actualmente el rubio continuaba siendo un niño a pesar de su nueva apariencia.

─Lo sé. Fue un gran error ─admitió.

─Entonces… todos esos rumores que afirmaron que Naruto y tú fuisteis amantes durante un tiempo…

─Ya te lo dije una vez, es mentira.

─Y vuestra amistad también lo fue, al menos en un principio.

El pelinegro dejó escapar otro suspiro como única respuesta. No quería hablar más del pasado. Ahora que tenía un nuevo presente y un futuro prometedor, quería dejar el pasado donde debía estar, en el pasado. A pesar de su fachada de tranquilidad, por dentro se sentía muy inquieto, deseando contemplar otra vez los ojos azules.

Esta vez no era un sueño. Naruto estaba ahí.

Inevitablemente se transportó al día en que salvó al rubio del incendio. Uzumaki ahora llevaba una ropa muy semejante a la de aquella vez, adaptada a su nueva estatura; el futón estaba colocado en el mismo lugar, incluso Sakura y él estaban arrodillados justamente donde estuvieron en aquella ocasión.

A veces el destino podía ser muy curioso, o retorcido. No sabía cómo calificarlo.

─¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun? ─volvió a hablar ella, ahora más tranquila y esbozando una suave sonrisa. ─Este momento me trae recuerdos. La primera vez que vi a Naruto me impactó tanto como ahora ─alargó un poco un brazo hasta posar la mano en una de las bronceadas mejillas. Pudo sentir la calidez y la suavidad de la piel, nada que ver con lo ocurrido hacía dos años, donde la piel del chico estaba fría y teñida de sangre. ─Este momento se parece tanto a aquel, sólo que… ─despacio retiró la mano y estudió los ojos negros. ─aquella vez no deseabas que Naruto despertara tanto como lo haces ahora, ¿me equivoco? ─finalizó ampliando su sonrisa.

Sasuke apartó la mirada con cierta incomodidad. ¿Tanto se le notaba? Y eso que él juraría que su expresión en ese momento era una inmutable. Casualmente ambos estaban pensando lo mismo en ese momento.

La chica sonrió nuevamente. Conocía demasiado a Sasuke-kun como para adivinar que ese pequeño gesto de desviar la mirada quería decir que ella estaba en lo cierto.

─No puedo esperar a que los demás se enteren de esto. Tampoco se lo van a poder creer. Quiero ver la cara que pondrá tu hermano cuando vea a Naruto.

─Llegas tarde. Itachi fue quien recibió a Naruto.

─Oh, ¿y dónde está ahora?

─No lo sé. Se marchó sin decirme nada.

El chico que yacía en el futón apretó levemente los párpados al escuchar unas voces conocidas a su lado, y segundos después abrió despacio los ojos. Nada más enfocar el techo, con resignación se hizo a la idea de dónde estaba. La habitación de Sasuke, esa que durante algún tiempo también consideró como propia.

─¡Mira, Sasuke-kun! ─habló animada. ─¡Ha despertado!

Naruto parpadeó al reconocer la voz de la chica y en el fondo se sintió contento de escucharla. Pero se obligó a ignorarla. Despacio se incorporó hasta sentarse, lo mejor sería marcharse de allí cuanto antes llevándose su querido cobertor.

Eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo de intentar siquiera ponerse de pie, porque inesperadamente sintió un abrazo que le derribó sobre el futón nuevamente, ahora con un peso extra.

─¡Naruto! ─exclamó Haruno llena de alegría, estrujando al rubio entre sus brazos. ─¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí…!

El nombrado no supo cómo reaccionar, y realmente no habría creído las palabras de la chica de no ser porque la escuchó sollozar y la sintió temblar. Sakura-chan… estaba llorando. ¿Pero era sincera? ¿Las lágrimas se podían fingir?

─Sakura-chan… ─musitó impresionado.

Y entonces recordó la última vez que vio a la chica. Cómo ella lloraba y se disculpaba con él por no poder curarle.

─_Lo siento, Naruto ─a pesar de secarse las lágrimas, el llanto no cesaba. _─_No puedo curarte. ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!_

El rubio tuvo una batalla interna. Por un lado estaba esa parte de él que deseaba creerla y devolverle el abrazo, confesándole que la había extrañado a pesar de que para él la ausencia la sintió como un día. Pero también estaba esa otra parte que le susurraba que todo era mentira y esas lágrimas eran falsas, que tras toda esa actuación seguramente habría un motivo oculto.

Irremediablemente se sintió enojado consigo mismo por sus pensamientos anteriores. ¿De verdad estaba dudando sobre si creer o no? ¿Después de lo ocurrido se podía dar el lujo de intentar creer? No podía bajar la guardia. Al mínimo descuido de su parte, el Naruto tonto y crédulo quería salir. Ese Naruto tonto que quería pasar tiempo con Sakura, recostarse y mirar las nubes con Shikamaru, competir con Chouji para ver quién de los dos podía comer más, escuchar a Sai leyendo uno de sus raros libros, echar una carrera con Lee, pasar tiempo y aprender cosas nuevas con Iruka y Kakashi… Pero sobre todo, lo que más deseaba hacer en ese instante, era patear al teme que en ese momento le miraba fijamente y después darle un asfixiante beso… ¡y luego volver a patearle!

Después de todo comprendía que no era sencillo cambiar su forma de ser de un día para otro y le llevaría tiempo.

Se removió, consiguiendo separar a la muchacha sin ser tan brusco como una parte de él deseó. Ambos se incorporaron nuevamente, Sakura quedando arrodillada y él sentado. Después se formó un breve silencio que a Naruto se le hizo algo incómodo, hasta que la chica volvió a hablar con emoción mal contenida.

─Cuando Sasuke-kun me lo dijo, no pude creerlo.

Naruto sólo emitió un seco "Hn" mientras apartaba la mirada. La muchacha no se enojó por ello, después de saber gracias a Uchiha que el rubio odiaba nuevamente a los humanos, no esperaba una mejor respuesta. Clavó sus ojos verdes en Sasuke y al instante notó la intensa mirada que le dedicaba al otro, probablemente meditaba cómo actuar o estaba esperando que les dejara solos para poder hablar con calma. Posó una mano en uno de los hombros de Uzumaki.

─Entiendo que estés enojado por todo lo que te dijo Sasuke-kun, pero él me lo ha explicado todo. Sólo quería protegerte del peligro.

A Naruto no le extrañó que ella defendiera a Sasuke, sabiendo los sentimientos que Sakura tenía por éste.

Pero… un momento. Aunque él lo había sentido como un día, habían pasado dos años, ¿verdad? Inevitablemente se preguntó si los sentimientos de Sakura-chan por Sasuke seguían intactos. A lo mejor ellos dos eran pareja ahora. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento al sentir un vuelco desagradable en el estómago y una punzada en el pecho. Pero no, no eran celos lo que sentía. ¡Claro que no! Sólo era que… estaba preocupado por ella porque conocía lo falso y mentiroso que era ese bastardo Uchiha. ¡Eso es! ¡Sólo estaba preocupado!

Queriendo dejar de pensar en esos dos, alzó las manos a la altura de su rostro, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. Sus manos eran tan grandes ahora… Despacio se destapó y se puso de pie. El suelo estaba más lejos ahora. Caminó unos pasos inseguros, y tras tomar una rápida confianza avanzó hacia la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a irse. Pero fue iluso por su parte pensar que se podría marchar a su bosque como si nada, ya que como si hubiesen estado sincronizados, Sasuke retuvo a Naruto sujetándole de una muñeca al tiempo que Sakura avanzaba hasta colocarse entre él y la puerta con los brazos extendidos para evitar que saliera. No supo si le irritó más el tacto de Sasuke o que Sakura le bloqueara la salida. De un brusco movimiento se soltó del agarre y retrocedió tantos pasos que acabó chocando con la pared.

─Quiero ir a casa ─fue todo lo que dijo en un tono seco.

─No te dejaremos salir, Naruto ─habló la chica, sabiendo tan bien como Uchiha que si el rubio salía de allí en ese momento sería improbable que regresara.

─Esta es tu casa ─añadió el pelinegro intentando verse lo más calmado posible para no resultarle amenazante a Naruto

Pero no dio mucho resultado pues desde que abrió los ojos azules, Sasuke se había convertido nuevamente en una amenaza para Uzumaki.

─¡Esta no es mi casa! ─casi gritó. ─¡Y tampoco quiero que lo sea!

─Naruto… ─intentó decir Sasuke, todavía forzándose a conservar la calma, pero fue interrumpido por el nombrado.

─No quiero hablar contigo, ¡déjame en paz! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Para Sakura, que durante años había observado a Sasuke, no pasó desapercibida la fugaz expresión de ceño fruncido y mandíbula tensa que apareció en el chico. Las palabras de Naruto le habían afectado. Puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros del pelinegro, haciendo reaccionar a éste y que relajara su expresión al instante.

─Yo hablaré con él, Sasuke-kun. Quizá deberías esperar fuera.

Sasuke quiso negarse, quería estar ahí, pero comprendía que era su presencia la que más desagradaba y alteraba a Naruto. Tal vez Sakura podría convencer a Naruto de quedarse por las buenas.

Naruto observaba fijamente la mano de Sakura posada con confianza en el hombro de Sasuke, y cómo los ojos negros miraban fijamente los verdes. Y otra vez le golpeó esa desagradable sensación de vuelco en el estómago, incluso sintió la bilis ascendiendo por su garganta. Apretó los puños con coraje y apartó la mirada, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro sin alejarse de la pared. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y de soslayo vio que la chica le miraba confundida.

─¿Qué haces, Naruto? Podemos hablar sentados ─sugirió.

─Estoy bien así ─fue todo lo que respondió.

─Te vas a marear si sigues caminando así.

Y esta vez no recibió respuesta. Naruto continuaba caminando de izquierda a derecha sin alejarse de la pared, como si de pronto una puerta mágica fuese a abrirse y así pudiera escapar de allí. Ella esbozó una suave y tensa sonrisa, sin comprender ese comportamiento. Le recordó a la actitud de un zorro acorralado. Sasuke-kun ya se había ido, aunque estaba segura de que estaría escuchando tras la puerta.

Soltando un suspiro y reuniendo paciencia, Haruno se arrodilló en el suelo.

─Naruto, comprendo si te sientes herido por lo que Sasuke-kun te hizo. Pero él sólo quería protegerte, aunque admito que no lo hizo de la mejor forma.

El rubio resopló por la nariz, soltando una suave risa desganada sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro. Obviamente no la creía.

─¿Protegerme? Él me hizo incluso más daño que Uchiha Madara ─su voz sonó resentida, y Sakura no pudo evitar recordar el día que conoció a Naruto, cuando también hablaba con aquel rencor palpable en su voz. ─Lo único que él quería proteger era Konoha.

Y por fin Naruto se detuvo y sus ojos observaron con atención la ventana. Su vía de escape. Sakura estaba más cerca de la puerta que de la ventana, ¡podría salir de allí!

─No tienes idea de cómo lo pasó Sasu… ─pero se vio obligada a interrumpirse al ver a Naruto correr hacia la ventana y abrirla con brusquedad. ─¡No! ¡Espera, Naruto! ─rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, esperando poder detenerle.

─¡Hasta nunca! ─exclamó con un verdadero tono alegre, subiéndose al alféizar.

Y la sonrisa de Uzumaki se desvaneció al descubrir fuera a dos Sasuke observándole de brazos cruzados. ¿Clones? Permaneció quieto, sin saltar al exterior. Arrugó profundamente el entrecejo. ¡Maldito teme! Parpadeó al sentir un abrazo posesivo alrededor de su brazo derecho. Al girar la cabeza, Sakura le miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas.

─¿Sakura-chan? ─musitó consternado, todavía acuclillado en el alféizar de la ventana.

─No queremos que te vayas ─su tono de voz se volvió uno suplicante. ─Sasuke-kun y yo… ¡Todos! ya te perdimos una vez, no queremos perderte de nuevo. ¡Eres nuestro amigo! Y Sasuke-kun… ¡él te quiere mucho! ─exclamó. Para todos era obvio que ellos dos fueron buenos amigos y se estimaban mucho. Aunque ahora ella conocía la verdad sobre las oscuras intenciones que en un principio tuvo Uchiha, sabía que ahora había cambiado y realmente apreciaba a Naruto.

Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos al escucharla decir eso. Inevitablemente enfocó a los pelinegros que también la habían escuchado, y éstos, aunque intentaron sostenerle la mirada acabaron desviándola. Entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de tristeza. Antes, cuando todavía era un idiota que creía ciegamente en Sasuke, habría sido inmensamente feliz si hubiera escuchado esas palabras. Pero ahora sólo le habían provocado una desagradable sensación, le habían hecho daño, porque él sabía que eso no era verdad. Sasuke nunca le quiso, él siempre rechazó sus besos o cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos. Probablemente Sakura se estaba refiriendo a un querer de amigos, pero hasta ese tipo de querer le parecía improbable que hubiera existido alguna vez.

Con desgano volvió a saltar dentro de la habitación, provocando que ella le soltara.

─Sakura-chan, quiero estar solo.

Uzumaki se refería a estar solo en la habitación, pero ella pensó que él hablaba de estar solo en el bosque, así que como respuesta negó con la cabeza.

─Ninguno de nosotros te dejará estar solo nunca más. Ahora eres humano, tu lugar está aquí, con tus amigos…

─¿¡Qué amigos!? ─casi gritó, irritado. Y al instante una parte de él se arrepintió de haberla hablado así. Apartó la mirada algo avergonzado. ─Déjame solo. Con el teme vigilando no podré escapar ─dijo resignado.

─Está bien ─finalmente asintió y salió de allí, sintiéndose bastante inútil por no haber logrado nada.

Por un momento escuchó las voces de Sakura y Sasuke en susurros amortiguados detrás de la puerta. Pero no le interesó saber lo que hablaban. Prefirió pasear la mirada por su alrededor, hasta ver dos libros conocidos sobre la mesa de noche. Todo permanecía intacto en su lugar, incluso esos libros. Se acercó y tomó con resentimiento el libro que hablaba sobre los sentimientos.

─¡Todo es tu culpa! ─masculló fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sí, ese libro tenía la culpa de todo. Por su culpa comprendió sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, ¡él estaba bien pensando que lo que sentía era una amistad especial! Cómo detestaba ese libro… ¡lo haría su enemigo! A pesar de sentir deseos de lanzarlo por la ventana, lo dejó junto al otro libro, y su mirada cobró un brillo de nostalgia al ver en la portada del otro libro a una madre zorro con dos cachorros. Lo cogió entre sus manos con cuidado, como si fuese un frágil objeto. Apenas llevaba unas horas como humano y lo sentía como largos años. Añoraba sus puntiagudas orejas, su larga y esponjosa cola, su fino olfato, su pelaje blanco y anaranjado, su agudo oído… ¡todo!

Lo abrió y leyó mentalmente unos párrafos que hablaban sobre el hábitat de los zorros y su dieta. Nada que él no supiera ya.

Dejó escapar un suspiro quejumbroso y sus ojos mostraron un tinte de tristeza.

─Ojala pudiera volver a ser un zorro ─susurró anhelante, deslizando la yema de los dedos con suavidad sobre la foto de un zorro adulto.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Itachi volvió a casa después de dejar comida en el viejo templo de Inari Kami-sama como ofrenda de agradecimiento por el regreso de Naruto. Le extrañó que todo estuviera en total silencio. Esperó encontrarles hablando, o discutiendo, pero no se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido. Se encaminó a la sala y allí descubrió a Sasuke, estaba solo, de pie y de brazos cruzados observando fijamente el exterior gracias a la puerta corredera del jardín que estaba abierta de par en par.

─¿Dónde está Naruto-kun? ─preguntó de inmediato, pensando que quizá se había marchado.

El menor giró, encarando a su hermano y apoyando la espalda en la pared, junto a la puerta.

─En mi habitación. Dice que quiere estar solo.

─Entiendo ─se acercó unos pasos. ─¿Habéis hablado? ¿Todo ha quedado arreglado entre vosotros?

Sasuke negó una vez con la cabeza para responder la segunda pregunta. En el fondo a Itachi no le sorprendió, Naruto estaba muy dolido y no esperaba que todo fuese a solucionarse tan rápido. El rubio necesitaba tiempo.

─Hablaré con él ─dijo antes de encaminarse a la habitación. Al instante escuchó las pisadas de su hermano menor tras él, anunciándole que Sasuke le seguía. En cuanto llegó frente a la puerta, alzó una mano para indicarle al otro que se detuviera. ─Espera aquí.

A Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que asentir, aunque deseara entrar también y ver de nuevo a Naruto. Itachi ingresó cauteloso, viendo a Naruto con un libro en las manos, leyendo. Gracias a que el rubio flequillo le cubría los ojos no pudo verlos, por eso cuando Uzumaki alzó la cabeza le sorprendió verle tan triste, incluso tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de llorar.

─Naruto-kun ─musitó acercándose.

Al instante el nombrado se restregó los ojos con la manga de la camiseta para asegurarse de que no saldría una sola lágrima. El pelinegro, notando la incomodidad que sentía Uzumaki de que le viera llorar, fingió no darse cuenta de eso y se acercó con naturalidad al otro.

─¿Qué lees? ─preguntó con una voz serena, parándose junto a él para poder ver el contenido del libro. Lo primero que captó su atención fue la foto de un zorro adulto en la página derecha.

El rubio cerró el libro y con parsimonia lo dejó en su lugar.

─Es un libro… sobre zorros.

La mirada de Itachi no mostró toda la preocupación que en ese momento sentía por el otro.

─¿Te sientes mejor, Naruto-kun?

─No lo sé ─casi murmuró, esquivo.

El más alto notó nuevamente el carácter insociable del otro, pero sabía que eso era algo normal ahora.

─¿Te duele algo?

Naruto arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo, molesto por la según él, falsa preocupación de Itachi. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta. En realidad sentía unas molestas punzadas en el pecho, y se intensificaban al recordar todo lo que los humanos que consideró sus amigos le habían hecho. Pero no pensaba mostrar debilidad frente a nadie. En cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad escaparía a su bosque.

Después de un largo silencio, Itachi habló.

─Naruto-kun, te propongo algo. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?

─¿Te refieres a… actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ─preguntó con calma, pero ésta se esfumó rápidamente y sin esperar respuesta su rostro dejó ver una mueca de enojo. ─Eso es algo hipócrita. ¡Pero claro, a vosotros os conviene que actúe como si nada hubiera ocurrido! ¡Así podréis utilizarme de nuevo! ─le señaló de forma acusadora. Y entonces extendió los brazos y se observó a sí mismo como si fuese poca cosa. ─Ahora sólo soy un simple humano, no soy alguien poderoso, ¡no podréis obtener nada de mí! ¿Por qué no mejor le dices a ese teme bastardo que me deje irme a mi casa? ¡No quiero estar aquí!

Itachi negó con la cabeza suavemente.

─Nadie planea utilizarte.

─¿¡Entonces por qué el teme no me deja irme a mi casa!? ─quiso saber, exasperado.

─Ahora eres humano, ¿recuerdas? Nada será igual a partir de ahora. Llevar una vida normal y tranquila en el bosque ya no será posible para ti sin tus rasgos animales. Además, piensa esto, si Inari Kami-sama te ha devuelto como humano es porque quiere que vivas tu vida como uno.

Naruto resopló, dándole la razón sólo en lo último que el otro dijo.

─Sí, quiere que viva como un humano, pero sólo porque perdió la confianza en mí como su sirviente por culpa de mi mal comportamiento. ¡Si vuelvo al bosque y me comporto, seguro que rectifica y me vuelve a convertir en un kitsune! ─apretó los puños a la altura de su pecho y sonrió emocionado. ─¡Y entonces…!

─¿Entonces…? ─reiteró ante el silencio del rubio.

─¡Me iré a buscar a los demás kitsune!

El más alto le miró fijamente y en silencio breves segundos antes de dignarse a hablar.

─¿Y si eso no ocurre? ¿Y si Inari Kami-sama no vuelve a convertirte en kitsune nunca más y vives el resto de tus días como un simple humano? ¿Qué harás?

El de ojos azules se puso tenso, recordando la conversación con quien había sido su Dios hasta hacía poco. Inari Kami-sama no volvería a convertirle en kitsune, en el fondo lo sabía, porque éste le había dicho que devolverle a la tierra como kitsune nuevamente no tendría sentido y sólo alimentaría su odio hacia los humanos, le dijo que había perdido la esencia y la pureza de un sirviente de Inari:

─_Naciste en los bosques de Konoha, eso lo convierte en tu hogar y el lugar que debes proteger ─interrumpió. ─Regresarás siendo aquello que tanto odias, un humano habitante de Konoha. Y te disculparás por todos los problemas que has causado._

_Rápidamente Naruto levantó la cabeza, con la desesperación creciendo en su interior. _

─_No mereces continuar como uno de mis sirvientes, has perdido ese derecho._

Uzumaki apretó los labios con frustración. Pero después sonrió ligeramente cuando una idea llegó a su mente.

─No necesito a Inari Kami-sama para volver a ser un kitsune. ¡Yo mismo puedo hacerlo! ─aseguró cruzándose de brazos en actitud presumida.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó incrédulo pero con su tono de voz sereno. ─¿Cómo? ─quiso saber al instante.

─Es sencillo ─se encogió de hombros. ─Si cuando era un kitsune podía ser humano a través de un henge, ahora que soy humano puedo ser un kitsune utilizando la misma técnica ─alzó las manos para hacer los sellos. ─¡Henge!

Itachi parpadeó cuando la leve nube de humo se disipó y pudo contemplar a este nuevo Naruto con orejas y cola de zorro, por supuesto ahora la cola era más larga y ligeramente más peluda. Además, a la transformación había añadido una yukata naranja exactamente igual a la que siempre vistió, pero adecuada a su nueva altura.

─Un kitsune ─musitó el mayor.

─¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece? ─dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda para que así pudiera apreciar su querida y esponjosa cola que ondeó en señal de alegría. Volvió a girar para encarar al otro, llevándose las manos a la cintura. Estaba eufórico de alegría pensando que podría ir a buscar a los suyos y no ser rechazado por ellos por su condición humana ─¡Soy un kitsune otra vez!

Sasuke que escuchaba tras la puerta se asomó sigiloso, viendo primero el perfil de su hermano mayor y después el perfil del rubio. Le recorrió por completo con la mirada, resultándole extraño por un momento ver al Naruto adolescente con esos rasgos animales. Le hacían ver más infantil.

─Naruto-kun, está bien si quieres mostrarte así. Pero siento algo diferente en ti, y estoy seguro de que tú también te has dado cuenta.

─¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó curioso.

─Tu chakra. Es como si se hubiese reducido al menos a la mitad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar con ese henge hasta regresar sin más remedio a tu forma humana?

Naruto inspiró hondo y contuvo la respiración unos segundos al pensar en eso. Sabía que Itachi tenía razón. A pesar de estar transformado en un kitsune, se sentía diferente. Había algo nuevo en él. Y lo peor, su fino olfato y su agudo oído se habían evaporado. Sólo era un vulgar humano transformado en kitsune con un henge. Aunque fuera a buscar a los suyos con esa apariencia, ellos se darían cuenta de que es un humano, y no soportaría ser rechazado por ellos. ¡No podría soportarlo!

Soltó el aire retenido y su barbilla tembló junto con su labio inferior, notando las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos en segundos. Contuvo un sollozo y se restregó los ojos con la manga derecha con insistencia cuando las lágrimas volvieron su vista borrosa.

─Naruto-kun… ─susurró preocupado.

Un gimoteo fue la respuesta que recibió, y antes de que Itachi pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido.

─¡No estoy llorando! ─a pesar de sus palabras, su voz entrecortada le delató.

Después todo se mantuvo en silencio una vez más, hasta que fue roto por un nuevo sollozo del rubio que totalmente frustrado inclinó la cabeza. ¡Maldición…! Se estaba mostrando débil. Se prometió que no les daría el gusto a Inari Kami-sama y a los humanos que detesta de verle caer, y apenas unas horas después de volver a la tierra ya estaba soltando lágrimas sin parar, sintiéndose idiota y herido en su orgullo.

─No te escondas, no hay nada malo en desahogarse ─dijo Itachi en un suave tono de voz comprensivo.

Esas palabras hicieron a Naruto reaccionar con un impulso que ninguno de los dos esperaba. De pronto el rubio había corrido a los brazos de Itachi, abrazándose a él y liberando el llanto mal contenido.

Sasuke que continuaba observando la escena, también se sintió sorprendido por la acción del otro, y justo después le asaltó una ligera molestia en forma de punzadas en el pecho. Era inevitable que los celos surgieran al ver a Naruto abrazando a Itachi. Pero al instante se obligó a calmarse. Ese abrazo era uno necesitado de afecto, no uno con intenciones románticas. Y ver aquello le hizo entender también que a Itachi le tenía una ligera confianza mayor que a él, aunque era lógico. Justo entonces Itachi giró a verle al notar su fija mirada, y negó suavemente con la cabeza, indicándole que no entrara. A Sasuke le molestó, quería ser él quien pudiera aliviar a Naruto, quería hacerle entender que podía confiar en él de nuevo y que esta vez no le fallaría, quería volver a ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de alegría. Pero entendía que de un día para otro no podría conseguirlo y tener con Naruto una relación perfecta como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y a pesar de entenderlo, no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad, sabiendo que si no actuaba rápido podría perderle.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron abruptamente cuando vio que Uzumaki empujó a Itachi, apartándole de él todo lo que pudo y sacudiéndose la ropa como si el pelinegro tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Recordó que Naruto solía hacer eso en un principio, cuando el simple contacto con los humanos le desagradaba.

─Vete, Itachi ─ordenó el de ojos azules, ladeando el rostro con molestia. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por mostrar debilidad. Se irguió y alzó la cabeza. ─Quiero estar solo.

El más alto asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

─Si necesitas algo, Sasuke y yo estaremos en la sala.

─Y vigilando las salidas ─se susurró con voz imperceptible al recordar a los clones de Sasuke.

Cuando Naruto escuchó que la puerta se cerró, soltó un largo suspiro y su cuerpo se relajó. Caminó hasta sentarse en la cama, y al instante sus ojos captaron sobre la mesita de noche un kunai con una cinta roja atada al extremo del mango y con un cascabel atado a la cinta. Lo tomó entre sus manos para observarlo detenidamente.

Ah, sí, recordaba eso. Fue el regalo que le hizo a Sasuke, y ahora le parecía algo absurdo. Seguro que ese bastardo se rió de él internamente al recibir un regalo tan ridículo. Tocó el cascabel con un dedo y lo hizo sonar, preguntándose porqué el pelinegro no se había deshecho del kunai; es más, ¿por qué no se había deshecho de ninguna de sus pertenencias? Eso le resultó muy raro. Dejó el arma sobre la mesita y descubrió un papel enrollado. Con curiosidad lo cogió y lo abrió, viendo plasmado un dibujo de él mismo. Estaba dibujado el Naruto que fue antes de morir, con sus rasgos animales. El Naruto que añoraba ser de nuevo. Sintió una repentina nostalgia tan intensa que nuevamente quiso llorar, pero ahora, al estar solo no se contuvo y lloró amargamente como había querido hacer desde el momento en que despertó en el bosque. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta aterrizar sobre sus muslos.

─Inari Kami-sama… por favor… ─balbuceó en medio del llanto, agachando las peludas orejas en señal de tristeza. ─quiero ser un kitsune de nuevo. ¡Quiero volver a ser yo! ─rogó gritando en un arrebato de desesperación.

Pero nada ocurrió, y también sabía que nada ocurriría. Dejó caer el dibujo al suelo y se inclinó hacia delante, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Esperaba que después de desahogarse pudiera reunir la fuerza suficiente para no volver a hundirse. Minato siempre dijo que él era fuerte, no le decepcionaría.

─¡No es justo! ─su voz sonó enronquecida por el intenso llanto.

Y continuó llorando por largo rato, sin sospechar siquiera que Itachi y Sasuke estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Ahora que su desarrollado olfato y oído habían desaparecido, Naruto no tenía formar de saber cuándo alguien estaba cerca de él.

─Itachi, voy a entrar ─advirtió con seriedad, intentando no mostrar abiertamente toda su preocupación.

Pero fue detenido por su hermano mayor. No quería escuchar más sollozos del rubio, era una tortura para él, sobre todo porque sabía que toda aquella situación era exclusivamente su culpa.

─Sasuke, escucha. Naruto-kun necesita estar solo para asimilar lo que está pasando. Y estoy seguro de que en el fondo sabes que si entras ahí, por muy buenas que sean tus intenciones, empeorarás la situación. Él otra vez no confía en nadie, y ve en ti la mayor amenaza de todas ─dijo directamente, sin rodeos o adornos que hicieran parecer la frase más agradable de lo que en realidad era la situación. ─Si quieres tener la confianza de Naruto-kun de nuevo, debes mostrarte tal y como eres, sin máscaras ─el menor asintió en silencio a sus palabras, sabiendo que tenía razón. ─Sé que no será fácil, pero si dejas tu orgullo y el miedo a un lado, todo será más sencillo para los dos. Así Naruto-kun podrá ver al verdadero Sasuke y confiará en ti de nuevo.

El menor sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Pero ahora no tenía miedo de tener cerca a Naruto y ser correspondido como le ocurrió en el pasado, ahora el miedo se había transformado totalmente y el único temor que le invadía era el de tener al rubio lejos de él. Aunque su orgullo sí sería un problema, pero lo dejaría a un lado al menos frente a Naruto. Lo merecía.

No importaba cuánto tiempo le tomara, Naruto volvería a confiar, volvería a querer estar a su lado, y sobre todo, nunca más volvería a desear ser un kitsune.

Era una promesa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé, vengo muy tarde. ¿Pero qué puedo decir? Más vale tarde que nunca… ¿no? *sonríe totalmente nerviosa*

Lo primero de todo, y más importante, **¡GRACIAS!** Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia, que no fue poca; y también por animarme con vuestros reviews y PM, gracias también por los más de cien favoritos y alertas en KnK. Aquí en Fanfiction sólo puedo contestar los reviews con login, así que también un especial agradecimiento a las personas que dejaron su comentario sin login y que la página no me deja contestar.

Bueno, como varias personas saben, he pasado por un GRAN bloqueo, el primero y espero que último en mi vida. Yo pensaba que era por lo de mi pendrive que me hizo perder tooodo KnK. Pero ya estaba tan frustrada que hasta busqué ayuda por internet, y encontré mi problema: "Depresión post-cierre": es, básicamente, cuando terminas un escrito que tuvo buena aceptación y no te crees capaz de poder escribir algo con el mismo nivel, y ahí aparece el bloqueo. Eso leí en San Google.

A parte de eso, he tenido un año bastante movido. Trabajo, viajes, problemas personales y una vida que atender. Pero prometí que no abandonaría este fanfic y lo mantengo. Tarde lo que tarde, este fanfic tendrá su final.

Bien, sobre el capítulo, lo sé, ha sido corto. El primer capítulo de KnK fue igual de corto. Es mi costumbre que los primeros capítulos sean más cortos y gradualmente ir aumentándolos hasta hacerlos de largos como siempre.

Adelanto del capítulo 2:

"Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con enojo. ¡Estúpido humano! ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

─¡Yo era un kitsune, idiota, y si no hubiera muerto ahora tendría ciento dieciocho años! ─gritó, apretando los puños con coraje al sentirse nostálgico y frustrado a partes iguales. ─¡Todo es culpa de Itachi y de Sasuke! ¡Es culpa de Konoha y todos sus odiosos habitantes! ¡Me engañaron, sólo querían un arma para proteger su aldea y por eso los que idearon eso eran amables conmigo! ¡Por culpa de Sasuke morí! Y ahora que he vuelto, creen que actuando como si nada hubiera pasado todo estará bien.

El otro, ignorando el insulto, se mostró interesado con lo que escuchó.

─Así que… realmente eres un kitsune.

─¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡He dicho "era"! ─exclamó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. ─Soy un simple humano ahora. Inari Kami-sama me ha convertido en esto como castigo porque siempre odié a los humanos... entre otras cosas ─finalizó casi en un susurro para sí mismo.

─¿Especialmente a los hermanos Uchiha?

─Especialmente ─reiteró asintiendo en un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

El más alto sonrió y entrecerró los ojos con un brillo malicioso, maquinando un plan."

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. El inicio de la venganza

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 2: "El inicio de la venganza":

A la hora de cenar Naruto no quiso salir de la habitación a pesar de que su estómago rugía ansioso por comida. Los hermanos Uchiha no le obligaron a cenar con ellos, simplemente Itachi ingresó con un tazón humeante de ramen y se lo entregó. Le pidió que por favor se lo comiera, y antes de salir le dijo que su tonto hermano menor lo había cocinado expresamente para él.

Una vez solo, los ojos azules miraron el ramen y se preguntó si Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de preparárselo porque quería obtener algo de él en un futuro cercano. Seguro que sí. Sasuke era tan obvio… De nuevo le necesitaba para algo. ¿Proteger Konoha? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser si no?

Tomó los palillos que descansaban sobre el tazón y removió suavemente la comida, sintiendo cómo de pronto su apetito estaba desapareciendo entre tantos pensamientos negativos.

Los humanos eran crueles y retorcidos. Todos sin excepción. Eran unos malditos hipócritas. Maldecía el momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de un humano. De Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Naruto tonto! ¡Idiota! Detestaba que en ese momento su corazón estuviera palpitando emocionado por el simple hecho de estar sentado en la cama del pelinegro, por vestir su ropa, por estar en su habitación, por saber que el ramen lo preparó expresamente para él.

Su cabeza y su corazón estaban divididos. Su mente sólo le gritaba que odiara a Sasuke y que se vengara de él, pero después su corazón dolía, totalmente en desacuerdo con esos pensamientos.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Más tarde, cuando Sasuke ingresó en su habitación dispuesto a dormir y pasar un tiempo junto al rubio, la tenue sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios se esfumó al ver el cuarto vacío. Abrió el armario, descubriendo que el cobertor tampoco estaba. Al ver el tazón vacío sobre la mesita se alivió ligeramente al pensar que al menos había comido. ¿Pero dónde demonios estaba? Se encaminó a la ventana y la abrió, descubriendo sólo a uno de sus clones. Éste al verle no tardó en hablarle.

─Todo está tranquilo. El otro clon está vigilando la puerta por si intenta escapar por ahí mientras Itachi y tú estáis durmiendo ─informó.

─¿No ha intentado escapar? ─quiso asegurarse.

─No desde aquella vez que lo intentó cuando Sakura estaba aquí. Después de eso ni siquiera se ha asomado a la ventana.

─De acuerdo ─fue todo lo que respondió.

Cerró la ventana y en seguida pensó que quizá estaba en el baño. Se encaminó hacia allí, pero la puerta estaba abierta y la luz apagada. Con creciente preocupación buscó por el resto de la casa, hasta que lo encontró en la que fue la habitación de sus padres. No había deshecho la cama, el rubio simplemente se había recostado ahí y se había arropado con el cobertor sin quitarse la ropa. Le daba la espalda, así que sigiloso caminó unos pasos acercándose confiado. Por eso se sorprendió cuando con rapidez Naruto se sentó y lanzó un kunai hacia su cara. Gracias a sus reflejos lo esquivó por poco.

─Tranquilo, soy yo ─habló con voz serena, como si el ataque anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Sin embargo Naruto frunció más el entrecejo, en especial al ver que tomaba el arma clavada en la pared.

─Por eso mismo.

Sasuke suspiró con paciencia y caminó otros pasos, deteniéndose nuevamente cuando Naruto sacó un shuriken de bajo la almohada y le apuntó con intención de lanzárselo en cualquier momento. ¿Cuántas armas ocultaba bajo la almohada?

─Sólo quiero hablar. No es necesario que estés a la defensiva.

─¿Desde cuándo a ti te gusta hablar? ─cuestionó arisco.

Naruto había podido detectar a Sasuke gracias a la ligera luz que bañó la habitación cuando éste abrió la puerta. Y sin pensarlo atacó, sin importar cuál de los hermanos fuera. Era frustrante no poder percibir las cosas mediante el oído y el olfato.

─Puedes dormir en mi habitación ─ofreció el pelinegro, ignorando la pregunta.

─No ─respondió cortante. Y al ver que el otro avanzaba hacia él no dudó en lanzarle la estrella ninja. ─No te quiero cerca de mí. ¡Déjame en paz!

Uchiha bloqueó el ataque ayudándose con el kunai que sostenía en la mano. Miró fijamente los ojos azules, notando en ellos un brillo de enojo entre la tenue iluminación del cuarto. Naruto ya se había negado, así que lo mejor sería no insistir más aunque en el fondo deseara hacerlo. Si no, el rubio podría intentar escapar nuevamente para no tenerle cerca, y al menos ahora estaba tranquilo en la cama de sus padres hasta que él llegó.

Retrocedió un paso con lentitud y después otro, bajando el kunai.

─De acuerdo, me iré ─avisó mientras caminaba a la salida. ─Que descanses ─susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

─Como si pudiera hacerlo ─masculló volviendo a recostarse, pero no tenía nada de sueño.

Sería una larga noche. Ahora que meditaba, había visto vendaba la frente de Sasuke desde que despertó, y otra porción de venda se apreciaba por el cuello de la camiseta, delatando un hombro vendado. ¿Sería por la pelea que tuvieron ayer? No, no… Habían pasado dos años. O a lo mejor sí era de su pelea. ¿A los humanos les duraban años las heridas?

Fuera como fuera, no le importaba en absoluto.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

A la mañana siguiente, los tres terminaban de desayunar en la cocina envueltos en un pesado silencio. Naruto actuaba como si estuviera solo. Si algo le hacía falta, él mismo lo tomaba gracias a que sabía dónde estaba todo en la casa. No había cambiado nada en esos dos años.

Itachi y Sasuke compartían breves miradas, ambos queriendo actuar con normalidad con Uzumaki pero sabiendo que sería complicado por el rechazo de éste.

─Naruto-kun ─Itachi fue el primero que se animó a hablar con el esquivo rubio que en ese momento se llenaba el vaso de leche por segunda vez con una seria expresión. ─Deberías ir a ver a Tsunade-sama para informarle de tu regreso.

─No tengo ganas. Además, ¿por qué debería ir? ─cuestionó con un tono de voz que demostraba aburrimiento.

─Porque vas a vivir aquí, pero sobre todo porque eres importante para ella.

El rubio se bebió el vaso de leche en largos y sonoros tragos. Después se retiró un gracioso bigote de leche con el dorso de la otra mano y enfocó los ojos negros seriamente.

─¿Importante? ─reiteró con un estudiado sarcasmo. ─¡Oh, ya! El arma para proteger Konoha ─asintió como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo importante, y se puso de pie. ─Claro, debería ir y decirle que no espere nada de mí porque ahora soy un simple humano.

Por primera vez en la mañana, Sasuke intervino, aunque no había querido hacerlo porque sabía que probablemente terminaría discutiendo con Uzumaki.

─Naruto, no es eso lo que Itachi ha querido decir, y lo sabes.

─Volveré después ─habló como si no hubiese escuchado al pelinegro antes de salir de la cocina.

De inmediato Sasuke se puso de pie.

─Voy con él, Itachi.

─Sé prudente, Sasuke. Pero sobre todo… ─hizo una breve pausa para dar un calmado sorbo a su té. ─sé paciente con él. Me temo que tienes un largo camino por delante, tonto hermano menor. Todos lo tenemos en realidad.

Sasuke asintió, y recordó fugazmente que con anterioridad Itachi le aconsejó ser paciente con Naruto, cuando éste todavía era un kitsune. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, pero esta vez se esforzaría, debía ser paciente, pero no por eso se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Rápidamente salió de casa, distinguiendo al rubio que caminaba casi al final de la calle. Vestía un pantalón negro largo y una sencilla camiseta blanca de manga corta. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras que él vestía el típico uniforme jounnin, pero sin el chaleco. Corrió hasta darle alcance y caminar a su derecha, descubriendo que además Naruto iba con la cabeza bien alta, mirando a los demás con el ceño fruncido, como si fuesen seres inferiores a él.

Aquella escena contrastaba totalmente con el pequeño kitsune que temía caminar por el barrio Uchiha.

─Deja de seguirme ─ordenó sacando al más alto de sus pensamientos.

─No te sigo, camino contigo ─le corrigió.

Una venita palpitante saltó en la frente de Naruto y estuvo por gritarle su repertorio de insultos, pero al final se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió ignorarle. Eso sería lo mejor, ignorarle. Enojarse con ese teme bastardo sería darle importancia.

Aceleró ligeramente el paso, caminando erguido y mirando a los ojos a quien osara observarle. Ya no volvería a ser un niño asustado, demostraría valor en todo momento, aunque no lo sintiera. No se dejaría amedrentar por los estúpidos humanos nunca más, mucho menos por los Uchiha, quienes se creían superiores por sus técnicas y sus ojos.

Un niño que caminaba de la mano con su madre miró con sorpresa al rubio y le señaló con una animada sonrisa al reconocerle. Esas marcas en las mejillas y unos ojos tan azules no se los había visto a nadie más

─¡Naruto-kun!

El nombrado se detuvo y encaró al pequeño de unos once años. Relajó un poco su expresión. Ese chiquillo parecía ser uno de los que siempre quisieron jugar con él.

─¡Cómo has crecido, Naruto-kun! ─exclamó sorprendido. El rubio era apenas unos pocos centímetros más bajito que Sasuke.

La mujer parpadeó, recorriendo completamente a Uzumaki con una mirada sorprendida. ¿Ese era el pequeño rubio que hacía años siempre se mostraba asustado? ¿Ese chico que se rumoreaba que era un kitsune? Pero había algo que no encajaba ahí, Naruto había crecido demasiado y las leyendas contaban que esas criaturas crecían muy despacio. ¿Realmente era un kitsune? Además, ¿dónde había estado el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido? ¿Por qué había regresado ahora?

─¿Eres Naruto? ─preguntó ella para cerciorarse.

El nombrado la miró a los ojos con intensa seriedad, estremeciéndola.

─¿Qué demonios te importa, vieja? Metete en tus asuntos ─masculló antes de continuar caminando como si nada.

El pelinegro le dio alcance nuevamente al otro, sintiéndose sorprendido.

─Oye, dobe, no tenías que contestarle así ─le reprendió seriamente.

Pero otra vez fue ignorado. Resopló de forma sonora. Naruto realmente estaba enojado con el mundo. Veía muy lejano el día en que el rubio pudiera volver a ser confiado y alegre.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

En su despacho, Tsunade leía unos informes mientras bebía sake en un ambiente totalmente silencioso. Por eso no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa en su asiento cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y alguien irrumpió con fuertes pasos. Lo peor de todo había sido que sin querer derribó el sake sobre los informes que todavía no había leído. Al instante arrugó profundamente el entrecejo y varias venitas palpitantes aparecieron en su frente. Quien hubiera osado entrar en su despacho de aquella forma tan maleducada, pagaría con sangre.

Se puso de pie mientras estrellaba las palmas de las manos contra el escritorio.

─Espero que tengas una buena explicación para haber entrado de esa forma en el despacho de…

Su voz grave se cortó abruptamente en el momento en que vio a unos pasos de ella a un adolescente rubio que la miraba seriamente. Quedó perpleja en su lugar, sin parpadear. Ese chico… se parecía terriblemente a Naruto, sus ojos azules, las marcas en las mejillas…

─¿Quién… eres tú?

El rubio la señaló y comenzó a hablar sin molestarse en responder su duda.

─Voy a vivir aquí contra mi voluntad, pero no pienso ayudar a Konoha en nada. Ahora soy un vulgar humano, no tengo ningún poder especial, así que ni penséis en volver a utilizarme. ¿Por qué no le dices a ese teme que me deje irme a mi casa? ─dijo todo de un tirón, casi sin detenerse a tomar aire.

Entonces la Hokage parpadeó y miró el sake esparcido sobre el escritorio, mojando los informes. Había bebido demasiado. Sí, seguramente estaba tan borracha que se había dormido y ahora estaba soñando con un chico increíblemente parecido a Naruto. Se prometió no volver a beber en horas de trabajo.

Entonces Sasuke también entró en el despacho, cerrando tras él y resoplando con disgusto. Todo el camino hasta la torre había sido en absoluto silencio, rodeados de un ambiente tenso. Y cuando estaban por llegar allí, Naruto había salido corriendo como si no soportara un segundo más caminar a su lado.

─Sasuke ─le llamó Tsunade bastante impactada todavía. ─Dime que tú también ves a este chico que se parece exageradamente a Naruto.

El pelinegro asintió en un escueto movimiento de cabeza.

─Es Naruto ─dijo sin más.

Al instante la rubia le encaró con repentina furia. ¡Ese no podía ser Naruto! Y si lo era… ¿Sasuke lo había resucitado finalmente? Pero Naruto era un niño, no un adolescente. No, ese no podía ser Naruto.

─¿¡Me tomas el pelo!? ─señaló al chico de ojos azules frente a ella. ─Naruto murió. ¿Quién demonios es este chico?

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto con el fuerte tono de voz de la mujer. Parecía estar al borde de la histeria.

─Inari Kami-sama me ha castigado haciéndome regresar con esta fea apariencia humana ─con desgano hizo una ligera reverencia. ─Él me ordenó disculparme por todos los problemas que ocasioné anteriormente. Lo siento mucho.

Tsunade nunca había escuchado una disculpa tan hueca y falta de sincero arrepentimiento. Estudió al chico con la mirada. Había algo raro en él, y no se refería a su apariencia física, sino que había algo en el ambiente que le rodeaba que daba la sensación de tensión. Pero más importante que eso… ¿realmente era Naruto aquel muchacho?

─¿Inari Kami-sama…? ─musitó consternada. ─No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué iba a castigarte tu Dios? ¿Y por qué precisamente haciéndote regresar?

─Le he desobedecido en muchas cosas. Y me ha convertido en humano simplemente porque odio a los humanos ─contestó escueto, sin utilizar ese tono alegre al que tenía a todos acostumbrados.

─¿Odias…? ─reiteró, dándose cuenta de que Naruto había hablado en presente.

─Sí, odio.

Ella se quedó seria al instante. De pronto tenía la sensación de que se había perdido de mucho. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí Naruto? ¿Por qué era adolescente? ¿Por qué odiaba a los humanos? Hasta donde ella sabía, sólo le guardaba rencor a los Uchiha exceptuando a Itachi y Sasuke. ¿Por qué dijo que vivía en Konoha contra su voluntad? Si él antes se veía muy feliz viviendo allí con los hermanos Uchiha. ¿Qué hablaba sobre volver a utilizarle y ayudar a Konoha? Nadie le había utilizado nunca.

Bueno, era cierto que al principio de conocerle, Jiraiya hizo un trato con Naruto: entrenamiento y poder a cambio de protección. Pero nadie le obligó a aceptar ese trato así que no le habían utilizado.

Pero todo eso no importaba. Ahora mismo sólo quería estrujarle entre sus brazos. Y así lo hizo, se acercó decidida hacia el rubio que se mostró un poco a la defensiva al verla sobrepasar su espacio personal, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Uzumaki soltó una ligera queja ahogada, teniendo la sensación de que sus huesos se iban a partir en cualquier momento ante la fuerza desmedida de aquel abrazo.

─No puedo res… pirar ─musitó cabizbajo casi sin voz, sonrojado por la falta de aliento.

La Hokage se alejó un paso y le tomó de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro y mirando detenidamente los ojos azules y el bronceado rostro de rasgos más maduros. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo con cierto disgusto, sintiéndose incómodo con la fija mirada sobre él. Estuvo por alejarse protestando cualquier cosa cuando sintió algo tibio haciendo contacto en su frente. Tsunade le había dado un calmado beso en la frente. Aquello le desarmó totalmente, y para su frustración sintió calientes las mejillas.

Desvió la mirada con incomodidad al tiempo que ella se apartaba, por eso no vio cómo Tsunade se quitaba un collar del que colgaba una piedra semejante a un cristal verde y alargado para colocárselo a él. Sólo reaccionó una vez que lo tuvo puesto. Sasuke observó aquello sorprendido, ese era el collar que Tsunade regaló en el pasado a su hermano y a Dan. Debía de ser muy importante para ella.

Y lo que ella le dijo después les dejó más sorprendidos todavía.

─Por favor, no vuelvas a morir.

Los ojos azules se abrieron un poco más por la impresión. La voz de Tsunade se había escuchado suplicante y afectuosa. Casi como una madre. Y se sintió tan conmovido por aquella preocupación que algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Pero una vocecita en su mente le susurró que aquella preocupación no era sincera, que tras aquellas palabras había un motivo oculto. Quizá fingía preocupación para que él se confiara y así poder utilizarle en un futuro. ¡Ni hablar! No volvería a ser utilizado, y mucho menos por humanos de Konoha.

Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia atrás, retrocediendo algo aturdido; sintiendo en su interior una mezcla entre emoción y enojo.

─¿Naruto? ─preguntó Tsunade.

─Me voy a casa ─masculló tan rápido que apenas pudieron entenderle.

Después todo quedó en silencio tras el portazo que dio el rubio al salir del despacho. Sasuke caminó dispuesto a ir tras él, pero la firme voz de la Hokage le detuvo.

─Sasuke, tú no vas a ningún lado ─caminó hasta su asiento tras el escritorio, sentándose. ─Necesito que me expliques todo lo que sabes sobre Naruto. Tengo muchas dudas.

Uchiha resopló impaciente por ir tras el otro. Ese momento le recordaba a aquella ocasión donde Tsunade, Jiraiya y Kakashi descubrieron que Naruto en realidad era un kitsune y después le retuvieron allí haciéndole preguntas mientras el sannin y Naruto se iban a comer ramen.

Mientras tanto, Uzumaki corría rápidamente hacia la salida de la torre. Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando chocó con otra persona y ambos cayeron al suelo entre una lluvia de papeles pertenecientes al otro individuo. Gruñó enojado mientras se ponía de pie con agilidad.

─¡Oye, idiota, mira por dónde caminas!

─¡Qué chico tan maleducado! ¿Esa es forma de hablarle a un adulto? ─renegó el otro poniéndose también de pie.

Y entonces los dos quedaron mudos. Naruto reconoció que era Iruka la persona con quien chocó. Y el adulto quedó estupefacto y emocionado en su lugar al ver a ese chico tan parecido al pequeño Naruto. Pero este muchacho de pequeño no tenía nada. Y además…

─¿Quién… eres?

─Soy Naruto ─contestó más relajado, encogiéndose de hombros.

─¿¡Naruto!? ─estuvo tentado a pellizcarse para estar seguro de que aquello no era un sueño. ─No es posible. ¿Pero cómo…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta porque el rubio pasó caminando por su lado, dejándole con la pregunta en la boca.

─No me apetece explicar lo mismo de nuevo. La vieja Tsunade o Sasuke te lo pueden explicar.

Umino miró fijamente cómo el muchacho se alejaba caminando entre la multitud con paso seguro hasta perderse de vista. No podía creer aquello. ¡Tenía que contárselo a Kakashi! No, primero hablaría con la Hokage y después se lo contaría a Kakashi. ¡Oh, sí, y también a Sakura! ¡A Sai! ¡A todos!

Se agachó y recogió todo lo rápido que pudo los papeles tirados en el suelo y corrió al despacho de la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Sería verdad que Naruto había vuelto?

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Después de mucho caminar, Naruto se adentró en el bosque y al instante sonrió contento observando todo a su alrededor. Posaba las manos en algunos troncos al caminar, sintiendo el contacto de las ásperas cortezas bajo las palmas. Escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros cercanos, respiraba aire puro, sentía la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos.

Y ahora que reparaba en eso. ¿Desde cuándo caminar descalzo por el bosque era tan molesto? Las hierbas un poco secas le pinchaban, si caminaba sobre tierra la sentía caliente gracias a el sol, si pisaba alguna piedra o rama, lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos por los pinchazos de dolor. Los pies le estaban doliendo demasiado.

Pensó en ir primero a su cueva y después al río, pero finalmente fue primero al río, impaciente por meter sus adoloridos pies en el agua fría.

Se sentó en la orilla y se miró la planta del pie derecho, descubriéndola bastante lastimada con algunos arañazos. Realmente dolía. Seguramente su otro pie estaba en iguales condiciones. Se subió el pantalón hasta las rodillas y metió los pies. Dio un respingo al sentir el agua más fría que de costumbre. Se preguntó cómo demonios en el pasado había sido capaz de bañarse ahí desnudo como si el agua estuviese unos grados más caliente.

Prefirió no pensar más y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la hierba, observando el cielo fijamente. El cielo… A pesar de no querer pensar más, no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus padres estarían viéndole en ese momento. ¿Le echaban de menos tanto como él les extrañaba? Levantó un brazo, esperando ilusamente que alguno de sus padres estirara un brazo hacia él desde el cielo y le llevaran con ellos. Suspirando resignado, volvió a dejar caer el brazo sobre la hierba cuando nada ocurrió.

El ruido de unos arbustos agitándose tras él le hicieron sentirse un poco inquieto. ¿Sería Sasuke que le había encontrado? Por pura costumbre olfateó el aire, no percibiendo absolutamente nada. Optó por quedarse totalmente quieto, así no llamaría la atención de quien fuera que estuviera allí. Escuchó unos suaves pasos a su izquierda, y al girar la cabeza hacia allí, descubrió aliviado que no se trataba de una persona sino de un zorrito que había ido a beber agua.

Se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentado y sonriendo ampliamente.

─¡Naruto, eres tú!

El cachorro de zorro dio un salto asustado y se encogió en su lugar mientras dejaba escapar una especie de ladrido.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó confundido por su reacción. El cachorro parecía querer atacarle en cualquier momento, manteniéndose en una pose defensiva con la cola entre las patas y las orejas agachadas. ─Soy yo, soy Naruto. ¿No me reconoces?

En apenas unos segundos un zorro adulto fue en busca del cachorro y lo tomó del pelaje de la parte trasera del cuello, alzándolo y dispuesto a llevárselo.

─¡Woah! ¡Eres el padre de Naruto! ─exclamó contento. ─¡Encantado de conocerte!

El zorro recién llegado le gruñó al rubio en actitud amenazante a pesar de llevar a su cría con la boca, pero segundos después se calmó de pronto y soltó a su cachorro que huyó de allí despavorido.

Uzumaki sintió extraño que su amigo Naruto huyera de ahí y el padre de éste permaneciera observándole fijamente. Extendió despacio una mano hacia él a modo de saludo.

─Tranquilo, yo no cazo zorros. Soy un amigo de tu hijo Naruto. Yo le puse ese nombre, jeh… ¿A que es genial?

Y entonces el zorro adulto se acercó a él y lamió la mano que Naruto le extendía, soltando algún que otro ruidito y agitando brevemente la cola como si de un perro se tratara. Naruto sonrió más, pensando que aquel animal era simpático. El zorro no dejaba de lamerle y restregar su cara contra él mientras emitía esos suaves ruiditos, como si quisiera decirle algo. Entonces Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que no podía entender qué le estaba diciendo aquel animal, y se sintió frustrado y un poco entristecido.

─Lo siento, pero no sé qué tratas de decirme. Yo antes era un kitsune, ¿sabes? Y podía entender a los zorros y a los humanos. Pero ahora… soy un humano y sólo puedo entenderles a ellos.

Tras escuchar eso, el animal pareció darse por vencido y se sentó muy cerca de Naruto, sin dejar de mirarle y olfatearle con insistencia.

─No deberías de ser tan sociable con los humanos, son malvados. Aunque bueno, yo ahora soy humano, ¡pero soy diferente! Yo no soy así. ¡Oh, sí!, y sobre todo no te acerques a los Uchiha, ¡en especial a ese Sasuke teme! ─pataleó con energía dentro del agua por el enojo, salpicándose un poco. ─¿Sabes lo que me hizo ese bastardo? ¡Me utilizó! Yo creí que éramos amigos, y él me gustaba, pero…

El zorro ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, escuchándole atento. De pronto irguió sus peludas orejas al captar un ruido que se acercaba y el aroma de otra persona. Sintiéndose amenazado huyó de allí colándose por los arbustos para buscar a su cría mientras Naruto sin darse cuenta de aquello seguía hablando solo mientras observaba el agua.

─Y ahora va y me dice que me mintió y lo hizo para protegerme. ¡Pero qué mentiroso! ─seguía protestando sin notar la ausencia del animal y el peligro que se acercaba.

Caminando sigiloso, un hombre algo corpulento se acercaba al rubio empuñando un kunai en alto. Ese era el muchacho que había estado buscando y por fin lo había encontrado, más pronto de lo que esperaba. Bien oculto entre los árboles, había escuchado la conversación que había mantenido con el zorro, escuchándole decir que su nombre es Naruto. Además la descripción encajaba a la perfección, chico rubio de ojos azules, piel bronceada y extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Por un momento dudó entre darle una muerte rápida o torturarle hasta que el rubio le suplicara que lo matara. Podría preguntarle primero si él era Uzumaki Naruto, y tras asegurarse darle muerte y beber la sangre de ese kitsune.

─¡Odio Konoha! ¡Odio a los Uchiha! ¡Y odio a ese mentiroso Sasuke teme! ─continuó renegando.

Y sin saberlo esas palabras le salvaron la vida. Ya que el otro detuvo su brazo cuando estaba por cortarle el cuello con el kunai, interesado con lo escuchado.

El de ojos azules suspiró tras haberse desahogado y entonces notó que el padre de su amigo Naruto no estaba. Una extraña sombra le estaba tapando la luz del sol también. Miró a su alrededor, buscando al zorro.

─¿Padre de Naruto? ─le llamó, pero ni rastro del animal. Tampoco podía olfatear para saber si estaba cerca.

Entonces notó una silueta tras él. Al girar vio a un desconocido muy cerca de él que en ese momento se llevaba las manos a la espalda y le dedicaba una extraña sonrisa. Era un joven adulto aunque algo corpulento y casi tan grande como Kakashi, de cabello lacio castaño claro y largo hasta los pectorales. Piel blanca, y sus ojos eran rasgados y negros. Vestía ropas tan sencillas como las que él llevaba y ningún protector a la vista.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó desconfiado.

─Pasaba por aquí y no he podido evitar escuchar todo lo que decías ─dijo sin responder a la pregunta, componiendo el tono más amable que encontró. ─¿Por casualidad hablabas de Uchiha Sasuke?

─Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿También eres un Uchiha? ─cuestionó tras ver sus rasgos.

─Por suerte no. Pero te he escuchado decir que le odias y no eres el único. Yo también le odio ─confesó con total confianza.

─¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

─Uchiha Sasuke es un asesino a sangre fría ─arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca que expresaba rencor. ─Mató a mi padre.

Naruto abrió los ojos un poco más, totalmente sorprendido. Sabía por experiencia propia que ese teme era un ser retorcido y sin escrúpulos. ¿Pero lo era tanto como para llegar a asesinar a alguien?

─¿Qué? Sasuke un asesino… ─balbuceó.

─Eso he dicho.

─¡Pero Sasuke nunca haría…! ─intentó protestar, pero fue interrumpido.

─¿Qué nunca haría eso? ─reiteró serio. ─Pues lo hizo. Aunque claro, después de todo eres un mocoso, no espero que puedas entender cómo me siento.

Aquellas palabras tocaron algo en el interior de Naruto, y no fue precisamente el que le llamara mocoso.

─¡Claro que puedo entenderlo! ¡Un Uchiha también asesinó a mis padres!

El otro le miró fijamente, sorprendido por la coincidencia, y después sonrió ligeramente.

─Vaya, qué vida tan injusta, ¿no es así? ─apartó la mirada, componiendo la mejor expresión resignada que encontró. ─Esos Uchiha son seres miserables que no merecen existir, alguien debería deshacerse de ellos.

Naruto estuvo a punto de afirmar casi en un grito. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo en que los Uchiha eran seres miserables, y algo dentro de él también le dijo que estaría bien si todos los Uchiha desaparecieran, así no harían más daño a nadie.

Pero… no quería que le hicieran daño a Itachi y al idiota de Sasuke.

Odiaba ser tan débil en sus pensamientos. Era una contradicción y un dolor de cabeza querer vengarse de Konoha, pero no sentirse capaz en el fondo de lastimarles.

Ante el silencio, el desconocido volvió a hablar.

─¿Quién fue el asesino de tus padres, chico?

─Uchiha Madara. Quise vengarme y matarle, pero llegué tarde. Él ya está muerto.

─¿Uchiha Madara? Ese shinobi es una leyenda en el mundo ninja… ─no terminó de hablar al recapacitar en algo que le dejó desconcertado. ─¿Estás seguro de que fue Uchiha Madara?

─¡Sí! Nunca olvidaré ese maldito nombre ─masculló lleno de rencor.

─No puede ser posible.

─¿Y por qué no? ─arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose algo molesto.

─Según sé, Uchiha Madara murió hace más de cien años. No tiene sentido. Tus padres debieron nacer muchos años después de su muerte.

Naruto estuvo a punto de responder que sus padres sí estaban vivos hace más de cien años porque eran unos kitsune, pero después prefirió callar. Su silencio despertó más curiosidad en el más alto y le hizo pensar una posibilidad.

─Un momento… ─dijo él acuclillándose frente al rubio. ─Tu nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿no es así?

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─La gente habla de ti, chico. Dicen que eres un kitsune que tiene hipnotizados a los hermanos Uchiha Itachi y Sasuke. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Eres un mítico kitsune? ─cuando le escuchó hablando con el zorro, juraría que el rubio había dicho que él había sido un kitsune, o algo por el estilo. Además, ¿qué persona normal y corriente se pondría a hablar con un zorro?

De pronto Uzumaki sintió que el otro parecía querer comerle con la mirada, demasiado interesado en él y la respuesta que daría. Pero no tenía que temer, ya no era un kitsune y no podría despertar el interés de los demás.

Dudó un momento, pero finalmente confesó.

─Yo… fui un kitsune. Pero morí, y ahora soy humano.

Una carcajada sorprendió a Naruto y le hizo parpadear confuso. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo ese tipo?

─Ajá… ─se mofó cortando su risa. ─Un kitsune que por arte de magia se ha convertido en humano. ¡Qué ingenioso!

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con enojo. ¡Estúpido humano! ¡Se estaba burlando de él!

─¡Yo era un kitsune, idiota, y si no hubiera muerto ahora tendría ciento dieciocho años! ─gritó, apretando los puños con coraje al sentirse nostálgico y frustrado a partes iguales. ─¡Todo es culpa de Itachi y de Sasuke! ¡Es culpa de Konoha y todos sus odiosos habitantes! ¡Me engañaron, sólo querían un arma para proteger su aldea y por eso los que idearon eso eran amables conmigo! ¡Por culpa de Sasuke morí! Y ahora que he vuelto, creen que actuando como si nada hubiera pasado todo estará bien.

El otro, ignorando el insulto, se mostró interesado con lo que escuchó.

─Así que… realmente eres un kitsune.

─¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡He dicho "era"! ─exclamó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. ─Soy un simple humano ahora. Inari Kami-sama me ha convertido en esto como castigo porque siempre odié a los humanos... entre otras cosas ─finalizó casi en un susurro para sí mismo.

─¿Especialmente a los hermanos Uchiha?

─Especialmente ─reiteró asintiendo en un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

El más alto sonrió y entrecerró los ojos con un brillo malicioso, maquinando un plan.

─Dime, Naruto, ¿tienes mucho contacto con los hermanos Uchiha?

─Viví con ellos antes de morir. Y ahora quieren que siga viviendo allí, ¡pero yo no quiero! Me iré a mi casa ─dijo refiriéndose a su cueva.

─No, no lo harás ─instruyó con calma.

─¿Qué? ─le miró con un ligero enojo. ─¡Tú no me dices qué hacer o no!

Una suave risa fue lo que Uzumaki recibió como respuesta.

─Tienes un carácter explosivo, chico. ¡Me gusta! ─como si hace unos minutos no hubiese pretendido degollar a Naruto con un kunai, guardó el arma en su estuche trasero y después revolvió los rubios cabellos en señal de aprobación. Pero Naruto no quería ser tocado, así que de un brusco manotazo rompió el contacto y le envió una seria mirada de advertencia para que no volviera siquiera a rozarle un pelo. ─Sí… me gusta ─reiteró satisfecho con el comportamiento arisco del otro.

─Deja de decir eso.

─Bien, Naruto, estaba pensando en algo y estoy seguro de que tú también estarás de acuerdo.

Uzumaki de pronto se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo con la repentina confianza que aquel tipo estaba teniendo con él. ¡No se conocían de nada y acababa de confesarle que fue un kitsune!

─¿Qué? ─preguntó, aunque en realidad no le importaban demasiado los pensamientos de aquel desconocido.

─Ambos odiamos Konoha y a Uchiha Sasuke. Tú perdiste a tus padres y tu vida por culpa de ellos, y yo perdí a mi padre que era todo lo que tenía. Ambos deseamos vengarnos, así que, ¿por qué no unimos nuestras fuerzas, chico?

Los ojos azules se clavaron con sorpresa en los negros durante unos largos segundos, meditando la propuesta. Su boca se abrió para pronunciar una respuesta afirmativa, pero su voz no salía. Apartó la mirada al sentirse abatido.

─¿Hacerle daño… a Sasuke? ─casi murmuró, pero fue audible para el otro.

De sólo imaginar a Sasuke siendo dañado por alguien, le asaltaba una molesta sensación desagradable. ¿Por qué demonios era tan débil? No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera venganza, hacer sufrir a Sasuke tanto como sufrió él. ¿Y qué fue lo único que había hecho? ¡Darle unos patéticos puñetazos en la cara! Y hace unas horas, en vez de permitir que ese idiota caminara tan campante a su lado hacia la torre Hokage, tenía que haberle dado una paliza tan grande como para haberle tenido un mes postrado en una cama de hospital.

¡Naruto idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

─Hacerle daño no, chico ─respondió, creando sin saberlo un inmenso alivio en Uzumaki. Esbozó una pérfida sonrisa mientras agregaba. ─Será mucho más que eso.

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda del rubio y pasó saliva de forma sonora. No quería hacerle daño a Sasuke. ¡Maldición! Hasta un momento antes de morir había estado ciegamente enamorado de él. ¿Existiría alguna forma de desenamorarse? Tenía que saberlo ya. Mientras tuviera esos sentimientos le sería imposible vengarse sin sentir remordimiento.

Parpadeó consternado y alzó la mirada cuando una mano frente a su cara chasqueó los dedos intentando captar su atención.

─¿Por qué esa cara de pánico de pronto? ¿A qué tienes miedo? ¿Acaso nunca has matado a alguien? ─al no recibir respuesta, tomó ese silencio como un obvio no. ─Ya veo. Tranquilo, seré yo quien le corte la cabeza a ese niñato estúpido. Tú sólo me ayudarás a conseguirlo.

─¡No! ─exclamó alarmado.

─¿No qué?

─¡No puedes cortarle la cabeza! Quiero decir… tiene que haber otra forma… ¿No podríamos darle una paliza y ya?

Unas sonoras carcajadas del otro espantaron a algunos pájaros en los árboles cercanos a ellos.

─¿Me tomas el pelo? Darle una paliza no me devolverá a mi padre.

─¡Y cortarle la cabeza a Sasuke tampoco! ¡Nada lo hará!

─Pero así estaremos a mano. Su vida por la de mi padre. Su vida a cambio de la tuya. ¡Es lo mínimo que merece ese bastardo infeliz!

─Pero…

Cansado rápidamente de las quejas del rubio, se puso de pie con molestia.

─Muy bien, entiendo. ¿No quieres vengarte? Está bien. Pero tu odio te consumirá por dentro si no lo dejas salir, y mientras tanto Uchiha Sasuke continuará quitando vidas, no se sentirá satisfecho con tu muerte y la de mi padre. No… ¡Él es un asesino!

─¡No es que no quiera vengarme! Es que… matarle me parece muy…

─Sólo eres un mocoso incapaz de hacer justicia ─le interrumpió comenzando a caminar para marcharse de allí.

Naruto estrujó la hierba entre sus manos y apretó los dientes sin saber qué hacer. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el otro. Él también deseó incansable la muerte de Madara cuando éste asesinó a sus padres, así que el hecho de que ahora ese tipo quisiera matar a Sasuke no era nada extraño.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que si no tuviera esos fastidiosos sentimientos hacia Sasuke, habría aceptado la venganza que le había propuesto sin pensarlo.

Pero ese bastado Uchiha merecía un castigo, eso sí lo tenía claro.

─¡Espera!

─¿…qué? ─preguntó con una fingida voz fría el de pelo largo, deteniéndose y esbozando una sonrisa que Naruto nunca podría ver porque le estaba dando la espalda.

─Te… ayudaré ─dijo con esfuerzo, escuchándose sin ninguna determinación en sus palabras. ─Yo… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

No podía ser posible. Apenas había aceptado ayudar a ese tipo y ya se sentía como si hubiera matado a Sasuke. La culpa le estaba asaltando.

─Muy bien, Naruto ─le felicitó dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el rubio que tenía una expresión abatida. ─No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. Sólo estamos haciendo justicia.

─Hum… ─musitó asintiendo en un ligero movimiento mecánico.

─Esto es lo que harás. De momento irás a Konoha y actuarás con normalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

─No puedo hacer eso ─aseguró de inmediato.

─Claro que sí. Sólo tienes que ser tan hipócrita como ellos lo fueron contigo ─explicó con calma, haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha, como restándole importancia. ─Todos sabemos fingir sonrisas, tú no serás menos. Simplemente actúa como si nada malo hubiera pasado para que todos se confíen, así nuestro plan podrá ser llevado a cabo sin esforzarnos demasiado.

─Pero…

─Solamente sé un buen chico, el resto déjamelo a mí por ahora. Tu primera misión es descubrir qué es lo que más ama Uchiha Sasuke.

─Eso ya lo sé, es Konoha ─respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

─Cualquier shinobi ama su aldea, debe de haber algo más.

Naruto lo pensó un momento, rascándose la cabeza.

─No lo sé. ¿Los tomates? Le gustan mucho.

El otro bufó y rodó la mirada. ¡Oh, sí! Privar a Uchiha Sasuke de los tomates sería una venganza muy malvada. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, pensando que había buscado al peor aliado del mundo para llevar a cabo su venganza. Pero de momento le daría una oportunidad al chico.

─Olvidémonos de los tomates. Lo que más ama Uchiha Sasuke es Konoha, ¿no? Pues destruiremos lo que más ama. Y cuando su amada aldea quede convertida en cenizas, entonces le mataremos a él.

Una sonrisa tensa se asomó en los labios de Naruto.

─Ah… sí. Qué gran idea, jeh...

Esas fueron sus palabras, pero por dentro sentía todo lo contrario. Si destruían Konoha… Ichiraku ramen dejaría de existir, y el viejo Teuchi-san y su hija Ayame siempre fueron amables con él. El local de barbacoa también desaparecería, y allí pasó buenos momentos con los chicos. La torre Hokage, el puente donde a veces había pasado tiempo con los demás. Ya no podría sentarse en un banco a la sombra de algún árbol cercano para que Sai le leyera sobre cosas que ambos no entendían, no podría correr por las calles de Konoha para competir con Lee y saber quién de los dos era más veloz, tampoco podría recostarse junto a Shikamaru en cualquier lugar de la aldea para observar las nubes.

Echaría de menos muchísimas cosas si la aldea desaparecía.

Konoha había sido su hogar por un tiempo y aunque odiaba admitirlo estaba algo encariñado con ese lugar. Eran sus habitantes lo que le molestaban, aunque no todos, sólo quienes quisieron utilizarle o le molestaron de alguna forma anteriormente.

Suspiró con pesar. Sólo era un tonto sentimental.

Reaccionó al ver al otro caminar tranquilamente, alejándose.

─¡Espera! No sé tu nombre, ni dónde vives.

El otro se detuvo por última vez y giró para verle.

─No me busques, yo seré quien te busque a ti cuando sea necesario ─sonrió de lado antes de continuar. ─Y mi nombre es Katou Kenta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Y aquí diréis "WTF?! ¿Katou Kenta? ¿Y quién es ese?" Para los más despistados y para quien no tenga idea, les recomiendo leer el capítulo 37 de "_Kitsune no kokoro_", pero no es necesario leerlo completo. Más o menos hay que empezar a leer sobre el cuarto cambio de escena, donde empieza a hablarse de Sasuke.

La mayoría creyó que se trataba de alguien de Akatsuki, especialmente Deidara. ¡Nadie acertó! XD Aunque es comprensible.

Kenta significa: Saludable y robusto.

Bien… ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! ^^ Sinceramente, ha tenido mayor aceptación de la que esperaba, sobre todo en Fanfiction. Pero especialmente agradezco la paciencia y comprensión que habéis tenido conmigo, ¡de verdad!

En el próximo capítulo Naruto se reencontrará con los demás, aquí un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasará, jaja…

Adelanto del capítulo 3:

**"**─No estoy muy seguro sobre todo esto, necesito confirmar que realmente eres Naruto-kun ─comentó el pelinegro con neutralidad.

─Adelante ─asintió.

─Tengo la prueba irrefutable para demostrarlo ─cerró los ojos mostrando su peculiar sonrisa leve.

Todos, hasta el propio Naruto, se preguntaron con total curiosidad qué prueba sería esa.

Una mano de Sai se movió veloz hacía Naruto, agarrando el borde del pantalón y la ropa interior y tirando de estos lo suficiente como para poder ver con una mirada crítica lo que las prendas ocultaban.

El rubio quedó tenso en su lugar, sintiendo el rubor cubrir su rostro. Los dedos de sus manos se movieron en continuos tics nerviosos.

Hinata se cubrió el sonrojado rostro con ambas manos y cayó desmayada a pesar de no haber visto nada, siendo atrapada por Neji al instante. Ino y Sakura también enrojecieron, pero se mantuvieron en pie. Y todos pusieron la misma expresión de sorpresa, temiendo por la vida del atrevido pelinegro.

─Mn, bueno ─comenzó a decir Sai sin dejar de mirar la intimidad de Naruto. ─Todo tu cuerpo ha crecido, pero me parece que todavía la tienes pequeña ─dijo como si hablara del clima, apartando por fin la mano y sonriendo falsamente. ─No hay duda, eres Naruto-kun.

Entonces Naruto rectificó sus anteriores pensamientos mientras echaba humo por las orejas. Si había alguien que merecía morir más que nadie, ¡ese era Sai!**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. ¡Bienvenido, Naruto!

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 3: "¡Bienvenido, Naruto!":

Sasuke caminaba hacia el portón de la aldea con rapidez. La conversación con la Hokage había sido demasiado extensa, y él le dijo todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto evitando ciertos detalles. No le contó lo ocurrido con Naruto en el bosque el día que éste murió, y se limitó a inventar que Naruto volvía a odiar a los humanos porque los hermanos Takahashi le asesinaron para beber su sangre. Tsunade se había mostrado preocupada pero a la vez sin poder ocultar la emoción de cerciorarse de que efectivamente aquel rubio gruñón era Naruto. Le explicó con más calma lo que sabía sobre el castigo de Inari Kami-sama. Y después ambos habían acordado que nadie fuera del círculo de amigos de Naruto sabría que el rubio había muerto y regresado a la vida como humano.

Tras regresar a casa, vio que Naruto no estaba allí. Le buscó por todos lados, pero no había rastro de él. Temió que hubiera huido al bosque, o incluso más allá. Por eso cogió sus armas, se colocó el chaleco y en ese momento iba a buscarle.

─¡Sasuke-kun!

El llamado de Sakura le hizo detenerse. Le preguntaría a ella, tal vez le había visto.

─Sakura, ¿has visto a Naruto? ─cuestionó sin rodeos.

─¿Eh? No. Precisamente por eso te estaba llamando. Le conté a Ino sobre el regreso de Naruto y se emocionó tanto que me propuso ir a contárselo a los demás.

Uchiha entonces notó que algo alejados estaban Sai, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji y el equipo 8.

La voz de Sakura llamó su atención nuevamente.

─Todos han venido conmigo para buscar a Naruto. ¡Algunos no me creen! ─continuó diciendo con una suave sonrisa adornando sus labios. ─En realidad estuvimos en tu casa, pero no había nadie allí.

─La verdad es que no sé dónde está Naruto…

─¡Sakura! ─el lejano llamado impaciente de Ino interrumpió a Sasuke.

La nombrada giró, viendo que Ino llegaba con Iruka y Kakashi sensei. Sonrió al ver la expresión emocionada de Umino, incluso juraría que sus ojos brillaban por contener las lágrimas.

─¿Y los demás?

─Vendrán enseguida ─respondió la rubia a la pregunta de su amiga.

─Bien ─entonces giró para encarar al pelinegro. ─¿Qué me decías, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke volvió a observarlos a todos. Logró percibir la escandalosa voz de Lee exclamando que haría un entrenamiento súper especial en agradecimiento por el regreso de Naruto. Kiba, algo más desconfiado, preguntaba si todo eso no se trataba de una broma de Ino y Sakura, a lo que Akamaru ladró una vez, opinando lo mismo que él.

Suspiró hondo.

─No sé dónde está Naruto. Me temo que ha escapado…

Y otra vez fue interrumpido, esta vez por su amiga de cabellos rosas.

─¡Ahí viene!

Uchiha giró en la dirección que Sakura miraba. Se sintió enormemente aliviado al ver a Naruto caminando cabizbajo hacia ellos, pateando una pequeña piedra de forma distraída una y otra vez. Apenas avanzó un paso hacia él, Haruno se le adelantó y corrió hacia el rubio, abrazándolo por los hombros con firmeza. Arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo. Sakura ya lo había abrazado antes, no era necesario que volviera a hacerlo.

─¿Pero qué…? ─balbuceó desconcertado Naruto, y entonces reconoció la cabellera rosa tan peculiar. ─¿Sakura-chan? ─preguntó, confundido por aquel abrazo que no le permitía moverse.

Entonces la chica se alejó dedicándole una sonrisa y le cogió de la mano, llevándole con ella.

─¡Ven conmigo! ─exclamó emocionada sin notar que a Naruto no le quedaba más remedio que seguirla debido al fuerte agarre en su mano. ─¡Todos están deseando verte!

─¿Qué…? ¿Todos? ─logró articular, cada vez más confundido.

Al notar que se acercaban a Sasuke, intentó frenarse clavando los talones descalzos en el suelo, pero parecía inútil. ¡Sakura-chan tenía una fuerza inhumana! Para colmo parecía tirar de él con una facilidad increíble.

Pero para su alivio y mayor confusión, dejaron atrás a Uchiha y siguieron caminando.

─¿Eh? ¿A dónde me…?

Detuvo su pregunta al darse cuenta de que varios de sus amigos estaban allí. Todos le miraban fijamente con la misma expresión tonta e incrédula. Incluso Sai, Neji y Shikamaru, los cuales desconocía que tuvieran la capacidad de componer alguna mueca. Kakashi le miraba fijamente y por otro lado, Iruka parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

Cuando Sakura por fin le soltó, se frotó suavemente la mano.

─Chicos, aquí está Naruto. ¿Veis como no era ninguna broma?

Lo primero que Uzumaki quiso hacer, fue fulminarlos a todos con la mirada. Se preguntó si ellos realmente habían sido sus amigos en el pasado, o sólo fueron amables con él por conveniencia. ¿Debería odiarlos a ellos también? No sabía qué hacer.

La suave voz de Hinata rompió el tenso silencio.

─Na… Naruto-kun…

En cuanto los ojos azules se enfocaron en la chica, ésta enrojeció totalmente e inclinó el rostro avergonzada. ¿Realmente ese chico era Naruto-kun? Estaba muy guapo. Ante ese último pensamiento, el calor en sus mejillas se intensificó mucho más.

Entonces dos manos se posaron con una firmeza brutal en los hombros del rubio.

─¡Naruto-kun! ─exclamó Lee lleno de energía, revisando al nombrado con la mirada una y otra vez. ─Sakura me ha contado todo ─en décimas de segundo, unos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos y descendieron por sus mejillas como cascadas. ─¡Estoy muy contento de tenerte aquí!

─¡Woah…! ─Naruto se alejó un par de pasos al sentir sus pies mojados con las exageradas lágrimas.

Shino se acercó a Uzumaki hasta rebasar su espacio personal, mirándole fijamente a través de sus gafas.

─¿Te acuerdas de mí? ─fue lo único que pronunció con voz neutra.

─Yo… ─no terminó de hablar cuando Neji le interrumpió.

─Es gracias al destino el que Naruto esté aquí ahora ─afirmó de brazos cruzados.

─¿No te acuerdas de mí? ─insistió Shino, volviéndose su voz algo tétrica.

Apenas Naruto abrió la boca para decir algo, Kiba llegó y empujó a Shino, mientras que Akamaru empujó a Lee con la cabeza, mandando a ambos bastante lejos del rubio que se sentía sudar frío por los nervios. Al instante Inuzuka se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a escanear al chico frente a él con una intensa mirada. Naruto respondió con una sonrisilla tensa, alzando ligeramente una de las comisuras de los labios al tiempo que un tic sacudía su ceja derecha.

─¿Realmente eres Naruto? ─se acercó más, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Olfateó al rubio con insistencia, mientras que el perro hacía lo mismo. ─¿Eres ese niño gritón y torpe que se la pasaba correteando detrás de Sasuke?

Naruto apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con enojo, sintiendo una venita palpitar en su frente. ¿Niño gritón y torpe? ¿Qué él se la pasaba correteando detrás de ese idiota creído de Sasuke? ¡Claro que no! Bueno… puede que un poco, ¡pero no hacía falta que se lo recordara!

Sin notar el creciente enojo en el de ojos azules, Kiba se apartó un poco y miró al perro.

─¿Tú qué opinas, Akamaru? ¿Realmente es Naruto?

El perro ladró un par de veces y después gimoteó un poco, moviendo la cola.

─Akamaru dice que hueles como Naruto, pero a la vez no.

Ino se plantó a un lado de Kiba, sonriéndole con un gesto coqueto al rubio mientras se echaba su larga melena hacia atrás, intentando captar la atención del recién llegado.

─Volverte humano te ha sentado bien. Te ves muy guapo así. Podríamos quedar un día ─propuso guiñándole un ojo.

Sintiéndose amenazado por el coqueteo descarado de Ino, Sasuke decidió acercarse hasta detenerse a un lado de Naruto que no había reparado en su presencia. Envió una fría mirada a la chica, queriendo que se esfumara de allí, pero ésta ni se inmutó.

─¡Ino! ─protestó Sakura, molesta por el descaro de su amiga.

─Tienes… ─comenzó a decir dudoso Uzumaki, señalando el rostro de Yamanaka. ─un tic en un ojo.

Sakura se golpeó la frente con una mano al escuchar aquello. Naruto había sido el único que no había notado las intenciones de Ino que le había guiñado el ojo en un intento de ligar. Tan tonto como siempre. Pero después sonrió contenta, sin duda ese era el Naruto que ella quería ver, no ese chico frío, arisco y resentido.

Shikamaru se paró a un lado de su compañera de equipo, rascándose la nuca con gesto perezoso.

─No estaba muy seguro sobre creer a Ino cuando me dijo que habías vuelto como humano. Pero ahora estás aquí, así que… bienvenido a casa.

Algo tembló dentro de Naruto y las últimas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Bienvenido a casa. A casa. Su expresión de enojo se suavizó.

─Shikamaru… ─susurró emocionado, pero a la vez odiándose internamente por dejarse conmover con una sencilla frase. Era un idiota.

Entonces Kiba, Akamaru, Ino y Shikamaru salieron despedidos a un lado cuando Chouji los empujó sin cuidado alguno. Con lágrimas mal contenidas, abrazó a Naruto fuertemente y lo alzó del suelo unos centímetros. Todos escucharon crujir la espalda del pobre rubio que emitió un alarido de dolor.

─¡Gyaaaha…! ¡Suél… tame, Chouji! ─gritaba casi sin aliento.

Sasuke estuvo por amenazar a Chouji con una larguísima tortura, pero no fue necesario ya que éste soltó a Naruto que se frotó la parte baja de la espalda con expresión adolorida. Y entonces el rubio retrocedió unos pasos asustado al ver a Iruka acercarse con los brazos abiertos.

─Más abrazos no… ─susurraba negando con la cabeza.

Pero sus palabras fueron inútiles. Fue apresado en otro abrazo, esta vez uno cuidadoso y afectivo que le transmitió una gran sensación de calidez.

─Te he echado mucho de menos. Todos te echábamos de menos ─corrigió con voz llorosa, aunque las lágrimas todavía no abandonaban sus ojos.

─Es cierto ─agregó Kakashi revolviendo con una mano los rubios cabellos.

Naruto cerró los ojos, percibiendo que la sensación de calidez en su interior le llenaba por completo. Se sentía querido, como si acabara de reencontrarse con su familia. Alzó los párpados cuando Iruka le soltó para hablarle.

─No volveremos a permitir que nada malo te ocurra. Desde ahora te daré clases, Kakashi y yo. Ambos te ayudaremos para que sepas valerte por ti mismo y no dependas de nadie.

─Iruka… sensei ─susurró con emoción contenida. Se mordió el labio inferior.

─¡Yo le enseñaré taijutsu! ─agregó Lee con entusiasmo, repartiendo patadas y puñetazos en el aire. ─¡Le convertiré en la bestia naranja de Konoha!

─Yo puedo enseñarle el arte de comer carne a la barbacoa ─comentó Akimichi relamiéndose.

─Chouji… ─susurró Shikamaru negando con la cabeza. ─Yo podría ayudarle a… planear estrategias, o por lo menos a usar mínimamente la cabeza durante una batalla.

─¿Y jugar shougi? ─preguntó Naruto.

─Y jugar shougi ─repitió Nara asintiendo en un suave movimiento de cabeza.

Naruto inclinó el rostro sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría llorar de felicidad. Estaba contento. No podía odiarles, no a ellos.

Y entonces Sai rompió el emotivo momento abriéndose paso entre los dos adultos, mirando fijamente a Uzumaki que alzó la cabeza al sentirse observado.

─Sai… ─murmuró dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

La nostalgia le invadió, recordando que Sai había sido uno de sus primeros amigos. Rememoró las veces que se había sentado a su lado para que éste le leyera sobre cosas que no entendía. Si había alguien que merecía su amistad más que nadie, ese era Sai.

─No estoy muy seguro sobre todo esto, necesito confirmar que realmente eres Naruto-kun ─comentó el pelinegro con neutralidad.

─Adelante ─asintió.

─Tengo la prueba irrefutable para demostrarlo ─cerró los ojos mostrando su peculiar sonrisa leve.

Todos, hasta el propio Naruto, se preguntaron con total curiosidad qué prueba sería esa.

Una mano de Sai se movió veloz hacía Naruto, agarrando el borde del pantalón y la ropa interior y tirando de estos lo suficiente como para poder ver con una mirada crítica lo que las prendas ocultaban.

El rubio quedó tenso en su lugar, sintiendo el rubor cubrir su rostro. Los dedos de sus manos se movieron en continuos tics nerviosos.

Hinata se cubrió el sonrojado rostro con ambas manos y cayó desmayada a pesar de no haber visto nada, siendo atrapada por Neji al instante. Ino y Sakura también enrojecieron, pero se mantuvieron en pie. Y todos pusieron la misma expresión de sorpresa, temiendo por la vida del atrevido pelinegro.

─Mn, bueno ─comenzó a decir Sai sin dejar de mirar la intimidad de Naruto. ─Todo tu cuerpo ha crecido, pero me parece que todavía la tienes pequeña ─dijo como si hablara del clima, apartando por fin la mano y sonriendo falsamente. ─No hay duda, eres Naruto-kun.

Entonces Naruto rectificó sus anteriores pensamientos mientras echaba humo por las orejas. Si había alguien que merecía morir más que nadie, ¡ese era Sai!

─¡Te mataré! ─gritó propinándole un puñetazo.

Sai cayó aturdido hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por Iruka y Kakashi. Lee sujetó a Naruto de las muñecas, Kiba se lanzó a detenerle apresándole por la cintura y Akamaru mordía el bajo del pantalón en la pierna derecha. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa. El peculiar sonido de descargas eléctricas y destellos azulados captó la atención de todos.

Sasuke fulminaba a Sai con el sharingan brillando con sed de sangre, mientras que alzaba una mano con un chidori listo para atravesar al otro pelinegro.

─Muere ─murmuró Uchiha antes de dirigir la mano en forma de espada hacia el pecho del otro.

─¡No…! ¡Sasuke! ─Kakashi, reaccionando a tiempo pudo frenar el ataque sujetando el brazo del chico.

Pero Sasuke no se rindió ahí y con su mano libre desenvainó su espada, dirigiéndola sin miramientos al cuello de Sai quien algo distraído se recogía una gota de sangre de la comisura derecha. ¡Ese estúpido ANBU no volvería a tocar a Naruto!

Entonces Neji sujetó a Sasuke de la muñeca y Shikamaru detuvo la espada apresando la hoja entre las palmas de sus manos. Sasuke era tan veloz que no le habría dado tiempo de atraparle la sombra.

─Sasuke… ¡Cálmate! ─ordenó Nara.

Si Naruto no hubiera estado tan cerca, Uchiha habría utilizado el chidori nagashi para quitarse a todos esos estorbos de encima. Lo único que le quedaba era que el idiota de Sai le mirara a los ojos para sumergirlo en un genjutsu donde lo torturaría eternamente y sin tregua. ¡Pero el estúpido ANBU estaba más concentrado en observar la minúscula gota de sangre que había recogido de su labio!

Junto a Hinata que yacía recostada en el suelo, Ino y Sakura miraban consternadas a Uchiha, sin comprender su furia. Era normal que Naruto se enojara. ¿Pero Sasuke por qué se había enfadado tanto?

Naruto también había dejado de forcejear y observaba sin entender la furia del otro. Sai no le había hecho nada a él para que estuviera tan enfadado. Al ver el sharingan, apartó la mirada y en vez de forcejear para acercarse a Sai, se movía intentando alejarse de Sasuke. No se había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan cerca de él hasta ahora.

Ino se acercó sigilosa a la oreja de su mejor amiga, susurrándole confidente.

─Pss… Oye, Sakura, ¿has logrado ver algo?

La nombrada, algo aturdida por la trifulca, parpadeó sin entender a qué se refería.

─¿Ver algo? ¿Dónde? ─respondió también susurrando.

─Dentro de los pantalones de Naruto ─dijo en un tono obvio. ─Me ha sorprendido tanto lo que ha hecho el suicida de Sai que no me he acercado a mirar dentro de sus pantalones ─sonrió divertida. ─Hay que ser tonta para no darse cuenta de lo guapo que se ha puesto Naruto. Y pensar que antes era un niño sin encanto.

Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada con las palabras de Ino. Ella también había notado lo guapo que estaba ahora el rubio, pero no por eso iba a mirar dentro de sus pantalones como el idiota de Sai.

─¡Claro que no he mirado dentro de los pantalones de Naruto!

Iba a seguir protestando, pero notó que todo de pronto quedó en un pesado silencio. Algo en su interior le dijo que no observara al resto, pero no pudo evitar el impulso de hacerlo. Todos, a excepción de Ino, le observaban fijamente, sorprendidos. Además Naruto tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, y Sasuke ya no podía fruncir más el ceño.

─Sa-Sakura-chan… ¿querías mirar dentro de mis pantalones?

─¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no haría…!

Kiba interrumpió con un grito sorprendido.

─¡Sakura es una pervertida!

─¿¡Qué!? ─en décimas de segundo varias venitas palpitantes adornaron la cabeza de la chica ante semejante acusación. ─¡Atrévete a repetir eso, idiota! ─se acomodó los guantes con brusquedad, preparándose para golpear a ese bocazas.

Akamaru se interpuso entre ellos, ladrándole a Haruno en advertencia para que no se acercara a Kiba. Sai se puso de pie, sonriente, como acostumbraba a mostrarse.

─Es normal que Sakura quiera volver a ver los genitales de Naruto-kun, así podrá comprobar cuánto ha crecido ─cerró los ojos, manteniendo la sonrisa. ─No te pierdes gran cosa, Sakura. No ha crecido mucho.

Al instante se escuchó un grito frustrado de Naruto que luchaba nuevamente por saltar sobre Sai para cerrarle la boca con cientos de puñetazos, diciéndole a Lee y Neji una y otra vez que le soltaran.

Mientras para los demás, especialmente para Sasuke, no había pasado desapercibido que Sai había dicho que Sakura quería volver a ver los genitales de Naruto. Inevitablemente se preguntaron cuándo fue la vez anterior.

─¡Sakura, frontuda! ¡Ya habías visto a Naruto así! ─protestó indignada.

Sai no tardó en contestar por la chica de cabellos rosas.

─Fue un día en que Sakura y yo espiamos a Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun porque nos preguntábamos qué clase de relación tenían por aquel entonces. Qué tan profundo era el lazo que los unía ─miró al rubio, sin inmutarse ante los forcejeos de éste que sólo pensaba en darle una paliza. ─¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste desaparecido un mes, y Sasuke-kun, Sakura y yo te encontramos, Naruto-kun? Cuando Sasuke te llevó al río para que te bañaras y te desnudaste, ahí fue.

─¡No vi nada! ─aseguró Sakura al instante. ─¡Cuando Naruto se empezó a quitar la yukata, me tapé la cara! ─dejándose llevar por el enojo, avanzó un paso dispuesta a golpearle, pero fue sujetada por Ino. ─¡Acuérdate, Sai idiota!

─Oh, es cierto ─asintió el pelinegro con total calma, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. ─Entonces no viste cuando Naruto-kun se desnudó y saltó sobre Sasuke.

─Qué problemático ─se dijo a sí mismo Shikamaru. ¿Por qué siempre que todos se reunían aquello parecía un circo? Él no quería saber cómo la tenía Naruto, sólo había ido a ver si era cierto que había revivido y darle la bienvenida. Nada más. Inevitablemente recordó aquella vez que el local de barbacoa se vino abajo porque todos empezaron a discutir entre ellos, hasta que Naruto explotó llamando gordo a Chouji.

Iruka sonrió nervioso e intentó calmar los ánimos.

─¡Chicos! Chicos, calma. Me parece que a nadie aquí le interesa saber esas cosas, ¿verdad? Sería mejor cambiar de tema.

─Eso, eso ─secundó Kakashi.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kiba habló como si nada.

─¿Naruto saltando desnudo sobre Sasuke? ─preguntó sorprendido, y después miró a Uzumaki. ─Ya sabíamos que fuisteis amantes, pero siempre te había imaginado más tímido. A veces pensaba que Sasuke te forzaba o algo así, ya sabes. ¡Oh! Aunque ahora que recuerdo, creo que Sai nos contó algo así aquel día que estuvimos en el local de barbacoa ─finalizó pensativo.

─¡No somos amantes! ¡Nunca lo fuimos, y nunca lo seremos! Nunca sería el amante de ese bastardo creído y mentiroso.

Kakashi abrió sorprendido su ojo visible. Él sabía sobre los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke. Sabía que ambos se correspondían. Por eso no entendió porqué el rubio había dicho aquello con ese tono de puro resentimiento.

El enojo de Sakura se evaporó, pero ella conocía el motivo de las palabras resentidas de Naruto, al igual que sabía que Naruto había estado enamorado de Sasuke antes de morir. Se preguntó si sus sentimientos seguían igual. ¿Se podría pasar del amor al odio en un minuto? Ella no lo sabía con certeza, porque la única persona que había amado a lo largo de su vida no le había hecho algo que mereciera su odio. ¿Sería que Naruto odiaba demasiado a Sasuke ahora?

Tras escuchar esas palabras, automáticamente el sharingan de Sasuke desapareció y se mostraron los ojos negros. Miró a Naruto, pero éste al instante apartó la cara con un gesto airado.

─Naruto ─le llamó Chouji. ─¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? ─cuestionó sin comprender. Normalmente era Sasuke quien se enfurecía y negaba que fueran amantes mientras que el rubio se mantenía tranquilo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

─¡Pero si siempre estabais juntos! ─comentó Lee.

De pronto la voz de Iruka se escuchó en un potente grito.

─¡Respetad a vuestros mayores! ¡He dicho que a nadie le interesa saber esas cosas, y eso quiere decir que a nadie le interesa!

El enojo del hombre se evaporó al darse cuenta de que los caminantes se detuvieron, observándole fijamente con curiosidad. ¡Qué inoportuno! Hace un momento los chicos habían estado gritando, golpeándose, ¡incluso hablando de genitales!, y los aldeanos caminaban tranquilos siguiendo sus caminos como si nada. Y ahora sólo porque él intentaba calmar a los chicos, todos se habían quedado mirándole fijamente con curiosidad.

Sintiéndose incómodo, se aclaró la garganta de forma exagerada y después tosió.

─Kakashi y yo ya nos íbamos, tenemos cosas que hacer ─le envió una mirada suplicante de ayuda al otro hombre. ─¿Verdad, Kakashi?

─Cierto ─asintió, notando que su pareja lo único que quería era desaparecer de allí.

─Naruto, puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras para que empecemos las clases. ¿Qué te parece mañana mismo? Por la tarde estoy libre.

─No sé… ─susurró inseguro. Todavía recordaba aquella vez que encontró a Iruka y Kakashi haciendo… cosas. ─Puede que vaya, pero sólo si el Erizo pervertido no estará allí.

Iruka sonrió, recordando que Naruto llamaba así a Kakashi por verle leer sus libros. O eso era lo que pensaba él, porque en realidad Naruto le llamaba así por la escena que vio en casa de Umino. Mientras que Kakashi chasqueó la lengua incómodo, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de llamarle así?

─Estamos muy contentos por tenerte de vuelta, Naruto. ¡Bienvenido a casa! ─se despidió con un gesto de mano y dio media vuelta, alejándose junto a Kakashi por donde vinieron.

Uzumaki les observó marchar, sintiéndose en el fondo contento por tener un lugar donde le dijeran "Bienvenido" al llegar. Le hacía sentir que ese lugar realmente era su hogar.

─Estoy en casa ─susurró para sí mismo, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

Sasuke miraba con disimulada curiosidad al rubio. Interiormente se sentía aliviado de que Naruto no se mostrara agresivo con los demás, porque en realidad ellos no tuvieron la culpa de lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

Quizá recuperar a Naruto no sería tan complicado como imaginó en un principio.

─¡Chicos, siento llegar tarde!

Todos miraron a Tenten que llegaba un poco agitada. Lee se acercó a reprocharle.

─¡Llegas tarde!

─¡Me ha sido imposible llegar antes!

─Tendrás que hacer un entrenamiento especial para compensar la tardanza. Ya todos hemos visto a Naruto-kun.

La chica estuvo por protestar diciendo que no haría ningún entrenamiento, mucho menos el tipo de entrenamiento que solía hacer Lee. Pero al recapacitar en que nombró a Uzumaki, lo buscó con la mirada. Se detuvo en el muchacho rubio que era increíblemente parecido al pequeño Naruto que ella recordaba.

─¿Es… ese? ─preguntó insegura. Naruto había crecido mucho.

─¡Sí! ¡Ve a saludarle! ─exclamó dándole un enérgico empujón a su compañera de equipo.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

La reunión con los chicos duró más de lo que Naruto esperó. Estuvieron hablándole sin parar, unos más que otros, preguntándole cosas como si realmente estuvo muerto o sólo fue una retorcida broma, que cómo se sentía estar muerto, que porqué ahora se veía así de grande, y cientos de preguntas más. El rubio no pensaba responder todo aquello allí mismo con tanta gente pasando junto a ellos en sus quehaceres, así que caminaron hasta una calle menos concurrida donde les contó que Inari Kami-sama le había hecho regresar cómo humano como castigo, también les habló sobre cómo murió, evitando relatar su pelea con Sasuke en el bosque, y les explicó brevemente cómo era el cielo o el lugar que fuera donde estuvo. También se disculpó con ellos tal y como Inari le ordenó por si les había causado algún problema en el pasado, aunque como otras veces, su disculpa no fue nada sincera.

Sai se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mostrando una seria expresión pensativa.

─Si ahora eres humano, eso quiere decir que ahora no tienes prohibido estar con humanos, ¿no es así? Me refiero a estar como pareja.

─¿Y eso qué importa? ─preguntó un poco arisco, cruzándose de brazos. ─No pienso emparejarme con ningún humano jamás, sea hombre o mujer ─asintió determinado.

─Pero Sasuke-kun fue tu amante, así que podrías…

─¿¡Cómo tengo que decirte que no fuimos nada!?

El pelinegro alzó ambas manos, mostrando una hueca sonrisa leve, pidiéndole con ese gesto que se tranquilizara.

─Sea como sea, tú y yo podríamos ser amantes ahora, Naruto-kun.

Todos se sorprendieron con aquellas palabras. Sakura abrió la boca de par en par al escuchar la tranquilidad con la que Sai dijo algo como eso. Mientras que Ino se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito. ¡No podía ser posible! Primero perdió a Sasuke-kun porque fue amante de Naruto, y ahora perdía a Sai antes de tenerlo porque también quería ser amante de Naruto. ¿¡Qué demonios tenía Naruto que atraía a los hombres guapos!?

Un tic sacudió una de las rubias cejas de Uzumaki en señal de enojo. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse a marchas forzadas.

─¿Puedo saber por qué me llamas Naruto-kun otra vez? ─preguntó, evitando a posta responder semejante propuesta estúpida.

─Es que ahora te ves diferente, siento como si volviera a conocerte de nuevo. Cuando tengamos confianza, volveré a llamarte solamente Naruto. Y después de eso podremos ser amantes.

Pidiendo paciencia, Naruto se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiró hondo. Segundos después alzó la vista rápidamente cuando escuchó pasos estrepitosos, y alcanzó a ver cómo Sasuke agarraba a Sai con violencia del cuello de la ropa y tiraba de él, alejándole del resto.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─se preocupó Sakura, pero no recibió respuesta, sólo una mortífera mirada que indicaba que no quería ser seguido.

─Qué problemático ─masculló Shikamaru con hastío. ─Naruto, me voy a casa. Ya nos veremos ─alzó una mano con pereza a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba caminando.

─¡Shikamaru, espera, voy contigo! ─le siguió Chouji. ─Podemos ir a comprar patatas. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Ino? ─fue lo último que se le escuchó decir mientras se alejaba con su amigo.

Yamanaka no contestó. Se mordió el labio inferior y con frustración golpeó el suelo con el talón derecho antes de acercarse a Naruto que observaba cómo los otros dos se alejaban.

─¡Tú! ─posó el dedo índice en el entrecejo de Naruto. ─¿Cómo lo haces? ─exigió saber.

Naruto retrocedió un paso para alejar aquella mano de su cara.

─¿Cómo hago qué?

─¡Atraer a los hombres! ─respondió en tono obvio. ─Tuve que olvidarme de Sasuke-kun porque era tu amante. Y cuando pongo mi objetivo en Sai, ahora resulta que él también quiere ser tu amante. Pero no conforme con eso, ¡tienes a dos chicos increíblemente guapos a punto de pelearse por ti!

─Yo… ¿Atraer a los hombres?

─¿Cómo lo haces? ─insistió algo desesperada. ─¿Los hechizaste cuando eras un kitsune? ¿Es eso? ¡Claro, por eso Sai y Sasuke-kun están enamorados de ti!

Naruto enfureció al escuchar lo último. En un segundo su expresión tranquila cambió por un ceño profundamente fruncido y sus ojos azules brillaron en señal de enojo.

─¡Sasuke no está enamorado de mí! ¡Nunca lo estuvo! ¡Tampoco fuimos amantes ni nada parecido! ¡Sasuke sólo ama a su estúpida Konoha!

─Naruto… ─murmuró Ino sorprendida. Pero ella no era la única, el resto de sus amigos estaban igual.

─¿Estúpida Konoha? ─reiteró Kiba algo molesto, pero fue ignorado por el rubio.

─¡Si tanto quieres a Sasuke, quédatelo todo para ti! ¡A mí no me interesa en absoluto! Sólo déjame decirte que tienes un gusto horrible, Sasuke sólo es un idiota mentiroso, un hipócrita que se oculta bajo una máscara de buenas intenciones. Si incluso después de saber esto quieres tener a alguien como él por pareja, allá tú.

Sin darle tiempo a Yamanaka o a alguien más de decirle algo, salió a correr todo lo rápido que pudo ignorando los llamados de Lee, Ino, Kiba, y el tartamudeo sorprendido de Hinata que despertó poco después de que Tenten llegara.

─¡Naruto! ─le llamó también Sakura.

Estaba preocupada. Sabía que Naruto ahora estaba herido y por eso se había enojado tanto. Recordaba que Naruto, al igual que ella, estaba enamorado de Sasuke-kun, aunque ahora ella intentaba buscar el amor en otra parte. Se preguntó si a partir de ahora su rubio amigo también intentaría buscar el amor en otra parte, tal vez le daría una oportunidad a Sai.

Suspiró con pesar. Lo mejor para Naruto y para ella era que se olvidaran a Sasuke-kun como una futura pareja. Todavía recordaba aquel día que Uchiha le dijo, antes de salir de misión durante un año, que no estaba interesado en el amor. Ninguno de los dos tenían oportunidad alguna con él, en realidad nadie la tenía. No mientras Sasuke-kun estuviera totalmente desinteresado en el amor.

Naruto y ella tenían un largo camino por recorrer. Era complicado dejar de amar a alguien de un momento a otro, y más todavía cuando ves con frecuencia a esa persona.

Mientras, a una calle de allí, Sasuke azotó a Sai con brusquedad en la pared de un estrecho callejón sin salida. Todavía le sujetaba fuertemente por el cuello de la ropa.

─Eso ha dolido, Sasuke-kun ─comentó cerrando los ojos en una sonrisa totalmente fuera de lugar.

─Creí haberte dejado bien claro aquella vez que _no_ estás enamorado de Naruto ─siseó con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del otro, haciendo énfasis en la negación.

─¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tú no eres yo.

─¡Simplemente lo sé! ─alzó la voz conforme su enojo crecía. ─Cuando Naruto murió ni siquiera supiste sentirte triste, ¿cómo vas a enamorarte? ¡Idiota!

─_¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente estar triste? Todos habéis tenido la misma expresión desde que Naruto murió. Naruto también era mi amigo, pero yo… ─hizo una breve pausa y se llevó una mano al pecho. ─A veces, cuando recuerdo a Naruto, me duele aquí. Leí en un libro que una vez que has formado un lazo con una persona, es imposible olvidarla. He comprobado que eso es cierto, pero… no puedo llorar como hace Sakura, o enfadarme como haces tú._

_Uchiha enrolló el dibujo y lo guardó entre sus ropas. Dio media vuelta, sintiendo en el fondo envidia de la nula capacidad de Sai para comprender y expresar los sentimientos._

─_Estás bien así, Sai. Créeme._

─Naruto-kun es importante para mí. Estoy seguro de eso.

─Naruto es importante para muchas personas, pero no significa que todas esas personas estén enamoradas de él.

Quedaron en silencio un momento. Sasuke esperando que por fin Sai entendiera y se diera por vencido, y Sai meditando todo lo hablado. Quizá Sasuke-kun tenía razón, pero… ¿y si sí estaba enamorado de Naruto y perdía la oportunidad? Tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Pero entonces reparó en algo.

─Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué te molesta la idea de que esté enamorado de Naruto-kun?

Uchiha quedó desarmado con aquella directa pregunta. Por un segundo su expresión de enojo se vio sustituida por una de fugaz sorpresa y el agarre en la ropa se aflojó un poco, pero cuando la impresión inicial pasó, volvió a arremeter contra el otro.

─¡No me molesta! ─casi gritó.

─Nunca antes te había visto tan enojado por algo tan simple ─sonrió como si nada. ─O sí, quizá aquella vez que destrozaste una de las paredes del despacho de la Hokage…

─¡Cállate! ─interrumpió.

─Mn… ─se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos y después continuó hablando con calma. ─Recuerdo que en la biblioteca me dijiste que no sería correspondido porque eres tú quien le gusta a Naruto.

─Así es ─asintió con firmeza, aunque interiormente dudaba que los sentimientos del rubio ahora fueran como antes.

─Pero no le gustarás para siempre, si no le haces caso le gustará otra persona ─afirmó calmado. ─He leído sobre eso en una de esas revistas que les gustan a las chicas…

Su voz se apagó cuando uno de los brazos de Sasuke hizo presión en su cuello, limitándole la respiración. Los otros ojos tan negros como los suyos cobraban destellos rojizos por momentos, delatando que en cualquier momento se mostraría el sharingan.

El hecho de que Sai fuera más alto no le intimidaba. No pensaba consentir que ese estúpido se creara ilusiones de una posible relación amorosa con Naruto, ¡de ninguna manera!

─Te lo diré sólo una vez. Olvídate de tener algo más que una amistad con Naruto ─el sharingan se mostró por un segundo. ─¡O te mataré! ─sin esperar respuesta, liberó a Sai y de un salto subió a un tejado. Iría a buscar a Naruto para ir juntos a casa, ya habían sociabilizado bastante por hoy.

Minutos después, cuando Sakura vio a Sasuke saltar frente a ellos desde un tejado cercano, no tardó en acercarse a él. Al menos a simple vista no se veía herido y eso la alivió un poco. Por un momento pensó que habían peleado. O quizá podría ser que sí habían peleado y el herido era Sai.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Sai?

Pero Uchiha no estaba con ánimos de responder.

─¿Dónde está Naruto? ─respondió con otra pregunta, buscando al nombrado con la mirada.

─Se fue.

─¿A dónde? ─preguntó al instante, aunque procurando no mostrarse preocupado.

─No lo sé, simplemente se fue por allí ─señaló el camino que el rubio tomó. ─¿Dónde está Sai? ─insistió.

Ino se llevó las manos a la cintura, disgustada.

─Si pretendes ir a buscarle, yo que tú no lo haría, Sasuke-kun. Naruto está con un humor de perros ─Akamaru ladró ante lo que dijo, ofendido. ─¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

Nuevamente Sasuke no respondió la duda de Sakura y centró toda su atención en la rubia. Naruto no estaba muy enfadado cuando él se alejó de allí con Sai.

─¿Ha ocurrido algo? ─medió afirmó en la pregunta.

─El muy idiota enfureció cuando dije que Sai y tú… estáis enamorados de él. Le pregunté si era porque os hechizó cuando era un kitsune. ¡Pero… ese no era motivo para que dijera que Konoha es estúpida!

─¡Eso! ─secundó Kiba.

Sasuke meditó en silencio después de escuchar aquello. Sabía perfectamente porqué Naruto se enfadó tanto y porqué dijo que Konoha es estúpida, pero no hablaría sobre eso con los demás. Por otro lado, ¿cómo había podido afirmar Ino que él estaba enamorado de Naruto? ¿Acaso se le notaba?

─Naruto sólo está alterado por su cambio de vida, no pensó lo que dijo ─le excusó.

Haruno se acercó, asintiendo con la cabeza para secundar esas palabras.

─Es cierto. Todo esto fue muy repentino para él, tenemos que darle tiempo para que se acostumbre y se calme.

─Pues sí que debe de estar alterado ─comentó Shino que se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

─¿Qué quieres decir? ─preguntó Sasuke.

─Naruto te llamó idiota mentiroso, y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo la ha pasado contigo. ¿No eres su mejor amigo?

─Y dijo también que eres un hipócrita que se oculta bajo una máscara de buenas intenciones ─agregó Neji que se había mantenido al margen todo el tiempo. ─¿Por qué dijo eso de ti?

Sasuke no dijo nada, creando un silencio algo tenso que fue roto por Lee.

─¡Ya lo sé! ¿Recordáis ese día en Yakiniku Q? Naruto-kun estaba deprimido porque decía que Sasuke-kun le evitaba y le molestaba su presencia.

Inuzuka recordó aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer.

─¡Ah! Dices aquel día que descubrimos que Sasuke dejó de ser amante de Naruto porque terminaba sin chakra cada vez que lo hacían.

─¡Sí, ese día!

─Yo también lo recuerdo ─asintió Shino.

Neji se llevó una mano a la cara al recordarlo, volviendo a sentir aquella vergüenza ajena.

─Cómo olvidarlo… ─se susurró a sí mismo, viendo que su compañera de equipo tenía la misma expresión que él y después se fijó que Hinata inclinó la cabeza, sonrojada.

Uchiha se mostró verdaderamente confundido por un momento.

─¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?

─Ese día tú no estabas, Sasuke-kun ─comentó Sakura sonriendo levemente nerviosa e intentó cambiar de tema. ─Naruto no dijo eso por algún motivo en especial, simplemente está alterado. En unos días volverá a la normalidad.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, sin importarle de pronto la conversación. No quería perder más tiempo hablando, deseaba estar con Naruto. Sin decir nada salió a correr en la dirección que antes le indicó Sakura.

─¡Adiós, Sasuke! ─exclamó Kiba sarcástico ante el gesto grosero del otro que se fue sin despedirse o siquiera avisar.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Naruto se detuvo frente a la entrada de su cueva, su antiguo hogar. Estaba un poco cansado, había llegado hasta allí corriendo y no entendía porqué le dolían y escocían tanto las plantas de los pies, incluso más que antes. Cada paso fue una tortura, en especial cuando pisaba alguna piedrecilla o una rama se partía bajo sus pies. Correr y caminar nunca fue tan doloroso.

Suspiró hondo y avanzó unos lentos pasos, ingresando en su hogar.

─Estoy en casa ─dijo con una voz apagada, escuchando un ligero eco de sus palabras.

Pero como era obvio no recibió respuesta. Tomó asiento en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared rocosa y fría. Por algún motivo en ese momento recordó a Itachi dándole la bienvenida con una expresión afable cada vez que llegaba a la casa de los hermanos, otras veces era Sasuke quien le daba la bienvenida. Pero al llegar a la que fue su casa en Konoha, siempre había alguien para darle la bienvenida.

Era agradable escuchar "Bienvenido a casa".

Pero en la cueva, no había nadie para recibirle y decirle aquellas palabras, llenándole una incómoda sensación de soledad al darse cuenta de eso. Observó su alrededor, pensando que el interior de la cueva nunca antes le había parecido tan grande y frío como ahora. No se sentía ese ambiente cálido y acogedor, ni el olor a comida recién hecha, tampoco tenía su querido cobertor para dormir sobre él.

¡Cierto! No tenía que olvidarse de ir a buscar su cobertor a la casa de esos hermanos Uchiha. El cobertor era suyo.

Inspiró hondo y se puso de pie con decisión, obligándose a alejar aquella molesta sensación de soledad y añoranza de su interior. Vivió solo durante años, así que no tenía que ser un problema volver a esa vida. No quería saber nada de Konoha y sus habitantes.

Pero entonces recordó a ese chico que acababa de conocer, Kenta, y su plan de venganza; destruir a Konoha y a Sasuke. Justamente después a su mente llegaron los recientes recuerdos de lo que acababa de ocurrirle con los chicos en la aldea, cómo le dieron la bienvenida y le hizo sentir emocionado en contra de su voluntad, la forma en que Sai le hizo enfurecer, la amabilidad de Iruka sensei y Kakashi, la furia desbordante que le provocaron las palabras de Ino…

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ayudaba a Kenta a vengarse? Una parte de él lo deseaba, poder hacerle sentir a Sasuke el mismo dolor, la misma frustración y decepción que él sintió. Pero no quería matar a Sasuke, eso sí que no. Tenía que haber otra forma de venganza que pudiera dejarle satisfecho. Después de saber la verdad gracias a la confesión de Sasuke en el bosque momentos antes morir, era estúpido por su parte pensar que si Sasuke moría él también lo haría. ¡Era ese molesto sentimiento de amor hacia Sasuke el que no le dejaba pensar con claridad! ¡Era frustrante! Encontraría la forma de desenamorarse, fuera como fuera.

¿Y si mejor avisaba a todos sobre Kenta y su plan contra Konoha y Sasuke? Pero… Kenta lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de su padre. Y él sintió lo mismo durante muchos años, buscando matar a Madara y vengar a sus padres. Si frustraba la venganza de Kenta, éste se sentiría tan destrozado como él en aquel momento en que Sasuke le abrió los ojos y le hizo entender que Madara ya estaba muerto.

─¿Qué debo hacer? ─se susurró a sí mismo, apretando los puños.

Recordó a Inari Kami-sama y su castigo, rememoró a sus padres y sus palabras sobre que el odio sólo conducía a más odio. Pero después llegó a su memoria aquella confesión cruel de Sasuke, donde le decía que sólo fue un arma para Konoha, un arma inútil; recordó las lágrimas de Sakura cuando le dijo que no podía curarle y la insistencia de Sasuke en que ella le salvara. Después de todo era normal, Sasuke no quería perder su arma justo en ese momento que la invasión había empezado. Era tan… hipócrita. No sólo él, Itachi también, quien supo las intenciones de su hermano y nunca le dijo nada. Sólo le dio advertencias a medias que nunca entendió hasta que fue demasiado tarde. También estaba el trato déspota que el clan Uchiha le dio, y no sólo ellos, sino varios aldeanos también. Alguna vez Sasuke le defendió, pero ahora comprendía que aquello sólo fue parte de un plan en el que ese teme necesitaba tenerle contento para que naciera en él el deseo de proteger Konoha. Cómo siempre rechazó sus besos, cualquier contacto y muestra de afecto. Seguramente en las ocasiones que logró que Sasuke le respondiera, debió de pasarlo mal besando a alguien por quien no sentía ni siquiera un mínimo de amistad. Probablemente besarle todas esas veces le resultó asqueroso.

Los últimos meses de su anterior vida fueron una falsa, un desastre total.

Ahora que conocía cómo eran realmente los humanos, no volverían a utilizarle. Esta vez sería él quien lo haría. Kenta tenía razón, sólo tenía que fingir unas sonrisas y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, no debería ser algo muy complicado. De esa forma podría averiguar qué es lo que más ama Uchiha Sasuke, vengarse de quienes le hicieron daño, y después vivir el resto de sus días en algún lugar muy lejos de Konoha.

Era hora de abandonar los sentimentalismos y hacer justicia; su propia justicia.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola! Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a **Midorikawa-eMe111**, **Karu-suna**, por los dibujos que me hicieron de "Kitsune no kokoro", y a **Shamira** por el drabble que me escribió basado en "Kitsune no kokoro". Para verlos, entra en mi perfil ;) Y también va dedicado, no sólo este capítulo, si no el fanfic completo, a aquellas personas que me siguieron fielmente y me apoyaron con sus comentarios en KnK en cada capítulo.

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! ^^

Adelanto del capítulo 4:

"Los tres caminaron hacia el bosque. Kakashi iba en medio para evitar otra posible pelea entre esos dos. Aunque no sirvió de mucho porque Sai continuó provocando a Naruto, hablándole sobre cosas que ahora podrían hacer juntos como reciente pareja. La sinceridad y aprender juntos sobre cosas que no entendían era el punto más importante para el ANBU en aquella relación. Le pidió que vivieran juntos para formalizar su noviazgo, tal y como decía en la revista de Sakura, pero el rubio se había negado con un estridente y enérgico "No", amenazándole con darle una paliza si no dejaba de tomarle el pelo.

Sai se sintió confundido, ya que no estaba bromeando con Naruto. Ahora que eran novios, y tal como aconsejaba la revista femenina, sólo quería formalizar la relación y vivir juntos era una buena forma de hacerlo. Estiró las comisuras de los labios en una ligera sonrisa, mirando al rubio que caminaba enfurruñado.

─Cuando los dos estemos preparados podremos tener relaciones sexuales, tal y como explicó la revista ─esa frase se ganó las miradas horrorizadas de los otros dos, pero él no lo notó. ─No entiendo mucho sobre relaciones entre hombres, así que pienso que yo soy quien debería asumir el rol de… ¿cómo se dice?, ¿activo? Ya que de los dos yo soy quien la tiene más grande…

─¡Ahora sí que te mato, Sai bastardo!**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. El agradecimiento a Inari Kami-sama

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 4: "El agradecimiento a Inari Kami-sama":

En su hogar, mientras estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, Itachi miraba a su hermano de pie junto a él. Sasuke pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, soltando algún soplido que delataba su nerviosismo. Y es que hacía media hora que su tonto hermano menor llegó a casa preguntando si Naruto estaba allí, y al darle una respuesta negativa, éste se comenzó a mostrar inquieto, preguntándose dónde podría estar el rubio y diciéndole que iba a buscarlo. Pero él le detuvo, respondiéndole que Naruto necesitaba su espacio y un momento de soledad para meditar las cosas, a lo que su hermano aceptó a regañadientes.

Miró el contenido de la sartén, y sonrió internamente.

─Comida para tres ─comentó en voz alta.

─¿Qué? ─susurró, siendo sacado de sus pensamientos.

─Hacía tiempo que no preparaba comida para tres. Volver a hacerlo es extraño, parece como si todo esto fuese un sueño, o un genjutsu.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. Todo fue demasiado repentino. Había pasado de estar sumido en la oscuridad, proponiéndose con poca firmeza olvidar de una vez a Naruto y su loco plan de volverlo a la vida, a tenerle a su lado convertido en un humano que físicamente aparentaba su misma edad.

En cualquier caso, si todo eso se trataba de un sueño o un genjutsu, quería seguir ahí por toda la eternidad.

─¿Dónde podrá estar? ─preguntó tras un breve silencio.

─Calma, Sasuke. Seguro que regresa pronto, es hora de comer ─respondió sirviendo la comida en los platos. ─Si cada vez que Naruto se aleje un poco de nosotros, tú vas tras él, tal y como está la situación lo harás sentir asfixiado y se alejará doblemente de nosotros. Actúa con naturalidad, tal y como lo harías si Naruto nunca hubiese muerto.

Pero él no podía hacer caso a las palabras de su hermano sabiendo que lo que más le gustaría a Naruto es estar lejos de ellos y esa casa que durante un tiempo fue su hogar. Quizá en ese momento ellos estaban allí intentando conservar la calma mientras que Naruto podría estar a kilómetros de Konoha. No, no podía estar tranquilo.

─Si en media hora no ha vuelto, saldré a buscarle.

Itachi, fingiendo que no le escuchó, le pasó un par de platos humeantes de comida.

─Lleva esto a la mesa, ¿quieres?

Fueron a la sala y dejaron sobre la mesa varios cuencos, dos vasos de agua y uno de té para Itachi, palillos y cucharas. Justo entonces escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de unas suaves pisadas que se acercaban. Sasuke miró de forma discreta la entrada a la sala, pareciéndole eterno el momento en que Naruto fuera a ingresar allí. Porque, ¿quién si no entraría en casa con esa confianza?

Por su parte, Uzumaki estaba a unos pasos de entrar en la sala, aspirando el rico olor a comida recién hecha. Aunque no podía percibir los olores con la intensidad de antes. Continuó su camino, y al entrar vio a Itachi tomando asiento en el suelo frente a la mesa.

─Bienvenido, Naruto-kun ─saludó con una expresión afable.

─Bienvenido ─agregó Sasuke, conteniendo un suspiro que delatara la tranquilidad que sentía por tener al rubio en casa, aparentemente sano y salvo.

En silencio Naruto avanzó unos pasos, viendo con ojos hambrientos el menú que estaban a punto de comer. Cada uno tenía un cuenco de ensalada de repollo, sopa de miso y gyūdon* El cuenco humeante de ternera fue el que más llamó su atención, realmente estaba hambriento. Tomó asiento frente a su comida y después miró a los hermanos, sintiéndose por un momento fugaz como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido nunca entre ellos.

─Estoy en casa ─susurró sintiendo una pequeña chispa de felicidad en su interior, cegado con aquel ambiente familiar y cálido.

Se sentía bien tener a alguien que te dé la bienvenida al llegar a casa. No estar solo. Encontrar la comida recién hecha al llegar y poder degustarla en compañía.

Tomó los palillos y a pesar de estar escuchando a Itachi advirtiéndole que la comida estaba demasiado caliente, se llevó un pedazo de ternera a la boca.

─¡Woah! ¡Quema! ─se cubrió la boca con una mano y masticando rápidamente lo tragó. Suspiró hondo y se bebió el vaso de agua frente a él casi de un tirón.

─Te lo dije ─susurró Itachi.

─Dobe, te dolerá el estómago si tragas la comida caliente y después el agua fría ─advirtió tomando asiento junto al rubio.

─No importa ─respondió eliminando los restos de agua de sus labios con el dorso de la mano.

Entonces Naruto se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba actuando con una naturalidad que incluso a él mismo le asustó. No sólo él, Itachi y Sasuke también lo estaban haciendo. Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido algo malo entre ellos y la relación que mantenían no estuviese terriblemente dañada. Pero… era eso lo que se había propuesto hacer, ¿no? Actuar con total normalidad. Lo que nunca esperó es que pudiera hacerlo tan fácilmente.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó Itachi.

─No. Nada ─contestó repentinamente un poco más serio.

A pesar de esas palabras, los hermanos de pronto sintieron el ambiente algo tenso, pero prefirieron actuar como si no hubieran notado aquello y comenzaron a comer en una atmósfera silenciosa.

─Naruto, ¿dónde estabas? ─preguntó Sasuke en un intento de disipar aquel ambiente.

─¿Qué demonios te importa? ─susurró con los dientes apretados, tan bajito que ni siquiera él mismo se escuchó.

─¿Qué? ─insistió al no lograr entender lo que dijo.

─He estado dando un paseo por la aldea ─se corrigió.

─Entonces habrás notado que algunas partes de la aldea han cambiado ─comentó Itachi antes de llevarse un poco de arroz a la boca.

Uzumaki meditó un momento intentando recordar si había notado algunos cambios en Konoha. Ahora que lo pensaba, el día que volvió a la vida sí notó algunas construcciones diferentes, casas que antes no estaban o algunos comercios nuevos.

─Sí ─se limitó a responder escueto.

─El muro que protege la aldea ha sido fortificado después del ataque del Sonido. Al menos tres cuartas partes quedaron totalmente dañadas y la otra parte quedó algo deteriorada en la estructura, por eso lo han reconstruido y reforzado.

─Sobre eso… ─murmuró el rubio, pensativo.

─¿Qué?

─El ataque de Orochimaru fue hace… dos años, ¿no es así? ─preguntó algo inseguro. Recibió un cabeceo de afirmación de ambos hermanos. Entonces miró a Sasuke y señaló las vendas que el negro flequillo tapaba pero que se veían por los lados de la cabeza, y después un pedazo de venda junto al cuello perteneciente al hombro derecho. ─¿Entonces esas vendas no son por las heridas de la pelea que tuvimos ayer? Bueno, no fue ayer, pero… ─balbuceó al final.

Sasuke se acarició sutilmente el hombro derecho, recordando que Naruto también le dañó los hombros durante su pelea en el bosque. Seguramente por eso pensó por un momento que esas vendas eran producto de aquella pelea.

─No. Ayer regresé de una larga misión ─medio explicó Sasuke sin querer entrar en detalles.

Entonces Itachi cayó en la cuenta de que olvidó preguntarle a su hermano sobre aquella misión por la alegría de ver aparecer a Naruto en la puerta de casa el día anterior.

─No te pregunté sobre eso, lo olvidé por completo. ¿Qué pasó en la misión? ¿Y qué fue de tu misión autoimpuesta?

Sasuke miró de soslayo al rubio que comía sin entender completamente las preguntas anteriores.

─Encontré un tipo que casi me engaña haciéndome creer que podía… hacer lo que yo andaba buscando.

─Dilo claro, hermano. Un tipo que casi te engaña haciéndote creer que podía volver a la vida a Naruto.

El nombrado dejó de comer y miró curioso a los hermanos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Itachi:

─_Sasuke ha salido de misión, y está buscando a alguien que te regrese a la vida._

─_Ya veo __comenzó a decir sin mucho interés el de ojos azules. __Me necesita para pelear contra el tal Orochimaru, ¿no es así? ─__afirmó. Sin esperar respuesta, acomodó el cobertor en el suelo, dejándolo hecho una bola arrugada como a él siempre le había gustado. __Yo ya no tengo la obligación de proteger ninguna aldea. Lo siento por vosotros, pero tendréis que buscar otra arma._

─_No se trata de eso, Naruto-kun. Sasuke te necesita, pero no como un arma._

Naruto dejó los palillos sobre el tazón vacío, frunciendo el ceño con desagrado y enfrentando a Sasuke.

─¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para querer hacer algo así?

Su intento de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido nunca se fue al traste. Sasuke le engañó, le usó como un arma, ¡murió por su culpa! Y no conforme con eso había estado buscando a alguien para revivirle. ¿¡Quién se creía que era para manipular su vida!? ¿¡Inari Kami-sama!?

A pesar de la voz enojada con la que fue formulada la pregunta, Sasuke respondió sereno. Si alzaba también la voz, aquello se terminaría convirtiendo en una pelea y no quería eso.

─Todavía no era tu hora de morir.

─¡Claro que no lo era! ─su voz se escuchó llena de frustración. ─Pero ya que había muerto y estaba junto a mis padres no quería regresar. ¡Mucho menos a Konoha! ─apretó los puños sobre la mesa, encorajado. Daría cualquier cosa por regresar con sus padres. Señaló a Sasuke de cerca, casi golpeándole el pecho con el índice ─Déjame en paz, maldito hipócrita. Búscate otra arma para proteger tu estúpida aldea, porque de mí no conseguirás nada ─aseguró tajante haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Sin querer darle tiempo a los otros a decir algo, se puso de pie y salió corriendo de allí, dejando intactos sus tazones de repollo y sopa. Segundos después, los hermanos escucharon un portazo que casi hizo retumbar la casa.

Itachi suspiró, mirando con pesar a Sasuke que se mantenía con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

─Lo siento, hermano. No pensé que realmente Naruto-kun se enojaría tanto al saber que trataste de regresarle a la vida ─ya se lo había dicho antes a Naruto, pero éste ni se inmutó cuando se lo contó, por eso pensó que ahora reaccionaría igual. Había intentado que Naruto notara el interés que su hermano tenía en él, no hacerle enfurecer.

Sasuke asintió en un movimiento mecánico apenas perceptible como respuesta, sin despegar la mirada de la mesa. Naruto acababa de decir que… prefería haber seguido muerto a regresar a la vida. Se acarició el puente de la nariz y ascendió hasta el entrecejo, delatando con sus movimientos inquietos la ansiedad que de pronto sentía.

Un torbellino de pensamientos empezó a nacer en su mente. Naruto siempre le tuvo miedo a la muerte, por eso fueron tan impactantes para él esas palabras. Una parte de su mente ansiaba ir con el rubio, confesarle los sentimientos que había estado guardando durante años y que por culpa de su orgullo y miedo ocultó celosamente incluso de sí mismo hasta el final. Pero sabía que si ahora le decía sus sentimientos, haría sentir peor a Naruto y éste no le creería, incluso se alejaría más de su lado.

Pero tenía tanto miedo de volver a perder definitivamente a Naruto, que no se sentía con la paciencia necesaria para volver a enamorarlo. Además, antes no buscó enamorar a Naruto, simplemente ocurrió. Sin embargo, ahora quería que Naruto volviera a mirarle con esa tonta sonrisa de enamorado y no sabía bien por dónde empezar. Comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente cómo pudo ser posible que el rubio hubiera tenido esos sentimientos por alguien como él, tan frío e impasible.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y caminó hacia la que fue la habitación de sus padres, pensando que Naruto estaría allí por dormir en aquella cama la noche anterior. Pero no, estaba vacía. Miró en la habitación de Itachi y el baño, pero tampoco estaba allí. Finalmente fue a su habitación y se sintió aliviado de encontrarle allí. Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho. Sintió una ligera punzada en el pecho cuando esa imagen evocó el recuerdo de aquel día donde encontró a Naruto llorando en su cueva, con las peludas orejas caídas, completamente polvoriento y el cabello lleno de hojas.

Cerró la puerta y eso hizo al rubio alzar la cabeza. Su alivio creció al ver que en esta ocasión no estaba llorando, pero su semblante reflejaba verdadera tristeza. Pero, ¡un momento! Parpadeó al distinguir dos orejas peludas y la punta de la cola de zorro asomaba por la derecha. Observó más detenidamente a Uzumaki, comprobando que vestía una yukata naranja idéntica a la que siempre usó, sólo que de una talla adecuada a su nueva altura.

Ese henge otra vez.

Tragó saliva y se acercó unos pasos al otro, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Naruto moverse rápidamente y agarrar uno de los libros sobre la mesa de noche, amenazando con lanzárselo en la cara si daba un paso más.

─Fuera de aquí, quiero estar solo.

Estuvo por recordarle que esa es su habitación, pero se contuvo pensando que esas palabras podrían provocar que Uzumaki saliera de allí. Prefirió permanecer quieto. Quería decirle tantas cosas… y no sabía por dónde empezar.

─Tranquilo, no me acercaré ─aseguró, viendo que Naruto todavía mantenía el libro en alto, arrodillado en el suelo. ─Naruto… ─suspiró, tragándose su orgullo. Por el chico frente a él valía la pena hacerlo. ─Sé que lo que te hice no estuvo bien, fui un mocoso egoísta. Te confieso que en un principio no pensé en ti… no me caías bien, pero…

─¿Pero qué? ─le interrumpió entrecerrando los azules ojos en señal de un enojo creciente. ─¿Me vas a decir que después todo cambió y nos convertimos en amigos inseparables? ¡Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos! ¡No fuimos nada!

Uchiha guardó silencio un momento porque era justamente eso lo que iba a decir.

─Sé que ahora suena estúpido para ti, pero fue eso lo que ocurrió. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo.

Naruto estuvo al borde de explotar por la furia que le provocaron las hipócritas palabras escuchadas, pero como un flash llegaron a su mente las palabras de Kenta:

─_Sólo tienes que ser tan hipócrita como ellos lo fueron contigo. Todos sabemos fingir sonrisas, tú no serás menos. Simplemente actúa como si nada malo hubiera pasado para que todos se confíen, así nuestro plan podrá ser llevado a cabo sin esforzarnos demasiado._

Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido cómo la mueca tensa y los dientes apretados de Naruto cambiaban a una expresión totalmente opuesta. Las comisuras de los labios se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente y cerró los ojos. Pero a Uchiha aquello le parecía cualquier cosa excepto una sonrisa. Era un tenso intento de sonrisa, además, todavía estaba frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Por qué intentaba sonreír si hace un segundo estaba tan enfadado? Aquello le causó un ligero mal presentimiento.

─Te creo, Sasuke ─habló sin borrar su sonrisa. Una de sus cejas tembló por el esfuerzo de contener la furia, pero al estar ocultas tras el rubio flequillo no se vio. ─Sí, tienes razón, éramos amigos inseparables ─se puso de pie, sujetando el libro entre sus manos con fuerza, imaginando que era el blanco cuello de Uchiha lo que estrangulaba. ─Nuestra amistad era fuerte después de todo, podemos retomarla.

El ligero mal presentimiento creció en Sasuke. Aquellas palabras le estaban preocupando más que la anterior agresividad del rubio. Esa repentina simpatía no era normal.

─Naruto…

─Voy a dormir un rato, no molestes ─mintió.

Dando la conversación por terminada, Naruto salió de allí y caminó hasta la que fue la habitación de los padres de Sasuke. En cuanto se halló solo tras cerrar la puerta, su falsa sonrisa desapareció, reflejándose en su rostro cómo se sentía realmente: enojado y herido.

Esta vez sería más astuto que Sasuke. Aunque le costara horrores fingiría que todo estaba bien entre ellos y así podría descubrir rápidamente cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de ese tipo en esta ocasión. Conteniendo las ganas de gritar por la frustración, lanzó lo que tenía en las manos. El libro chocó con la pared de enfrente y cayó abierto al suelo.

Cuando Naruto se acercó a recogerlo, vio un título familiar:

"**Concepto de enamoramiento**"

Su enojo creció, si es que era posible, al leer aquello. ¡Era por culpa de ese estúpido libro que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos! Alzó un pie dispuesto a pisotearlo, patearlo, morderlo y cualquier cosa más hasta que quedara totalmente imposible de leer, así no haría daño a nadie más. Se detuvo en seco antes de pisarlo por primera vez cuando pensó algo.

Si ese libro le hizo entender sus sentimientos, quizá podría ayudarle para desenamorarse. Como si fuese su tabla de salvación en medio del mar, se agachó a recogerlo y revisar que no se hubiese dañado con el golpe contra la pared. Por suerte estaba intacto. Revisó el contenido con desesperación, leyendo todo lo rápido que podía los títulos en negrita en cada página. Conforme su desesperación crecía, comenzó a pasar las páginas más veloz y a montones, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera ayudarle. Hastiado cerró el libro y lo dejó caer al suelo para después ir a sentarse en la cama, soltando un suspiro desganado.

Pero no se daría por vencido. Debía de haber alguien que pudiera ayudarle, y lo encontraría.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Una semana pasó. En ese periodo Naruto comenzó a dar clases en casa de Iruka sensei. No tenía un horario fijo, cada tarde iba allí y se marchaba cuando el aburrimiento comenzaba a ganarle. A veces cenaba en casa de Iruka, cuando el pervertido de Kakashi no estaba allí para explicarle otras cosas junto con Umino.

Algunos días las clases fueron demasiado aburridas, ya que Iruka le explicaba unos extraños problemas y planes de ataque para cada situación que él no llegaba a entender muy bien. Para él lo mejor era ser sigiloso como un zorro y después atacar por sorpresa, directamente y de frente; pero Umino le había reñido diciéndole que esa era la peor opción, que lo mejor era trazar un plan de ataque y si era posible, estudiar al oponente y atacar por sorpresa.

Qué aburrido.

Por otro lado, su relación con los hermanos Uchiha se mantenía, por así decirlo, estable. Si ellos le hablaban, él les contestaba, pero muy rara vez buscaba iniciar una conversación con ellos. Cuando estaba en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en el jardín interior, tentado a pisotear la planta de tomates del teme para vengarse y hacerle sufrir; o en su nueva habitación.

A los demás apenas los había visto de lejos o se los había cruzado brevemente por la calle, pero también evitaba mantener una extensa charla con ellos.

Un día de aquella semana, Konohamaru se apareció en casa de los hermanos Uchiha junto a sus dos inseparables amigos. No olvidaría las expresiones sorprendidas pero a la vez emocionadas que pusieron nada más verle y cómo luego se abrazaron a él, preguntándole dónde había estado todo ese tiempo y porqué nunca se comunicó con ellos y mucho menos se despidió cuando se marchó.

Comprendió entonces que al parecer ellos tres no sabían que él murió.

Konohamaru parecía el más enojado por no saber nada de él. Fue gracias a Tsunade que se enteró de que su líder había vuelto a casa. Pero el enfado desapareció tan pronto como llegó. Sacó varios papelitos que eran unos vales de comida gratis en Ichiraku y todos fueron a comer ramen. Naruto estuvo a punto de negarse, no quería relacionarse demasiado con los humanos, pero no podía negarse a un suculento tazón de ramen, y más si era gratis. Al llegar allí, Teuchi-san y su hija Ayame se sintieron tan contentos de volver a verle, que le invitaron a dos tazones especiales de ramen de un tamaño extra grande.

Inventó una historia para no contar la verdad y les dijo que durante esos dos años había estado viajando en solitario, entrenando y conociendo lugares nuevos. Konohamaru le pidió lleno de emoción que le llevara con él en su próximo viaje, ya que ahora era un gennin al igual que sus inseparables amigos, quería viajar también y aprender cosas nuevas junto a su líder. Y él no le contestó nada, sólo dibujó una ligera sonrisa tensa en sus labios, acción que el menor interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa.

Volviendo al presente, recordó que no había sabido nada de Katou Kenta en esos siete días. Aquello era extraño, parecía que de pronto se lo había tragado la tierra. Incluso por un momento llegó a pensar que nunca conoció a ese chico mayor que él y que todo fue un sueño. Seguramente se quedó dormido en la orilla del río y soñó con ese desconocido.

Restándole importancia se encogió de hombros. Caminando por las calles de Konoha, aceleró el paso cuando divisó la casa de Iruka sensei. Estaba aburrido en casa, y como era por la tarde, Umino ya habría terminado de sus clases en la academia. Alzó la mano para tocar la puerta cuando creyó escuchar un grito ahogado. Se mantuvo alerta y sujetó suavemente el pomo de la puerta, pero a la vez con firmeza. Apoyó una oreja en la madera y nuevamente creyó escuchar otro grito sofocado por las paredes de la casa.

¡Algo le pasaba a Iruka sensei! A pesar de decirse a sí mismo una y otra vez que los humanos no le importaban en absoluto, se preocupó por el adulto. Intentó girar el pomo y comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta. ¡Qué suerte! Ingresó de forma estrepitosa, estampando la puerta contra la pared y corrió hacia donde escuchó una nueva protesta de su sensei. ¡La cocina!

─¡Iruka sensei…!

Su exclamación quedó ahogada cuando lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela había caído sobre su cabeza antes de que pudiera ver algo. Rápidamente lo cogió y vio que se trataba de una camiseta. Al mirar al frente, la prenda se le cayó de las manos y abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir a Iruka sensei, sin camiseta, siendo estampado contra la pared por Kakashi. ¡El erizo pervertido! Umino estaba de frente a la pared y tras él Kakashi, abrazándole posesivamente y susurrándole algo en la oreja, estando ambos demasiado cerca. Miró horrorizado que las manos de Kakashi se perdían dentro del pantalón del otro adulto, una por delante y la otra por detrás.

Apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta y estrelló la frente contra éste repetidas veces, sintiendo un par de lagrimones brotar de sus ojos por el dolor, pero no se detuvo.

─¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez! ─exclamó entre golpes. ─¿¡Por qué a mí!? ¿¡Por qué a mí!?

Los adultos se detuvieron al escuchar los constantes golpes que casi hacían retumbar la cocina y miraron a sus espaldas.

─¿Naruto…? ─apenas Kakashi pronunció el nombre, fue alejado de un brusco empujón por su pareja.

─¡Na-Naruto! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─balbuceó sonrojado, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente su camiseta.

Pero Uzumaki estaba enfrascado en golpearse la frente contra el marco de la puerta.

─¿Por qué Inari Kami-sama no me dejó también ciego? ─se lamentó entre golpes.

Su antiguo Dios no se conformaba con transformarle en humano, también le castigaba haciéndole ver esa escena por segunda vez. ¡Era el colmo!

─¡Kakashi! ¡Me dijiste que cerraste la puerta al entrar! ─protestó Iruka avergonzado.

─Y la cerré ─aseguró tranquilo.

─¡Pero no con seguro, obviamente!

Hatake se rascó ligeramente la nuca, cerrando su ojo visible en una sonrisa, mientras su pareja recogía su camiseta del suelo cuando la encontró y se la puso al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio.

─Naruto, siento que hayas visto esto. Pero me gustaría pedirte algo importante, no le cuentes esto a nadie.

─Como si fuese la primera vez. Al menos ahora estabais vestidos ─comentó aliviado.

─Si hubieses llegado cinco minutos más tarde no podrías haber dicho lo mismo ─comentó el jounnin.

─¡Kakashi! ─le reprendió su pareja, sonrojado. Después miró a Naruto entre confundido y preocupado. ─¿Qué quieres decir con que no era la primera vez?

─Pues justamente eso, que no fue la primera vez ─recalcó encogiéndose de hombros. ─Cuando era un kitsune, vine aquí un día y estabais… desnudos y… ¡Aagh! ¡De sólo recordarlo me duele la cabeza! ─exclamó ruborizado.

─¿¡Cu-Cuándo fue eso!? ¿¡Cómo!? ─preguntó Iruka alterado, sin poder entender cómo Kakashi podía estar tan tranquilo lavándose las manos en el fregadero mientras que él estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y muriéndose de vergüenza.

─Venía a que me dieras clases. Te escuché gritar y entré por la ventana, entonces os vi a los dos… aquí.

Iruka se llevó una mano a los ojos, sin saber qué decir. Naruto sabía que ellos eran amantes desde quién sabe cuándo y venía a enterarse ahora porque les había descubierto otra vez.

─¡Ah! Sai, Sakura-chan y el idiota de Sasuke también lo saben ─agregó.

Kakashi suspiró con pesadez mientras que Iruka se puso totalmente rojo, y justo entonces algo llegó a su mente.

─No me digas que… ¿Podría ser que cuando dejé de ser tu maestro…? ─comenzó a preguntar, sin terminar la frase.

─Sentí tanta vergüenza con lo que vi, que inmediatamente fui a hablar con la vieja para que me buscara un nuevo maestro.

Umino no supo qué decir nuevamente. Él recordaba que Tsunade le hizo llamar un día, diciéndole que ya no sería maestro de Naruto y que buscaría a otro para ese cargo para que así él pudiera dedicarse más tranquilamente a la academia. ¡Pero un momento!

─¿¡Tsunade-sama lo sabe!?

─No. Sólo le pedí que me cambiara de maestro y lo hizo.

Los adultos soltaron un hondo suspiro de alivio. Y entonces Iruka puso las manos con brusquedad en los hombros de Kakashi desde atrás y le empujó hacia Naruto que un poco incomodo parpadeó interrogante.

─Bien, ahora tendrás un nuevo maestro: Hatake Kakashi.

─¿Yo?

─¿El Erizo pervertido?

Iruka asintió rotundo y miró a su pareja. Anteriormente Naruto cambió de maestro debido a la vergüenza, y ahora el avergonzado era él y también necesitaba hacer un cambio de maestro.

─Naruto nos ha visto porque no cerraste la puerta con seguro como te dije. Asume las consecuencias.

No quería abandonar a Naruto y dejarle sin una enseñanza, por eso dejaba a Kakashi en su lugar. Se sentía tan avergonzado que necesitaba unos días alejado del rubio para hacerse a la idea de que éste sabía todo sobre él.

El jounnin se llevó una mano a la nuca y observó al rubio.

─De acuerdo. Pero advierto que no seré blando con él ─se inclinó un poco, tornándose su mirada un poco sombría, enfrentando los curiosos ojos azules. ─Entrenarás duro, hasta que tu cuerpo no pueda más, caigas desmayado y no te puedas levantar en días ─sabiendo que después de la vergüenza reciente Iruka no estaría de ánimos para terminar lo que habían empezado, se enderezó y caminó hacia la puerta. ─¡Sígueme! Empezaremos ahora mismo.

─¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ─olvidando despedirse de Iruka, siguió al jounnin.

─¡Por supuesto! Cuanto antes empieces mejor para… ─al abrir la puerta se interrumpió al descubrir a Sai con un puño alzado listo para golpear la madera. ─¿Sai? ─preguntó extrañado de verle allí.

─Venía a hablar con Iruka sensei para… ─se interrumpió al ver al rubio un poco más atrás de Kakashi. Cerró los ojos en su habitual sonrisa ─Naruto-kun. Hace días que no te veía.

─Hola ─saludó sin ningún tono en especial. No olvidaba la furia que le provocó ese idiota la última vez que se vieron.

Kakashi salió junto a Naruto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

─Iruka no está en condiciones de hablar ahora, Sai. Dímelo a mí y yo le daré el recado más tarde.

─De acuerdo ─asintió. ─De todas formas también iba a ir a tu casa para decírtelo. La Hokage ha aprobado la restauración del templo de Inari Kami-sama, y quiere saber si vais a participar en la restauración.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar aquello. Hasta donde sabía, Inari no era un Dios muy venerado por los humanos, al menos los de Konoha, ¿por qué harían algo como eso?

─¿Restaurar… el templo de Inari Kami-sama? ¿Por qué?

─Al parecer Sasuke-kun le propuso a la Hokage la restauración del templo. ¿Por qué? No lo sé ─se encogió ligeramente de hombros. ─Pero quieren que sea un secreto para ti, Naruto-kun.

El rubio estrelló la palma de su mano contra su cara, mascullando un insulto para el pelinegro.

─¿¡Si tenía que ser secreto para mí por qué me lo dices tan tranquilamente, idiota!?

Sai no se inmutó, sólo observó fijamente los ojos azules con rostro impasible.

─Le pedí prestada a Sakura una de sus revistas. Leí que para que una relación funcione no debe de haber secretos entre la pareja. Una relación nacida de mentiras no dura mucho tiempo ─explicó con voz neutra.

Uzumaki sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas, pero no supo si era de vergüenza o enojo. Mientras que Kakashi cerró su ojo visible en una nerviosa sonrisa oculta tras la máscara.

─¿¡De qué relación estás hablando, Sai!? ¡Y deja de llamarme Naruto-kun!

─De acuerdo, te llamaré Naruto otra vez ─cerró los ojos y curvó las comisuras de los labios en una apenas perceptible sonrisa. ─Eso significa que ya tenemos la confianza suficiente para ser pareja.

Naruto casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Sai le estaba diciendo que…?

─¿Te has vuelto loco, o es por culpa de tu estupidez el que digas…?

Un escalofrío le recorrió cuando Sai tomó una de sus manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos sin expresión alguna, poniendo en práctica el consejo que una vez le dijo Kakashi cuando le preguntó cómo conquistar a Naruto. El jounnin, al notar que Sai estaba a punto de declarar sus sentimientos permaneció atento como nunca en su vida. Ver a un chico frío y tosco como Sai declarando sus sentimientos era un acontecimiento único.

─He estado leyendo mucho sobre sentimientos desde que has regresado, pero muchas cosas no logro entenderlas. Sakura siempre me ha dicho que la mejor forma de comprender las cosas es poniéndolas en práctica, así que, quiero poner en práctica contigo todo lo que he leído. Aprendamos juntos, Naruto.

El rubio miraba a todos lados sintiéndose sudar frío, buscando dónde esconderse. La fija mirada de Sai daba miedo. Parecía uno de esos ANBU del escuadrón de asesinato a punto de degollar a su presa. ¡Y él era la presa!

Por otro lado, Hatake se mostraba impactado. ¡Sai lo había hecho! Y no había estado nada mal para ser la primera vez. Pero él sabía los sentimientos que Naruto tenía por Sasuke, recordaba el día en que vio a aquel pequeño kitsune llorando lleno de frustración porque no podría tener su final feliz al lado de su persona amada, preguntándose qué debería ser o hacer para poder gustarle a Uchiha.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Naruto tenía la posibilidad de tener su final feliz.

Estaba claro que Sai sería rechazado. Lo sentía por él.

─Sai. No sé… qué decir… ─balbuceó Uzumaki, tenso e incómodo con la situación.

Era la primera vez que alguien demostraba tener sentimientos sinceros por él y no había sentido nada agradable al saberlo. Qué deprimente. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza rechazarlo de forma tajante, pero recordaba cuánto le dolió a él cada vez que Sasuke le había rechazado. No quería provocar los mismos sentimientos desagradables a otra persona, a pesar de decirse una y otra vez que odiaba a los humanos. Miró a Kakashi fijamente, pidiendo ayuda en silencio.

Y mientras el adulto pensaba qué decir para salvar la situación, Sai tiró de la mano de Naruto.

─No tienes que decir nada, sólo venir conmigo a aprender cosas.

─Pero Sai… yo…

─Lo primero que aprenderemos, y lo más importante, es cómo hacer crecer esa pequeña cosita entre tus piernas ─explicó mostrando una hueca sonrisa.

Kakashi sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su sien ante el comentario que seguro se ganaría una paliza. Y efectivamente, al instante Naruto había enrojecido de furia y había saltado sobre el pelinegro. Ambos rodaban por el suelo, Uzumaki intentando golpearle y Sai deteniendo todos los golpes con maestría, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa.

─¡Oh! Nuestra primera pelea como pareja. Estoy feliz ─a pesar de sus palabras, su voz no expresó absolutamente nada. ─Eso significa que al reconciliarnos nuestro lazo será más fuerte. Lo leí en un libro.

─¡No somos pareja, grandísimo idiota! ─sentía su frustración crecer con cada golpe que el pelinegro detenía con mínimo esfuerzo. ─¡Déjate golpear!

─¿Cuándo fuiste amante de Sasuke-kun también tuvisteis graciosas peleas como esta?

Naruto alzó un brazo y su puño tembló al escuchar aquello, quedando paralizado por un momento que Kakashi aprovechó para sujetarle de la muñeca y ponerle de pie. Había recordado cientos de cosas en apenas un segundo, momentos tristes y felices junto a ese teme de Sasuke que no merecía que desperdiciara ni una milésima de segundo de su vida pensando en él. Pero no podía evitarlo.

─Naruto, Sai, basta ya ─por si acaso no soltó al rubio de momento. ─Y volviendo al motivo de tu presencia aquí, yo sí ayudaré en la reconstrucción del templo de Inari Kami-sama.

─¿Y también Iruka?

─No creo. Él… no se siente muy bien en este momento ─le excusó.

─Peor me siento yo ─susurró Uzumaki repentinamente ceñudo al recordar aquella escena entre los adultos, soltándose del agarre de Kakashi.

Los tres caminaron hacia el bosque. Kakashi iba en medio para evitar otra posible pelea entre esos dos. Aunque no sirvió de mucho porque Sai continuó provocando a Naruto, hablándole sobre cosas que ahora podrían hacer juntos como reciente pareja. La sinceridad y aprender juntos sobre cosas que no entendían era el punto más importante para el ANBU en aquella relación. Le pidió que vivieran juntos para formalizar su noviazgo, tal y como decía en la revista de Sakura, pero el rubio se había negado con un estridente y enérgico "No", amenazándole con darle una paliza si no dejaba de tomarle el pelo.

Sai se sintió confundido, ya que no estaba bromeando con Naruto. Ahora que eran novios, y tal como aconsejaba la revista femenina, sólo quería formalizar la relación y vivir juntos era una buena forma de hacerlo. Estiró las comisuras de los labios en una ligera sonrisa, mirando al rubio que caminaba enfurruñado.

─Cuando los dos estemos preparados podremos tener relaciones sexuales, tal y como explicó la revista ─esa frase se ganó las miradas horrorizadas de los otros dos, pero él no lo notó. ─No entiendo mucho sobre relaciones entre hombres, así que pienso que yo soy quien debería asumir el rol de… ¿cómo se dice?, ¿activo? Ya que de los dos yo soy quien la tiene más grande…

─¡Ahora sí que te mato, Sai bastardo!

El suelo tembló con violencia en el bosque y se escucharon unas voces lejanas, alertando al trío y evitando la muerte segura que Naruto deseaba darle al molesto pelinegro. Los ojos azules contemplaron una ligera columna de polvo ascender de entre los árboles y al instante corrió hacia allí, en esa dirección estaba el templo de Inari Kami-sama. Cuando salió de entre los arbustos y los árboles calcinados que todavía se mantenían en pie después del incendio de hace años, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y quedó boquiabierto al ver que donde siempre estuvo el antiguo templo de Inari, ¡no había nada! ¡Todo era una montaña de escombros! El templo se quemó parcialmente en el incendio, pero… ¡no era necesario que lo destruyeran! Sintió como si hubiesen roto una parte de él al ver el templo destrozado, sólo quedaban en pie las estatuas de zorros con pañuelos rojos y cascabeles atados al cuello, o con esferas en la boca.

Esos zorros ya no tenían un lugar que proteger.

De entre los escombros salió Chouji, sacudiéndose la ropa y el cabello con torpeza. Kiba se acercó junto con Akamaru que ladraba moviendo la cola impaciente.

─¡Eso ha sido increíble, Chouji! ─le alabó Inuzuka esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Akamaru ladró un par de veces, de acuerdo con su compañero ─Lo has derribado todo de un solo golpe.

─¡Muy bien, Chouji! ¡Así se hace! ─exclamaba su rubia compañera de equipo desde la distancia.

Akimichi se rascó la nuca un poco sonrojado con las palabras aprobatorias de la chica.

─Gracias, Ino.

De entre los árboles calcinados aparecieron Sai y Kakashi, dando por fin alcance al rubio.

─¿Naruto? ─preguntó preocupado el adulto al verle estático en su lugar y ligeramente pálido.

─El… templo. Lo han destrozado ─musitó.

Hatake no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque fue interrumpido por Sakura.

─¡Naruto! ─le llamó acercándose con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, pero en sus ojos había desconcierto. ─¿Qué haces aquí? ─su sonrisa se tornó tensa mientras miraba a Sai con los ojos entrecerrados ─Se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí ─masculló con los dientes apretados, como si de esa forma sólo pudiera escucharla Sai y Uzumaki no.

El ruido de unas pisadas acercándose captó la atención de todos.

─Estúpido Sai ─dijo Sasuke llegando con ellos. Ya no tenía vendados el hombro y la frente. ─¿Por qué está Naruto aquí? Él no tenía que saberlo todavía.

Naruto arrugó profundamente el entrecejo y se acercó a Uchiha antes de que Sai tuviera oportunidad de decir algo.

─Así que esta es otra de tus mentiras ─a pesar de su cara de enojo sus palabras sonaron demasiado tranquilas, como si aquello ya no le sorprendiera. ─Pensé que ibais a reconstruir el templo, ¡no a destrozarlo! ─alzó el tono de voz al final, agarrando al pelinegro con violencia de la camiseta.

Sasuke arqueó ligeramente una ceja sin comprender el enojo del otro.

─Dobe ─fue todo lo que dijo.

La furia del rubio aumentó y sin pensarlo alzó un puño con intención de estamparlo en el blanco rostro. No se conformaba con idear el siniestro plan de derribar el templo de Inari Kami-sama, sino que también le insultaba con su jodida expresión inmutable.

─Tú, ¡teme…!

Un firme agarre desde atrás frenó su puñetazo al sujetarle por la muñeca. Pensó que sería Kakashi, pero no, era Sakura quien le detenía. No pudo soltarse del fuerte agarre de la chica. ¿De dónde demonios había sacado esa fuerza monstruosa? Siempre se lo preguntó.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Haruno tiró de Naruto y le obligó a soltar a Sasuke y alejarse una distancia prudencial de él.

─¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Naruto? ¿Por qué quieres golpear a Sasuke-kun? ─preguntó reprendiéndole con una seria mirada.

─¿¡Por qué!? ¡Ha sido Sasuke quien ha planeado derribar el templo de mi Dios!

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

─¡Eso no es cierto, tonto! ─aseguró la chica llevándose las manos a la cintura. ─Déjame decirte dos cosas: una es que fue idea de Sasuke-kun reconstruir el templo de Inari, y aunque no lo ha dicho, estoy segura de que lo planeó para hacerte feliz; y dos, Inari ya no es tu Dios.

Uchiha carraspeó incómodo con las palabras de Sakura y con disimulo apartó la mirada, fingiendo observar los escombros como si fuese la primera vez que los veía. Realmente fue Itachi quien le dio la idea de reconstruir el templo de Inari gracias a una conversación que ambos habían tenido recientemente:

Había sido una tarde en la que Naruto había salido de casa para ir a la de Iruka sensei cuando Itachi se le acercó y le preguntó si había hecho algo para agradecerle a Inari Kami-sama el que hubiera devuelto a Uzumaki a la vida. Sasuke meditó que no había hecho nada, y era quien más agradecido debía de estar con Inari por devolverle a su persona amada. Itachi le contó que llevó una ofrenda al templo el mismo día en que Naruto regresó. Pero él no había hecho nada.

Y entonces tuvo una idea. Llevar una ofrenda al templo sería muy poco para demostrar su gratitud, él haría algo mucho mejor. Pero hacerlo solo le llevaría mucho tiempo, necesitaba ayuda.

Se despidió de su hermano y fue directamente a la torre Hokage, exponiéndole a Tsunade su idea de reconstruir el templo a modo de agradecimiento a Inari. La rubia no lo pensó mucho, había estado de acuerdo en dar las gracias a Inari Kami-sama por devolverles a ese rubio revoltoso. En los días siguientes, la Hokage se encargó de hacerle saber a los antiguos compañeros de academia de Sasuke sobre la idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Sai, que también estaba allí con los demás, sin pensarlo se ofreció a avisar sobre la idea a Iruka y Kakashi el día que fueran a comenzar, ya que ellos también fueron muy apegados a Naruto antes de que muriera.

La voz de Sakura le sacó de sus recuerdos, y al mirarla, ella señalaba unos largos tablones de gruesa madera apilados a lo lejos, donde todos los demás hablaban entre ellos comentando sobre la nueva construcción.

─¿Lo ves, Naruto? Utilizaremos esos tablones para la construcción, y también…

─Sinceramente, Sakura-chan… ─la interrumpió el rubio. ─Sois ninjas, no constructores de templos. ¿Seguro que sabréis hacerlo? ─cuestionó inseguro.

─¡Claro que sí! ─afirmó rotunda. ─Hemos participado en varias tareas de reconstrucción de la aldea. La última vez fue en el ataque del Sonido hace dos años. Además, Iruka sensei y Kakashi sensei están aquí, ellos nos serán de gran ayuda ─miró al adulto. ─¿Verdad, sensei? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Iruka sensei?

El jounnin se rascó la nuca sonriendo bajo la máscara con cierto nerviosismo que no se notó.

─Está demasiado ocupado… preparando cosas para la academia.

─Mentiroso ─susurró Naruto tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo se escuchó.

Sakura posó una mano en uno de los hombros del rubio y le empujó hacia el pelinegro.

─¡Ahora discúlpate con Sasuke-kun por ser tan grosero!

Naruto dio dos zancadas torpes por el brusco empujón, pero con una increíble fuerza de voluntad consiguió frenarse en seco a un paso de distancia del pelinegro que le miraba fijamente, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Esas molestas mariposas no dejaban de aletear ansiosas en su estómago. Inspiró hondo en un intento de calmarse y alzando la cabeza con orgullo pasó a un lado de Sasuke.

─Antes muerto que disculparme con este teme.

─¡Naruto! ─le reprendió ella.

─Déjalo, Sakura ─habló Sasuke con una calma que no sentía. Escuchar de la boca del propio Naruto que prefería estar muerto antes que ofrecer una simple disculpa le había trastocado. ─Mejor empecemos a retirar los escombros.

En un principio Naruto se mantuvo al margen, sin querer ayudar en la tarea de reconstrucción a modo de venganza por lo que le hizo Inari Kami-sama, sólo observaba a los demás trabajar y esforzarse. Pero largos minutos después, pensó que quizá ayudando a construir nuevamente el templo, Inari cambiaría de opinión y le llevaría nuevamente con sus padres, o como mínimo le volvería a su antigua apariencia como kitsune. Sonrió esperanzado y se alzó las mangas hasta los codos, corriendo a ayudar. Se mantuvo más cerca de Shikamaru y Chouji que eran los más tranquilos, después Kiba se unió a ellos con Akamaru, sacándole más de una sonrisa con sus comentarios.

Sakura se enderezó para retirarse el ligero rastro de sudor que empapaba su frente y entonces notó que Sasuke permanecía inmóvil mirando a Naruto hablar con Kiba y reír como no lo había hecho desde que volvió a la vida. Se acercó al pelinegro.

─Sasuke-kun, no te sientas mal. Naruto necesita un poco de tiempo, ya verás cómo después vuestra amistad será tan fuerte como antes, o incluso más ─le animó con una gran sonrisa.

Uchiha reaccionó y se agachó a recoger unos trozos de madera. Le había incomodado que Sakura le descubriera mirando a Naruto, pero lo disimuló con una expresión neutra.

─Dudo que eso pase si incluso evita respirar el mismo aire que yo.

─¿No habéis avanzado nada esta semana?

─¿Tengo que responder eso? ─cuestionó con un ligero sarcasmo, y un segundo después suspiró al darse cuenta de que empezaba a descargar su frustración con la persona equivocada.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó con su tarea, dando la conversación con Sakura por terminada. Entonces un estruendo captó su atención nuevamente y vio a Lee en el suelo, medio enterrado entre escombros de madera partida. Y otra vez Naruto reía a carcajadas.

─¡Qué torpe, Cejotas! ─se pasó una mano por los ojos para retirar unas lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

─¡Naruto-kun, no te rías! ─dramatizó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie de un salto. ─Llevaba demasiado peso y me tropecé ─se excusó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

Tenten se llevó una mano a la frente, mirando con vergüenza ajena a su compañero de equipo que siempre tenía que llamar la atención.

─Lee… ─musitó para sí misma, volviendo a su tarea.

Naruto se agachó a recoger más pedazos de madera rotos mientras miraba a Lee.

─Eso no es excusa, reconoce que eres un torpe.

─¡No lo soy!

─Sí lo eres ─insistió para molestarle.

Entonces Lee se encendió como un gran fuego y se acercó rápidamente al rubio con una mirada cargada de determinación.

─Veamos quién de los dos lleva más escombros, Naruto-kun. Si gano yo, admitirás que no soy torpe, y si ganas tú reconoceré mi torpeza y haré un entrenamiento súper especial.

A pesar de prometerse que evitaría más contacto del necesario con toda la humanidad, Naruto sonrió y asintió enérgico.

─¡Hecho! ─acercó una mano al otro que no tardó en ser estrechada con firmeza.

─¡Entonces empecemos!

Todos se fueron deteniendo paulatinamente al ver a Lee y Naruto yendo y viniendo como posesos con escombros para dejarlos en un montón apartado de donde se construiría el templo. Uzumaki se sentía contento, recordándole aquel momento a aquellas ocasiones en las que competía con Lee, Chouji, Kiba, o cualquier otro.

Ino sonrió complacida, y echando su larga melena hacia atrás con un movimiento pomposo se acercó a Shikamaru que miraba el plano del futuro templo junto a Kakashi.

─¡Bien! Lee y Naruto harán ese trabajo por nosotros ─se detuvo a un lado de su compañero. ─¿Todo bien, Shikamaru?

─Estaba pensando que en vez de colocar tantas puertas tori, podríamos agrandar un poco el templo. Después de todo, toda esta zona está despoblada de vegetación por el incendio de hace años, podemos quitar los árboles calcinados más cercanos y ampliar por allí.

Kakashi asintió, estando de acuerdo.

─Y después podríamos repoblar la vegetación ─agregó el adulto.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó ella. ─Inari Kami-sama se pondrá tan contento que no volverá a llevarse a Naruto ─dedicó una coqueta mirada al rubio, pero éste estaba distraído en su apuesta con Lee. ─Sobre todo ahora que está tan guapo… ¿Quién podría imaginar que ese niño gritón podía mejorar tanto?

Shikamaru rodó la mirada con aburrimiento y volvió a centrarse en el plano, meditando junto al adulto cuánto deberían ampliar el templo. Las mujeres eran muy extrañas y problemáticas. Bueno… quizá Temari no tanto.

Por otra parte, Sasuke colocaba verticalmente uno de los grandes tablones que usarían después con ayuda de Kiba, Neji y Shino, mientras que Chouji se las apañaba él solo con su baika no jutsu; y entonces vio a Sai acercándose a Naruto, eso le crispó los nervios en un segundo. Estaban hablando algo, pero estaba lejos para escuchar, y eso le enervó más.

─Sasuke, vamos a soltar el tablón ─avisó Inuzuka, pero no fue escuchado.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro no dejaba de mirar y aborrecer a Sai por verle innecesariamente cerca de Uzumaki.

Una expresión de total disgusto adornaba la cara de Naruto, viendo a Sai a un escaso paso de distancia de él.

─¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

─¡No! Puedo solo ─respondió arisco, abrazando los pedazos de madera resquebrajada como si fueran algo importante que sólo él podía tocar.

─Pero leí en la revista de Sakura que una pareja debe ayudarse mutuamente. Tú y yo ahora somos el pilar del otro.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío trepar por su espalda y su piel palideció de pronto al ver la estudiada sonrisa del otro. Sai le estaba asustando demasiado. ¿Realmente iba en serio con eso de ser pareja? Cerró los ojos al sentir una mano del pelinegro hurgando en sus cabellos, al abrirlos dos segundos después, vio que Sai le retiraba una pequeña rama seca. Su corazón latía alocado, pero era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke. ¡Tenía miedo, mucho miedo! Justo cuando pensaba en lanzarle los escombros a Sai en toda la cara en un intento de dejarle inconsciente, escuchó un estruendo a sus espaldas y las voces de algunos gritando el nombre de Sasuke con preocupación.

Su corazón dio un vuelto y giró con una habilidad que no sabía que podía poseer como humano.

Vio a Sasuke arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose un hombro mientras los demás corrían hacia él, a su lado había uno de esos largos tablones de madera.

Sin pensarlo le tiró a Sai los escombros casi en la cara y corrió hacia Uchiha con una molesta presión en el pecho que limitaba su respiración y la volvía algo jadeante. Pero conforme se acercaba su velocidad disminuyó hasta detenerse finalmente.

¿Por qué… se estaba preocupando por alguien tan cruel?

Sasuke no lo merecía.

─¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Kakashi agachándose junto al mencionado, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. Entonces descubrió un largo rasguño sangrante que le cruzaba en diagonal la mejilla derecha.

─Creo que me he dislocado el hombro ─masculló Sasuke con los dientes apretados en un intento de contener el dolor.

Antes de llamarla, Sakura ya estaba allí revisando a Uchiha por completo con la mirada para cerciorarse de que no tenía más heridas. Entonces miró al adulto.

─Kakashi sensei, ayúdame a recostar a Sasuke-kun, voy a recolocarle el hombro.

Pero orgulloso, Sasuke rechazó la ayuda y se recostó solo, ayudándose del otro brazo.

─Necesito que permanezcas quieto, Sasuke-kun ─dijo sujetándole de la muñeca y doblándole el brazo lastimado con cuidado hasta que colocó la mano a la altura del blanco rostro. Después le agarró del codo y tiró suave pero de forma constante hacia ella, tensándolo. ─Dolerá un poco.

Sai se abrió paso entre los demás, dejando atrás a Naruto y observando curioso la escena.

─¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó sin expresión alguna.

Al instante Uchiha le fulminó con la mirada.

─¿Qué te importa? ─replicó malhumorado, conteniendo una queja de dolor.

─¡No te muevas, Sasuke-kun! ─le riñó Sakura, concentrada en su trabajo.

Chouji, que ya había regresado a su tamaño normal, se acercó avergonzado a los demás.

─Ha sido mi culpa, no sujeté el tablón cuando ellos lo soltaron y…

─No fue tu culpa ─interrumpió Sasuke.

─¡Claro que no lo fue! ─afirmó Kiba frunciendo el entrecejo. ─Te avisé que íbamos a soltar el tablón y continuaste sujetándolo tú solo, por eso se te cayó encima. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

─Obviamente, no ─respondió mirando al castaño de reojo seriamente.

─Nunca creí que viviría para ver un despiste de Uchiha Sasuke ─agregó Neji.

Las gafas de Shino relucieron con la luz del sol cuando respondió al comentario ligeramente burlón de Hyuuga.

─Sasuke también puede despistarse. ¿Por qué? Porque es humano.

Naruto continuó observando todo a la distancia, sin poder deshacerse de esa presión en el pecho que le impulsaba a querer correr, empujar a todos a un lado y arrodillarse junto al idiota de Sasuke.

Estudió la expresión preocupada de Sakura y el cuidado y dedicación con el que atendía a Sasuke. Entonces inevitablemente recordó una vez más que ella siempre estuvo enamorada también de ese idiota. Apretó los puños, sintiendo la sangre calentarse en sus venas y fluir más rápidamente.

Apartó la mirada con un movimiento airado de cabeza. Si no veía nada, no sentiría celos.

Largos minutos después Sasuke se sentó mirando con disgusto el cabestrillo que inmovilizaba su brazo derecho y que por tanto le imposibilitaba para la tarea de reconstrucción del templo. ¿Qué más podía salir mal? Hacía escasos días se había retirado el vendaje anterior de la frente y el hombro y ya tenía herido el hombro de nuevo. ¡Menuda suerte!

─Sasuke ─le llamó el adulto. ─Será mejor que vayas a casa y descanses, en tu estado no puedes hacer nada aquí.

─No me lo recuerdes ─masculló.

Sakura acumuló chakra en sus manos y las acercó al corte en la mejilla, notando que parte de la herida parecía haberse curado sola mientras ella había estado recolocándole el hombro y poniéndole el cabestrillo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke-kun tuviera esa habilidad de rápida cicatrización.

─Naruto, vamos a casa ─le llamó Sasuke una vez que la chica terminó. ─¿Naruto?

Todos miraron a su alrededor, no encontrando al nombrado por ningún lado. Sasuke se puso de pie y también le buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba. Se había ido.

─A lo mejor ha regresado a casa ─comentó Haruno.

Lee mostró una radiante sonrisa que casi cegó a los demás, excepto a Shino, y levantó un pulgar hacia Sasuke.

─¡Tranquilo, Sasuke-kun, nosotros tendremos el templo construido para cuando te hayas recuperado!

─No ─negó Uchiha de inmediato. ─Quiero que se paralice todo hasta que yo pueda regresar.

─¿¡Qué!? ─respondió sorprendido. ─¿Por qué? Nosotros podemos hacerlo.

─¿Tienes alguna prisa? ─cuestionó seriamente. Él quería participar en la construcción. De todos, era quién más debía agradecer a Inari, y si sólo aportaba la idea de la reconstrucción no sería suficiente.

─Bueno, no es que tenga prisa, pero… ahora estaba motivado y…

Neji interrumpió a su compañero de equipo.

─No creo que sea buena idea paralizar la construcción por ti. Ahora estamos todos juntos, pero después algunos de nosotros pueden ser mandados a misiones y tardaremos más en construir el templo. Yo voto por continuar.

─Yo también ─opinó Tenten.

─Lo cierto es que yo también ─dijo Kiba, secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

Hinata movió ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo en un intento de decir que estaba de acuerdo con los demás.

─Tienen razón, Sasuke. Lo mejor es avanzar ahora que todos están libres, quién sabe cuándo podréis volver a reuniros todos ─opinó Kakashi.

Apretando los dientes con evidente disgusto, Sasuke se resignó por el momento y sin despedirse se encaminó a la aldea, esperando que Naruto estuviera en casa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Gyūdon: (牛丼), a menudo traducido al inglés como beef bowl (bol de ternera), es un plato de la cocina japonesa que consiste en un bol de arroz cubierto con carne de ternera picada y cebollas previamente remojadas en una salsa dulce aderezada con salsa de soja y mirin. A menudo incluye también _shirataki_. Se trata de un plato muy popular en Japón, se sirve por regla general con _beni shōga_ (jengibre encurtido), shichimi y como acompañamiento de una sopa de miso. _Gyū_ significa "vaca" o "ternera" y _don_ es la abreviación de _donburi_ la palabra japonesa de "bol".

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Capítulo dedicado a** Kaily Hiwatari **por ser el review número 100. Sí, sí, ¡mi hermana!. La misma persona que me incitó a publicar "Kitsune no kokoro" cuando yo no quería hacerlo XD Os recomiendo su nuevo fic de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ;) (Escribe "Kaily Hiwatari" en San Google y te lleva a sus perfiles en Fanfiction y Amor Yaoi)

Adelanto del capítulo 5:

"En silencio, Uchiha puso un poco de agua a calentarse para preparar un té y después se sentó junto a Naruto. Estaban solos, era un buen momento para esclarecer si lo de anoche fue real o uno de sus retorcidos sueños.

─Naruto, anoche… ¿estuviste en mi habitación?

Parpadeó al ver a Naruto atragantarse con el último trago de leche y toser repetidas veces.

─¡Claro que no! ─exclamó retirándose con el dorso del puño dos graciosos bigotes blancos que la leche había dejado sobre su labio superior.

─¿Seguro? ─insistió mirándole fijamente. Ver la reacción del rubio le había hecho dudar.

Totalmente incómodo Uzumaki apartó la mirada.

─No. ¡Digo, sí! ─quiso golpearse la frente contra la mesa por ser tan idiota. Ni sabía qué estaba diciendo.

─Entonces sí estuviste ─afirmó alzando una de las comisuras en una suave sonrisa.

─Puede que sí. ¡Es que… tuve una pesadilla, sólo fui porque tenía miedo! ¡Pero no hubo ningún beso! ─sentenció firme. ─Eso lo soñaste.

─Yo no…

Unos toques en la puerta dejaron a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca. Aprovechando el momento para huir y esconder el rubor que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas, Naruto corrió a abrir.

─¡Yo iré! Seguramente es Itachi.

Una vez estuvo solo, Sasuke amplió su sonrisa. Era una de verdadera felicidad.

─Yo no dije nada de ningún beso, dobe ─comentó en voz alta para sí mismo.**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Quizá no todo está perdido

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 5: "Quizá no todo está perdido":

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke se encontró con que Naruto no estaba allí, y su hermano le dijo que el rubio no había ido a casa desde que salió de allí después de comer. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese tonto otra vez? En ese momento se dijo que su casa sería el último lugar donde buscaría a Naruto en el futuro.

─¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? ─se preocupó Itachi.

─Me disloqué el hombro. Sakura me atendió, no te preocupes ─suspiró ligeramente, sentándose junto a su hermano en la sala. ─No voy a poder participar en la construcción del templo.

─Es evidente en tu estado.

─Y los demás no quieren retrasarlo ─agregó chasqueando la lengua con fastidio al recordarlo. ─Si no hago nada, ¿qué sentido tiene?

─No queda más remedio, Sasuke.

Itachi observó tranquilamente a su hermano durante un momento.

─Pero no es eso lo único que te está molestando, ¿verdad?

Sasuke apartó la mirada un poco incómodo de que su hermano le conociera tan bien. Pero ahora se había prometido ser más abierto, y aunque no le gustaba mucho hablar de sus sentimientos, esta era una buena ocasión para practicar.

─Es Sai ─tras un asentimiento del mayor, continuó. ─Desde que Naruto ha regresado, no ha parado de decir que está enamorado de él. Me fastidia eso ─confesó.

─¿Sai enamorado de Naruto? ─abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa, aunque no lo expresó demasiado.

─Sólo está confundido, no está enamorado de…

─¿Y si sí lo está? ─interrumpió con calma.

─¡No lo está! ─afirmó tajante, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia.

Itachi sonrió interiormente al ver los celos en su tonto hermano menor.

─Si sabes que no está realmente enamorado, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué te enfadas?

Sasuke sintió un tic en una de sus cejas por la incomodidad que ese tema le estaba provocando. Apartó la mirada con disimulo.

─Naruto podría creerle. Ese idiota de Sai se acerca a él en la más mínima oportunidad.

─Entonces haz tú lo mismo, Sasuke. Ha pasado una semana desde que Naruto volvió, supongo que poco a poco puedes iniciar acercamientos con él. Piensa, ¿cómo te acercaste antes a él?

─No puedo compararlo con antes, Itachi, porque antes no me acerqué a él con las mismas intenciones con las que quiero acercarme ahora.

Itachi agachó la cabeza sin decir nada.

─Fu ─pero se le escapó una suave risita mal contenida.

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta a Sasuke y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al escuchar la risa de Itachi que aunque había sido baja se percibió perfectamente por el ambiente silencioso que les rodeaba.

─¿¡De qué te ríes!? ─bramó con una mirada fulminante.

─No te enfades, tonto hermano menor. Es sólo que me siento feliz.

El otro respondió con un bufido. ¿Su hermano estaba feliz de verle celoso? ¿Qué clase de hermano era?

─No me mires así, Sasuke. Me alegra que ahora estés dispuesto a conseguir tu verdadera felicidad. Equivocarse no es tan malo, nos ayuda a aprender y ser más fuertes.

─Pero hay errores que es mejor no haberlos cometido nunca, y pretender utilizar a Naruto fue uno de ellos.

─Estoy de acuerdo, pero en vez de lamentarte por el pasado, mira al presente. Ve y busca a Naruto en lugar de estar aquí hablando conmigo ─le animó con una expresión afable.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando Sasuke se puso de pie y asintiendo se encaminó fuera de casa para buscar al rubio cabeza hueca hasta en el último rincón de Konoha.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Un hondo suspiro brotó de sus labios. Sentado a la orilla del río, podía ver su reflejo en el agua que corría tranquila. Por más que miraba el reflejo de su rostro, no se acostumbraba a que ese rubio de ojos azules fuera él. Se tocó una mejilla y se inclinó un poco para ver más de cerca el reflejo algo deforme por la corriente.

─No soy tan feo… ¿o sí? ─se susurró.

No estaba seguro de si su nueva apariencia física entraba dentro de lo que los humanos calificaban como guapo. Ino le había llamado guapo, pero… ¿qué pensaría Sasuke de eso? ¿Le gustaba su nuevo cuerpo?

Se pellizcó la mejilla con brusquedad, reprendiéndose por tener semejantes pensamientos estúpidos. Lo que Sasuke pensara no le importaba, ¡para nada! Su anterior cuerpo no le gustó, y este tampoco le gustaría, estaba seguro de eso. Se detuvo al escuchar unos pasos acercándose. ¿Sería Sasuke? A lo mejor había notado su ausencia y había ido a buscarle. Nadie mejor que él sabría dónde encontrarle. Sonriendo inconscientemente miró a su espalda.

─Apenas nos conocemos y estás tan feliz de verme, chico.

La sonrisa se evaporó de los labios de Naruto, sintiéndose desilusionado.

─Kenta… ─murmuró apartando la mirada.

─¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? ─cuestionó con curiosidad, acercándose hasta detenerse a un lado del rubio. Vestía una capa oscura que cubría completamente su cuerpo ligeramente musculoso.

─No esperaba a nadie ─respondió todavía desilusionado. Se gritó interiormente que dejara de comportarse como un idiota, no tenía que pensar en Sasuke. Miró al chico a su lado. ─Hace días que no te veo, por un momento llegué a pensar que nunca te había conocido y todo era producto de mi imaginación.

─He estado un poco ocupado ─respondió escueto, encogiéndose de hombros. ─¿Cómo llevas tu parte del plan?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en el suelo, mostrando un brillo abatido.

─No muy bien. Me cuesta fingir que todo está bien, sobre todo con esos idiotas hermanos Uchiha.

─Eres bastante inútil ─comentó tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Naruto. ─Sólo te pido que finjas y seas un pequeño hipócrita, pero si hacer simplemente eso te cuesta un mundo no podré mandarte la nueva misión que tenía planeada para ti.

─¿Una nueva misión? ─repitió suavizando apenas su expresión de enojo.

─Para que mi ataque a Konoha sea más efectivo y mortífero, necesito conseguir los planos de la aldea, saber cuáles son los puntos más vigilados y los puntos débiles por los que podríamos atacar. Yo he intentado acercarme a la torre Hokage, pero hay mucha vigilancia. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?

─¿Todavía quieres destruir Konoha? ─preguntó inquieto.

─¿Tú no?

─Konoha no tiene la culpa de lo que los Uchiha le hicieron a nuestros padres. Pienso que darle un escarmiento a Sasuke sería suficiente.

─Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Y qué mejor escarmiento que destruyendo lo que más ama? ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Si destruimos Konoha, destruiremos a Uchiha Sasuke. Por cierto, ¿el chico lleva una buena relación con su hermano? Si es así, primero podemos matar a su hermano frente a sus ojos, después destruimos Konoha y entonces le matamos a él ─explicó como si fuese lo más rápido y sencillo del mundo.

Naruto contuvo un bufido. ¡Perfecto! Ahora también quería deshacerse de Itachi. Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, Itachi también merecía un castigo porque sabía las intenciones de su hermano y nunca le dijo nada.

─Se llevan… bien, supongo. Nunca les he visto peleando, aunque no sé si cuando están a solas se comportan de la misma forma.

─¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me conseguirás esos planos?

Uzumaki dudó unos largos segundos.

─Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada… ─no terminó de hablar porque vio a su compañero desaparecer en un parpadeo. ─¿Kenta? ─preguntó poniéndose de pie y buscándole con la mirada. ─¿Estás ahí?

Guardó silencio al escuchar nuevamente unos pasos acercándose, pensó que era Kenta y abrió la boca dispuesto a reprocharle el que se hubiera ido dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Pero no emitió sonido alguno al ver que esta vez era Sasuke quien estaba allí, llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y estaba siendo seguido por aquel zorro que vio hace una semana como si se tratara de su mascota.

─Sabía que podría encontrarte aquí ─comentó Uchiha deteniéndose a su lado. Había estado buscándole por toda Konoha y al no encontrarle pensó que seguramente estaba en el bosque.

─¿Qué quieres? ─cuestionó con repentina seriedad, alejándose un paso.

Entonces el zorro adulto se sentó a un lado del rubio, moviendo la esponjosa cola y emitiendo ligeros ruiditos de júbilo que captaron la atención de ambos.

─Naruto está contento de verte ─comentó sin querer responder la duda del otro.

─¿Naruto? ─reiteró con asombro, mirando al animal sentado a su lado que le observaba fijamente. ─Este no puede ser Naruto, él era más pequeño y…

─Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que le viste. Ahora Naruto es todo un zorro adulto y ha formado su propia familia. A veces le he visto merodeando por aquí con siete zorreznos.

─¿¡Siete!? ¡Es una familia numerosa!

Agachó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos al zorro. Ya no era el zorrito Naruto que siempre le buscaba para jugar o que pretendía atraer la atención de Sasuke. Ahora había crecido y había formado su vida con una familia. Su mirada cobró un brillo nostálgico, sintiendo una ligera punzada de envidia aunque a la misma vez estaba contento por la felicidad de su amigo.

Alargó una mano hacia la cabeza del animal, y antes siquiera de tocarle, el zorro lamía la palma de su mano con evidente alegría.

─Así que… realmente eres Naruto ─susurró apartando la mano al sentir cosquillas.

Por respuesta recibió un ladrido que le sacó una suave sonrisa.

─Algunas veces vengo aquí y le traigo comida ─explicó Sasuke. ─No lo hago a menudo porque no quiero acostumbrarle y que se convierta en un inútil. Pero no ha servido de mucho, en cuanto me ve camina detrás de mí como si fuera mi mascota.

Los ojos azules miraron con desconfianza al otro, no pudiendo imaginarse a Sasuke hacer una buena obra de forma desinteresada. ¿Le daba de comer a Naruto? ¿Por qué?

De pronto pensó que si Naruto le reconoció la primera vez que se vieron, era porque en el fondo guardaba algo de su esencia, de lo que fue antes de morir. Claro, lo único diferente en él ahora era su apariencia física, pero seguía conservando los mismos sentimientos que tuvo antes de morir. Él seguía siendo Naruto.

─No te vas a creer esto ─le dijo al animal, arrodillándose junto a él. ─Morí, fui al cielo, y entonces Inari Kami-sama me castigó encerrándome en este cuerpo humano. Ya no soy un sirviente de Inari, perdí ese derecho. Así que… ¿podrías pedirle a Inari por mí que me regrese a mi antiguo cuerpo de kitsune? Seguro que a ti te escucha.

Como si hubiese entendido todo a la perfección, el zorro Naruto dejó escapar un suave ruidito y buscó cercanía con el rubio que al instante le acarició el lomo.

─¿Realmente crees que Inari te devolverá a tu antiguo cuerpo de kitsune?

Naruto le miró seriamente al tiempo que le contestaba.

─Tú también deberías rezar y suplicarle a Inari, te conviene más que a nadie que yo sea un kitsune.

─Naruto… no quiero discutir ─dijo con un suspiro.

─¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se sentó en la hierba a un paso de distancia del rubio que le miró con evidente incomodidad por la cercanía. Inclinó el rostro, apretando los labios y con un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

─Quería estar contigo ─susurró bajito.

─¿Qué? ─frunció el ceño con desconcierto al no escucharle.

─Quería estar contigo ─reiteró alzando el tono de voz. El calor en sus mejillas aumentó y miró a otro lado. ─Ya lo he dicho ─agregó con alivio para sí mismo, a pesar de lo difícil que había sido decirlo se había quitado un peso de encima.

Avergonzado en un principio, Uzumaki también bajó la mirada, dejando de acariciar a su peludo amigo y con el corazón latiendo algo acelerado. ¿Sasuke había dicho…? Sonrió ligeramente, con un leve sonrojo adornando también sus mejillas.

Pero su burbuja de enamorado estalló segundos después y le regresó a la realidad abruptamente. ¿Que Sasuke quería estar con él? ¿Por qué querría algo así? Estaba tramando algo, y la única forma de averiguarlo era hacer caso a Kenta y comportarse como un verdadero hipócrita.

Inspiró para relajarse y formó una expresión serena para aparentar tranquilidad. Miró de forma fugaz al pelinegro y se sentó en la hierba.

─¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Tras decir eso se forzó a pensar que no preguntó aquello porque realmente le importara. Sólo estaba siendo hipócrita. Mientras que a Sasuke le tomó verdaderamente por sorpresa la preocupación del otro, había pensado que no le importaba lo más mínimo a Naruto pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Todavía le importaba al menos un poco, y eso le hizo sonreír interiormente, contento.

─Bien, no es nada grave. Gracias a Sakura sanaré rápido, es una buena ninja médico ─la alagó sólo con la esperanza de ver al menos un poco de celos en Naruto, como ocurrió en el pasado, pero éste de pronto estaba entretenido volviendo a acariciar al animal, sin hacerle mucho caso. ─En realidad me pondré bien pronto gracias a tu sangre ─aquello sí captó la atención del rubio. ─Desde que la bebí mi cuerpo se regenera más rápido.

─Qué suerte… ─murmuró un poco resentido.

Ahora Sasuke se recuperaba rápidamente, mientras que él desde hacía una semana tenía las mismas heridas en las plantas de los pies por andar descalzo todo el tiempo. Indudablemente ahora era un vulgar humano al que una pequeña piedrecilla clavándose en la planta de uno de sus pies le sacaba lágrimas de autentico dolor. Pero no se quejaba en voz alta, no dejaría de andar descalzo aunque las plantas de sus pies sangraran sin descanso. Utilizar calzado sería como aceptar completamente su nueva condición como humano, y definitivamente no la aceptaba.

─Oye, Sasuke… ¿por qué has planeado reconstruir el templo de Inari? ─preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. ─Sai me ha contado que fue todo idea tuya.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua. Ese Sai bocazas.

─Por ti.

Confesó sereno exteriormente, porque interiormente se sentía temblar por unos molestos nervios. Hablar con Naruto nunca le había causado tanta… timidez, y era absurdo porque ni siquiera sabía que podía sentirla. Por otro lado, ellos anteriormente ya habían hecho algo más que sólo hablar de temas triviales. Pero ahora que tenía tan claros sus sentimientos y también el temor ante la posibilidad de no poder conseguir nuevamente el amor del rubio, junto a su nuevo intento de patear su orgullo le estaba haciendo comportarse tan… tan poco Sasuke.

─¿Por mí? ─reiteró Naruto verdaderamente confuso, sin estar seguro de si había escuchado bien.

─Era mi intento para agradecerle a Inari que has vuelto, pero no ha servido de nada, no podré ayudar en la reconstrucción.

La confusión de Naruto aumentó. ¿Agradecerle a Inari? ¿Por qué? Ellos nunca habían sido amigos, incluso le confesó antes de morir que había sido un arma bastante inútil. ¿Entonces por qué quería agradecer que alguien inútil hubiera regresado a la vida? No tenía sentido. Pero si Sasuke lo había hecho, debía de haber un motivo oculto, algo que se le estaba escapando y que no lograba comprender por más que lo pensaba.

¿Acaso pretendía utilizarle de nuevo? ¿O quizá lo hizo porque…?

─¿Tú también piensas que reconstruyendo el templo de Inari Kami-sama me devolverá mi antiguo cuerpo de kitsune?

─¿Inari te devolverá a tu condición de kitsune si reconstruimos el templo?

La voz de Sasuke había sonado igual de confundida que la suya. ¿No era ese el motivo? ¿Entonces cuál era?

─No lo sé ─respondió un poco desanimado. ─Ayudaré en la construcción del templo para ver si funciona. Pero me temo que Inari no me quiere más como su sirviente ─sonrió, obligándose a no mostrarse vulnerable frente al enemigo. Sasuke disfrutaría de su sufrimiento. ─Pero no me importa mucho, puede que mi apariencia física sea la de un humano, pero en mi corazón sigo siendo un kitsune, y será así hasta que me muera… otra vez.

─¡No hables de tu muerte! ─le reprendió con tono severo.

Después ambos permanecieron callados un momento, Sasuke recordando fugazmente lo amarga que se había vuelto su vida en el mismo instante en que Naruto murió, por eso ahora que estaba vivo no quería siquiera escucharle mencionar la palabra "muerte", cualquier sinónimo o palabra relacionada con esa. Uzumaki antes evitaba siquiera pronunciar esa palabra, y ahora no dejaba de hablar de su muerte o decir que prefería estar muerto. Mientras, Naruto meditaba mentalmente una estrategia para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke esta vez sin salir herido, en esta ocasión sería ese teme quien sufriría. Para él estaba claro que el otro nuevamente tramaba algo, y no pensaba ser un títere, ahora sería él quien movería los hilos.

─Sasuke, estaba pensando que Itachi tiene razón en lo que me dijo, voy a olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo como si nada hubiera ocurrido ─comentó sonriendo ligeramente, sorprendiendo a su compañero con aquellas repentinas palabras. ─¿Amigos?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ligeramente, aumentando su sorpresa con aquel cambio radical en Naruto. Una parte de él le pareció realmente sospechoso, pero otra parte deseó dejarse llevar por el momento para tener algún acercamiento con el otro, y así lo hizo. Sin duda aquello era obra de Inari Kami-sama para ayudarle después de planear reconstruir su templo. Los milagros existían. Pensó que sería muy difícil iniciar un acercamiento con Naruto, y ahora era el propio rubio quien le proponía amistad. Aunque obviamente él quería más que una simple amistad, pero por algo se empieza. Tener su amistad nuevamente ya era un gran logro para él.

Extendió su brazo sano hacia Uzumaki.

─Amigos ─reiteró esperando que su mano fuera estrechada.

Los ojos azules observaron la blanca mano sin sentir ningún deseo de estrecharla. Bastante esfuerzo hacía con sonreírle a quien deseaba fulminar con la mirada como para encima tener que estar estrechándole la mano. Compuso una sonrisa entre dientes y chocó su mano con la otra ligeramente antes de empezar a ponerse de pie.

─No es necesario ser tan… formal con eso, teme.

A medio camino de incorporarse sintió un tirón en un brazo que le devolvió al suelo, asustando al zorro Naruto por el brusco movimiento y sacándole una queja al rubio por el dolor que sintió en el trasero.

─¡Eso ha dolido! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que…!?

Enmudeció de pronto cuando al pretender encarar a Sasuke se encontró con los ojos negros muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Un sudor frío bajó por su espalda cuando la mano de Sasuke se posó en una de sus mejillas y el tibio aliento golpeaba suavemente sus labios entreabiertos, provocándole una ligera sensación de hormigueo en ellos. Por un segundo su cerebro pareció desconectarse y lo único que deseó hacer fue abrazar a Sasuke y estrellar sus labios en un brusco beso superficial.

Pero sus alertas se activaron cuando su labio inferior fue sutilmente rozado por los contrarios, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue girar la cabeza a un lado para alejar el contacto y en un vano intento ocultar sus mejillas que seguramente estarían sonrojadas porque podía sentir su rostro caliente.

─Naruto… ─murmuró.

Permaneció quieto esperando alguna respuesta del nombrado, pero éste se mantenía estático. Él sabía perfectamente que Naruto le rechazaría si intentaba besarle, pero no había podido evitarlo. Extrañó aquel contacto durante mucho tiempo, la calidez de aquella boca y la torpeza típica de aquella lengua al responder el juego de la suya, esa costumbre de ocultarse en la curvatura de su cuello después de un beso fogoso. Había extrañado a Naruto de una forma tan intensa que nunca supo que podía existir.

Pero de momento se conformó con deslizar la mano a través de la ruborizada mejilla y dar un ligero roce con el pulgar a los labios ligeramente temblorosos por un breve instante antes de que Naruto se pusiera de pie y se marchara de allí con rápidos pasos que hacían evidentes sus ganas de alejarse de allí, o más bien de Sasuke. El zorro permaneció sentado cerca del pelinegro, observando a su amigo marcharse.

Uchiha se acarició el puente de la nariz con cierta frustración y después rozó sutilmente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Había logrado rozarlos y su corazón palpitaba eufórico de emoción, no podía tranquilizarse por más que lo intentaba. Aunque fuera extraño, a pesar del rechazo estaba feliz con ese simple contacto. Por un momento pensó que el rubio se enfurecería y le golpearía, pero sólo se había marchado evidentemente avergonzado. Eso parecía ser bueno.

Por otro lado, Naruto corría desesperado hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Correr por el bosque estaba destrozando las plantas de sus pies al pincharse con ramitas secas y arbustos o pisar piedras, pero no se detuvo. ¡Había sido un idiota! ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué había permitido que Sasuke se acercara tanto!? ¿Por qué en vez de evitar el contacto temblando como una tonta niña enamorada no le había dado un puñetazo? ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer saltar de su pecho? ¿¡Por qué!? Ah, claro, latía así porque estaba corriendo, no por la emoción de haber estado a punto de sentir los labios de Uchiha presionando los suyos.

Respirando agitado se detuvo al encontrarse de frente con su antiguo hogar, y sin pensarlo ingresó allí ocultándose en la oscuridad. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar, tranquilizarse y olvidar lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir para poder seguir adelante con su plan. El hecho de que Sasuke hubiera estado a punto de besarle sólo le hacía pensar con más vehemencia que ese bastardo tramaba algo contra él. Anteriormente Sasuke siempre evitó besarle y rechazaba los besos que él le daba, así que si ahora iniciaba un acercamiento era porque había una segunda intención detrás.

Tenía que actuar rápido, obtendría los planos de Konoha para Kenta y así poder iniciar cuanto antes con la venganza de ambos.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Caminaba de puntillas por el pasillo de casa, sigiloso como un zorro y empuñando un afilado kunai en una mano. Todo estaba en penumbra al estar bien entrada la noche. Finalmente después de tanto meditar en su cueva había decidido que tomaría la justicia por su mano y no esperaría más para vengarse de Sasuke. Con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke e ingresó, pero juraría ver a duras penas que la cama estaba vacía. Al dar la luz supo que tenía razón, la cama estaba vacía. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

─Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

Volteó al escuchar tras él la voz de quien buscaba, escondiendo el arma a su espalda. Al parecer venía del baño o de beber agua, ¿a dónde más podía haber ido a esas horas de la noche?

─Me preguntaba si puedo dormir contigo ─vio al pelinegro fruncir el ceño, meditando con cierto desagrado. Ahora que el amor no le cegaba completamente se daba cuenta de cuánto le estaba molestando a Sasuke el simple hecho de compartir la cama con él. ─No molestaré, lo prometo.

─De acuerdo ─concedió con un suspiro cansino a regañadientes.

Uzumaki mostró una estudiada sonrisa de falsa alegría y vio cómo Sasuke le pasaba de largo, dirigiéndose a la cama. En cuanto el más alto le dio la espalda volvió a sacar el arma oculta y sustituyó su falsa sonrisa por una mueca de autentica maldad. Sin pensarlo un segundo más saltó sobre Sasuke, abrazándole desde atrás para detenerle el tiempo suficiente como para deslizar con maestría el filo del kunai por el blanco cuello, salpicando el suelo con borbotones de sangre tibia. Se alejó de un salto y Sasuke no tardó en llevarse ambas manos al cuello para intentar detener la hemorragia, pero fue inútil, la sangre fluía incansable entre sus dedos.

─N-Na… ru… ─intentó susurrar, pero su voz pareció más un graznido.

Con una mirada despectiva, Naruto empujó con un pie al pelinegro y lo derribó al suelo, mirando paciente cómo la vida se le escapaba a la persona que tanto daño le hizo. La persona que amó… y que todavía amaba.

Ese último pensamiento pareció hacerle reaccionar y el kunai ensangrentado se le cayó de las manos, clavándose en el suelo.

¿Qué había hecho?

Rápidamente se arrodilló junto al chico más pálido de lo normal. A lo mejor no era demasiado tarde, a lo mejor si le daba a beber un poco de su sangre… ¿¡Pero qué sangre!? ¡Ahora era un humano!

─Sasuke, aguanta, iré a traer a Sakura-chan para… ¿Sasuke? ─su voz tembló al notar que ya no se escuchaba una respiración dificultosa en el otro. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba, sólo mantenía los ojos entornados. Automáticamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ─Sasuke… ─le llamó con voz entrecortada, amenazando con romper en llanto en cualquier momento. ─¡Sasuke! Lo siento, no quería… Yo… estaba enojado contigo y…

Abriendo los ojos con sobresalto se sentó en la cama respirando agitado, rodeado por la oscuridad de la habitación. Su corazón palpitaba frenético y un ligero sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente y la espalda. Se abrazó a su cobertor buscando consuelo, pero no lo encontró.

─Sasuke… ─musitó casi sin aliento, recordando esa horrible pesadilla. ─¡Sasuke!

Sin pensarlo se puso de pie de un salto y salió de su habitación sin acordarse de no hacer ruido. Entró en la de Sasuke y cerró tras él con pulso tembloroso por los nervios que sentía. Caminó hasta donde sabía que estaba la cama, distinguiéndola en la penumbra. Alzó las sábanas y se acurrucó a un lado del pelinegro que dormía boca arriba con el brazo lesionado reposando sobre su estómago. Pero no era suficiente para aliviar la angustia que sentía, así que rodeó a Uchiha por los hombros en un abrazo necesitado. No podía hacerle daño a Sasuke, ¡mucho menos matarle a sangre fría como en su pesadilla!

Sintiéndose aprisionado, el pelinegro se removió un poco, pero pareció inútil. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al verse abrazado por un cuerpo cálido y tembloroso. Giró la cabeza un poco, viendo en la penumbra con mayor claridad de la normal una cabellera revuelta. ¿Naruto? Aquello debía de ser un sueño, ¿por qué sino iba a estar ahí abrazándole como hacía cuando era un kitsune que deseaba dormir con él? Estuvo tentado a tocarle, abrazarle y besarle, pero eso seguramente alejaría al rubio, así que de momento prefirió permanecer quieto y disfrutar del contacto.

Poco después volvió a quedarse dormido. Pero no tardó más de dos horas en volver a despertar, sin poder dormir tranquilo por la emoción interna que le creaba volver a compartir su cama con Naruto. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Naruto le abrazaba con firmeza, limitando su libertad de movimiento. Con cautela alejó un poco de sí el brazo que le rodeaba y se incorporó ligeramente apoyándose sobre el codo del brazo sano, observándole en silencio. A pesar de la advertencia de Sakura de no mover el brazo para una buena recuperación, alargó la mano hasta rozar una de las orejas de Naruto, recordando con añoranza la suave textura de la peluda oreja animal del Naruto kitsune. Coló entre sus dedos los rubios mechones del flequillo, rozó la frente y descendió en una caricia por el puente de la nariz bajando en línea recta hasta pasar sobre los labios y terminar en la barbilla. Acarició el contorno de la mandíbula y descendió al cuello, tanteando la zona del pulso y bajando aún más hasta finalmente detenerse sobre el pectoral izquierdo. Ahí estaba, el corazón, latiendo en un compás calmado.

Inevitablemente se preguntó si en el pecho del rubio había quedado una cicatriz después del ataque de los que decían llamarse hermanos Takahashi. Ahora era humano, quizá sí había una. Con un poco de dificultad por hacerlo con una mano, le alzó despacio la camiseta hasta descubrirle el pectoral izquierdo. Gracias a que ahora podía ver bastante bien en la oscuridad, no tuvo necesidad de encender la luz. No vio ninguna cicatriz que indicara que ahí hubo una herida, así que no tardó en bajarle la camiseta tras haber recorrido todo con la mirada.

Después centró toda su atención en los labios contrarios, recordando que hacia unas horas tuvo el valor para iniciar un acercamiento, pero no había podido besarle porque Naruto huyó. Sería de idiotas no haber notado que huyó de él. Después de aquello el rubio no regresó a casa hasta la hora de cenar, seguramente porque no quería verle, y ahora de pronto iba a su cama y le abrazaba como si todo fuera bien entre ellos.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué estaba allí ahora?

Bueno, ahora mismo no importaba el porqué, mejor debería aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba. Naruto nunca notaría nada. Le sujetó del mentón con cuidado y le alzó despacio el rostro. En cuanto tuvo aquellos labios a su alcance, no lo pensó y se inclinó para presionarlos sutilmente unos segundos. Dándose por satisfecho con ese superficial contacto se volvió a alejar, eso sería suficiente hasta que pudiera lograr que Naruto nuevamente deseara sus besos como si fueran lo mejor del mundo. Era suficiente, pero… si iba con cuidado podría besarle otra vez. Volvió a inclinarse para presionar brevemente los labios del que dormía profundamente. Ahora sí era suficiente, sí, debía ser suficiente.

Apretó los labios formando una línea tensa con ellos al sentirlos hormiguear. De acuerdo, un beso más y entonces sí que sería suficiente. Ni uno más. Naruto apenas había aceptado volver a retomar su rota amistad, no podía descubrirle asaltándole con besos disimuladamente desesperados o si no lo que apenas empezaba entre ellos se perdería. Tenía que ser prudente.

Con sigilo se inclinó una vez más, besándole brevemente en los labios. Se movió un poco, posando los labios sobre la mejilla y después regresó a los labios. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que alejarse y para Uzumaki sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Se separó apenas unos milímetros, todavía rozando los otros labios. Lleno de frustración cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, tensando la mandíbula. ¡Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota! No podía controlarse. Ahora era él quien deseaba desesperadamente un beso de quien siempre rechazó. Extrañaba esos besos tímidos, pero impetuosos y bruscos a la vez, que le dejaban en varias ocasiones con dolor de dientes.

Al notar movimiento por parte del rubio, rápidamente le soltó y se alejó. Pero ya era tarde, aún en la oscuridad pudo apreciar que Naruto había abierto los ojos con una expresión de desconcierto. ¿Se dio cuenta del último beso? Prefirió no decir nada, lo mejor sería hacerse el dormido. Cerró los ojos y fingió acomodarse boca arriba entre sueños, sintiéndose más estúpido todavía, parecía estar huyendo. Pero era lo mejor por ahora, actuar con prudencia y evitar más riñas entre los dos hasta que las cosas volvieran a su cauce. Pero no transcurrieron ni cinco minutos cuando la sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos en el instante en que fue Naruto quien presionó sus labios. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar algún pensamiento coherente sus manos habían ido raudas a posarse en la espalda y la nuca de Uzumaki, atrayéndole hacia él y pudiendo apreciar la mitad del cuerpo contrario casi cayendo sobre el suyo con cierta torpeza. Había estado tan sumido en sus incoherentes pensamientos que no había notado el ligero movimiento en el colchón cuando Naruto se acercó a él. Sin querer perder ni un segundo entreabrió la boca y lamió la unión de los otros labios, impaciente por profundizar el contacto. Contra todo pronóstico el otro había separado ligeramente los labios, dando vía libre a su lengua y aceptando la muda petición de un beso más profundo.

En cuanto comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de aquella cálida cavidad, pudo apreciar que besarle ahora era diferente. La boca de Naruto ahora era más grande, por lo que encajaba mejor con la suya; sus cuerpos también parecían encajar mucho mejor a pesar de que el de ojos azules no estuviera completamente recostado sobre él.

Con la emoción creciendo en su interior por ser correspondido, aumentó la intensidad del beso y la mano posada en la espalda del rubio comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, acariciando sobre la ropa. El silencio de la habitación sólo era roto por los sonidos húmedos que provocaban sus labios al separarse y buscarse con ímpetu y los suaves roces de las sábanas. Repartió sutiles besos en las comisuras, la barbilla y una de las mejillas, disimulando paciencia bastante mal.

─Sasuke…

Un agradable escalofrío ascendió por su columna al escuchar su nombre siendo murmurado con su nueva voz algo más grave. Sus manos se movieron un poco más ansiosas y se colaron bajo la ropa, acariciándole la cintura con las palmas de forma insistente.

¿Sería buen momento para decirle sus sentimientos a Naruto? Apenas esa tarde habían retomado su amistad y ahora estaban en esa situación, quizá decirlo en ese momento sería muy precipitado. ¿Naruto le creería? No podía permitirse otro error con el rubio. Su mente era un caos. Sentía el impulso de soltar sus sentimientos pero otra parte de él intuía que era mejor esperar un poco más. Quería asegurarse de que cuando confesara todo Naruto le creería. Pero… ¿y si esperaba demasiado y alguien se le adelantaba y le arrebataba a Naruto? Sai ahora era un problema, la última persona en el mundo a la cual consideró un rival digno de causarle inquietud.

Desconcertado permaneció quieto cuando notó a Uzumaki apartarse un poco y buscar refugio en la curvatura de su cuello, acomodando la cabeza justamente sobre su hombro lastimado, pero no se quejó para evitar que el rubio pudiera alejarse. Suspiró un poco frustrado, deseando haber continuado besándole durante toda la noche en un intento de recuperar los años perdidos; pero después irremediablemente se conformó y curvó las comisuras en una suave sonrisa. El atrevimiento de Naruto de besarle le había inyectado energías y ánimo para no rendirse con sus sentimientos.

No todo estaba perdido.

─Descansa ─le dijo con voz tenue, agarrando las sábanas con una mano y arropándolos a ambos antes de rodear entre sus brazos el cuerpo que medio reposaba sobre el suyo.

Los rayos de sol colándose por la ventana horas después despertaron a Sasuke. La tenue sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios e inspiró profundamente sintiéndose de muy buen humor. Entonces cuando estuvo más despierto fue consciente de que no estaba abrazando al rubio. Giró la cabeza con la esperanza de encontrarlo dormido a su lado, pero se halló solo en la cama. No tenía de qué preocuparse, seguramente se había levantado más temprano, lo de anoche no podría haberse tratado de otro de sus retorcidos sueños.

Sin perder tiempo se puso de pie para ir al baño a asearse y después buscar a Naruto.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa de la cocina, Naruto bebía un vaso de leche tibia mientras contemplaba con aire distraído su propio nombre tallado justo al lado de donde dejó el vaso. Vestía ropa sencilla para estar por casa, ropa que Sasuke le prestaba y que seguramente el pelinegro había utilizado tantas veces. Recordaba aquellos días en los que era feliz vistiendo la ropa que el otro le prestaba, pero ahora le provocaba cierta incomodidad. Si tuviera dinero se compraría su propia ropa, pero no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Sólo poseía un magnífico cobertor, una cueva en el bosque y polvorientas armas ocultas en los agujeros de los troncos de los árboles.

Suspiró hondo. Necesitaba dinero. ¿Cuánto costaría comprar una casa? ¿Y ropa? ¿Y comida para cada día? Quería ser independiente y sobrevivir por sí mismo como humano.

Alzó las manos e hizo el sello para el henge no jutsu. Tras verse envuelto en una nube de humo, su apariencia cambió apareciendo dos peludas orejas, una larga y esponjosa cola, y su ropa se transformó en una yukata naranja.

La vida como kitsune era más sencilla, sólo tenía que preocuparse de comer y cuando su hambre estaba saciada podía dedicar todo su tiempo a entrenar para vengar la muerte de sus padres. Y cuando llegaba la noche, cualquier parte del bosque le parecía bien para dormir, especialmente su cueva.

Hasta que Sasuke apareció en su vida y la puso de cabeza.

─Naruto.

El repentino llamado de Sasuke, a pesar de ser calmado, le sacó un respingo.

─¿Itachi no está en casa?

─No. Salió a comprar… creo ─respondió antes de dar un breve sorbo a su leche que ya se estaba enfriando.

En silencio, Uchiha puso un poco de agua a calentarse para preparar un té y después se sentó junto a Naruto. Estaban solos, era un buen momento para esclarecer si lo de anoche fue real o uno de sus retorcidos sueños.

─Naruto, anoche… ¿estuviste en mi habitación?

Parpadeó al ver a Naruto atragantarse con el último trago de leche y toser repetidas veces.

─¡Claro que no! ─exclamó retirándose con el dorso del puño dos graciosos bigotes blancos que la leche había dejado sobre su labio superior.

─¿Seguro? ─insistió mirándole fijamente. Ver la reacción del rubio le había hecho dudar.

Totalmente incómodo Uzumaki apartó la mirada.

─No. ¡Digo, sí! ─quiso golpearse la frente contra la mesa por ser tan idiota. Ni sabía qué estaba diciendo.

─Entonces sí estuviste ─afirmó alzando una de las comisuras en una suave sonrisa.

─Puede que sí. ¡Es que… tuve una pesadilla, sólo fui porque tenía miedo! ¡Pero no hubo ningún beso! ─sentenció firme. ─Eso lo soñaste.

─Yo no…

Unos toques en la puerta dejaron a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca. Aprovechando el momento para huir y esconder el rubor que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas, Naruto corrió a abrir.

─¡Yo iré! Seguramente es Itachi.

Una vez estuvo solo, Sasuke amplió su sonrisa. Era una de verdadera felicidad.

─Yo no dije nada de ningún beso, dobe ─comentó en voz alta para sí mismo.

Lo ocurrido anoche había sido real, no había ninguna duda. Naruto era tan bocazas como siempre, no había cambiado, y eso le alegraba.

Sin deshacer el henge Naruto abrió la puerta, descubriendo a Sakura que al instante le miró sorprendida y con ojos brillantes. Frunció el ceño, disgustado por haberse equivocado en su afirmación anterior. Echaba de menos su desarrollado sentido del olfato, así habría sabido quién estaba tras la puerta antes de abrirla.

─¡Naruto! Eres… ¡Eres un kitsune! ─sin esperar permiso ingresó y cerró tras ella, lanzándose a la tarea de acariciar el bronceado rostro y palpar las peludas orejas. ─¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Incómodo con tanto manoseo Naruto se alejó un par de pasos.

─Sólo es un henge, Sakura-chan.

─Ah, entiendo ─sonrió avergonzada por haberse mostrado tan efusiva. ─¿Sasuke-kun está en casa?

Sin ser consciente Naruto tensó la mandíbula y en un primer momento su instinto le gritó que mantuviera a Sakura alejada de Sasuke. Pero en cuanto reaccionó en sus pensamientos, agitó la cabeza para librarse de ellos.

─¿No está? ─cuestionó tras ver al rubio agitar la cabeza.

─¡Sí! Sí está, pero me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

─¿Sobre qué?

─Sobre los… sentimientos, es que…

Sakura rió bajito, interrumpiendo al repentinamente intranquilo Uzumaki.

─¿Sobre los sentimientos? Te has escuchado tan Sai…

Naruto le respondió con una risita nerviosa.

─Sí, tan Sai, jeh…

─Pero dime, ¿qué querías decirme?

─Mn, tú has estado mucho tiempo enamorada de Sasuke, así que quería saber…

─¿Si en tu ausencia ha habido algo entre Sasuke-kun y yo? ─se aventuró a preguntar curiosa.

Abrió los ojos azules de par en par y su corazón palpitó acelerado.

─¿¡Ha habido algo!?

Él sólo quería haberle preguntado si conocía algún método para desenamorarse. Ya que ambos habían amado anteriormente a la misma persona, pensó que Sakura sería la más adecuada para ayudarle.

─Naruto, ¿quién era? ─preguntó Sasuke acercándose, entonces descubrió a la recién llegada. ─Ah, Sakura.

Haruno sonrió al verle y olvidando la conversación pendiente con Naruto se acercó a él.

─¡Buenos días, Sasuke-kun! He venido a revisarte ─pero su sonrisa cambió a un ceño fruncido ─¡No estás usando el cabestrillo! ─le riñó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

─Lo olvidé ─confesó. Con la prisa por hablar con Naruto en cuanto abrió los ojos, realmente lo había olvidado.

Sakura tomó el brazo de Sasuke y lo levantó un poco con cuidado, observando los dedos de la mano.

─Tienes el brazo un poco hinchado. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan descuidado?

Uchiha se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

─No me voy a morir por eso. Ya estoy bien.

─¡No estás bien, y lo sabes! Debes cuidarte más. ¡Ah! Y sé lo que estás pensando, y no, no irás a ayudar en la construcción del templo.

─No puedes prohibírmelo.

─Quizá como tu amiga no, pero como médico sí que puedo ─respondió con decisión. ─Si te dañas algún nervio o tendón, será peor. Hazme caso, ¿no puedes mantener el brazo siete días en reposo? ¿O debo dejar a alguien vigilándote?

El pelinegro resopló con fastidio y apartó la mirada. Siete días reposando el brazo era mucho tiempo.

─Vamos, te colocaré el cabestrillo ─dijo resignada, sonriéndole. ─Oye, Naruto, vigila que Sasuke-kun use el cabestrillo, se ha vuelto todo un descuidado.

Pero el rubio no escuchó nada, sólo miraba inquieto la escena frente a él. Ver cómo Sakura tocaba tan familiarmente a Sasuke le hacía sentirse angustiado. ¿Qué hubo entre ellos dos mientras él estuvo muerto? ¿Se habían besado a escondidas como siempre hicieron ellos? ¿Habían sido amantes? ¿Habían dormido juntos como ellos habían hecho tantas veces? A lo mejor hacían todo lo que ellos hicieron y guardaban el secreto por mutuo acuerdo, igual que ellos habían hecho. De sólo imaginar a Sasuke y a Sakura abrazados y besándose le causaba una dolorosa presión en el pecho, y los conocidos celos querían impulsarle a gritar y hacer un berrinche, pero se contenía. No quería hacer el ridículo y humillarse ante la persona que pisoteó sus sentimientos.

Al no recibir respuesta, Sakura giró y Sasuke alzó la mirada.

─¿Naruto? ¿Me escuchas?

El nombrado reaccionó, siendo lo primero que vio los ojos negros clavados en los suyos.

─Tengo que irme ─bisbiseó girando rápidamente. Deshizo el henge mientras abría la puerta.

─Naruto ─le llamó Sasuke, pero no recibió respuesta y la puerta se cerró.

Se alejó de la casa corriendo todo lo rápido que sus pies descalzos le permitían. No quería seguir viendo eso. ¿Por qué era tan difícil desenamorarse? ¡Ya llevaba allí una semana! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que pasar!? ¡Para colmo hacía unas horas había besado a Sasuke! ¡No podía ser más idiota! En un principio sólo había ido allí para dormir con él impulsado por el miedo que le causó el mal sueño que tuvo. Pero cuando estuvo en la cama de Sasuke había soñado que éste le besaba, y entonces cuando abrió los ojos y vio su perfil en la penumbra, sintió el impulso de besarle. Sólo pretendía posar sus labios con discreción unos segundos, pero al instante ese teme le había respondido y él se dejó llevar porque había estado extrañando ese contacto desde que volvió a la vida.

Y ahora no podía dejar de reprocharse su debilidad una y otra vez.

Por suerte Sasuke sólo recordaba que habían dormido juntos, nada más. En un intento de despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, corrió al bosque. Si meditaba más en el hecho de que había dejado solos en casa a Sasuke y a Sakura, sería capaz de regresar rápidamente y sacar a la chica de la casa a empujones. ¡No, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría! ¡No le importaba lo que hicieran Sasuke y Sakura! ¡No le importaba en absoluto!

En medio del bosque, se detuvo en seco al escuchar diferentes voces conocidas y golpes. ¡Ah, claro! ¡Debían de ser los chicos construyendo el templo! Iría a ayudarles para despejar la cabeza e intentar complacer a Inari Kami-sama.

Kakashi fue el primero en percatarse de su llegada. En sus manos tenía un plano.

─Naruto, has venido ─cerró su ojo visible en una sonrisa.

─¡Hola! ─saludó cuando llegó a su lado. ─¿Iruka sensei no ha venido?

─No, tenía que preparar unas cosas y dar las clases.

─Entiendo ─susurró con cierta decepción.

Observó la construcción y se sorprendió de ver que aunque había pasado un día estaba más avanzado de lo que imaginó. Ya habían construido la estructura del templo con los tablones más gruesos. Por lo que podía apreciar, lo habían agrandado un poco y la entrada la iban a construir donde estaba antes. Alzaba la mano de vez en cuando para responder el saludo de algunos que habían reparado en su presencia mientras iban de aquí para allá.

─¿Estás bien, Naruto? ─preguntó el adulto al notar su expresión decaída.

─Sí. Me habría gustado hablar con Iruka sensei, pero supongo que también podría hablarlo contigo.

─Sobre Sasuke ─afirmó al instante mientras enrollaba el plano lentamente.

─¿Ah? ¿Cómo has…? ─balbuceó.

─Recuerda que sé leer la mente ─sonrió misterioso bajo la máscara.

Naruto arrugó el ceño y observó al más alto con los ojos entrecerrados.

─¡A mí no me vuelves a engañar! ¡Sé que no puedes leer la mente!

─Acabo de adivinar que querías hablar sobre Sasuke, ¿no? ─respondió tranquilo.

El rubio resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke le dijo una vez que nadie podía leer la mente. ¿Quién estaba mintiendo ahí? ¿Sasuke? ¿O Kakashi? Después de todo lo ocurrido, se inclinaba porque Sasuke era el mentiroso.

─Bien, supongo que te creo ─dijo no muy seguro, todavía desconfiado.

Hatake asintió aguantando una risa que quería escapar al darse cuenta de que Naruto parecía ser tan ingenuo como antes. No había sido muy difícil saber que quería hablar de Sasuke, ya había visto esa expresión en Naruto antes. Exactamente aquel día que ese pequeño kitsune le confesó que amaba a Sasuke y lloró frustrado ante su visión de un final feliz imposible junto a éste.

─Te escucho ─le animó a hablar.

─¿Tú sabes… cómo puedo desenamorarme?

─¿Desenamorarte? ─reiteró sorprendido.

¿Había escuchado bien? Por un momento pensó que Naruto quería pedirle consejo para seguir luchando por Sasuke, no para rendirse.

─Sí ─asintió firme ─¿No entiendes? Quiero dejar de estar enamorado ─especificó creyendo que Kakashi no había comprendido sus palabras.

─Espera, Naruto, no entiendo porqué quieres desenamorarte. ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Naruto no sentía ánimos de contar el verdadero motivo y volver a explicar todo lo que Sasuke le hizo. Sólo quería un método para dejar de amar a ese teme.

─Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que tenías razón en lo que me dijiste. Tener un final feliz junto a Sasuke es imposible.

Kakashi pudo escucharse a sí mismo en su mente diciéndole aquellas palabras a Naruto dos años atrás:

─_Ahora entiendo porqué los kitsune y los humanos tienen prohibido estar juntos como pareja. Realmente es algo incompatible en todos los sentidos, una relación así no tiene futuro. Es imposible tener un final feliz._

─¡Estás equivocado, Naruto! ─al darse cuenta de que había levantado un poco el tono de voz por la sorpresa, se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando casi en voz baja para asegurarse de ser escuchado solamente por el rubio. ─Tener un final feliz junto a Sasuke ahora es posible.

─¿Ahora? ─preguntó desconcertado.

─¿Recuerdas toda nuestra conversación? Te dije que aunque Sasuke sintiera lo mismo que tú, probablemente te rechazaría porque eras un kitsune y la diferencia de edad entre vosotros sería abismal. Pero ahora eres humano. ¿Has pensado bien lo que significa eso? Ambos envejeceréis juntos, estáis al mismo nivel.

Naruto apartó la mirada y suspiró hondo, recordando cómo le hicieron llorar esas palabras de Kakashi en el pasado, cuando era un tonto niño ingenuo que sufría por alguien que no merecía la pena.

─Lo recuerdo, Kakashi.

─Entonces si lo recuerdas, ¿por qué quieres rendirte? Lo que tienes que hacer es confesarle tus sentimientos ─aconsejó.

─¡No! ─respondió tajante, sorprendiendo al jounnin

─¡Pero Sasuke siente lo mismo! ─se le escapó decir. Cuando reaccionó en sus palabras pensó que Sasuke le mataría por habérselo hecho saber al rubio antes de que él mismo se lo dijera.

Pero lo que Naruto le respondió no se lo esperaba.

─¡No siente lo mismo! ¡No siente nada!

Después quedó entre ellos un pesado silencio. Naruto enfrentando ceñudo la mirada sorprendida del adulto.

─¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Naruto?

─¡Porque él mismo me lo dijo! ─exclamó sintiendo un creciente enojo. Le irritaba que Kakashi quisiera empujarle a los brazos de quien ni siquiera le consideró un amigo.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó sorprendido.

─Lo que has oído. ¿Y ahora me dirás una forma de desenamorarme?

─Ah, bueno… ─balbuceó todavía desconcertado. ─En realidad sólo el tiempo podrá "curarte"

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡El tiempo!? ¿¡Qué solución era esa!?

─¿Cuánto tiempo? ─cuestionó al instante. Al menos esperaba que no fuera mucho.

─Dependerá de ti y tu empeño en desenamorarte. Necesitarás determinación, autocontrol y constancia. Aunque te aviso que eso no se consigue de un día para otro, y… si estáis viviendo juntos será más complicado para ti.

─¿Entonces debería irme y volver a vivir en mi cueva?

─No es necesario que vuelvas a la cueva, puedes vivir con algún amigo, o conmigo.

─Contigo no, eres un Erizo pervertido y no me das buena espina.

─¿Erizo pervertido? ─una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

─¿Y si mientras duermo te colocas detrás de mí, me estampas contra el colchón y me…? ─no pudo terminar la frase porque el adulto le tapó la boca con una mano.

─Lo he entendido, no quieres vivir conmigo ─masculló. Mejor para él, así tendría la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera cuándo quisiera en su hogar.

─¡Iré a vivir con Iruka sensei! ─sonrió.

Kakashi casi se va de espaldas. Tener a Naruto en casa de Iruka sería igual de problemático que tenerlo en la suya. No podrían hacer "cosas de pareja" mientras Naruto estuviera rondando por allí. Y conociendo a Iruka, no se negaría a la sonrisa del rubio y lo recibiría en su casa con los brazos abiertos.

─Naruto.

Al nombrado le recorrió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz de Sai a su espalda. De nuevo ese pesado. Con un tic sacudiendo una de las comisuras de sus labios giró lentamente, siendo sorprendido con un beso en la frente que le dejó pasmado en su lugar. Kakashi también quedó totalmente sorprendido y casi se le cae el plano de las manos.

Una suave brisa sopló y les meció los cabellos, haciendo reaccionar primero a Uzumaki.

─¿Q-Qué demonios haces?

─Te demuestro amor ─explicó con voz monocorde y desapasionada.

Hatake tosió, atragantándose por un momento con su propia saliva. Mientras que Naruto, totalmente confuso enrojeció ligeramente.

─¿¡Qué!?

Con calma, Sai sacó un grueso pergamino de entre sus ropas y se lo mostró a Naruto sin desenrollarlo.

─Desde ayer me he estado informando sobre las mejores formas de demostrar amor. Besar en la frente a tu persona amada es una demostración de amor, y haré en ti cada una de las demostraciones que encontré ─explicó esbozando una falsa sonrisa leve.

Naruto deseó que todo aquello se tratase de una retorcida broma. ¡No podía ser cierto!

─¿Y… encontraste muchas demostraciones?

Entonces Sai abrió el pergamino, desenrollándolo hasta que el extremo del papel tocó el suelo.

─Unas cincuenta demostraciones ─señaló una frase en el papel sin notar que Naruto se estaba poniendo pálido. ─Demostrarte afecto en público es una de ellas, así que, besarte la frente en público es lo mismo. Ya he hecho dos en una.

─Kakashi, socorro ─susurró el rubio con los dientes apretados. Pero el jounnin estaba muy pasmado como para escuchar a alguien que no fuera Sai en su faceta de cortejo.

El pelinegro continuaba señalando frases, contándole a Naruto las demostraciones que había encontrado.

─Ir al cine juntos, compartir tiempo en pareja, caminar tomados de las manos, besarnos, acariciarnos, prepararte tu comida favorita, abrazarte fuertemente largo rato, hacerte regalos, apoyarte en tus sueños, darte espacio cuando lo necesites…

─¡Necesito espacio! ─exclamó al instante.

─De acuerdo ─sonrió Sai alejándose dos pasos, pensando en su ingenuidad que ese era espacio suficiente.

─Más ─moviendo las manos le indicaba disimuladamente que se alejara más. Sai volvió a retroceder dos pasos, esperando que ahora sí fuera suficiente. ─¡Más! ¡Más espacio!

Entonces Kakashi intervino por fin posando una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en un intento de suavizar su creciente enfado.

─Naruto, Sai, el texto no se refiere a este tipo de espacio. Dependiendo de la situación puede referirse a no pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, o incluso estar un tiempo sin ver a la pareja.

─¡Entonces perfecto! ─respondió Uzumaki antes de mirar al pelinegro. ─Necesito espacio, un largo tiempo sin vernos.

─¿Por qué? ─cuestionó sin inmutarse, volviendo a acercarse.

─Porque eres un pesado, ¡y no somos pareja! ─sentenció un poco sonrojado.

Sai se llevó una mano a la barbilla, observando cuidadosamente al rubio, especialmente las coloreadas mejillas. Según había leído, el rubor era señal de enojo o vergüenza. ¡Ah, claro! Naruto negaba que eran pareja porque le daba vergüenza, ahora lo entendía. Eso era bueno.

─No estoy de acuerdo. Según la información que he encontrado, necesitamos pasar tiempo juntos, si nos distanciamos la relación se romperá. No te daré espacio.

Naruto se golpeó la cara con una mano mascullando un insulto, no sabiendo qué hacer para quitarse a Sai de encima.

─Sai ─le llamó Kakashi. Cuando captó su atención, continuó hablando. ─La última vez que hablamos sobre esto me dijiste que habías comprendido que no estás enamorado de Naruto. ¿Por qué has cambiado… de idea?

─_Me he estado informando, y quizá no estoy enamorado de Naruto como pensaba. _

─_¿Eh? No lo entiendo, Sai._

─_Naruto me agrada, pero como amigo. Lo comprendí al leer..._

─_Me puedo hacer una idea de cómo lo comprendiste._

Naruto miró con desconfianza a los otros dos. ¿Habían estado hablando sobre él a escondidas o qué? No lo comprendía del todo.

─Lo recuerdo ─asintió el ANBU. ─Pero después de que Naruto muriera, he pensado mucho en él. No podía llorar como hizo Sakura o enojarme como hizo Sasuke-kun, pero algo hacía presión aquí ─dijo llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón.

Para el rubio no pasó desapercibido cuando mencionó lo de enojarse como hizo Sasuke. ¿Su muerte le enojó? Seguramente le enojó perder un arma, pero el propio Sasuke le dijo que era un arma inútil. ¿Entonces por qué le enojó su muerte?

─Eso que sentías era tristeza, Sai ─explicó paciente el adulto.

─Eso pensé yo también después de investigar un poco. Pero… ¿y si no lo es? ¿Y si estoy dejando pasar una oportunidad importante? Quiero experimentar y aprender, comprobar por mí mismo si Naruto para mí es un amigo o algo más.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo un poco sonrojado.

─¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera?

─Bueno… ─susurró Kakashi a las palabras de Sai, sin prestar atención a Naruto. ─Puedes intentarlo un tiempo y descubrir tus sentimientos. Pero promete que no harás nada que Naruto no quiera.

─Claro ─asintió cerrando los ojos en su peculiar sonrisa fingida.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua con molestia y haciendo un ademán con las manos dejó a esos dos con su conversación y se fue con los demás para ayudarles.

─Pero debes saber que no lo tendrás fácil, Sai ─advirtió Kakashi. ─Naruto tiene sentimientos por Sasuke.

Sai se encogió de hombros. Suponía que eso era normal, después de todo Sasuke-kun y Naruto fueron amantes.

─Naruto está buscando la forma de… desenamorarse, a lo mejor con tu ayuda lo consigue.

Puede que después de todo al final no fuese tan mala idea el hecho de que Sai pretendiera conquistar a Naruto. Los dos aprenderían juntos sobre los sentimientos, sobre todo el pelinegro. Naruto al menos ya sabía cómo se sentía estar enamorado. Y mirándolos bien, no parecían hacer mala pareja. Ambos chicos saldrían ganando, Naruto olvidaría su amor por Sasuke y Sai aprendería a amar por primera vez.

─Lo intentaré.

─¡Buena suerte! ─exclamó alzándole el pulgar.

Pero después le surgió una duda. ¿Realmente Sasuke no sentía nada por Naruto? ¿Cuándo le dijo eso al rubio? La última vez que le preguntó al chico dónde estaba enterrado Uzumaki, Sasuke le dio a entender que correspondía a Naruto.

Tenía que hablar con Sasuke.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! He tenido la torre en el técnico desde el 21 de marzo, y apenas me la devolvieron el sábado 13, me era imposible actualizar.

Ladrido de zorro: www .youtube watch?v =dyRUSl1QNeE

Adelanto del capítulo 6:

"El ANBU mostró una de sus fingidas sonrisas y agarró la mano de Naruto alejándola de la puerta.

─La revista dice que…

─¡Otra vez! ─masculló con fastidio, pero fue ignorado. ¡Se desharía de esa revista!

─…además de acompañarte a tu casa, debo despedirte con un beso.

Uzumaki enrojeció al escuchar lo último, liberando su mano con un contundente tirón.

─¿¡Qué!?

Pero Sai continuó sin inmutarse ante el grito del otro.

─La revista aconseja dar un beso corto en los labios como despedida si siento que le intereso a la otra persona, pero si mi acompañante es muy tímido, el beso debe ser en la mejilla o en la mano. Aunque aconsejan mejor en la mejilla.

─Qué gracioso, Sai ─susurró con un tic sacudiendo una de las comisuras de sus labios. Supo que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto cuando el pelinegro comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, acercándose a su rostro. ─Sa-Sai… mejor que no… ─balbuceó. Si se acercaba más, le soltaría un puñetazo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que los otros dos se alejaran. Sasuke había salido al escuchar al rubio gritar, y para su sorpresa y enojo se encuentra al estúpido ANBU demasiado cerca de Naruto para su gusto. Frunció el ceño, enviándole una mirada sedienta de sangre. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sai allí, con Naruto?**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Los celos y el orgullo no son

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 6: "Los celos y el orgullo no son buenos aliados":

Naruto se retiró el ligero rastro de sudor de la frente antes de despedirse de los demás con un movimiento de mano y salir corriendo hacia la aldea, dejando que el resto continuara con la construcción del templo. No quería que Sai le acompañara como hizo el día anterior después haberle preguntado a Kakashi sobre cómo desenamorarse. Sai le caía mejor cuando se limitaba a leerle libros y explicarle cosas que no entendía, pero ahora le buscaba a la mínima oportunidad para decir puras estupideces.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Sai no le seguía y se había alejado lo suficiente del templo en construcción, aflojó su carrera hasta caminar lentamente. Suspiró hondo. La construcción del templo marchaba de maravilla, y lo mejor es que Sasuke no estaba allí. Su sola presencia le incomodaba bastante, sobre todo después del beso que compartieron.

Se detuvo cuando vio una sombra sentada sobre la rama del árbol frente a él. Una persona se ocultaba vistiendo una capa negra con capucha. Entonces el encapuchado se dejó ir hacia atrás, quedando colgado de sus piernas en la rama. La capucha se le bajó en el movimiento, descubriendo su cabeza completamente y una larga cabellera de color castaño claro.

─Kenta ─lo nombró Naruto al reconocerlo.

─Te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el bosque. ¿Seguro que no eres un kitsune?

─Ojalá ─suspiró volviendo a caminar, pasando de largo al mayor. No tardó en escuchar movimiento a su espalda, percibiendo que Kenta le seguía saltando de rama en rama apenas haciendo ruido. ─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó girando a verle.

─¿Has robado los planos?

─No.

En menos de un segundo la expresión de Kenta cambió a una de enojo.

─¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Como sintiéndose contagiado, Naruto también arrugó el entrecejo.

─¡He estado ocupado ayudando en la construcción del templo y estudiando con Kakashi! ¡Si tanta prisa tienes, hazlo tú! ─le señaló.

Katou tensó la mandíbula por la respuesta insolente del rubio. Se forzó a tranquilizarse, Naruto era el único contacto que tenía con Konoha y el más cercano a Sasuke; no debía perderlo.

─Es que tengo tantas ganas de vengar la muerte de mi padre… Deberías entender cómo me siento. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

Naruto se pasó una mano por los cabellos, dejándolos más alborotados que de costumbre. Claro que entendía a Kenta, de haber estado en su lugar él también buscaría venganza incansable.

─De acuerdo, iré ahora mismo.

Se acercó a un árbol, y reuniendo chakra en los pies subió por el tronco hasta detenerse frente a un gran agujero en la madera.

─¿Qué haces?

─Durante años, mientras me preparaba para mi venganza contra Uchiha Madara, estuve escondiendo armas y cuerdas en los agujeros de los árboles. Así, si me lo encontraba en cualquier parte del bosque, no estaría desarmado ─explicó sacando un polvoriento kunai del agujero y mostrándoselo al otro.

─Muy astuto.

Uzumaki sonrió por el halago y comenzó a bajar mientras se guardaba el arma cuidadosamente dentro de la manga derecha. No estaba de más ir armado por si acaso.

─¿Cómo te busco cuando haya conseguido los…? ─comenzó a preguntar al llegar al suelo, pero enmudeció al notar que Kenta no estaba. ¡Otra vez se había ido dejándole con la palabra en la boca!

─¿Naruto?

El nombrado giró con un respingo, encontrando a Sai a unos pasos de distancia. Contuvo un bufido de hastío.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó en tono seco.

─¿Con quién hablabas?

─…conmigo mismo ─sonrió interiormente, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber pensado una mentira tan rápidamente.

─Verte hablando solo da una mala imagen. ¿Volverte humano te ha trastornado? ─cuestionó sonriente.

─¡No!

En cuanto retomó su camino de regreso a Konoha, Sai le alcanzó en unas zancadas, caminando a su lado. Un tic sacudió su ceja derecha, incómodo.

─Vamos al cine ─más que una proposición, fue una orden. ─Es una forma de demostrarte amor ─explicó sin inmutarse.

Naruto le miró horrorizado, casi poniéndose pálido por la impresión y saltó alejándose del pelinegro que le observó con los labios curvados en una fingida sonrisa.

─¡Ni de coña! ─casi gritó, espantando a algunos pájaros cercanos.

Como si no hubiera sido rechazado, el pelinegro volvió a caminar junto a Naruto mientras rememoraba más demostraciones de amor. Entonces recordó una. Sin delicadeza alguna, agarró bruscamente una de las manos del rubio sin dejar de caminar, atrayéndole un poco hacia él.

El rubio gruñó incómodo, sonrojado de vergüenza y enojo a partes iguales mientras miraba ceñudo al otro y tiraba en un intento de liberar su mano, pero estaba agarrada con firmeza.

─¡Suéltame!

El ANBU cerró los ojos en una ligera sonrisa satisfecha, estando convencido de que el rubor de Naruto era por timidez, y eso era una buena señal, significaba que en el fondo a Naruto le gustaba lo que le hacía pero demostraba lo contrario por vergüenza. Al menos eso era lo que decía la revista que Sakura le prestó. Estaba actuando correctamente.

─Lo siguiente que deberíamos hacer es vivir juntos.

─¿¡No te parece que estás yendo demasiado rápido!? ─protestó desesperado.

Sin inmutarse, Sai cerró los ojos brevemente, mostrando una hueca sonrisa.

─También tengo que mostrarme interesado en tus sueños, apoyarte y ayudarte a alcanzarlos. Así que cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu sueño más importante?

─¡Que desaparezcas de mi vida!

─Eso no puedo cumplirlo, si desaparezco de tu vida no podré ayudarte con tus demás sueños.

Naruto dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, soltando un largo suspiro hastiado. De soslayo miró sus manos unidas y recordó que siempre deseó poder caminar así con Sasuke alguna vez. La mano de Sai se había sentido un poco fría al principio, pero ahora se sentía más cálida; aunque fuera de eso no sentía nada más, no había mariposas en el estómago, sus labios no se curvaban en bobas sonrisas, ni su mano hormigueaba al contacto con la otra. No sentía nada parecido a cuando estaba con Sasuke. Sólo había incomodidad en él, mientras que el pelinegro estaba tan campante como si caminar de la mano con otra persona lo hiciera todos los días.

─Kakashi me contó ayer que quieres desenamorarte de Sasuke-kun.

El rubio se enderezó ante aquel comentario, mirando fijamente al otro que tenía esa molesta sonrisa impresa en los labios.

─Eso es algo que no te importa ─respondió arisco por la incomodidad que esas palabras le provocaron.

─Como tu pareja que soy, debe importarme. Yo te ayudaré a desenamorarte.

Por primera vez la expresión de enojo y desagrado desapareció de Naruto. Sus ojos brillaron por la esperanza y sonrió.

─¿De verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

─Según he leído, cuanto más tiempo pasas con una persona más te olvidarás de la anterior.

─¿Ajá? ─asintió, queriendo escuchar más.

─Tú y yo debemos pasar juntos el mayor tiempo posible ─se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla, sin dejar de mirar al frente. ─Pero como vives con Sasuke-kun es un problema.

Naruto volvió a asentir. Algo parecido le había comentado Kakashi el día anterior. Si quería enterrar sus sentimientos por Sasuke, vivir juntos sería un problema.

─¿Entonces tenemos que vivir juntos? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

─Según he leído, sería lo más indicado ─asintió sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Por alguna razón, de pronto Uzumaki observaba muy interesado el perfil del ANBU mientras caminaban. Se fijó en que Sai también era físicamente llamativo, o lo que los humanos llamaban guapo, pero por estar ciegamente enamorado de otro nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero a pesar de ser pelinegro, tener los ojos negros, y ser pálido de piel como Sasuke, Uchiha le resultaba más llamativo que Sai. Había algo que Sasuke poseía y Sai no, y era ese algo lo que marcaba la diferencia, pero no sabía qué era exactamente.

Sasuke era un buen shinobi, era habilidoso prácticamente con todo, desde la cocina hasta la lucha, inteligente, siempre portaba ese aire de elegancia en sus movimientos que lograba captar su atención, además era popular. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Aunque también era un idiota, farsante, frío y calculador ¡teme!

─Supongo que tienes razón ─contestó tras unos minutos de silencio. ─Pero dame un poco de tiempo, esto es muy repentino.

Sai asintió conforme con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

─Por lo que he leído, desenamorarse no es sencillo. Yo no puedo confirmar si eso es cierto porque nunca antes me he enamorado. Cuando inicias una relación con una persona diferente, inevitablemente comparas a tu nueva pareja con la anterior. Y a pesar de la nueva relación, tu anterior pareja te parecerá que es mejor que la nueva en todo. Es curioso, ¿no te parece?

El otro no contestó nada. Sólo apartó la mirada sintiéndose incómodo porque hacía apenas unos minutos había estado comparando a Sai con Sasuke. El ANBU miró a Naruto con una de sus falsas sonrisas.

─¿Por qué tan callado? ¿Me estás comparando con Sasuke-kun?

El rubio dio un notorio respingo, tirando para soltarse de la mano que le agarraba, pero no pudo lograrlo. Se ruborizó de vergüenza, no pensaba admitirlo, aunque sin saberlo su reacción había dado una obvia respuesta.

─¡Claro que no! ¡Sólo estaba… pensando!

─¿En Sasuke-kun? ─insistió.

Ese estúpido ANBU quizá no era tan estúpido como pensaba, o quizá él era demasiado obvio cuando pensaba en Sasuke.

─¡No! ─fulminó a su acompañante con la mirada, sintiéndose intimidado de que el otro supiera sus pensamientos. ─¿No te parece que estás hablando demasiado?

Sai relajó su falsa sonrisa y miró al rubio fijamente, produciéndole un escalofrío a éste sin saberlo.

─Desde que te conocí me he vuelto más hablador.

─Ahora resulta que es mi culpa ─se susurró.

─Más que culparte, te lo agradezco ─le corrigió en un tono mecánico. ─Y ahora, vamos al cine.

─¡No!

─Pero tenemos que hacer algo juntos.

─¿No te parece suficiente esto? ─cuestionó alzando sus manos unidas a regañadientes. Suspiró un poco hastiado de ese tema de pareja, y prefirió desviar la conversación antes de que el otro dijera algo más ─Umn… Sai, Itachi me contó que han reconstruido y reforzado el muro que protege la aldea.

─Así es ─asintió sin notar el repentino cambio de tema. ─Haría falta un ataque realmente poderoso para derribarlo.

─Entiendo ─comentó pensativo. ─Y supongo que la vigilancia está reforzada, ¿no?

─Por lo que sé, sólo Izumo y Kotetsu siguen custodiando la entrada principal. Así el enemigo podría confiarse y pensar que la vigilancia es pobre. Pero por el resto del muro que rodea la aldea hay algunos efectivos más que de costumbre, aunque ellos están ocultos.

─¿Y sabes dónde están ocultos exactamente cada uno de ellos?

Sai miró con curiosidad al rubio, aunque en su neutra expresión no se notó.

─Te ves muy interesado en la seguridad de la villa, Naruto ─cerró los ojos en una sonrisa. ─¿Por qué podría ser? ¿Acaso quieres formar parte de los efectivos de vigilancia?

La pregunta llegó a ofender a Naruto. No quería formar parte de nada de Konoha, y menos para protegerla.

─¡Claro que no! Sólo es curiosidad.

Al distinguir por fin el portón de la aldea, se detuvo en seco, provocando que el otro también lo hiciera.

─Suéltame, no quiero que nos vean caminando de la mano ─dijo sin rodeos.

El pelinegro asintió y le soltó, pensando que Naruto era demasiado tímido. Según había leído, las personas tímidas evitaban tener contacto con la persona amada en público, a veces incluso estando a solas.

Continuó caminando junto a Uzumaki cuando éste retomó el camino.

─Si no quieres ir al cine, ¿qué podemos hacer juntos? ─volvió al mismo tema.

Totalmente agobiado Naruto se pasó una mano por el cabello soltando un resoplido.

─Oye, Sai, ahora estoy ocupado. Voy a la torre Hokage.

─Voy contigo ─respondió como si nada.

Inevitablemente Naruto se preguntó si Sasuke se había sentido tan hastiado como él se sentía en ese instante cada vez que seguía a Uchiha a todos lados. ¡Era desesperante que alguien fuera tras de ti como una sombra!

─Me gustaría ir solo.

─No seas tímido. No te cogeré la mano en público, puedes estar tranquilo.

Finalmente el rubio se dio por vencido, era imposible quitarse a Sai de encima sin golpearle. Aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la torre Hokage. ¿Y de dónde había sacado que él era tímido? Lo mejor sería ignorarle por un rato.

Una vez dentro de la torre, los shinobis se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad, seguramente su cara se les hacía familiar ya que desde que volvió a la vida sólo había ido a la torre una vez, pero él los ignoró a todos. Sai tocó la puerta del despacho un par de veces, y antes de esperar respuesta Naruto ingresó.

Al instante Tsunade arrugó el entrecejo, molestándole que entraran en su despacho sin haber dado el permiso para hacerlo. Pero cuando al alzar la mirada vio de quién se trataba, su expresión se suavizó.

─Naruto, hace días que no te veo. ¿Cómo has estado?

─Bien ─se limitó a decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer volvió la mirada a su mesa llena de papeles, pergaminos y libros, mientras cogía un pequeño vasito de sake y le daba un considerable trago.

─¿Y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas algo?

Las preguntas pusieron un poco nervioso al rubio que en ese momento recapacitó en que no había planeado nada para poder hacerse con los planos que le revelasen los puntos donde la seguridad era más fuerte en la aldea. Porque esperaba que existieran esos planos.

─Umn… en realidad no, baa-chan. Sólo… ¡venía a visitarte! ─finalizó con una tensa sonrisita que ella no notó por estar con la mirada clavada en los papeles.

Tsunade levantó la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Le habría gustado dejar el papeleo de lado para poder hablar largo y tendido con el rubio, desde que éste había regresado apenas había cruzado palabra con él, pero ya iba muy atrasada en sus quehaceres.

─Naruto, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas en mi papeleo? Así podremos hablar con calma.

El rubio frunció el ceño dispuesto a negarse al instante, no quería ayudarla, sólo hacerse con la información. Entonces reparó en que ayudarla con el papeleo implicaba estar con contacto con documentos, ¡era la oportunidad perfecta!

─¡Claro! ─asintió y miró al pelinegro, indicándole con movimientos de manos que se marchara de una vez, eso captó la atención de la Hokage.

─Sai, ¿necesitas algo? ─cuestionó la mujer.

─No, sólo estoy acompañando a Naruto ─contestó cerrando los ojos en una falsa sonrisa.

Dejó de prestarle atención rápidamente a Sai y le indicó al rubio con un movimiento de mano que se acercara a ella, explicándole qué quería que hiciera para ayudarla.

─¿Qué son todos esos papeles, baa-chan? ─señaló una pila de papeles a un lado de la mujer.

─Informes de misiones finalizadas. Tengo que revisarlos todos antes de archivarlos.

─¿Tantas? ─preguntó sorprendido. Al menos sabía que en esa pila de papeles no debía de buscar. Miró curioso unos libros junto a los papeles. ─¿Y esos libros de qué son?

Inevitablemente Tsunade tuvo que apartar la mirada de lo que leía para ver qué libros le señalaba.

─Son libros de medicina, plantas curativas, ninjutsu médico… Esas cosas ─explicó antes de regresar a su lectura.

Los ojos azules recorrieron la habitación, viendo unas cajas junto a la pared. A lo mejor estaban ahí los planos que necesitaba.

─Tsunade no baa-chan, ¿qué hay en esas cajas?

Una venita saltó en la frente de la mujer, Naruto más que ayudarla no paraba de interrumpirla, pero no quería enojarse con él. Le miró esbozando una tensa sonrisa.

─Naruto, ¿por qué no me llenas el vaso de sake?

El nombrado asintió y rodeó el escritorio para agarrar la botella. Cuando el vasito estuvo a rebosar de sake, lo tomó y lo acercó a la mujer.

─Aquí tienes, baa-chan… ─se interrumpió cuando se le escurrió de las manos, aterrizando en el canalillo de la rubia y empapándole los pechos. ─¡Woah! Yo… ¡lo siento! Déjame llenarlo de nuevo.

Acercó una mano para agarrar el vasito que descansaba entre los generosos pechos de la mujer, pero una fortísima bofetada que resonó en el despacho le mandó volando, y de no ser por Sai que rápidamente le interceptó y le atrapó entre sus brazos, se habría dado un buen golpe contra la pared. Cuando Naruto se recuperó por la impresión del golpe, alzó la mirada con la mano marcada en la mejilla exageradamente hinchada.

─¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, maldita vieja!? ─le gritó furioso, aunque en sus ojos se apreciaban un par de lagrimones por el intenso dolor.

Con una verdadera expresión sedienta de sangre, Tsunade se puso de pie mientras se crujía los nudillos de las manos.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─preguntó sumamente seria, con aire amenazante.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda y en un segundo giró entre los brazos de Sai para devolverle el abrazo, totalmente asustado y sin decir nada más. No quería morir otra vez sin haber cumplido su venganza. El ANBU observó sin inmutarse al rubio, pensando que el hecho de que Naruto le abrazara por su cuenta suponía un avance en su relación.

Finalmente la Hokage agarró el vasito y lo dejó sobre el escritorio antes de caminar a la salida del despacho.

─Iré a limpiarme ─avisó saliendo del despacho para ir al baño, cerrando tras ella con un portazo al salir.

Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos que Naruto aprovechó para acariciarse la mejilla adolorida. Al ser consciente de que estaba abrazado al otro, le soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Las cosas no habían resultado como las planeó sobre la marcha. Cuando le sirvió el sake a Tsunade, pensó que si se lo derramaba encima, ésta tendría que salir a limpiarse, ¡no que le abofetearía y después saldría para limpiarse!

─Maldita vieja… ─masculló acariciándose nuevamente la mejilla sonrojada. ─Me venga… ─al notar que Sai no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se corrigió en lo que iba a decir. ─Me vengaría… si yo fuera alguien cruel, jeh…

El pelinegro solamente contestó con una de sus estudiadas sonrisas. Naruto entonces corrió hacia el escritorio, mirando algunos de los pergaminos, hojeándolos todo lo rápido que podía. Sai no le dio importancia a eso hasta que vio a Uzumaki abrir uno de los cajones, revisando su contenido con rapidez.

─Naruto, ¿qué haces?

─Vigila y avísame cuando venga la vieja Hokage ─le dijo sin querer responderle.

─Pero Naruto… ─ver lo que estaba haciendo el rubio no le daba buena espina.

Hastiado, Naruto chasqueó la lengua, aumentando la tensión que sentía. Si Tsunade le descubría, le daría algo más que una bofetada.

─Eres mi pareja, ¿no? ¡Entonces ayúdame y vigila!

Poco convencido Sai asintió y abrió una rendija en la puerta del despacho, vigilando cauteloso el pasillo mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido de papeles constantemente.

─Si no quieres que la Hokage se dé cuenta, deja todo tal y como estaba.

─Sí, sí…

Abrió otro cajón, y entre más papeleo un libro captó su atención. Lo abrió al azar, viendo en cada página fotos de personas que no conocía, con sus datos correspondientes. ¿Qué era ese libro? Pasó páginas más rápidamente lleno de curiosidad aunque no conocía a ninguno de los hombres que se mostraban en las fotografías. Entonces se detuvo en seco al leer mentalmente un nombre:

Katou Nanashi.

Ese hombre era… ¿el padre de Kenta? Mirando bien la foto, Kenta se parecía bastante al hombre, a excepción de que el hombre se veía mucho más musculoso. Pero había algo curioso, la foto estaba tachada con una gran equis. Justo al pie de la foto vio que estaba escrita la fecha de defunción, octubre de ese año, la muerte era reciente. Bajó la mirada dispuesto a leer los datos sobre ese hombre, pero la voz de Sai le alertó.

─Ya viene la Hokage ─susurró cerrando la puerta con discreción. ─Rápido, guarda todo.

Intentando ser tan veloz como silencioso, Naruto cerró el libro y lo guardó donde lo encontró, cerrando el cajón y alejándose unos prudenciales pasos del escritorio mientras Sai se alejaba de la puerta. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso a la Hokage.

─Obaa-chan, nosotros ya nos vamos ─agarró al ANBU del brazo. ─¿Verdad, Sai?

─Si tú lo dices…

Tsunade tomó asiento en su lugar, reclinándose sobre el respaldo.

─¿No vas a ayudarme, Naruto? ─preguntó viendo cómo el rubio tiraba de su compañero hacia la puerta. De pronto parecía ansioso por marcharse de allí. ¿Estaría enojado con ella por la bofetada que le había dado? No le había golpeado muy fuerte, no era para que se enojara así. ─Bueno, espero que nos veamos otro día.

─No soy bueno para el papeleo, y acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer ─le envió una forzada sonrisa a la mujer. ─¡Adiós! ─exclamó cerrando con un portazo.

Naruto no soltó a Sai ni cuando caminaban por el pasillo, teniendo prisa por abandonar la torre Hokage para poder respirar tranquilo.

─¿A dónde vamos ahora, Naruto? ─cuestionó dejándose llevar.

─Yo iré a casa, tú ve a donde te plazca.

Con su mano libre, Sai hurgó entre sus ropas hasta sacar una revista doblada por la mitad. Se la mostró a Naruto, captando la atención de éste cuando atravesaban la puerta de la torre.

─¿Qué es eso?

─La revista que Sakura me prestó, siempre la llevo conmigo. Aquí leí que siempre tengo que acompañar a mi pareja a casa, así que te acompañaré.

El rubio prefirió ya no protestar más, realmente era inútil discutir con ese tipo. Pero se preguntó seriamente qué clase de revistas se compraba Sakura. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, era la revista ideal para que ella pudiera conquistar a Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no tenía que pensar en eso. El resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio, no quería hablar más con Sai sobre tonterías amorosas, sólo estuvo pensativo recordando el libro que había encontrado en el despacho de Tsunade. A lo mejor el que la foto estuviera tachada significaba que el padre de Kenta efectivamente estaba muerto, quizá ese libro recogía a todas las personas que Konoha había asesinado.

─Naruto ─le llamó su compañero cuando entraban en el barrio Uchiha. ─¿Qué buscabas entre las cosas de la Hokage?

─Nada en realidad, sólo sentía curiosidad por ver qué guardaba en los cajones, jeh… ─inventó rápidamente.

Sai no se quedó muy convencido con esa contestación.

─Fue peligroso hacer eso. La Hokage se habría puesto furiosa si te descubre.

─Bueno, olvida eso. Todo salió bien ─le restó total importancia, queriendo dejar el asunto enterrado. Al divisar la casa de los hermanos Uchiha, se adelantó unos pasos al otro. ─Nos vemos mañana, Sai ─en cuanto posó una mano en la puerta para abrirla, otra mano del pelinegro sujetó la suya para impedírselo. ─¿Qué? ─preguntó curioso.

El ANBU mostró una de sus fingidas sonrisas y agarró la mano de Naruto alejándola de la puerta.

─La revista dice que…

─¡Otra vez! ─masculló con fastidio, pero fue ignorado. ¡Se desharía de esa revista!

─…además de acompañarte a tu casa, debo despedirte con un beso.

Uzumaki enrojeció al escuchar lo último, liberando su mano con un contundente tirón.

─¿¡Qué!?

Pero Sai continuó sin inmutarse ante el grito del otro.

─La revista aconseja dar un beso corto en los labios como despedida si siento que le intereso a la otra persona, pero si mi acompañante es muy tímido, el beso debe ser en la mejilla o en la mano. Aunque aconsejan mejor en la mejilla.

─Qué gracioso, Sai ─susurró con un tic sacudiendo una de las comisuras de sus labios. Supo que aquello no era una broma de mal gusto cuando el pelinegro comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, acercándose a su rostro. ─Sa-Sai… mejor que no… ─balbuceó. Si se acercaba más, le soltaría un puñetazo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que los otros dos se alejaran. Sasuke había salido al escuchar al rubio gritar, y para su sorpresa y enojo se encuentra al estúpido ANBU demasiado cerca de Naruto para su gusto. Frunció el ceño, enviándole una mirada sedienta de sangre. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sai allí, con Naruto?

Y como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta mental, el pelinegro habló.

─Hola, Sasuke-kun, acompaño a Naruto a casa.

─Ya lo veo ─masculló haciendo evidente su repentino mal humor. Alargó su brazo sano y agarró a Naruto de la muñeca, tirando para atraerle hacia él. ─Pero no es necesario que lo hagas, el dobe conoce perfectamente el camino a casa.

A Naruto aquello le tomó por sorpresa, pero después chasqueó la lengua con incomodidad, Sasuke le apretaba la muñeca con fuerza innecesaria.

─Me estás haciendo daño, ¡teme!

Pero Sasuke le ignoró, negándose a soltarle. Sus celos se habían disparado al ver a Sai cerca de Naruto, ¡ese idiota realmente quería quitárselo! Cerró su mano libre en un puño, tensando el brazo en cabestrillo y deseando estamparlo en la cara del otro aunque eso pudiera provocarle más dolor en el hombro.

─Sasuke-kun, deberías soltar a Naruto, le estás haciendo daño ─comentó Sai viendo cómo el rubio tironeaba para liberarse.

─¡Y tú deberías largarte! ─ordenó cerrándole la puerta en las narices, sintiendo un calambrazo en el brazo por el brusco movimiento, pero no se quejó y volvió a colocarlo en cabestrillo.

Uzumaki se irritó ante el agarre cada vez más doloroso. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a ese idiota!? ¿Acaso quería romperle la muñeca? Sin pensarlo más, con su mano libre agarró uno de los largos y negros mechones a ambos lados de la cara del otro, tirando con violencia. Eso provocó que el agarre en su muñeca se aflojara lo suficiente como para poder liberarse con un tirón, entonces soltó a Sasuke y se alejó un par de pasos mientras se acariciaba la muñeca. Al instante los ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos con enojo, pero no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la mirada.

─Me estabas haciendo daño ─se defendió el rubio.

Sasuke observó la muñeca del otro, apreciando las marcas de sus dedos ligeramente marcadas. Supo que le debía una disculpa, pero los celos y el orgullo no le dejaron hacerlo.

─¿Desde cuándo no sabes regresar solo a casa? ─cuestionó de mal humor.

─¿Qué? ─respondió con otra pregunta, confundido.

─¿Por qué te acompañaba Sai? ¿Por qué precisamente Sai?

El otro se encogió de hombros sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar Uchiha con aquellas preguntas.

─Se ofreció a acompañarme, es todo.

Dando la conversación por terminada, pasó de largo a Sasuke y caminó por el pasillo, pero no esperaba que éste le seguiría de cerca. Se detuvo y observó al pelinegro.

─¿Qué?

Sasuke también se detuvo, mirando con intensidad a Naruto. Quería decirle mil cosas, reprocharle el hecho de que le permitiera a Sai estar cerca, que le sonriera a todos excepto a él, que le evitara… ¡Realmente no tenía paciencia para volver a enamorar a ese dobe! Pero la culpa de todo eso era suya, no podía reprocharle nada.

─Desde que has regresado Sai pasa mucho tiempo contigo ─su voz sonó inexpresiva aunque por dentro los celos le estuvieran retorciendo el estómago.

─¿Y eso qué?

Perdiendo interés en la conversación continuó su camino hacia su nueva habitación. No quería saber más de Sai en lo que quedaba de día. Pero Sasuke no parecía pensar igual porque entró tras él, cerrando la puerta.

─¿Te has dado cuenta de que ahora él te busca como algo más que un amigo?

─¿No me digas? ─respondió sarcástico dejándose caer sentado en la cama. Era difícil no haberlo notado después de que éste repitiera sin descanso que son pareja.

─Ese idiota de Sai sólo está confundido.

La seria expresión de Naruto fue sustituida por una de curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza. De pronto le llegó la sensación de que ya había tenido una conversación así con Sasuke. Hasta que lo recordó:

─_El estúpido ANBU sólo está confundido porque leyó ese libro, pero no está enamorado de ti. Lo mejor sería que lo dejaras._

Sí, ya había tenido una conversación así con Sasuke anteriormente, pero no entendía su empeño en hacerle entender que Sai estaba confundido. Él ya sabía que Sai sólo estaba confundido. Era una lástima que sus sentimientos hacia ese teme no fueran también una confusión después de leer una noche el libro que hablaba sobre los sentimientos. Si fuera una confusión, no se sentiría tan incomodo al estar los dos solos en la habitación, ni su corazón palpitaría con esa fuerza cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Parpadeó al ver a Uchiha caminar hacia él y sentarse a su lado en la cama. No pasó ni un segundo cuando automáticamente se alejó lo suficiente como para que dos personas más pudieran tomar asiento entre ellos. Sasuke captó el mensaje al instante, Naruto no le quería cerca todavía a pesar de que hubieran hablado sobre retomar su dañada amistad. Su relación estaba llena de altibajos, en un momento todo parecía que iría bien entre ellos, y al siguiente tenía la sensación de que Naruto todavía estaba muy lejos de él.

─Cuando moriste… ─comenzó a hablar nuevamente ante el silencio del rubio. ─Sai te echó de menos, pero como no comprende muy bien los sentimientos, cree que lo que sintió es porque te ama. Pero no te dejes engañar por él.

─Tranquilo, no me volveré a dejar engañar por nadie nunca más.

Sasuke notó la indirecta, sabiendo que Naruto había pensado en él al decir aquella frase que incluso se escuchó con un ligero punto rencoroso. Ahora fue él quien permaneció callado y Uzumaki quien volvió a hablar.

─Pero aunque sea un pesado y a veces me saque de quicio, me gusta estar con Sai, es mi amigo.

─Yo también lo soy ─respondió al instante, mirándole fijamente. Le incomodó un poco mostrarse así frente a Naruto, prácticamente suplicando su compañía, pero si no hacía algo no conseguiría nada.

Naruto alzó un poco las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa desganada. Lo último que sentía eran deseos de sonreír. Era extraño escuchar a Sasuke nombrarse a sí mismo amigo suyo, antes nunca lo hizo.

─Pero nosotros ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos. Ahora le dedicaré mi tiempo a Sai.

Eso era lo que necesitaba ahora, pasar tiempo con Sai para enterrar sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Él sabía que Sai no le amaba, pero quizá después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos podría nacer algo entre ellos, aunque se conformaba con lograr desenamorarse del chico sentado a su lado.

─¡No! ─sentenció.

─¿No qué? ─preguntó sin entender porqué de pronto Sasuke parecía enojado.

Exasperado por no poder demostrar sus sentimientos, Uchiha acortó la distancia que les separaba volviendo a sentarse más cerca del otro que le observó evidentemente incomodo. Todo eso de esforzarse por dejar el orgullo de lado cuando estaba con Naruto le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

─¿Demasiado tiempo juntos? Soy tu mejor amigo, debes dedicarme tu tiempo a mí.

A Naruto no le gustó el tono demandante en que Sasuke le dijo aquello. Nadie iba a decirle con quién debía pasar su tiempo. No lograba ver la desesperación que Sasuke sentía por perderle, y dejándose llevar por la desconfianza pensó que Sasuke le dijo aquello por temor a que Sai pudiera arrebatarle su "arma".

─¡Le dedicaré mi tiempo a quien me dé la gana! ─protestó de mal humor.

Aquello era el colmo, Sasuke quería controlarle y eso no le gustaba nada. Deseaba desesperadamente saber qué planes tenía el pelinegro reservados para él. ¿Qué quería de él esta vez? ¿Incluso como humano podía serle útil de algún modo?

Sasuke bufó de forma sonora en un intento de tranquilizarse al ser consciente de que el ambiente se estaba caldeando demasiado.

─No quiero pelear.

─Pues no lo parece, teme ─protestó sin suavizarse ni un poco su enojo. ─Sólo yo decido con quién paso mi tiempo, ¡nadie más! ¡Ni pienses la opción de controlarme como si fuera tu arma, porque no lo soy!

Los ojos negros se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendido. Naruto estaba malinterpretando todo, pero no era extraño que pensara así de él después de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos años atrás. Apretó los labios, sintiéndose ansioso. ¿Cómo decirle que no quería controlarle como un arma? No iba a creerle. Era solamente que se sentía terriblemente celoso ante la idea de que Naruto pusiera su atención en alguien que no fuera él.

De nuevo supo que le debía una disculpa.

─No quería decir eso ─y esa frase fue lo más cercano a una disculpa que pudo pronunciar.

Pero el rubio no le creyó y entornó los ojos con desconfianza. No percibió el intento de disculpa del otro. Sasuke mentía, en realidad sí quería controlarle, estaba seguro de eso.

─¿Entonces qué querías decir? ¡Y no mientas! ─advirtió.

─¡Sólo quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido!

Tras esas palabras desesperadas todo quedó en silencio. Naruto estaba bastante impactado, había esperado cualquier contestación menos esa. No supo qué decir, ni siquiera supo si pensar que aquello también eran mentira.

─Puede que no me creas, pero mientras que tú sentiste la ausencia como un día yo he estado dos años sin verte. Tú siempre has sido un kitsune y para ti el tiempo no tenía importancia con tu vida milenaria, pero ahora que eres humano entenderás que dos años es mucho tiempo ─no recibió respuesta, simplemente Naruto continuaba observándole fijamente. Pasó saliva con cierto esfuerzo, abrir su corazón no era fácil ─Todos te echábamos de menos, y yo… iba a visitarte cada día; ahí pude entender tu necesidad de visitar a tus padres cada día.

La sorpresa de Naruto aumentó y eso se notó en su expresión. Sasuke iba a visitarle cada día… ¿de verdad? Entonces lo que su madre le dijo justo antes de volver a la vida era cierto:

─_Él ha estado visitándote ─interrumpió la pelirroja con una voz tranquila. ─Sufre por ti. He podido verlo._

─_Me imagino, perder un arma siempre es duro._

─_Él sufre por ti –insistió. ─Lo sé porque su mirada era igual a la que tú mostrabas cada vez que ibas a visitarnos._

¿Pero por qué Sasuke haría algo como eso? No podía imaginarse a Sasuke sufriendo por su muerte. Simplemente no podía.

─_Quizá Sasuke-kun te utilizó como su arma, pero ahora que has muerto estoy segura de que es diferente. Si hubieras visto lo que yo, lo entenderías. Su expresión, sus ojos… le he visto a punto de llorar por ti. Él te quiere._

─_¡No me quiere! ─rabió. ─¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué estáis de su parte? ─totalmente frustrado, se pasó el brazo por los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas._

Para él, Sasuke era alguien falso y cruel que manipulaba a los demás sin importarle los sentimientos que éstos pudieran tener. No, no, seguro que Kushina malinterpretó todo, puede que Uchiha le hubiera estado visitando a diario, pero eso no significaba que hubiera estado sufriendo y mucho menos que le quisiera. Sasuke sólo quería a su aldea y a su hermano mayor.

Parpadeó al percibir que el pelinegro se estaba acercando a él peligrosamente, invadiendo con lentitud su espacio personal. Y de nuevo una parte de él saltaba de emoción y alegría, pero luchando contra esa parte reaccionó cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse. No iba a ser débil ante Uchiha de nuevo.

─¡No! ─giró la cabeza a un lado, observando ceñudo el suelo. ¿Por qué ahora de pronto ese teme había tomado la decisión de intentar besarle? ¿Acaso se estaba vengando por todas las veces que él le robó besos? ─¡No hagas eso, me molesta!

Bastante frustrado el pelinegro tensó la mandíbula, pero no se alejó. ¿Qué le molestaba? A él también le molestó durante meses esa terquedad de Naruto que intentaba besarle a cada momento, y para colmo la mayoría de sus besos eran bruscos y sin ritmo. ¿Pero eso detuvo al dobe? ¡No! Al contrario, parecía insistir el doble cada vez que él le daba una negativa. Ahora ese tonto sabía cómo se sentía el que intenten besarte cuando no quieres; y él… entendía lo mal que se sentía ser rechazado de forma tan tajante por la persona amada.

Se preguntó si debería volver a intentarlo, pero existía el riesgo de que si agobiaba demasiado a Naruto con sus intentos de besos podría alejarlo y eso era lo último que deseaba. Observó la mano que el rubio tenía apoyada en el colchón en el espacio entre ambos, y sin querer pensarlo para que su orgullo no interviniera, le agarró la mano.

Poniéndose a la defensiva Uzumaki le encaró en décimas de segundo, observándole con enojo y dispuesto a insultarle. Pero no esperaba que el rostro de Sasuke continuara tan cerca, así que eso le sacó un respingo de sorpresa y un tenue rubor en las mejillas en contra de su voluntad. Un tic sacudió una de sus cejas al ver que el otro nuevamente se acercaba con intenciones de besarle, si ese teme no entendía con palabras le haría entenderlo de otro modo. Alejó un poco la cabeza para tomar impulso y con brusquedad estrelló su frente con la contraria.

Ambos dejaron escapar una queja ahogada y se llevaron las manos a la zona adolorida, alejándose del otro.

─¿¡Por qué demonios has hecho eso!? ¡Usuratonkachi! ─gritó de mal humor, sintiendo ligeros espasmos dolorosos recorrerle. Tenía la sensación de que si le hubiera golpeado un poco más fuerte le habría partido el cráneo.

Naruto le encaró nuevamente igual de enojado sin dejar de acariciarse la frente, con un par de lágrimas medio asomando en sus ojos.

─¡Te acabo de decir que me molesta que hagas eso, y lo vuelves a hacer! ¡Si no quieres entenderlo con palabras, te haré entenderlo con golpes!

─¡Tú me agobiabas con tus intentos de besos y nunca te golpeé, grandísimo idiota!

Nada más decir eso la expresión de enojo se evaporó en Sasuke al recapacitar en lo que había dicho. Él que siempre meditaba sus palabras antes de hablar acababa de meter la pata; estuvo totalmente seguro de eso al ver la expresión de Naruto, como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

¡El grandísimo idiota era él, no Naruto!

Entonces el rubio le agarró por la camiseta, mirándole con renovada furia.

─¡No me golpeaste porque te convenía tenerme contento para que no abandonara Konoha, teme bastardo, pero seguro que ganas no te faltaron!

─No quise decir eso… ─intentó excusarse, pero fue interrumpido.

─¿No quisiste decir eso otra vez? ─arrugó más profundamente el entrecejo, y empujándole con aire despectivo se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta. ─Antes mentías mejor, ¿sabes?

Sasuke se puso de pie al instante mientras intentaba nuevamente excusarse.

─¡Me agobiaba antes, cuando no quería admitir que…! ─sin dejarle terminar, Naruto cerró con un portazo al salir. ─¡Naruto!

El rubio caminó rápido por el pasillo, pisando fuerte el suelo por el enojo a pesar del dolor en los pies. ¡Maldito Sasuke bastardo! ¿Cómo podía seguir amando a alguien tan despreciable? ¡Era un idiota! Salió de la casa, cerrando nuevamente con un portazo. Por suerte Sasuke no le seguía, aunque en realidad nunca esperó que hubiera ido tras él.

Saliendo del barrio Uchiha escuchó una conocida voz que le llamaba. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con Lee que agitaba un brazo para llamarle la atención.

─Lee… hola ─saludó con total desgano. En realidad le apetecía estar solo.

El enérgico pelinegro empezó a saltar alrededor de Uzumaki, haciendo algunas sentadillas o dando puñetazos y patadas al aire. Naruto intentaba seguirle con la mirada, algo hastiado.

─Justamente iba a casa de Sasuke-kun a buscarte. ¡Tengamos un combate amistoso, Naruto-kun!

─¿Ahora?

Lee por fin se detuvo, asintiendo de forma exagerada con la cabeza.

─Sí, ahora. ¿O acaso tienes algo que hacer?

─No… en realidad no ─sus labios formaron una tenue sonrisa. ─¡Tengamos ese combate amistoso!

Lee le indicó a Naruto que le siguiera, no sería conveniente pelear en mitad de la calle y herir a alguien accidentalmente, aunque si hubieran luchado allí mismo tampoco habría sido la primera vez. Llegaron a un parque en el que apenas tres niños jugaban en los columpios por estar próxima la hora de comer, e inmediatamente Lee se colocó en posición de ataque, llevando una mano a la espalda y la otra al frente. Naruto tragó saliva, recordando lo bueno que era el pelinegro luchando, y pensando que así podría alcanzar el nivel de Lee, imitó la pose de éste.

Antes de pensarlo, Lee ya se había lanzado hacia el rubio saltando en el aire para propinarle una patada. Naruto cruzó los brazos a la altura de su cara para bloquearla, pero aquello también le bloqueó la visibilidad, así que no pudo interceptar la patada que le llegó por el lado derecho, derribándole al suelo con fuerza e incluso haciéndole rodar un par de veces.

Lee lanzó un grito enérgico de lucha y volvió a su pose inicial, observando con fiereza al rubio que se ponía de pie con una expresión adolorida. Los niños dejaron de jugar y totalmente curiosos comenzaron a observar la escena desde lejos.

Ahora fue Uzumaki quien se lanzó al ataque, corriendo hacia su oponente con un puño en alto, pero apenas logró rozarle una mejilla. Lee era demasiado rápido, era frustrante. Se agachó y con una pierna barrió el suelo, consiguiendo derribar al pelinegro. Aquello le causó sorpresa incluso a él mismo, no esperaba poder tirarle al suelo. Y por estar sorprendido, no vio que Lee apoyó las manos en el suelo y alzó ambas piernas con rapidez, propinándole una doble patada en la barbilla que le volvió a enviar al suelo mientras que el otro se ponía de pie de un ágil salto.

Naruto se acarició la barbilla con desesperación y con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, ese golpe había dolido demasiado. Cuando era un kitsune, los golpes apenas le dolían unos segundos, como mucho algunos minutos. Pero ahora el dolor de cada golpe se estaba acumulando, y apenas había sido golpeado dos veces. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio a Lee saltando sobre él, opacando la luz del sol y con una pierna en alto dispuesto a estrellar el talón en su estómago.

─¡Woah…! ─cerró los ojos y rodó por el suelo, esquivando el golpe por poco.

¿Eso era una pelea amistosa? Francamente, no le gustaría tener a Lee como enemigo. Si esa patada le hubiera dado de lleno, le habría roto alguna costilla seguramente. ¡Incluso había dejado un agujero en el suelo!

Intentó calmarse por un corto instante que aprovechó para volver a ponerse de pie, y nuevamente corrió hacia el pelinegro que en ese momento saltaba hacia él con una pierna en alto para patearle la cara. Antes de ser golpeado le agarró del tobillo, y aprovechando el impulso y la fuerza que Lee había puesto en aquel ataque, giró sobre sus pies, lanzándolo por los aires hasta que el pelinegro chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Sonrió animado, ¡había logrado golpearle!

Lee se incorporó y le alzó un pulgar a Naruto mientras le dedicaba una radiante sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

─¡Bien hecho, Naruto-kun! ¡Ese es el espíritu! Aprenderás todos los secretos del taijutsu de la mano de la Bestia verde de Konoha.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

En su despacho, Tsunade continuaba revisando informes mientras bebía más sake. Quizá no debió darle aquella bofetada a Naruto, o sí tendría que habérsela dado pero no tan exageradamente fuerte. Agarró la botella dispuesta llenarse el vasito nuevamente, pero no cayó ni una gota. Chasqueó la lengua y arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Ya se había gastado una botella? ¡Maldición!

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió sin que nadie hubiera tocado previamente para pedir permiso. Seguramente era Naruto, ese niño tenía la costumbre de hacer eso. Alzó la botella y levantó la mirada mientras hablaba.

─Naruto, menos mal que has regresado. Quiero que vayas a comprarme…

Pero enmudeció al ver que el maleducado que había ingresado en su despacho sin tocar la puerta no era Naruto. Entreabrió la boca, perpleja. Era la persona que menos esperaba ver.

─Ji-Jiraiya… ─el hombre estaba frente a ella, cargando una mochila y observándola con curiosidad. ─¡Has vuelto! ─exclamó dejando la botella de lado y poniéndose de pie. Pero al ser consciente de que había sido muy evidente su emoción de volver a verle, compuso una expresión más seria y volvió a sentarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Tosió un par de veces. ─¿Te parece bonito volver ahora como si nada? ¡No has escrito ni una sola vez desde que te fuiste, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, idiota!

Pero el hombre continuaba confuso por lo que le había escuchado decir a Tsunade cuando entró al despacho.

─¿Has dicho… Naruto?

La Hokage abandonó su expresión de enojo y se mostró más seria. Era cierto, Jiraiya no sabía que Naruto había regresado. Como no tenía idea del paradero de ese viejo pervertido no pudo comunicárselo.

─Ha ocurrido algo increíble, Jiraiya, Naruto está vivo.

─¿Qué? ─casi gritó abriendo los ojos de par en par. ─¿Es una broma? ─medio afirmó en una pregunta. Lo que Tsunade decía no era muy creíble después de ver una botella de sake junto a ella y apreciar en el aire aquel aroma a alcohol.

─¡No es una broma! Inari Kami-sama le ha hecho regresar como castigo.

Sospechando que la conversación sería larga, Jiraiya se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo, apoyada contra el escritorio.

─No lo entiendo. ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

─Ponte cómodo, tengo mucho que contarte, Jiraiya.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Adelanto del capítulo 7:

"Jiraiya le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con un firme movimiento de cabeza, poniendo más contento al rubio.

─¿¡De verdad!? ─casi gritó lleno de entusiasmo.

─Sí, pero te advierto que será un largo entrenamiento ─explicó alzando un dedo para darse un aire importante. ─Tendremos que salir de Konoha durante un tiempo.

Aquella noticia lejos de disgustar a Naruto le causó una gran alegría. ¡Podría salir de Konoha sin perderse! Y lo mejor, ¡estaría lejos de Sasuke!

─¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Cuándo? ─insistió eufórico.

─Pues no sé. Quizá en unos dí…

─¿Mañana? ─interrumpió sin desaparecer su sonrisa. ─¡Mañana estaría bien!

─Eh… ─Jiraiya bajó el dedo meditando que hacía apenas unas horas que había regresado de su largo viaje, quería descansar al menos un poco. Pero ver la mirada que le dedicaba Naruto le dificultaba responderle con una negativa. Suspiró resignado. ─Está bien, saldremos mañana.

─¡Woah! ¡Genial! ─exclamó saltando de alegría, alzando un puño con entusiasmo. ─¡Aprenderé una técnica de rango S, seré increíblemente fuerte! ¡Todos me envidiarán, nadie volverá a utilizarme!**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. ¡Comienza el entrenamiento! ¡Adiós,

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 7: "¡Comienza el entrenamiento! ¡Adiós, Konoha!":

Después de la pelea con Lee, Naruto había terminado totalmente magullado y agotado. Caminaría arrastrando los pies de no ser porque ya tenía las plantas bastante maltratadas por sus andanzas en el bosque. Antes de despedirse, Lee le había gritado bastante entusiasta que deseaba volver a tener pronto otra lucha amistosa. A pesar de tener hambre, no le apetecía regresar a casa todavía y ver la cara del idiota de Sasuke, así que prefirió vagar por la aldea. Casi una hora más tarde se encontró con Shikamaru que sentado en la baranda de un puente miraba entretenido las nubes. Corrió a saludarle y cruzaron algunas palabras, hasta que Naruto le pidió que le enseñara a jugar shougi. Nara asintió y se encaminaron a la casa de éste.

Al percatarse de que Uzumaki estaba hambriento, le ofreció algunas sobras de la comida de hacía menos de dos horas, cosa que el rubio agradeció inmensamente. A simple vista parecía que sólo estaban Shikamaru y él en casa.

Una vez que Naruto se encontró sentado con el tablero frente a él y todas las fichas colocadas correctamente, presintió que jugar shougi sería muy complicado.

Shikamaru le explicó pacientemente que el shougi era un juego de táctica y estrategia, así que debía tomarse su tiempo y meditar cada movimiento antes de llevarlo a cabo. Le mostró las fichas y le enseñó los tipos de movimientos que podía hacer cada una. Lo único que le quedó más o menos claro a Naruto, es que su objetivo era salvar a su rey y capturar al de Shikamaru.

Media hora después, Naruto pensó que efectivamente el juego era complicado, Shikamaru le ganaba con una rapidez increíble empleando pocos movimientos. La alegría le invadía cuando conseguía capturar alguno de los peones de su oponente, pero una hora después comprendió que Nara los usaba como señuelo para atraerle y poder capturar a su rey. ¡No era bueno meditando estrategias!

Cuando ya estaba por rendirse y lanzar el tablero por los aires de una patada, se acercó un hombre que se presentó como el padre de Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku. Notó sorprendido que Shikamaru era bastante parecido a su padre físicamente. El adulto tomó asiento a su lado y pidió que iniciaran una nueva partida, prometiendo ayudarle. Gracias a la ayuda y los consejos del hombre, consiguió al menos acorralar al rey de Shikamaru por un momento, pero finalmente perdió de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que el cielo comenzó a teñirse de tonos anaranjados, amarillentos y diferentes azules, comenzando a mostrarse las primeras estrellas. Su estomago rugió sonoramente, rogando por algo de comida. Sonriendo nervioso se excusó diciendo que se marchaba a casa, y aunque Shikamaru le preguntó si quería quedarse a cenar, se negó rápidamente.

Caminando de regreso a su hogar, suspiró y observó el cielo mientras se acariciaba el estómago. Le gustaría mucho comer carne a la barbacoa en Yakiniku Q, o ir a Ichiraku y degustar un buen tazón de ramen.

A unas calles de llegar al barrio Uchiha, detuvo sus pasos al contemplar una gran sombra en el suelo. Siguió aquella sombra con la mirada hasta encontrarse con los pies del dueño de ésta. Finalmente levantó la cabeza para descubrir quién era el dueño de semejante sombra, y parpadeó asombrado cuando lo descubrió.

─¡Ero sennin! ─gritó mezcla de sorpresa y alegría.

El hombre seguía tal y como lo recordaba, era de sus pocos conocidos que parecía no haber cambiado. Al ver que el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa, corrió hacia él, abrazándole.

─Así que es cierto ─comentó Jiraiya en el mismo estado que Naruto. Reaccionando segundos después, le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. ─¡Estás vivo!

Uzumaki dejó escapar una queja ahogada, sintiéndose casi sin aire por el repentino estrujón. Al darse cuenta de ello, el sannin le soltó y le revolvió los rubios cabellos con energía, dejándole totalmente despeinado.

─¡Ero sennin! ─protestó.

─No puedo creer que después de dos años ahora esté aquí, hablando contigo ─sonrió posando las manos en los hombros de Naruto. ─Déjame verte bien, ¡has crecido! ─sin darle tiempo al otro de decir algo, continuó hablando. ─Tsunade me lo ha contado todo. ¡No tienes que volver a sentir remordimiento por los humanos!

─Lo cierto es que…

Interrumpiéndole, Jiraiya volvió a hablar, esta vez un poco más serio y con un triste tono nostálgico.

─Cuando me enteré de que habías muerto… al principio no podía creerlo. Siento no haber podido estar aquí para protegerte. El que tú murieras en parte fue culpa mía…

─Ero sennin… ─musitó sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras. La culpa no fue de él, ¡fue de Sasuke! ─No es cierto, tú no…

─No te di un entrenamiento adecuado ─le interrumpió una vez más. ─Tsunade me prohibió continuar entrenándote porque aparecían ninjas heridos en el bosque, ¡pero no tenía que haberla obedecido! Debí de continuar enseñándote cosas y…

Entonces Naruto recordó algo y sonrió esperanzado.

─¿Entonces ahora me enseñarás esa técnica de rango S? Todavía me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste: ¡rotación de chakra, poder y detención!

─_Cuando regrese, te enseñaré una técnica._

_La mirada de Naruto emitió un brillo repentino de emoción._

─_¿De verdad? ¿Qué técnica es? _

─_Es una técnica que está a un nivel superior, incomparable con otras técnicas ─hizo una breve pausa. ─Una técnica de rango S._

─_¡Woah! ¿Cómo se llama esa técnica?_

─_Lo sabrás cuando vuelva. Por ahora sólo recuerda estas palabras: rotación de chakra, poder y detención._

Jiraiya le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con un firme movimiento de cabeza, poniendo más contento al rubio.

─¿¡De verdad!? ─casi gritó lleno de entusiasmo.

─Sí, pero te advierto que será un largo entrenamiento ─explicó alzando un dedo para darse un aire importante. ─Tendremos que salir de Konoha durante un tiempo.

Aquella noticia lejos de disgustar a Naruto le causó una gran alegría. ¡Podría salir de Konoha sin perderse! Y lo mejor, ¡estaría lejos de Sasuke!

─¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Cuándo? ─insistió eufórico.

─Pues no sé. Quizá en unos dí…

─¿Mañana? ─interrumpió sin desaparecer su sonrisa. ─¡Mañana estaría bien!

─Eh… ─Jiraiya bajó el dedo meditando que hacía apenas unas horas que había regresado de su largo viaje, quería descansar al menos un poco. Pero ver la mirada que le dedicaba Naruto le dificultaba responderle con una negativa. Suspiró resignado. ─Está bien, saldremos mañana.

─¡Woah! ¡Genial! ─exclamó saltando de alegría, alzando un puño con entusiasmo. ─¡Aprenderé una técnica de rango S, seré increíblemente fuerte! ¡Todos me envidiarán, nadie volverá a utilizarme!

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del adulto al escuchar lo último, sintiéndose culpable.

─¿Utilizarte? Bueno… puede que cuando nos conocimos pareciera que queríamos utilizarte en beneficio de Konoha… y sí era un poco así, pero no del todo ─balbuceó avergonzado. ─Lo que pasa es que nunca antes habíamos visto un kitsune, y nos dejamos cegar por las leyendas sobre esas criaturas, pensamos que teniéndote de nuestro lado, Orochimaru no podría destruir Konoha. Pero sólo fue al principio, después cambió todo, tú eres importante para muchos en Konoha, tienes amigos que te quieren, y para mí, eres como mi nieto.

La felicidad que Naruto sentía fue sustituida de un plumazo por un aura depresiva, observando a Jiraiya con desilusión.

─Igual que Sasuke ─casi susurró. Era la misma excusa patética que ese teme le dijo.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja, confundido y sintiendo la culpa crecer.

─También Sasuke vio en mí únicamente un arma para proteger Konoha, más allá de eso, yo no le importaba en absoluto.

Sintiendo la necesidad de volver a hacer sonreír a Naruto, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le incitó a caminar. El rubio movía las piernas por inercia, dejándose guiar cabizbajo.

─Pero seguramente también fue al principio, Naruto. Los dos estabais muy unidos, y si te soy sincero, nunca antes había visto a Sasuke pasar tanto tiempo con alguien, ni siquiera con su hermano.

Pero esa confesión en vez de animar a Uzumaki terminó por deprimirle totalmente. Aquello confirmaba que si Sasuke pasó tanto tiempo junto a él como única excepción, es porque lo hizo por conveniencia.

─No quiero que me entrenes ─farfulló con un tono resentido, moviendo los hombros para que el adulto le soltara, pero aquello no ocurrió.

─¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? ─cuestionó mirándole sorprendido.

Naruto alzó la mirada, observándole con enojo e intentando ocultar su desilusión.

─Porque seguro después querrás que proteja Konoha de algo como pago a tu entrenamiento.

─¡No seas idiota! ¡Claro que no, es porque no quiero que…!

─¡Prefiero morir otra vez antes que proteger Konoha! ─le gritó irritado.

Un golpe resonó en la calle que en ese momento se encontraba desierta, seguramente porque todos estaban ya en sus casas cenando. Naruto se acarició la cabeza, sin poder creerse que Jiraiya le hubiera golpeado. Fulminó al adulto con su peor mirada, sintiendo su odio y resentimiento crecer a pasos agigantados. ¡Malditos humanos, todos eran unos bastardos! ¡Los odiaba! ¡Los odiaba a todos!

─No quiero que vuelvas a morir, Naruto, es por eso que deseo entrenarte ─comenzó a decir Jiraiya con suma seriedad, anhelando que el rubio creyera en sus palabras. ─Está bien si no proteges nunca Konoha, la aldea cuenta con sus propios efectivos para ello. Pero déjame ayudarte y volverte más fuerte, quiero estar seguro de que en una situación de peligro podrás defenderte solo.

Naruto visualizó un banco cercano y sin decir nada caminó hasta éste, tomando asiento. No sabía si creerle. A Jiraiya también le había molestado que hablara de su muerte, como le ocurría a Sasuke. Si no había creído a Sasuke, ¿debería creer a Jiraiya empleando la misma excusa? No lo sabía.

─Espera aquí ─escuchó que le dijo el adulto justo antes de escuchar los pasos de éste alejarse.

Mientras estuvo solo, meditó lo que podría hacer para salir ganando en aquella situación. Podría aceptar el entrenamiento, y si algún día Jiraiya le ordenaba que protegiera Konoha como pago por el entrenamiento, simplemente se negaría. Aquella era una buena opción, y francamente, lo mejor que se le ocurrió en el corto tiempo que permaneció a solas hasta que escuchó los pasos de Jiraiya volver a acercarse.

Parpadeó consternado al ver un helado de color azul aparecer frente a su rostro. Algo inseguro agarró el palo de madera y deslizó la lengua por el hielo con cierto desgano mientras Jiraiya tomaba asiento a su lado, comiendo la otra mitad del helado.

─¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo? ─cuestionó el sannin con preocupación.

─…supongo ─musitó. Un helado no iba a cambiar lo que pensaba sobre los humanos, pero debía ser más astuto y comportarse como un hipócrita, tal y como Kenta le aconsejaba. ─Aceptaré el entrenamiento.

─¡Me alegra escuchar eso! ─sonrió revolviendo nuevamente los rubios cabellos.

Después permanecieron en silencio, cada uno degustando su helado. Naruto no se sentía muy cómodo junto a Jiraiya después de la discusión, y el sannin podía percibir la tensión que el rubio sentía.

─¿Tú también sabías lo que Sasuke planeaba cuando me trajo a la aldea por primera vez? ─preguntó mirando con interés el suelo.

─¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A lo de tratarte como arma?

─Más o menos ─se reclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. ─Él al principio siempre iba a buscarme al bosque y me hizo creer que yo le importaba, pero no por mi poder, sino como un amigo. Fui tan tonto… Permití que me trajera aquí a pesar de mi odio a los humanos, me manipuló de tal forma que hizo nacer en mí el deseo por proteger Konoha. Me sentí fascinado al conocer tantas cosas que antes desconocía: el ramen, dormir arropado con un cobertor, o bañarme en una bañera con gel y champú. Ahora mismo, me da vergüenza admitir que fui feliz viviendo esa mentira, pensando que vivía rodeado de personas que me querían, que finalmente había encontrado una nueva familia. Pero… ─al notar que su voz tembló, inspiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta. Unas gotas cayeron al suelo, pertenecientes al helado que comenzaba a derretirse ─el día que ese tal Orochimaru iba a atacar Konoha, Sasuke fue a buscarme al bosque y me confesó que nunca fui más que un arma inútil para él, quería que me marchara de Konoha porque ya no le era útil para su plan de proteger Konoha.

Jiraiya escuchaba todo atentamente, sintiendo la sorpresa crecer en él con cada palabra escuchada. ¿Realmente Sasuke hizo todo eso? Él le había visto junto a Naruto y ambos parecían buenos amigos a la vista de cualquiera. Percibió dos gotas caer al suelo, pero esta vez no era helado, sino lágrimas.

─Naruto… ─musitó preocupado.

─Pero definitivamente, lo peor de todo fue que terminé estúpidamente enamorado de ese bastardo Uchiha ─sonrió socarrón, ignorando las lágrimas en sus mejillas. ─Para una vez que me enamoro en mis más de cien años de vida, y lo hago de un cretino como él.

Naruto dejó caer al suelo el helado a medio comer derretido casi por completo y se retiró las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta. De pronto su apetito se había esfumado. Sintió un brazo de Jiraiya rodeándole por los hombros y se vio acurrucado contra el pecho del hombre.

─Y por todo esto… ─continuó explicando Uzumaki. ─por odiar a los humanos pero a pesar de eso enamorarme de uno, Inari Kami-sama me castigó haciéndome regresar aquí como humano. Si desde el principio hubiera visto cómo es Sasuke en realidad, nunca me habría enamorado de él y entonces Inari Kami-sama no me habría castigado… o al menos no me habría puesto un castigo tan horrible como este.

─¿Estar vivo te parece horrible?

─Sinceramente, me sentía más feliz estando con mis padres, al menos ellos me quieren de verdad por quien soy, no por lo que soy.

─Aquí también hay personas que te quieren ─aseguró al instante.

El rubio emitió una suave risita jocosa antes de contestar con desgano.

─Lo dudo.

Jiraiya guardó silencio un momento, siendo consciente de lo dañado que estaba Naruto. Ahora que sabía todo con más detalle del que Tsunade le dio, le sorprendía que el rubio le hubiera recibido con una sonrisa y un abrazo en vez de con una mirada fulminante y un puñetazo. Le palmeó suavemente la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué decir para confortarle.

─¿Se lo dijiste a Sasuke? Me refiero a tus sentimientos.

─No. Alguna vez pensé en hacerlo, pero ahora me alegro mucho de no haberlo hecho ─explicó más calmado, con una voz suave. ─Era obvio que él me rechazaría.

─¡Hey! No seas tan pesimista, no puedes estar tan seguro sobre los sentimientos de otra persona sin haberlo escuchado de él mismo.

─No soy pesimista, es la realidad. Una vez le pregunté si yo podría gustarle, y él me lo dijo claramente, ni como mujer le gustaría.

Jiraiya suspiró hondo. Al parecer la vida no le había ido muy bien a Naruto, pero él le ayudaría de ahora en adelante. Percibió que Uzumaki se alejaba de su abrazo y se ponía de pie sonriendo ligeramente como si hace un momento no hubiera llorado.

─Lo bueno es que Sasuke ni siquiera lo sospecha, ¡después de todo siempre he sido muy bueno disimulando mis sentimientos! ─asintió seguro de sus palabras.

El sannin sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su frente. ¿Naruto disimulado? Lo dudaba. Apostaba que Sasuke era conocedor de los sentimientos de Naruto, y si había alguien que era un genio para disimular sus sentimientos, ese era Sasuke. Pero prefirió no decir nada y dejar que el rubio permaneciera tranquilo.

Las luces de las farolas parpadearon unos segundos antes de iluminar las calles.

─Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa, Naruto, seguro que Itachi y Sasuke están preocupados por ti ─escuchó una suave risita burlona como respuesta, haciéndole entender que Uzumaki no estaba de acuerdo con su comentario. ─Mañana iré a buscarte. Prepara una mochila con provisiones, pero no lleves demasiada ropa.

Naruto rodó la mirada con algo de hastío.

─Como si pudiera. No tengo ropa propia, toda es de ese teme. Ojala tuviera dinero para comprarme mi propia ropa ─refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

Sonriendo levemente, Jiraiya le dio una suave palmada en la espalda al rubio, incitándole a caminar.

─Regresa a casa y descansa, te esperan días duros por delante ─advirtió.

─De acuerdo. ¡Hasta mañana, Ero sennin! ─exclamó alejándose.

─¡Hasta mañana!

Había caminado tres calles más, apenas cruzándose con un puñado de personas en el trayecto, cuando dos sombras aterrizaron cada una a un lado de él y simultáneamente le agarraron cada una de un hombro, obligándole a caminar más despacio. Asustado miró a ambos lados, descubriendo que se trataban de Itachi y Sasuke, entonces su expresión cambió a una confusa.

El de coleta posó un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole silencio antes de hablarle casi en un susurro.

─No mires atrás, Naruto-kun, pero…

Sasuke completó la frase de su hermano.

─Te están siguiendo.

Confundido tras lo escuchado, intentó girar la cabeza, pero Sasuke le soltó el hombro para sujetarle con firmeza la cabeza y evitar que mirase tras él como deseaba hacer.

─No mires ─insistió Sasuke antes de dirigir la mirada a su hermano con discreción. ─¿Todavía está ahí?

Fingiendo pasear la mirada a su alrededor como si no observara nada en concreto, de soslayo miró tras ellos, percibiendo la figura encapuchada que había descubierto junto a Sasuke que estaba siguiendo a Naruto. Su hermano y él regresaban de la torre Hokage después de recibir instrucciones para unas misiones cuando les llamó la atención una silueta que se ocultaba tras una capa negra con capucha. No se le veían ni los pies. Era sospechoso ver a alguien con esas características, y por eso decidieron seguirle. Apenas segundos después percibieron que Uzumaki caminaba varios pasos por delante del encapuchado. No fue complicado darse cuenta de que por algún motivo, el desconocido estaba siguiendo a Naruto. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién se ocultaba bajo la capucha?

Simultáneamente avanzaron con rapidez saltando a unos tejados, Itachi por la izquierda y Sasuke por la derecha, aterrizando a ambos lados de Naruto para advertirle que estaba siendo seguido.

─Todavía está ahí ─contestó Itachi repitiendo las palabras de su hermano.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, preguntándose porqué estaba siguiendo a Naruto. ¿Qué quería de él? Tenía que descubrirlo. Quizá esa no era la primera vez que ese desconocido seguía al rubio. Con cada duda la preocupación crecía.

Su hermano, como leyendo sus pensamientos, posó una mano en la cabeza de Naruto para evitar que mirara atrás. El rubio no era muy disimulado y si le dejaban volver la cabeza el extraño podría darse cuenta de que habían notado su presencia. Justo entonces Sasuke paró en seco y salió a correr en dirección contraria, esquivando con suma agilidad algunas personas para no chocar.

Antes de poder alcanzarle, el encapuchado salió a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, escabulléndose por donde veía a alguna persona caminando para camuflarse, cosa que lograba fácilmente en la penumbra de las calles al vestir totalmente de negro.

─¡No huyas! ─gritó Uchiha.

Sacó un kunai con intención de lanzárselo al encapuchado, pero corría el riesgo de darle a alguien más. No podía atacar a larga distancia, sólo podía correr tras él. Aceleró el paso cuando comenzó a perderle de vista.

─Te tengo ─se susurró con una sonrisa triunfante al verle entrar en un callejón sin salida.

Entró allí dispuesto a saber como fuera porqué iba detrás de Naruto, pero el callejón estaba completamente vacío.

─¡Maldición…! ─masculló frustrado, paseando la mirada por su alrededor.

Caminó unos pasos cerca de la única entrada del callejón, chocando con un marcado pecho varonil en el que descansaban algunos largos mechones lacios de color castaño. Sin soltar una disculpa, continuó estudiando su alrededor con una atenta mirada, ignorando totalmente que el chico con el que acababa de chocar era quien hacía un momento se ocultaba bajo la capucha y que éste sonreía de lado, burlón y victorioso, mientras se alejaba caminando tranquilamente, con un morral a la espalda.

Media hora más tarde, Sasuke regresó a casa algo malhumorado por la preocupación. Itachi y Naruto le esperaban en la sala, viendo la televisión mientras comían ramen instantáneo. Su hermano mayor le encaró en cuanto ingresó, por el contrario percibió cómo Naruto se empeñaba en no desviar su mirada de la pantalla.

─¿Y bien? ─interrogó el mayor.

─Lo perdí de vista ─suspiró hondo.

Naruto comió los restos de ramen y dejó el vaso de lado mientras hablaba.

─¿Es seguro que me seguía a mí? Había más personas en la calle, ¿por qué precisamente a mí?

─Eso es lo que quise averiguar ─respondió Sasuke. ─Será mejor que desde hoy no salgas solo a la calle.

Sin decir nada, Naruto frunció el ceño ante la molestia que le causaron las palabras de Sasuke a pesar de que no fueron una orden.

Itachi continuó hablando, con más calma que su hermano.

─Sasuke y yo saldremos de misión mañana, yo volveré en poco más de una semana y Sasuke en menos días. Si quieres puedes irte a dormir a casa de Iruka, o donde más cómodo te sientas.

Uzumaki lo meditó un momento en silencio. Quizá ahora sería un buen momento para irse a vivir con Sai e intentar estrechar su… relación.

─Creo que me quedaré con Sai.

Justo cuando dijo aquello, recordó que no sería necesario dormir en la casa de alguien más porque se iría a entrenar con Jiraiya, pero claro, eso era algo que no pensaba decirle a los mentirosos hermanos Uchiha.

La voz de Sasuke sonó firme, rompiendo el breve silencio.

─¡Con Sai no! Además, él vendrá en mi misión ─nunca se alegró tanto de tener a ese bastardo como compañero en una misión.

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos y envío una seria mirada a Sasuke. Ese teme y su costumbre de querer controlarle. Sin ánimos de iniciar una nueva discusión, se puso de pie.

─Voy a darme un baño ─avisó saliendo de allí.

Ingresó en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Apenas se había quitado la camiseta cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Sasuke antes de ser cerrada. Alzó una ceja, siendo llenado de curiosidad y confusión a partes iguales mientras esperaba a que el pelinegro saliera de allí, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

─¿Te importaría marcharte? ─cuestionó algo incomodo por tener los ojos negros clavados en los suyos. ─Me gustaría bañarme.

Los segundos parecieron transcurrir con más lentitud de la habitual, y Naruto se preguntó si de repente Sasuke se había quedado sordo ya que no había notado indicios de que le hubiera escuchado. Uchiha solamente permanecía allí, observándole casi sin parpadear hasta que por fin le escuchó balbucear algo.

─Lo cierto es que… yo también había pensado bañarme, así que… podríamos bañarnos juntos.

─¿Qué? ─no pudo evitar preguntarlo con una expresión verdaderamente tonta al estar convencido de que había escuchado mal.

─Que podríamos bañarnos juntos ─propuso de nuevo, intentando sonar más seguro.

Enseguida la cabeza de Naruto comenzó a llenarse de recuerdos donde él le pedía a Sasuke insistentemente que se bañaran juntos, que le enjabonara la cabeza y le rascara detrás de las orejas, y la respuesta que siempre recibió fue una negativa tras otra. Algo pretendía ese teme manipulador, escondía algo tras su petición amable.

─No. Prefiero bañarme solo.

Disimuladamente Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con frustración ante la negativa. Pero Naruto siempre había insistido cuando quería que se bañaran juntos, así que ahora él debía hacer lo mismo aunque su orgullo se viera pisoteado con cada rechazo.

─Así terminaremos más rápido. Te enjabonaré la cabeza, eso siempre te ha gustado ─más que una propuesta, parecía casi una orden.

─¡No! ─sentenció. ─¿Qué pretendes? ¿Desde cuándo has buscado hacer algo que a mí me guste?

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos con ligero enojo mientras respondía.

─Ya te lo dije, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

─Entiende de una vez que ya no soy el mismo idiota crédulo de antes. ¡No hay nada que recuperar porque nunca hubo nada!

─Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo ─afirmó con un aire de seriedad, queriendo hacerle entender que sí hubo algo.

Naruto apretó los puños con coraje, se estaba hartando de la hipocresía de Sasuke. Por suerte todo terminaría mañana, se marcharía con Jiraiya y no volvería en un buen tiempo, con un poco suerte regresaría con las piezas de su corazón totalmente unidas, y lo mejor de todo, desenamorado.

Regresaría listo para vengarse y después irse a vivir a cualquier otro lugar que no fuera Konoha.

─Quiero bañarme solo ─fue todo lo que contestó, forzándose a emplear un tono sereno.

Dispuesto a no ceder, al menos de momento, Uchiha continuó insistiendo.

─Y yo quiero que nos bañemos juntos.

Sin pensarlo Naruto lanzó con fuerza su camiseta, estampándola de lleno en la cara de Sasuke.

─¿¡Crees que me importa lo que tú quieras!? ¡Te vas tú, o me voy yo!

El pelinegro agarró la camiseta y guardó silencio, sabiendo que era hora de dejar de insistir con lo del baño juntos, pero podría intentarlo de otra forma.

─Me voy ─respondió retrocediendo apenas un paso, dejando caer la prenda del rubio al suelo. ─Pero antes… ¿qué te parece si cuando regrese de la misión me llevas a ver ese almendro gigante que me comentaste una vez?

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se encaminó a la bañera para girar la llave del agua caliente y después un poco la fría, graduando una temperatura cálida pero que no le quemara la piel. Dejó la bañera llenándose y encaró al otro.

─No. Pero si quieres ir, puedo indicarte dónde está y vas tú.

─¿Y si vamos al cine?

Por un segundo la expresión de Naruto no pudo mantenerse inmutable y sus ojos brillaron un poco, amenazando con mostrar una sonrisa y gritar una respuesta afirmativa. Sasuke sonrió interiormente al darse cuenta de aquel cambio.

─¿Una cita? ─preguntó ilusionado.

Sasuke sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco, pero mantuvo una expresión serena, no era momento para echarse atrás por un repentino y estúpido ataque de timidez.

─Puedes llamarlo así.

Pero no recibió una respuesta rápida. Naruto parecía meditarlo, y con cada segundo que pasaba su expresión alegre se transformaba hasta ser una totalmente seria. ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? ¡Sólo tenía que decir "sí"!

En el momento en que vio a Uzumaki fruncir profundamente el ceño e inspirar hondo, supo que la respuesta que recibiría no sería afirmativa.

─¿¡Una cita contigo!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Todo quedó en un pesado silencio después de la agresiva contestación. Sasuke sólo atinó a abrir los ojos de par en par, sin decir nada más. Esperaba cualquier respuesta o insulto, menos eso. Y justo entonces, como un flash le llegó el recuerdo de aquel día donde él le dijo esas mismas palabras a Naruto cuando éste le pidió por primera vez que tuvieran una cita. Ahora podía verlo; Naruto realmente estaba tan resentido que deseaba lastimarle de cualquier forma, no importa si era con palabras o golpes. El rubio quería hacerle sentir, como mínimo, la mitad del dolor que él le provocó en el pasado.

Nunca llegó a imaginar que aquel kitsune revoltoso y evidentemente enamorado de él, algún día le diría algo como eso. Tenía que admitirlo, esas palabras habían dolido, e inevitablemente se preguntó si a Naruto le habían dolido con la misma intensidad cuando él se las dijo. Un dolor punzante perforaba su corazón y su respiración se volvió un poco pesada, rasgando su garganta con cada inspiración. Su máscara de expresión inmutable se resquebrajó y sus ojos se oscurecieron notablemente. No sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía si debería decir algo porque seguramente no serviría de nada.

Naruto quería estar solo, pues le dejaría solo.

En silencio giró y sin mirar atrás abandonó el baño, cerrando la puerta tan lentamente que ésta apenas hizo ruido.

Una vez que se vio solo, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Con expresión abatida se mordió con violencia el labio inferior y posó una mano en su pectoral izquierdo, presionándolo cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar cada vez más rápido. Un torbellino mezcla de emoción y dolor se agitaba en su interior, dañándole inevitablemente. La alegría que tontamente le llenaba por el simple hecho de que Sasuke hubiera propuesto una cita, se entremezclaba con el dolor de saber que si Sasuke quería que se bañaran juntos o fueran al cine era simplemente porque tramaba algo contra él. Aún siendo consciente de todo eso, una parte de él quería correr tras el pelinegro y gritarle lleno de ilusión que sí quería ir al cine con él, que sí deseaba mostrarle el gran almendro del bosque y que por supuesto sí quería que se bañaran juntos. Pero tenía que controlarse, tenía que ser fuerte y mantenerse firme.

Cuando la angustia comenzó a remitir, giró un poco para cerrar las llaves del agua. Unos minutos más distraído y el agua se habría desbordado. Rodeado de un silencio asfixiante, comenzó a desear que sus palabras le hubieran dolido, al menos un poco, a Sasuke. Pero ya que Uchiha no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos hacía él, era difícil que sus palabras a pesar de ser hirientes le hubieran provocado algo desagradable. Así que, no, no tenía que disculparse con Sasuke aunque una parte de él lo deseara para aliviar el peso que se había instalado en su pecho.

Sólo tenía que aguantar unas horas más. Desde mañana pasaría una larga temporada antes de volver a ver a Sasuke. Por fin podría tener algo de paz en su nueva vida.

A pesar de sus pensamientos y el relajante baño caliente, Naruto apenas pudo dormir. Con un henge, mostró las orejas y la cola de zorro, además de la yukata naranja adaptada a su nueva altura. Se abrazó firmemente a su cobertor buscando consuelo, pero no lo encontró. Se mantuvo mirando fijamente a la nada en medio de la oscuridad, preguntándose si Sasuke le echaría de menos cuando al regresar de la misión descubriera que no estaba en casa, y preguntándose también si él extrañaría a ese teme. Sospechaba que sí, porque todavía no se había ido y ya le echaba de menos. Se forzó a pensar en positivo, imaginando su nueva vida en el entrenamiento de Jiraiya prácticamente de color rosa, visualizándose a sí mismo más fuerte en cuerpo, mente y espíritu.

Durmió a ratos, no tardaba mucho en despertar. Mañana sería la segunda vez que abandonaría los bosques de Konoha, podría descubrir nuevos lugares, personas diferentes, tal vez… hasta podría encontrar un kitsune. Un mundo nuevo le esperaba, y le emocionaba tanto como le asustaba.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a asomar tímidamente, Naruto escuchó suaves pisadas por el pasillo. Se preguntó cuál de los hermanos estaba levantado tan temprano. Casi una hora después, cuando la habitación ya estaba algo iluminada por los rayos del sol, la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, revelando a Sasuke que se mantuvo bajo el marco de la puerta observándole silencioso. Vestía el uniforme ANBU, a excepción de la máscara, y ya no usaba el cabestrillo para mantener el brazo en alto.

─¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? ─preguntó mientras se sentaba con pereza, resintiendo la falta de sueño.

El nombrado ingresó en la habitación, tomando asiento y subiendo una rodilla en el colchón para quedar frente a frente con Naruto.

─Me voy ─informó escueto.

Uzumaki parpadeó y asintió, esperando que dijera algo más, pero eso fue todo. Se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia a la noticia.

─Adiós.

Sasuke reprimió un suspiro. Había sido un idiota al pensar que quizá Naruto le daría un abrazo de despedida, que se mostraría afectado por su marcha e intentaría evitar a toda costa que saliera de misión porque quería tenerle en casa para pasar tiempo juntos. Soltó todo el aire por la nariz, resignándose a que nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

En vez de contestar la despedida, prefirió hablar un poco con él. Todavía tenía algo de tiempo. De hecho, había desayunado y se había aseado rápidamente para poder pasar un momento con Naruto antes de marcharse.

─¿Dónde piensas quedarte a dormir estos días?

─En casa de Iruka sensei.

El pelinegro asintió, pareciéndole perfecto.

─Procura no salir solo, y menos de noche.

─Sí, sí… ─balbuceó con desgano, sabiendo que era esa la respuesta que Sasuke quería oír. Si no le llevaba la contraria, se marcharía antes.

Lentamente, Uchiha alzó una mano hasta posarla en la cabeza del otro. Descendió hasta trazar el contorno de una de las peludas orejas, provocándole un escalofrío a Naruto al tiempo que agachaba las orejas. Cuando pretendía comenzar a rascarle detrás de la oreja, Naruto retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el cabezal de la cama. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en Sasuke, indicándole con una seria mirada que no quería cercanía entre ellos. Pero el pelinegro prefirió ignorarle y otra vez acortó la distancia entre ellos.

Deseaba que Naruto le diera un beso de despedida, no importaba si era brusco o sin ritmo. Sentir sus labios sería suficiente.

Iba a estar varios días fuera, y quería llevar algún recuerdo agradable de Naruto para el trascurso de la misión. Después de lo ocurrido anoche no pudo dormir muy bien. Entendía que estuviera herido y enojado, y que por eso se mostraba tan arisco con él. Pero entenderlo y aceptarlo eran cosas distintas.

─Deja de mirarme ─rompió el silencio Naruto con un tono malhumorado. ─Ya te he dicho adiós. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

─Quiero que me despidas como antes ─respondió directamente, aunque eso no quería decir que interiormente no se sintiera avergonzado. Si no lo decía en voz alta, Naruto nunca sabría qué era lo que quería.

─¿Como antes? ─cuestionó arqueando una ceja.

Las peludas orejas de Uzumaki se alzaron lentamente, intentando rememorar. Entonces llegó a su cabeza su manía de abrazar y besar a Sasuke, o incluso cómo una vez llegó a intentar impedir que se marchara atándole con una cuerda. Desvió la mirada, observando hacia la ventana con fingido interés.

─¿Como antes? No sé qué quieres decir ─musitó.

─Sí que lo sabes ─rebatió con calma.

El pelinegro levantó una mano y sostuvo el mentón de Naruto para lograr que le encarara. Al instante Uzumaki le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca, queriendo que le soltara, pero no lo hizo.

─No lo sé. Y suéltame.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en los azules con seriedad antes de hablar. Si Naruto quería fingir demencia, hablaría más claro.

─Bésame.

Naruto dio un notable respingo por la sorpresa, junto a sus orejas y su cola que se alzaron de forma tensa. No esperaba que el teme tuviera el valor de pedirle un beso. Aunque más que una petición, aquello fue una orden.

─No ─frunció el ceño, sintiéndose enojado consigo mismo al percibir un suave calorcito acumulándose en sus mejillas. ¡Maldita sea! Seguro se estaba sonrojando. No quería verse más patético delante de ese teme. ─Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello ─sentenció firme.

Los labios de Uchiha se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas perceptible al notar un sutil rubor en las mejillas de Naruto. Vio que las peludas orejas del otro se mantenían erguidas en señal de alerta. Pero no le importaba. Ese dobe podría negarse mil veces, pero él no se iba a rendir hasta obtener su beso. Si algo había aprendido de Naruto, era ser obstinado hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Afirmó ligeramente el agarre en la barbilla del rubio, pero sin lastimar, y despacio comenzó a eliminar la distancia entre ellos. Se detuvo en seco al ver algo relucir por su izquierda acompañado de un silbido cortando el aire. Naruto había sacado un kunai de bajo la almohada y pretendía atacarle con él. Con su mano libre le dio un certero golpe en la muñeca, logrando que a Naruto se le cayera el arma al suelo.

─¡Bastardo! ─protestó Uzumaki, frustrado por haber sido desarmado con tanta facilidad. ─¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no quiero…?

Su protesta fue ahogada por los labios de Sasuke. Las orejas de Naruto se agacharon, y aunque intentó echarse hacia atrás para romper el contacto no pudo porque ya estaba apoyado en el cabezal de la cama. Intentó mantenerse firme e ignorar los labios moviéndose despacio sobre los suyos en un beso superficial. Supo que no sería fácil cuando los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron en cuestión de segundos y dejó de respirar de pronto por los nervios. Tenía miedo de responderle y dejarse llevar como la otra noche. No quería cometer más errores.

En un arranque de decisión empujó con firmeza a Sasuke. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la vergüenza y la falta de aire, jadeando por haber contenido el aire durante el beso como si hubiera estado nadando bajo el agua. Con decisión levantó un puño, tan firmemente cerrado que hasta los nudillos se tornaron ligeramente blancos.

─¡Teme! ─rugió dirigiendo con rapidez el puño al rostro frente a él.

Sasuke bloqueó el golpe sin mucho esfuerzo, y después dos más que Uzumaki intentó darle. Escuchó a Naruto gruñir.

─¡Déjate golpear!

El otro alzó suavemente las comisuras de los labios, divertido con la frustración de Naruto.

─Si tú no te dejas besar, no esperes que yo me deje golpear, dobe.

─¿¡Qué clase de excusa es esa!?

Una blanca mano se movió veloz hasta afirmarse a uno de los lados de la pechera de la yukata. Con un tirón firme atrajo a Naruto hacia él, provocando que el rubio emitiera una exclamación de sorpresa y se sujetara a sus hombros para no caer sobre él. Entonces, cuando le tuvo a un escaso par de centímetros de distancia, cazó sus labios con vehemencia. Su mano libre se dirigió presta a la nuca de Uzumaki, enredando los dedos en los rubios mechones e impidiendo cualquier intento que éste pudiera hacer para alejarse.

No fue fácil lograr abrirse paso en la boca que deseaba probar, pero con insistencia y algún que otro ligero tirón del labio inferior de Naruto, consiguió su objetivo. La otra lengua se empeñaba en escabullirse de la suya a pesar de saber ambos que no tenía escapatoria. Naruto emitió un ahogado gemido para expresar su frustración, y en vez de intentar esquivar la lengua de Sasuke, ahora la empujó con la suya. Las manos en su nuca y sujetando su ropa le impedían alejarse. Si fuera un kitsune le daría un merecido zarpazo a ese idiota, pero su apariencia de kitsune era sólo un henge, el arañazo no tendría el mismo efecto. Lo único que podía hacer era clavar las uñas en los hombros de Uchiha e intentar empujarle. Pero no dio resultado.

Entonces pensó en morderle con saña la lengua, eso sí que sería efectivo. Sonrió malicioso en su interior. Justo antes de llevarlo a cabo, otro pensamiento más le llegó, desde hoy iba a estar muchísimo tiempo sin ver a Sasuke, quizá no estaría mal sólo por esta vez responder su beso. Sería como una despedida antes de regresar y llevar a cabo su venganza. Sí… eso haría.

Un poco indeciso deslizó las manos desde los hombros del pelinegro hasta la espalda, rodeándole en un abrazo algo tenso, y movió ligeramente los labios. Sasuke pareció notar el repentino cambio en su actitud, ya que los agarres se aflojaron considerablemente y el contacto entre sus bocas desapareció. Los ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos delatando la curiosidad que sentía aunque intentara ocultarla. El entrecejo de Naruto se arrugó. Ahora que había pensado responder su beso, el teme se aleja. ¡De verdad, nunca entendería a los humanos! Abrió la boca para decir algo, y nuevamente no pudo hacerlo porque Sasuke había vuelto a tirar de él para iniciar otro beso.

Sin oponer resistencia alguna, Naruto exhaló un breve suspiro ahogado y ladeó un poco la cabeza en sentido contrario para que sus bocas encajaran mejor. Ahí, en medio del beso, se preguntó si el tiempo alejado de la aldea sería suficiente para desenamorarse. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por sus costados y la parte baja de la espalda, provocándole ligeros estremecimientos y un agradable ardor en la piel a pesar de estar la tela de la yukata de por medio. Las mariposas aleteaban emocionadas en su estómago. Su peluda cola se irguió, agitándose con rapidez de un lado a otro, delatando las agradables sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo.

¿Realmente sería capaz de acercarse a Sasuke después de regresar del entrenamiento con Jiraiya y no sentir nada de eso? ¿Y si sus sentimientos por Sasuke no desaparecían nunca? Sólo preguntarse eso le aterraba.

Las manos del pelinegro parecían haber cobrado vida y no dejaban de deslizarse por la espalda de Naruto, acariciando insistentemente sobre la ropa, conteniendo los deseos de deshacerse de la yukata y comprobar con detalle cómo había cambiado el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Por primera vez no sentía miedo de ir más allá de un beso y unas caricias con el rubio, es más, lo deseaba. Pero antes de tener el cuerpo de Naruto, quería tener su corazón.

─Naruto… ─murmuró el breve instante en que sus bocas se alejaron unos milímetros, con sus labios húmedos todavía rozándose.

Para su sorpresa, Uzumaki se había lanzado a buscar su boca con la impaciencia acostumbrada que siempre mostró cuando era un kitsune, queriendo ser él quien llevara el control del nuevo beso. No dudó en permitírselo y separó un poco los labios para dejar paso a la inquieta lengua del otro que danzó juguetona con la suya. Afirmó las manos en la cintura de Naruto y le atrajo hacia él, percibiendo cómo ahora sus cuerpos parecían acoplarse a la perfección. Ya no tenía que inclinarse para besarle, ni Naruto tenía que alzar excesivamente la cabeza.

Rompió el húmedo contacto entre sus bocas, descubriendo con satisfacción que Naruto entreabría la boca y se inclinaba un poco hacia delante todavía con los ojos cerrados, buscando más. Volvió a acercarse, besándole ligeramente la comisura de los labios antes de saltar directamente al cuello, lamiendo la bronceada piel y repartiendo superficiales besos. Despacio guió una mano hasta la apertura de la yukata en el pecho del rubio, tirando de la tela hasta que ésta se deslizó un poco por el hombro. Paseó la mano por el pectoral izquierdo, percibiendo bajo la palma los constantes golpeteos del acelerado corazón de Uzumaki. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una suave sonrisa. No se cansaría nunca de sentir los latidos de Naruto. Estaba vivo. Atrapó entre sus labios una porción de bronceada piel en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, succionando ligeramente y rozando con los dientes de vez en cuando. Se preguntó si ahora que Naruto no era un kitsune podría dejar una marca en su piel. Entreabrió un ojo y observó la ventana, percibiendo que la habitación estaba mucho más iluminada que cuando ingresó allí. ¿Qué hora sería? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría tarde.

Reprimiendo un gruñido de molestia se alejó un poco, encarando a Uzumaki que de pronto le miraba algo confundido.

─Tengo que irme ─suspiró por la nariz con resignación. Al ver que Naruto abría la boca para decir algo, se adelantó. ─No es que esto me estuviera molestando, pero de verdad tengo que irme ─aclaró. No quería que el otro se hiciera ideas equivocadas por marcharse de pronto. ─Tenía que estar en el portón de la aldea media hora después de la salida del sol, ya voy tarde.

─Hum… ─balbuceó el de ojos azules como respuesta, asintiendo ligeramente. Dudaba poder hablar con claridad cuando todo el cuerpo le temblaba y la lengua le hormigueaba.

Con premura Sasuke se puso de pie y se alisó con las manos el chaleco algo arrugado antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

─Cuando regrese de la misión, quiero hablar sobre algo importante contigo.

─¿Qué… es?

─No tengo el tiempo suficiente para hablarlo ahora, dobe, por eso acabo de decirte que lo haré cuando regrese ─explicó con calma, colocándose la máscara ANBU.

Pero Naruto ya no estaría en Konoha durante una buena temporada y sentía curiosidad por saber qué le diría Sasuke.

─Pues dímelo rápido ─insistió, notando que ya se sentía más tranquilo, aunque el suave calor en sus mejillas no desaparecía.

─No ─sentenció.

Para hablar sobre lo que quería, Sasuke necesitaba largos minutos con Naruto para hacerle entender que las palabras que iba a decirle eran totalmente ciertas y sin rastro de segundas intenciones. Al ser consciente de la amenaza que representaba Sai en su vida y de los pocos avances que había tenido con el rubio, había decidido la noche anterior confesarle de una vez sus sentimientos. Sabía que todavía no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, porque hasta la más mínima cosa que hacía o decía, Naruto la veía como una malvada segunda intención oculta. Él lo sabía, Naruto ya no le tenía en un pedestal.

Giró un momento para ver al otro que continuaba sentado contra el cabezal de la cama, la yukata todavía se deslizaba por uno de los hombros. Evitó la tentación de volver sobre sus pasos y se mantuvo firme.

─Nos vemos en unos días. No le des muchos problemas a Iruka.

Uzumaki arrugó el entrecejo, molesto porque Sasuke no quiso contarle nada y por pensar que daría problemas. ¡Pues bien, si el teme no quería contárselo no le importaba! Seguro que sería otra de sus mentiras. Vio a Uchiha girar a verle nuevamente, como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero tras unos segundos de mutismo finalmente dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

Esperó unos minutos y con prudencia se puso de pie y miró por la ventana, cuando vio a Sasuke fuera de la casa corrió al baño para darse una buena ducha. Tenía que prepararlo todo antes de que Jiraiya fuera a recogerle. Casi una hora más tarde, cuando estuvo aseado y desayunado, caminó sigiloso a la habitación de Sasuke. Buscó en el armario hasta que encontró una mochila. Sin pensarlo la cogió y abrió uno de los cajones para coger ropa de Sasuke. Encontró el peculiar traje verde que Gai le regaló, y sin dudarlo fue lo primero que cayó dentro de la mochila, después metió tres camisetas y pantalones, y algunas mudas de ropa interior. Jiraiya le había dicho que no llevara mucho equipaje, así que eso haría. Vio sobre la mesa de noche el kunai con el cascabel y el lazo, y fue a recogerlo para echarlo también en la mochila. Ya no sería un regalo de Sasuke, volvía a ser suyo. Volvió a seguir hurgando entre los cajones, y un destello captó su atención, era el protector que Sakura le regaló a Sasuke en su cumpleaños y que él usó alguna vez deseando que fuera suyo. Pero ahora lo último que deseaba ser era un shinobi de Konoha. Lo dejó en un rincón del cajón y lo cerró.

─¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Tengo que llevar ramen! ¡Ramen!

Corrió a la cocina, y justo cuando sacaba cuatro vasos de ramen instantáneo del armario, Itachi entró.

─Te has levantado con apetito, Naruto-kun ─comentó el pelinegro pensando que ese sería el desayuno de Naruto.

Tensándose un poco por haber sido descubierto, Naruto forzó una sonrisa desganada y asintió con la cabeza.

─Un poco, jeh…

Entonces Itachi se acercó hasta estar frente a frente y extendió una mano hacia Naruto, mostrando un sobre blanco.

─¿Qué es esto, Itachi?

─Sasuke me lo ha dado para ti.

Casi antes de poder terminar la frase, Naruto ya había agarrado el sobre con su mano libre como si fuese un tazón gigante de ramen. Ante el brusco movimiento del sobre, a sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido metálico de la calderilla. Al abrir el sobre, Naruto descubrió confundido que dentro había algunos billetes y monedas.

─¿Para mí? ¿Qué es esto?

─Dinero ─respondió con simpleza.

─¡Eso ya lo sé! ¿Pero por qué para mí?

─Sasuke me pidió anoche que hoy te diera este dinero por si necesitas comprar algo en nuestra ausencia.

─¿Incluso ramen? ─cuestionó sorprendido.

─Incluso ramen ─asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza. ─Debo aclararte que todo ese dinero es de Sasuke, él no quería que yo también aportara. No hay segundas intenciones detrás de esto, él sólo quiere que estés bien, Naruto-kun, aunque tú no lo creas ahora.

Naruto observó el sobre durante un breve instante antes de negar con la cabeza y extendérselo a Itachi.

─No, no lo quiero.

Pero Itachi posó una mano sobre la de Naruto y la hizo retroceder hasta posarla sobre el pecho del rubio.

─Sasuke sabía que lo ibas a rechazar, por eso me dijo que insistiera hasta que lo aceptes. Acéptalo, Sasuke no va a pedirte que se lo devuelvas, ni yo tampoco. Este dinero ahora es todo tuyo y puedes hacer con él lo que te plazca.

─¡Pero es que no quiero nada de Sasuke! ─exclamó desconcertado con aquella situación. No podía creer que Sasuke le diera algo desinteresadamente, para él era algo extraño.

─Sólo acéptalo, Naruto-kun ─insistió con voz suave.

El rubio suspiró por la nariz y bastante inseguro asintió con la cabeza.

─Está bien. ¡Pero no pienso agradecerlo!

─Como quieras, Naruto-kun ─fue todo lo que respondió.

Vio al rubio abandonar la cocina con algo de prisa, llevando con él los vasos de ramen instantáneo y el sobre con el dinero. Se dispuso a calentar agua para un té. Todavía tenía casi dos horas por delante antes de marcharse a su misión. Esperaba que Naruto-kun estuviera bien y sin problemas hasta que Sasuke regresara, la misión de su hermano iba a ser más corta que la suya.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Cuando se disponía a dormir, Sasuke entró en su habitación con un sobre en la mano:

─Itachi, ¿podemos hablar?

Sospechó que debía de ser algo muy importante lo que quería decirle, porque en muy contadas ocasiones Sasuke había entrado en su habitación.

─¿De qué se trata? ─preguntó sentándose en la cama.

─Quiero que mañana le des esto a Naruto.

Itachi tomó el sobre que su hermano le extendía, y con un gesto de cabeza le indicó que podía ver el contenido. Al abrirlo vio que se trataba de dinero.

─Entiendo. Dinero por si Naruto-kun necesita algo en nuestra ausencia. Yo también aportaré con…

─No ─sentenció sin subir el tono de voz. ─Con esa cantidad tiene de sobra, incluso puede malgastar un poco en ramen si lo desea, y seguramente eso es lo que hará.

─Como quieras. Se lo daré ─dejó el sobre encima de la mesa de noche para no olvidarlo y tenerlo a la vista.

─Es seguro que lo rechazará cuando sepa que el dinero es mío, así que no dejes de insistir hasta que lo acepte

─Lo haré, Sasuke.

El menor asintió y giró dispuesto a irse a dormir también, pero la voz de Itachi le detuvo.

─¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estás preocupado por dejar solo a Naruto-kun?

Sasuke se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de dar media vuelta y encarar a su hermano con la mejor expresión inmutable que encontró.

─¿Crees que Naruto escapará aprovechando nuestra ausencia?

A Itachi le había pasado esa posibilidad por la cabeza. Naruto-kun tenía varios días por delante para alejarse lo suficiente y complicarles el encontrarlo.

─Sinceramente, espero que no lo haga ─atinó a contestar, no queriendo decir algo que pudiera hacer sentir peor a su hermano.

─Podría dejar a unos bunshin vigilándole, así no podría escapar.

─No creo que sea buena idea, Sasuke. Si dejas a unos clones vigilándole constantemente, lo harás sentir amenazado y entonces sí veo probable que se aleje.

─¿Entonces qué? ─preguntó en tono seco. La posibilidad de perder a Naruto le enojaba y frustraba a partes iguales.

─Podemos pedirle a alguien confiable que cuide de Naruto-kun por nosotros. Por ejemplo, Iruka.

─No me parece mala idea.

─Deberíamos informarle a Iruka sobre el incidente de esta noche para que esté más pendiente de Naruto-kun. Se lo diré yo ─se ofreció. Sasuke tenía que salir de misión poco después del amanecer y el adulto estaría durmiendo a esas horas.

─Me parece bien ─asintió.

─Vete tranquilo, Sasuke. Quizá estando unos días alejado de Naruto-kun haga que él te eche de menos.

Sasuke soltó una seca risita socarrona.

─Lo dudo, Itachi.

Después todo permaneció en total silencio, e Itachi comprendió que había algo más que Sasuke quería decirle pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo. Conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke, después de todo había sido su padre, madre y hermano.

─Hay algo más que te está molestando, ¿cierto?

El menor no respondió inmediatamente, sino que fue hacia la cama, sentándose junto a su hermano. Realmente le gustaría poder hablar sobre sus sentimientos y preocupaciones sin que el orgullo y la timidez fueran un estorbo.

─Hace un rato… ─la incomodidad le invadió por lo que iba a decir, pero tal vez Itachi podría ayudarle. ─le he propuesto a Naruto ir al cine.

Ante el silencio de Sasuke, Itachi se aventuró a hablar.

─Y por tu expresión deduzco que ha dicho que no.

─Eso, y que tener una cita conmigo es algo asqueroso ─Sasuke intentó componer una expresión inmutable para que Itachi no se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad le afectaron esas palabras.

El mayor no dijo nada, pero rebuscando en sus memorias recordó algo que un día le dijo Naruto cuando todavía era un kitsune:

─_Es que... alguien me dijo que era asqueroso tener una cita conmigo._

Soltó un hondo suspiro, pensando que realmente Naruto-kun estaba empeñado en vengarse en esta ocasión. Aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para devolver los golpes que recibió en el pasado.

Como si Sasuke hubiera leído sus pensamientos, habló.

─Naruto realmente está empeñado en vengarse, Itachi. No sé qué hacer para arreglar todo esto porque no sé hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar Naruto para devolverme lo que le hice. Cuando él considere que ya es suficiente, quizá tenga una oportunidad con él, pero…

─Cabe la posibilidad de que nunca te perdone ─completó la frase. ─Nos perdone ─se corrigió.

Sasuke asintió con un movimiento mecánico de cabeza. No sabía qué haría si Naruto estaba decidido a no perdonarle nunca. Con su muerte parecía haberse evaporado aquella extraña capacidad que poseía de perdonar fácilmente. Pero él sabía que Naruto había estado enamorado de él, ¿realmente ya no quedaba nada de esos sentimientos? ¿También murieron con Naruto?

─No lo tienes fácil, Sasuke. Una vez me comentaste que Sai también es un problema. Creo que… tal vez es hora de que seas totalmente claro, no tienes nada que perder.

─¿Te refieres a…? ─comenzó a preguntar, ligeramente sorprendido.

─Sí. Dile claramente tus sentimientos. No tienes nada que perder ─reiteró. Al no recibir respuesta de su hermano, giró a verle. Sasuke parecía meditarlo ─Sé que debe ser difícil para ti, pero el orgullo ahora no es una opción.

─Lo sé, pero no es tan sencillo como pensaba ─estaba claro que Naruto le rechazaría de la peor forma posible y su orgullo sería pisoteado.

─Si no lo haces, alguien puede hacerlo. Por ejemplo, Sai.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo dispuesto a protestar que ese ANBU era tan idiota que no sabría ni cómo confesarse. Pero no tenía que subestimar a Sai, ahora era su rival.

─Supongo que tienes razón, hermano ─dijo finalmente.

─Puedes meditarlo durante la misión ─aconsejó al ver cierta inseguridad en Sasuke.

Volviendo al presente y saliendo de sus recuerdos, Itachi meditó que efectivamente Sasuke no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que Naruto no querría aceptar el dinero. Pero al menos lo había logrado. Esperaba que meditara fríamente sobre sus sentimientos y la opción de confesárselos al rubio a su regreso. En un principio había pensado que lo más prudente sería que Sasuke empezara desde cero con Naruto, pero viendo la situación actual, tal vez lo mejor sería que su hermano se arriesgase.

Itachi desayunó con calma y ultimó los preparativos para la misión. En las casi dos horas siguientes no volvió a ver a Naruto, incluso se preguntó si el rubio había salido de casa sin que él lo hubiera notado. Al escuchar que tocaban la puerta caminó hacia allí. Se sintió interiormente desconcertado al descubrir que se trataba de Jiraiya. Era la primera vez que veía al sannin en su casa.

─¡Bien! No me he equivocado de casa ─comentó con alivio el adulto. ─¿Está Naruto en casa, Itachi?

─Creo que sí. Iré a mirar…

No terminó de hablar cuando escuchó precipitados pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Naruto apareció respirando agitado, llevando a la espalda una de las mochilas de Sasuke y un arrugado cobertor entre los brazos. Jiraiya levantó el pulgar en dirección al rubio al verle preparado.

─¿Estás listo, Naruto?

─¡Sí! ─exclamó enérgico, alzando también el pulgar como pudo.

Reparando nuevamente en Naruto, notó el cobertor.

─¿No pensarás llevar eso?

─¡Sí! Es mi adorado cobertor ─con actitud infantil, restregó una mejilla contra éste, casi ronroneando de felicidad.

─Es una carga innecesaria, déjalo aquí.

Uzumaki infló las mejillas con berrinche. Acababa de insultar a su querido cobertor llamándole carga innecesaria.

─¡Pero es que…!

─El cobertor se queda aquí.

─¡Ero sennin…! ─intentó protestar.

─Se queda ─sentenció.

El rubio resopló de forma sonora y lo dejó en el suelo. Envió una mirada mortífera de advertencia a Uchiha. Si se atrevía a tocar su adorado cobertor lo pagaría caro. El sannin asintió al ver a Uzumaki listo para partir.

─¡Perfecto! Vamos.

Jiraiya dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, y Naruto no tardó en seguirle, pero apenas había avanzado dos pasos cuando algo frenó su marcha.

─¡Ero sennin! Espera, me he enganchado con algo.

El hombre giró, viendo que ese "algo" con lo que Naruto se había enganchado era Itachi. El chico sujetaba firmemente a Uzumaki de la mochila, impidiéndole avanzar. Parecía que Uchiha no quería dejar ir a Naruto, y se preguntó porqué.

─¿Ocurre algo? ─preguntó Jiraiya.

─¿A dónde va Naruto-kun?

─¿Cómo que a dónde va? ─se repitió en un susurro, y entonces envió a Naruto una mirada inquisidora. ─¿No les has dicho nada a los hermanos Uchiha?

─¿Decirnos qué? ─cuestionó Itachi todavía sin soltar al rubio.

Naruto desvió la mirada con repentino enojo y cierta frustración mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─No tengo porqué decirle nada a ellos. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

El adulto sintió un tic en una ceja con aquella respuesta insolente. Alzó un puño y lo estrelló en la cabeza de Naruto.

─¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa para alguien que se preocupa por ti, idiota!? ─le gritó.

Naruto emitió una queja y se acarició la zona golpeada sintiéndose irritado. Había esperado poder marcharse de Konoha sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie, mucho menos a los bastardos hermanos Uchiha.

─Jodido viejo agresivo… ─masculló.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─preguntó Jiraiya con una tensa sonrisa, alzando nuevamente un puño.

Pero Itachi interrumpió. Su duda anterior todavía no había sido contestada.

─¿A dónde va Naruto-kun? ─insistió.

─Me lo llevo de viaje para entrenarle.

─¿Dónde será el entrenamiento? ─continuó preguntando. Quería saber dónde iría exactamente Naruto.

Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza con gesto pensativo mientras meditaba.

─En realidad no lo tengo claro. Quizá al sur, o al norte. Tenía pensado que Naruto eligiera.

─¿De verdad? ─sonrió el rubio. ─¡Quiero ir al sur! ¡Al sur!

─¿Iréis al País del Té? ─medio afirmó Uchiha en una pregunta. ─De acuerdo ─comentó más tranquilo. ─¿Cuándo vais a volver?

─No creo que sea pronto ─respondió, sin ser consciente de la alegría que sus palabras le causaron a Naruto. ─Dos meses, tres… Puede que más. Depende de lo rápido que aprenda Naruto.

Itachi se mantuvo callado, meditando si debía dejar ir a Naruto a ese entrenamiento. Si la situación hubiera estado bien entre Sasuke, Naruto y él, no habría dudado en dejarle ir para que se volviera más fuerte. Pero el problema era que sabía el deseo del rubio por alejarse de Sasuke, de él y de Konoha. ¿Y si no regresaba? Además, no quería ni imaginarse cómo reaccionaría su hermano cuando al regresar de la misión descubriera que Naruto no estaba en casa y que tenía fecha indefinida de regreso.

Ahora que pensaba en Sasuke…

─¿Mi hermano sabe sobre esto, Naruto-kun?

─¡Claro que sí! Se lo dije esta mañana.

─¿Y qué dijo él?

─Nada ─se encogió de hombros. ─Tampoco es que al teme deba importarle, o que yo necesite su aprobación.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que Naruto mentía. Era obvio que Sasuke no sabía nada sobre el entrenamiento del rubio. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le dejaba marchar? Si le retenía a la fuerza sabía que sería peor. Por otra parte, puede que fuera bueno que Naruto se mantuviera alejado de Konoha después de descubrir la noche anterior que le seguían.

─¿Cuál es el problema? ─preguntó Jiraiya. ─Sólo serán unos meses. El tiempo pasa volando, cuando menos lo esperes, Naruto estará de regreso.

Los negros ojos de Itachi se clavaron con seriedad en los del adulto.

─¿Prometes traer a Naruto de vuelta?

─¡Claro! Quédate tranquilo, cuidaré bien de él.

─Está bien ─asintió finalmente. Quizá a Naruto le vendría bien estar un tiempo alejado de Konoha para meditar todo y calmarse.

Sin querer esperar más, Naruto salió corriendo de la casa sin siquiera despedirse. No necesitaba el permiso de Itachi ni de nadie más para ir a entrenar. Nadie mandaba sobre él. Escuchó a Jiraiya despedirse de Itachi y prometerle de nuevo que le traería de regreso a casa de una pieza. Después, Jiraiya y él caminaron en absoluto silencio hasta que atravesaron los portones de la aldea.

─No quiero ir al sur, quiero ir al norte ─dijo Naruto, rompiendo el silencio.

─¿Qué? Pero si hace un momento dijiste que querías ir al sur.

─Desde el principio quería ir al norte, pero dije lo contrario para despistar a Itachi. No quiero que él y Sasuke sepan dónde estaré, quiero entrenar tranquilo sabiendo que no me los voy a encontrar por ningún lado.

Pero había otro motivo por el que Naruto quería ir hacia el norte, y su corazón palpitaba acelerado delatando los ligeros nervios que de pronto sentía. Antes de que los kitsune abandonaran los bosques de Konoha, dijeron que probablemente irían hacia el norte.

─_¿Hacia dónde iréis? ¿Al norte? ─tanteó._

─_Es lo más probable. Pero no sé si para cuando mates a ese Uchiha, si es que lo logras, seguiremos en el norte._

Ahora que iba acompañado de alguien que sabía moverse fuera de los territorios de Konoha, quizá tendría una remota oportunidad de encontrar a los kitsunes. Deseaba volver a verles, aunque ellos le odiaran por ser ahora un humano.

─Como quieras. Después de todo dije que te dejaría escoger a ti.

Naruto miró a su espalda antes de introducirse entre los árboles junto a Jiraiya. Dio una última mirada a la aldea, prometiéndose a sí mismo que cuando regresara, tendría el valor para llevar a cabo su venganza.

─¡Vamos, Ero sennin! ─exclamó animado, sintiéndose emocionado y nervioso al ser consciente de que abandonaría por una buena temporada el bosque de Konoha.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Capítulo dedicado a **Em Hatake** por los dos one shot sublimes que me escribió *w* Te iba a dedicar el capítulo anterior, Em, pero sospechaba "ligeramente" que este te gustaría más, jaja…

Por si alguien quiere leer esos one shot, altamente recomendados XD visita mi perfil, allí están los links. Si no funcionan, ve a mi perfil en Amor Yaoi ;)

Adelanto del capítulo 8:

"─Naruto quiere desenamorarse de ti, y me dio la sensación de que va totalmente en serio ─no pasó desapercibida para él la fugaz mueca sorprendida de Sasuke. ─Habló conmigo recientemente para pedirme consejo sobre cómo desenamorarse.

La expresión de Sasuke se transformó en una seria en menos de un segundo al escuchar lo último.

─Y tú no le diste ningún consejo, ¿cierto, Kakashi?

El adulto se pasó una mano por la nuca, mirando a su acompañante con cierto arrepentimiento.

─Sí lo hice. ¿Cómo esperas que no le ayudara después de verle tan abatido y desesperado?

─¡Maldición…! ─masculló para sí mismo, con una expresión ceñuda.

Pero Kakashi le había escuchado por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

─No maldigas cuando la culpa de que Naruto quiera desenamorarse es tuya ─reprendió con un tono calmado. ─Cuando él era un kitsune, estaba tan enamorado de ti que estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde hiciera falta para estar contigo, ya te lo dije una vez. Pero tú lo alejaste cuando le dijiste que no sientes lo mismo que él.

─¿Qué?

─Naruto me aseguró que tú le dijiste que no sientes lo mismo, que no sientes nada, por eso quiere desenamorarse de ti. Sasuke, ¿eres consciente de la situación en la que estás? Si sientes lo mismo que Naruto, ¡debes decírselo! En vez de perder tiempo alejando a otros de él, dile lo que sientes, tienes ventaja por si no lo has notado. Él sólo quiere desenamorarse porque le dijiste que no sientes nada, pero…

─Basta ─demandó con serenidad, cortando el discurso del adulto de un plumazo.

Kakashi arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo por la forma irrespetuosa en la que había sido silenciado. A Sasuke a veces le faltaban más modales que a Naruto, normalmente cuando se sentía triste o exasperado.

─Naruto no quiere desenamorarse por eso ─agregó segundos después.**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. ¡Rumbo al País de la Tierra!

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 8: "¡Rumbo al País de la Tierra!":

La noche estaba calmada y bastante fresca. Kakashi había encendido un fuego para entrar en calor mientras cenaban. Sasuke estaba sentado frente a él, y a sus lados, Sai y Sakura. Habían pasado dos días desde que abandonaron Konoha y salieron de misión. La misión que les había asignado Tsunade no era muy difícil, al parecer un grupo organizado de ninjas y ladrones estaban saqueando las aldeas de forma violenta, llegaban incluso a incendiar las casas o asesinar a sus habitantes si eran descubiertos. Kakashi sospechaba que una semana no sería suficiente para finalizar la misión, ya que el grupo se movía con rapidez y a veces asaltaban hasta dos aldeas en un día.

─Seguro que Naruto ha cenado ramen hoy también ─comentó la chica con una suave sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio.

─Es probable ─respondió Sai sin ningún tono en particular.

─No creo que Iruka deje que Naruto coma ramen a todas horas ─dijo Kakashi. Todos sabían gracias a Sasuke que el rubio se iba a quedar en casa de Umino.

El adulto miró a Sasuke, pero éste parecía hipnotizado observando danzar las llamas del fuego. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando. ¿Pensaba en Naruto? Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía que hablar con Sasuke sobre Naruto.

─Naruto se ha puesto bastante guapo ahora ─comenzó a decir Sakura, ganándose sin saberlo una fulminante mirada que Sasuke le dedicó de soslayo, de forma disimulada. ─Seguro que cuando vuelva a ser más sociable, tendrá a muchas chicas detrás de él para que sea su pareja.

Entonces Sai esbozó una estudiada sonrisa con los ojos cerrados y soltó la bomba.

─Eso no pasará, porque Naruto es mi pareja.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

─¿Qué tú eres…? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Sasuke interrumpió el interrogatorio de la chica.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─su voz había sonado en un seco susurro, incluso por un momento Sai juró ver un destello rojizo en los ojos negros.

Notando la repentina tensión en Uchiha, Kakashi se maldijo por no haberse sentado entre ambos pelinegros.

─He estado buscando información sobre el amor ─comenzó a decir Sai como si nada mientras buscaba en su mochila, hasta que sacó un pergamino. ─Por lo que he encontrado, tengo que demostrarle amor a mi pareja de diversas formas. Ya he hecho algunas de estas cosas ─abrió un poco el pergamino, revelando un texto con algunas frases tachadas y otras señaladas con pequeñas flechas.

Totalmente incrédula, Sakura se inclinó un poco hacia delante intentando leer el texto, pero las llamas del fuego que se alzaban entre ella y el chico le dificultaban la tarea.

─¿Qué pone? ─preguntó impaciente.

Cuando Sai apenas abrió la boca dispuesto a leer, el pergamino le fue arrebatado con tal brusquedad que fue un milagro que el papel no se hubiera rasgado. Sasuke comenzó a leer todo con rapidez mentalmente mientras el otro pelinegro hablaba.

─Las frases tachadas es lo que ya he hecho con Naruto, y lo que está señalado con flechas es lo que tenemos pendiente para hacerlo pronto.

Entonces Sasuke leyó las frases tachadas:

"Demostrar afecto en público"

"Besar la frente de la persona amada"

"Compartir una actividad (la construcción del templo)"

"Caminar cogidos de la mano"

"Pasar tiempo juntos"

"Acompañarle a casa"

"Interesarme por sus sueños"

Después leyó las frases señaladas con flechas, sintiendo concentrarse en su interior un creciente enojo:

"Ir al cine"

"Besos y abrazos"

"Regalarle algo que le guste"

"Ayudar a la persona amada a realizar sus sueños"

"Despedirle con un beso después de acompañarle a casa"

"Vivir juntos"

"Tener relaciones"

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa. ¡Todo eso tenía que ser una jodida broma! Sin pensarlo un segundo, lanzó el pergamino al fuego bajo la sorprendida mirada de Kakashi y Sakura, y la ligeramente consternada de Sai.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ─preguntó Haruno estupefacta, sin entender el arrebato del normalmente calmado Sasuke.

El nombrado prefirió no responder, sólo fulminaba el pergamino con la mirada, o lo que quedaba de él antes de terminar de ser devorado por las llamas. Sai no se inmutó ante eso, después de todo tenía en casa la revista de Sakura y los libros de los que sacó la información. Miró a Uchiha, notando su expresión de ceño fruncido y labios apretados, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo.

─¿Estás celoso, Sasuke-kun? ─preguntó Sai sin ningún tono en especial.

En décimas de segundo Sasuke agarró a Sai de la pechera, atrayéndole y dedicándole una mirada heladora.

─¿Por qué estaría celoso? ─cuestionó con los dientes firmemente apretados, forzándose a sonar calmado, pero su cuerpo rígido delataba su enojo.

─¡Sasuke-kun! ─exclamó sorprendida Sakura.

─Sasuke, suéltale ─demandó Kakashi.

Sai miró al resto como si nada extraordinario estuviera pasando, y entonces clavó su mirada en los ojos negros.

─Cada vez que hablo de Naruto parece molestarte, y aquella vez que me amenazaste en el callejón sin duda estabas celoso…

Sin darle tiempo al otro de terminar de hablar, Uchiha mostró el sharingan mientras descargas eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo y el de Sai, enviándole a unos pasos de distancia por la sacudida de la descarga. No había sido muy intensa, aquello sólo había sido una advertencia. La próxima vez no sería tan benévolo, si era necesario acabaría con él sin miramientos.

─¡Sai! ─Sakura corrió a socorrer al nombrado, revisando si estaba herido.

─Estoy bien ─comentó el otro pelinegro, sentándose despacio.

Sin perder un instante, Kakashi se puso de pie y se acercó a Uchiha, enviándole una mirada severa. El chico permanecía inmutable.

─Sasuke, ven conmigo.

El pelinegro parpadeó, desactivando el sharingan antes de ponerse de pie y seguir al adulto que se introdujo en la espesura de los árboles. Sakura los miró marchar con preocupación, pero enseguida regresó la mirada al chico magullado.

─No entiendo nada, Sai. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun ha reaccionado así?

─Ni yo mismo puedo entenderlo del todo. Es como si a Sasuke-kun le molestara el hecho de dejar de ser el centro de atención de Naruto.

─¿Y qué pasó exactamente aquella vez que acabas de comentar en el callejón?

─Me dijo que me olvidara de tener algo más que amistad con Naruto, o me mataría.

Sakura agrandó los ojos sorprendida con lo escuchado. ¿Sasuke-kun realmente había hecho eso? ¿¡Por qué!?

Ante el prolongado silencio de la chica, Sai volvió a hablar.

─Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke-kun, y está intentando desenamorarse. Parece que a Sasuke-kun le disgusta eso.

─Pero… ¿por qué le disgustaría? ─balbuceó temiéndose lo peor.

¿Podría ser que Sasuke-kun…? No, no tenía sentido. Sabía que Naruto también quería a Sasuke de la misma forma que ella, aunque ahora intentaba empezar desde cero y darse una oportunidad con Lee. Pero… ¿y Sasuke? Él le aseguró que nunca hubo nada entre él y Naruto y que todo eran rumores, incluso le aseguró que aquella insinuación que hizo Naruto sobre que Sasuke y él se habían besado fue sólo una broma del kitsune. Y Sasuke-kun nunca mentía… ¿verdad?

Pero cuando Naruto murió, a Sasuke le afectó bastante, y no le dio mucha importancia porque en realidad fue un golpe bastante duro para todos; aunque… si se paraba a meditar un poco, ni siquiera después de la muerte de sus progenitores vio a Sasuke tan afectado.

Si en el pasado le costó trabajo asimilar la idea de que Sasuke y Naruto eran amantes cuando esos rumores circulaban entre su grupo de amigos, ahora le parecía imposible el hecho de imaginarse a Sasuke-kun enamorado de Naruto.

Por otro lado, bastante alejados de Sai y Sakura, Sasuke se detuvo cuando Kakashi lo hizo. Estaban en un pequeño claro y gracias a la luz de la luna llena se podía ver con cierta nitidez, aunque el pelinegro gracias a su visión mejorada veía bastante bien.

─Si me vas a echar un sermón, ahórratelo, Kakashi.

El adulto le envió una mirada reprobatoria que Sasuke ignoró. Mantenía un semblante serio, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

─Explícame qué es lo que ha pasado allí, Sasuke. ¿Pretendías matar a Sai? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Uchiha solamente desvió la mirada, sin ánimos de dar explicaciones. Kakashi continuó hablando con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

─Has agredido a un compañero, Sasuke, no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados. Lo que acabas de hacer hasta podría costarte tu puesto como ANBU si Tsunade-sama llegara a enterarse.

Vio a Sasuke mantenerse en aquella actitud pasota, obviamente sin sentirse ni un poco arrepentido por lo que acababa de hacer y sin atisbo alguno de preocuparle perder su puesto como ANBU. Soltó un sonoro suspiro.

─Todo eso fue por Naruto, ¿no? ─afirmó en una pregunta.

─Hn.

─Tomaré "eso" como un sí ─se llevó las manos a la cintura, estudiando el perfil del chico con la mirada. ─Dime, Sasuke, ¿qué sientes por Naruto?

Con aquella repentina pregunta Hatake por fin consiguió que Sasuke le mirara.

─Creía que me estabas echando el sermón por agredir a un compañero de equipo ─comentó, evadiendo totalmente la pregunta.

─Y así es. Pero ya que el motivo de la agresión ha sido Naruto, intento entender tus razones, y el hecho de que sientas algo por él podría ser una muy buena razón. Resumiéndolo, estás celoso.

En un acto reflejo Sasuke abrió la boca dispuesto a negar los celos, pero eso sería negar sentir algo por Naruto. No quería negar más a Naruto todo el tiempo, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de afirmarlo en voz alta. Simplemente emitió algo parecido a un ligero gruñido mientras apartaba la mirada.

─De acuerdo, no me digas lo que sientes por él si no quieres, pero yo sí te diré algo a ti ─cuando tuvo los ojos del pelinegro clavados en él nuevamente, continuó. ─Naruto quiere desenamorarse de ti, y me dio la sensación de que va totalmente en serio ─no pasó desapercibida para él la fugaz mueca sorprendida de Sasuke. ─Habló conmigo recientemente para pedirme consejo sobre cómo desenamorarse.

La expresión de Sasuke se transformó en una seria en menos de un segundo al escuchar lo último.

─Y tú no le diste ningún consejo, ¿cierto, Kakashi?

El adulto se pasó una mano por la nuca, mirando a su acompañante con cierto arrepentimiento.

─Sí lo hice. ¿Cómo esperas que no le ayudara después de verle tan abatido y desesperado?

─¡Maldición…! ─masculló para sí mismo, con una expresión ceñuda.

Pero Kakashi le había escuchado por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

─No maldigas cuando la culpa de que Naruto quiera desenamorarse es tuya ─reprendió con un tono calmado. ─Cuando él era un kitsune, estaba tan enamorado de ti que estaba dispuesto a llegar a donde hiciera falta para estar contigo, ya te lo dije una vez. Pero tú lo alejaste cuando le dijiste que no sientes lo mismo que él.

─¿Qué?

─Naruto me aseguró que tú le dijiste que no sientes lo mismo, que no sientes nada, por eso quiere desenamorarse de ti. Sasuke, ¿eres consciente de la situación en la que estás? Si sientes lo mismo que Naruto, ¡debes decírselo! En vez de perder tiempo alejando a otros de él, dile lo que sientes, tienes ventaja por si no lo has notado. Él sólo quiere desenamorarse porque le dijiste que no sientes nada, pero…

─Basta ─demandó con serenidad, cortando el discurso del adulto de un plumazo.

Kakashi arrugó ligeramente el entrecejo por la forma irrespetuosa en la que había sido silenciado. A Sasuke a veces le faltaban más modales que a Naruto, normalmente cuando se sentía triste o exasperado.

─Naruto no quiere desenamorarse por eso ─agregó segundos después.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente que si Uzumaki quería borrar sus sentimientos por él era por lo que hizo en el bosque justo antes de la invasión a Konoha. Después de todo, él había rechazado a Naruto anteriormente de mil maneras y ese rubio terco siempre había vuelto a buscarle tarde o temprano como si nada hubiera pasado. Ojala ahora volviera a ocurrir lo mismo, pero en el fondo era consciente de que esta vez no iba a obtener el perdón de Naruto tan fácilmente, es más, tal vez no lo obtendría nunca.

─¿Entonces por qué es, Sasuke?

Uchiha permaneció callado un momento, meditando si explicarlo todo o no.

─Quiero que me asegures que lo que te voy a decir será un secreto entre nosotros.

Kakashi asintió.

─Puedes confiar en mí, Sasuke.

Cuando Hatake vio a su subordinado tomar asiento a los pies de un árbol, sospechó que la historia sería algo larga, así que tomó asiento a unos pasos de él, quedando frente a frente.

Desde el comienzo, todo lo que Sasuke le narró le sorprendió en menor o mayor medida. Sasuke le había relatado cómo conoció a Naruto y el plan que rápido forjó para que éste protegiera Konoha, la forma en que lo engañó para que no abandonara nunca los bosques de la aldea, sus intenciones poco firmes de confesarle toda la verdad al rubio cuando la relación entre ellos cambió y le consideraba un amigo; pero sobre todo, lo que más le impactó fue la forma tan hiriente en la que trató de proteger a Naruto del peligro que representaba la invasión del Sonido.

─Sasuke… ─balbuceó Kakashi tras segundos de silencio. ─Eres un shinobi excelente, ya sabes, tienes un gran talento. Pero… en lo referente a lo sentimental eres tan…

─Ya lo sé ─cortó algo fastidiado. Flexionó una pierna y recargó un brazo en la rodilla, poniéndose más cómodo.

─¿Te das cuenta de que trataste de proteger a Naruto de un dolor físico provocándole un dolor aún peor?

El otro chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada sintiendo crecer la incomodidad. Claro que se había dado cuenta, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. No sólo le había provocado un gran dolor interior a Naruto, sino que incluso murió. No dijo nada, no tenía excusa para lo que hizo.

─Ahora puedo comprenderlo ─continuó Kakashi. ─Comprendo cómo debe de sentirse Naruto ahora y su afán en desenamorarse de ti. Es obvio que Naruto todavía te quiere, pero ha tomado la inteligente decisión de cortar todo desde la raíz por voluntad propia.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Kakashi con la mirada por lo de "inteligente decisión", y aunque el adulto lo notó, continuó hablando como si nada.

─Por suerte para ti, y por desgracia para Naruto, desenamorarse no es tarea sencilla ─comentó mientras se ponía de pie. ─Todavía tienes la oportunidad de resarcir el daño causado.

─Lo dices como si fuera sencillo, Kakashi, y no lo es. Naruto no me quiere cerca ─afirmó en voz alta, ignorando como pudo la patada en su orgullo que aquello significó. Admitirlo frente a Itachi era más o menos aceptable, pero admitirlo frente a alguien más no era tan sencillo.

─No esperaba menos. Sasuke, si realmente sientes algo por Naruto, sé que repararás el daño que le hiciste ─con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Sasuke que le siguiera. ─Vamos, ya hemos tardado demasiado y deben de estar preocupados por nosotros.

Uchiha asintió y sacudiéndose las ropas tras ponerse de pie siguió a Kakashi. Apenas avanzaron unos pasos cuando el adulto se detuvo nuevamente y giró a verle con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

─Te disculparás con Sai ─aquello era una orden clara del capitán del equipo, y Sasuke lo entendió asintiendo a regañadientes.

Cuando llegaron al claro donde las llamas del fuego se alzaban crepitando, Sai y Sakura clavaron las miradas en ellos. Ambos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Sasuke se percató de que Haruno le observaba fijamente, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Giró a verla sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

─¿Qué?

Ella desvió la mirada al instante, retorciendo las manos sobre su regazo de forma nerviosa.

─Nada, nada.

Tras un ligero silencio, Hatake se aclaró la garganta de forma sonora, captando la atención de sus subordinados. Cuando Sasuke le miró, disimuladamente señaló con la mirada a Sai, recordándole que debía disculparse. Uchiha chasqueó la lengua con disgusto, prefería que le cortaran la lengua antes que disculparse. ¡No se arrepentía de haber electrocutado a ese idiota!

─Sasuke… ─presionó el adulto.

El nombrado bufó de forma sonora y miró al otro pelinegro con hastío.

─Se me fue un poco la mano con esa descarga ─fue todo lo que dijo.

Después se puso de pie y fue a su saco de dormir, metiéndose en éste dispuesto a dormir. Kakashi entrecerró su ojo visible en señal de reproche, pero el pelinegro ya no podía verle por estar dándoles la espalda. Miró a Sai, esbozando una ligera sonrisa bajo la máscara.

─Lo que Sasuke intentó decir es un lo siento.

Sai asintió antes de responder.

─Pero yo no quiero una disculpa, quiero saber porqué a Sasuke-kun parece molestarle tanto que yo sea la pareja de Naruto.

Hatake, Sai y Sakura llevaron la mirada al unísono al saco donde Uchiha descansaba cuando juraron escuchar el fugaz sonido característico de una descarga eléctrica, pero todo estaba tranquilo. Se observaron los unos a los otros, pero nadie dijo nada en un primer momento, hasta que finalmente el adulto habló.

─Será mejor que también os vayáis a dormir ya, mañana nos espera un día pesado. Yo haré la primera guardia.

Sai y Sakura asintieron antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos sacos de dormir situados alrededor del fuego, cerca del saco de Sasuke.

Tras unas horas trascurridas, Kakashi clavó la mirada en Sasuke recordando la conversación que tuvo con él. Se preguntó qué haría Uchiha de ahora en adelante con respecto a Naruto y Sai. Intentó ponerse en el lugar de Uzumaki, meditando que él probablemente habría reaccionado igual e intentaría desenamorarse de Sasuke como fuera posible. Era lo más lógico.

A él sinceramente no le importaba mucho si el rubio finalmente elegía a Sai, a Sasuke, o a ninguno de los dos; sólo deseaba de todo corazón que Naruto encontrara la felicidad que realmente merecía.

─Vas a necesitar mucha suerte, Sasuke ─se susurró tan bajo que apenas se escuchó él mismo.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Naruto estudió su reflejo distorsionado por la corriente del río, mirando con mayor atención el borrón naranja y negro que era su nueva ropa. Por fin podía vestir con ropa propia, diría adiós a la ropa prestada de Sasuke, y todo gracias a Jiraiya.

Habían pasado seis días desde que abandonaron la aldea. Al principio se había sentido hecho un manojo de nervios cuando dejaron atrás los bosques de Konoha, preguntándose qué cosas encontraría. De hecho el paisaje no era muy diferente de lo que él siempre había conocido, árboles, diferentes tipos de flores y vegetación, montañas, animales, algún que otro río… Ni siquiera supo que habían salido de los límites de Konoha hasta que Jiraiya se lo dijo. En su camino habían hecho breves paradas en un par de aldeas, y en la última de ellas fue donde Jiraiya le había comprado el chándal que ahora vestía. La mayoría de las noches las habían pasado durmiendo al raso, nada nuevo para él.

El sannin había recordado que la noche antes de partir, el rubio había deseado en voz alta poder tener su propia ropa, por eso quiso comprarle algo. Aunque Naruto no sabía que ese era el motivo por el que se lo compró y tampoco se lo preguntó. Nada más entrar en la tienda se había enamorado de un chándal naranja y negro muy semejante al que vistió una vez. Cuando la dependienta le pidió con una sonrisa que se mirase a un espejo para que viera lo bien que le quedaba, negó en un primer momento por la costumbre, pero después recordó que ahora era humano así que no habría problema, no se reflejaría un zorro. Un poco reacio se acercó al espejo. No se acostumbraba a ver su propio reflejo, tenía que mover los brazos o alguna parte del cuerpo, y cuando el reflejo se movía al unísono entonces se convencía de que el rubio reflejado era él. El sannin también le compró un par de camisetas, pantalones y ropa interior. Pero cuando el hombre propuso comprarle también unas sandalias, salió corriendo despavorido, aterrándole la idea de llevar esas cosas que tenían toda la pinta de ser de todo menos cómodas. Jiraiya captó el mensaje y no insistió más con el tema.

Durante el camino había hecho algunos entrenamientos moldeando chakra bajo la supervisión del adulto, había tenido que empezar desde cero, ya que sus grandiosas reservas de chakra se habían reducido la mitad o incluso un poco más. Había tenido que aprender a trabajar con el chakra que ahora poseía, y de nuevo recibió aquella lección sobre acumular chakra en los pies entre otras cosas.

Se incorporó y se acercó a Jiraiya que sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol entre un montón de papeles, releía las últimas páginas escritas del borrador de su nueva novela erótica.

─Ero sennin, ¿a dónde iremos ahora?

El adulto dejó la novela de lado por un momento para sacar un papel enrollado de su gran mochila. Al abrirlo reveló un mapa y señaló casi en el centro donde destacaba el kanji "Fuego".

─Konoha está aquí ─comenzó a decir, y arrastró el dedo por el papel en dirección noroeste, casi saliendo de los límites del País del Fuego. ─Nosotros estamos aquí ahora ─arrastró un poco más el dedo en la misma dirección. ─Y nos dirigimos aquí, hacia el puente Kannabi, por allí cruzaremos desde la Villa oculta de la Hierba al País de la Tierra.

Naruto asintió sin apartar la mirada del mapa. Todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.

─¿Por qué precisamente al País de la Tierra?

Jiraiya enrolló el mapa y volvió a guardarlo en su mochila, llevando después la mirada a la última página escrita de su futura novela.

─Por estas fechas allí es época de festivales, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? ─vio a Naruto negar con la cabeza totalmente curioso. ─¡Chicas! ¡Muchas chicas guapas por todos lados! ─exclamó al tiempo que su expresión cambiaba con cada palabra por una retorcida sonrisa pervertida y sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojas. ─Bellas mujeres vistiendo llamativos kimonos, y además, he escuchado que en el País de la Tierra hay un buen onsen de baños mixtos ─se cubrió la boca, ahogando una risilla traviesa.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo varias gotas de sudor deslizarse por sus sienes.

─¿Festivales? ¿Baños mixtos? ─reiteró mientras un ligero tic sacudía una de sus cejas.

El hombre agrandó los ojos debido a la sorpresa, como si Naruto hubiese preguntado algo de otro mundo. No le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que no supiera qué es un festival, pero…

─¿¡No sabes lo que son los baños mixtos!? ─preguntó agarrando a Uzumaki por los hombros. ─Con más motivo tenemos que ir allí ─sentenció afirmando repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Naruto se alejó un poco, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

─Bueno, no me importa a dónde vayamos mientras no olvides mi entrenamiento.

─Claro, claro ─recogió los papeles y los ordenó, guardándolos cuidadosamente en su mochila. ─Bien, retomemos el camino, Naruto, ¡rumbo al País de la Tierra!

El nombrado asintió y se colgó a la espalda su mochila que reposaba a un lado de la de Jiraiya. Ese viejo estaba tan emocionado con llegar a su destino sólo porque quería ver hermosas mujeres. Resopló fastidiado.

─Pervertido… ─masculló.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Cuatro días más tarde la puerta del hogar de los hermanos Uchiha se abrió dando paso a Sasuke. Había ido a entregar a la Hokage el informe de la misión junto a Kakashi quien no le comentó nada de su agresión a Sai. Pero Hatake le advirtió que la próxima vez no haría la vista gorda, ni aunque se disculpara. No había nada que destacar sobre la misión, el grupo organizado que saqueaba aldeas y llegaba incluso a asesinar con tal de obtener un buen botín, no habían sido difíciles de atrapar a pesar de que eran más de veinte hombres. Cuando percibieron su presencia, los ladrones intentaron secuestrar a Sakura para utilizarla como rehén y que ellos así abandonaran la pequeña aldea medio destruida, pero no contaban con la fuerza bruta de la chica que se deshizo de seis hombres ella sola.

La misión fue tan estúpidamente sencilla, que sintió que Tsunade se había burlado de ellos por hacerles perder el tiempo en semejante tontería cuando podría haber enviado a algún equipo chuunin.

─Estoy en casa ─dijo avanzando por el pasillo, yendo a su habitación para dejar sus pertenencias.

No recibió respuesta. Sospechaba que Itachi todavía no había regresado, y cabía la posibilidad de que aunque Naruto estuviera en casa le hubiese ignorado. Dejó la mochila en el suelo, y la máscara ANBU y los protectores de los brazos encima de la cama. Tenía ganas de un buen baño, pero primero quería ver a Naruto. Dirigió sus pasos a la habitación que ahora ocupaba el rubio, abriendo la puerta con sigilo, pero allí no había nadie. Sin darle mayor importancia volvió a cerrar y fue a la sala. Ese dobe seguramente estaba en casa de Iruka, iría a buscarle después de bañarse.

Sobre la mesa encontró un papel, y con cierta curiosidad lo tomó, reconociendo la letra de su hermano:

_Hermano, Naruto-kun se ha ido con Jiraiya a entrenar durante un tiempo. Dijeron que irían al sur, pero no a dónde exactamente. Pienso que a Naruto-kun le vendrá bien ese tiempo alejado de la aldea. Intenta no preocuparte, Jiraiya me aseguró que lo regresaría sano y salvo._

_Si estás pensando en salir a buscarle, desiste. Sólo sé que van al sur, pero no la ubicación exacta. Aunque lo que te pido pueda ser difícil, sé paciente y espera a que ellos vuelvan._

_Itachi._

El papel fue estrujado con violencia en la mano de Sasuke tras leer aquello. ¿Qué se había ido a entrenar al sur? ¿Qué clase de indicación era esa? Él quería saber dónde estaba exactamente. Meditó la situación y recordó que Itachi y él salieron de misión el mismo día, entonces… si su hermano sabía lo de Naruto, eso quería decir que el rubio había partido el mismo día que ellos. ¿Por qué ese dobe no le había dicho nada? Estuvieron hablando esa misma mañana y no se lo contó. Aunque conociendo lo impetuoso que era Uzumaki, cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese decidido sobre la marcha. Aunque eso era demasiado repentino.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora dónde demonios estaba ese tonto? Y lo más importante, ¿cuándo iba a volver? Sabiendo las pocas ganas que tenía Naruto de estar cerca de ellos, y sumando a eso el hecho de que era un entrenamiento, sospechaba que tardaría lo bastante en regresar como para crisparle los nervios. De hecho, no quería admitirlo pero ya se sentía bastante ansioso. Le había echado de menos, y durante el camino de regreso se estuvo preparando mentalmente para confesarle a Naruto sus guardados sentimientos, ¡y ahora se encuentra con que ese dobe se había ido a quién sabe dónde!

Pero una vez más, Itachi tenía razón, aunque detestara la idea tenía que ser paciente. No podía ir y recorrer todo el sur, era demasiado extenso. Tardaría meses, y puede que mientras él le buscaba Naruto regresara. Si no tenía alguna pista de la ubicación exacta, era estúpido ir a buscar a ciegas.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Con un tic sacudiendo una de sus cejas, Jiraiya observaba a Naruto devorar otro plato de comida. Entrecerró los ojos, comprobando que a un lado del rubio se amontonaba al menos una docena de platos vacíos. De camino a la Villa oculta de la Hierba se habían topado con un local que finalmente descubrieron se trataba de un restaurante. Ambos entraron de inmediato. Jiraiya apenas comió dos platos y después estuvo más entretenido en coquetear con la jovencita que llevaba las órdenes a las mesas, mientras que Naruto empezó a comer y no se detuvo. Ya llevaban allí una hora.

─Dime que ese era tu último plato ─suplicó Jiraiya con hastío, de sólo ver a Naruto comer sentía ganas de vomitar.

Uzumaki dejó el plato vacío en la pila que se tambaleó un poco. Por un segundo fugaz el sannin temió que todos los platos fueran al suelo y tuviera que pagar los daños.

─¡Quiero uno más! ─exclamó rebosante de energía.

─¿¡Acaso quieres dejarme pobre!? ─preguntó malhumorado, chirriando los dientes.

Una muchacha de estatura no muy alta, cabello recogido en una coleta y un pequeño delantal cubriéndole los muslos se acercó a ellos.

─¿He escuchado que quieres más? ─cuestionó con una amable sonrisa.

─¡Sí! ─exclamó Naruto alzando los palillos. ─Quiero arroz, carne a la brasa y ramen. ¡Ah, y también quiero té!

Con ella cerca, a Jiraiya le desapareció el mal humor y sonrió de forma coqueta a la chica.

─Claro, Himeko-chan, Naruto quiere probar más de la deliciosa comida que preparas.

La adolescente, ignorando la mirada pervertida que le estaba dedicando el adulto, correspondió su sonrisa con una dulce.

─No soy yo quien prepara la comida, de eso se encarga mi madre, yo sólo la traigo.

Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina a entregar la orden, los ojos de Jiraiya se desviaron hacia el trasero que se contoneaba con cada paso. No tenía grandes pechos, pero ella era bastante joven así que quizá le crecerían más. Probablemente tenía unos quince años.

Inesperadamente sintió una patada que le hizo dar un respingo y golpearse las rodillas contra la mesa. La pila de platos se tambaleó, pero por suerte no cayó. Al llevar la mirada al frente, descubrió a Naruto que le miraba ceñudo.

─¡Ero sennin, basta! ─masculló bajito. ─Me da miedo cómo estás mirando a esa chica, pones una cara muy rara, ¡y estas llenando el suelo de babas! ─le reprendió.

El adulto frunció el ceño con molestia. Encima que le pagaba a ese mocoso todo lo que estaba engullendo ahora le privaba de su oportunidad de contemplar un joven y prieto trasero contoneándose de aquí para allá. Pero no dijo nada aunque ganas no le faltaron.

Casi dos horas después, entrada la tarde, Jiraiya pagó la cuenta casi con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Maldito niño! ¿Dónde le cabía tanta comida? Tenía que haberle dicho a Naruto que llevara dinero para costearse sus propias necesidades, aunque claro, ese dinero habría sido de Sasuke o Itachi, ya que el rubio no tenía dinero propio.

─Adiós, Himeko-chan ─la despidió Naruto una vez que se colgó la mochila.

La muchacha comenzó a jugar de forma nerviosa con el pequeño delantal entre sus manos, mirando al rubio frente a ella que le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura.

─¿Volveré a verte algún día?

─No lo sé ─se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sin notar la mirada de fascinación que ella le dedicaba y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ─Yo sólo he llegado a este lugar por casualidad y… ─un brusco empujón inesperado de Jiraiya le hizo tropezar, y de no haberse agarrado a una mesa cercana habría caído al suelo. Se incorporó y encaró al hombre de forma impetuosa. ─¡Ero sennin, ¿a qué ha venido eso?!

─Nos estás retrasando en nuestro viaje, ¡espérame afuera! ─ordenó.

Naruto hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con expresión ceñuda y caminó fuera de allí mientras mascullaba cientos de insultos hacía Jiraiya con los labios fruncidos. Cuando pasó junto a la mesa más cercana a la puerta, seis hombres que allí hablaban tranquilamente mientras bebían se sonrieron entre ellos y señalaron a Naruto con gestos disimulados. Al instante uno de ellos pidió la cuenta.

─Vuelvan pronto ─despidió Himeko con amabilidad al grupo de hombres que abandonaba el local después de pagar.

Miró por una de las ventanas en un intento de ver a Naruto, pero no encontraba al rubio. Le habría gustado saber sobre él, al menos dónde vivía, quizá era de alguna aldea cercana. Sólo sabía su nombre porque se lo había escuchado decir a Jiraiya. Era muy apuesto a sus ojos, aunque su educación al comer no fuera la mejor pero eso eran pequeños detalles. Sus impresionantes ojos azules y su sonrisa la habían fascinado. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y esperanzada de que fuera el rubio, giró rápidamente.

─Naru… ─al girar se topó con el sannin. ─Oh… ─no pudo disimular la decepción.

─Himeko-chan, la comida estaba deliciosa. Seguro que cuando crezcas serás una grandiosa esposa ─mentalmente se relamió mientras estudiaba meticulosamente el cuerpo de la jovencita. Prestaba especial atención a las piernas, ya que vestía un pantalón corto.

─¿De verdad? ─sonrió esperanzada, a pesar de haber dicho antes que la comida no la preparaba ella. ─Me gustaría ser una grandiosa esposa para Naruto.

Jiraiya ahogó una queja como si una enorme piedra con la palabra "Decepción" escrita se hubiese estrellado contra su cabeza. Esbozó una tensa sonrisa, con un tic sacudiendo una de las comisuras.

─¿Para Naruto…? ─masculló.

No es que no hubiera notado el interés de la chica en Naruto casi desde que tomaron asiento en el local, pero había esperado que alejando al rubio de Himeko él pudiera tener una oportunidad de coquetear un poco con la chica, por eso le había echado fuera. Recobró la compostura y volvió a hablar.

─Bueno, Naruto ya tiene a alguien especial ─al ver la cara de desilusión de ella, agregó rápidamente. ─Pero no te preocupes, Himeko-chan, hay más hombres que estarían encantados de ser tu esposo ─cerró los ojos e infló el pecho, esperando que ella le tomara en cuenta.

Mientras, fuera del local, Naruto esperaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Jiraiya le había culpado de que se estaban retrasando en el viaje por su culpa, ¿y ahora de quién estaba siendo la culpa?

─¡Ese viejo pervertido…! ─siseó con los dientes apretados.

De pronto giró al escuchar pasos a su espalda, pero no era Jiraiya. Seis hombres caminaban hacia él con calma hasta rodearle en un círculo, como si ya lo tuvieran todo planeado. Su primera reacción fue olfatear el aire, pero arrugó la nariz con frustración al percibir solamente un sutil aroma a comida. Miró a su alrededor, buscando por dónde salir. Estar encerrado entre esos hombres con extrañas sonrisas le estaba poniendo nervioso aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Entonces todos comenzaron a sacar armas ocultas entre sus ropas; kunais, shuriken, senbon, cadenas, y uno de ellos desenfundó un pequeño cuchillo de un estuche en su cinturón.

Naruto tragó saliva de forma sonora, sintiéndose inevitablemente intimidado. Ahora no era más que un vulgar humano, si fuera un kitsune podría ganarles sin importarle terminar herido por su poder de sanación, pero todavía no sabía cuál era el límite de un cuerpo humano y no quería arriesgarse. ¿Y si un rasguño le mataba? No quería morir sin haber realizado su venganza.

─¿Q-Qué queréis de mí?

Como respuesta sólo recibió risitas contenidas de los hombres que no apartaron la mirada de él ni un segundo. Tenía que estar preparado para defenderse. Sacó un kunai del bolso trasero que llevaba a la cintura, y cuando estuvo por lanzarlo, la cadena de uno de ellos se enredó con firmeza en su muñeca y con un brusco tirón le derribó al suelo. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, divertidos por verle humillado.

El que sujetaba la cadena, habló a sus compañeros.

─No podíamos haber elegido mejores presas, un viejo y un mocoso ─tiró de la cadena, arrastrando hacia él al rubio que forcejeaba.

─Atémosle a un árbol, y en cuanto el viejo salga, le atrapamos y le pedimos dinero por el rubio ─comentó otro, guardando los kunais.

─Sí ─agregó otro más, guardando también las armas que sujetaba, varios senbon. ─Un vejestorio y un mocoso no pueden hacer nada contra seis hombres. ¡Oh! Deberíamos revisar la mochila del niño, a lo mejor lleva dinero.

Naruto apretaba los dientes para ahogar el dolor que la cadena le provocaba en la muñeca. Estaba tan firmemente apretada que cada vez que el hombre tiraba de él parecía que le iba a partir los huesos. Odiaba verse en desventaja y ser débil. ¡Maldito Inari Kami-sama, todo era su culpa! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Cómo le odiaba…! No pensaba ser bueno con los humanos jamás.

Con un rápido movimiento se ayudó con su mano libre para incorporarse y quedar agachado en el suelo, frenándose con ayuda de sus pies. Agarró la cadena y tiró con firmeza de ella, provocando que el hombre que sujetaba el otro extremo se fuera sobre él. Arrugó profundamente el entrecejo y cuando el hombre estaba por caer sobre él, tomó impulso y estrelló la frente contra la otra. Ambos gritaron de dolor, y el agresor cayó al suelo aturdido.

Los otros cinco miraron impresionados aquello y rápidamente volvieron a sacar sus armas. Al parecer el rubio era un mocoso rebelde.

Sintiendo la cabeza palpitar de dolor, Uzumaki agarró la cadena y la blandió con notable torpeza, sin lograr intimidar ni un poco a los otros. Intentando imitar al atacante que acababa de derribar, lanzó la cadena como vio hacer a éste, golpeando accidentalmente en un ojo al que sujetaba el puñal.

─¡Mi ojo! ─se lamentó soltando el arma que sujetaba y dejándose caer al suelo mientras se tapaba el rostro. ─¡Jodido niño, matadlo!

Algo asustado, Naruto soltó la cadena sin saber qué hacer, se había quedado paralizado durante unos segundos que los otros cuatro aprovecharon para apuntarle con sus armas.

Tres agujas metálicas zumbaron en el aire y resplandecieron cuando fueron lanzadas hacia Uzumaki. El rubio parpadeó, llenándose su cabeza de una maraña de confusos pensamientos, cada uno diciéndole hacer una cosa diferente; huir, agacharse, correr, proteger su corazón de cualquier daño, gritar por ayuda…

Finalmente dio media vuelta y se encogió un poco mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos. Sintió el impacto de las agujas, pero no en su cuerpo, sino en la mochila. Ahora agradecía que fuera tan voluminosa, las agujas ni siquiera le habían rozado la espalda. Sintiéndose un poco más confiado, esbozó una tensa sonrisa y alzó las manos para hacer un sello.

─Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Tres clones aparecieron a su lado y se lanzaron al ataque cada uno sujetando un kunai. El original también sacó un kunai e imitó a sus clones. No iba a dejarse amedrentar. Seguro que Inari Kami-sama le estaba viendo desde el cielo y se estaba riendo de él por su cobardía, ¡pues le demostraría lo contrario! ¿A Inari Kami-sama le gustaba tanto proteger a los humanos? ¡Pues él los patearía hasta el cansancio!

Dentro del local, un anciano que bebía té cerca de una ventana junto a la puerta vio a un hombre pasar volando junto al cristal. Al parecer se escuchaban ruidos afuera, pero con el propio jaleo dentro del local no supo decirlo con seguridad. Abrió la puerta, topándose con la disputa.

─¡Hay pelea! ─exclamó como si fuese un chiquillo emocionado.

Inmediatamente, Jiraiya que todavía hablaba con una aburrida Himeko levantó la mirada.

─Naruto ─susurró corriendo afuera detrás de Himeko.

La chica se sujetaba el delantal con preocupación, esperando que el rubio no estuviese herido.

─¡Naru…! ¿Naruto? ─arqueó una ceja al ver a cuatro rubios exactamente iguales distribuidos peleando con dos hombres. ─¡Ten cuidado, Naruto!

El original y uno de los clones se despistaron momentáneamente con el grito de Himeko. Notaron que varias personas se arremolinaban alrededor, observando la pelea. Miró a su clon al notar que un hombre con el puñal de su compañero caído corría hacia ellos.

─¡Ayúdame!

El clon asintió y agarró al original de la muñeca izquierda. Tomando un gran impulso comenzó a girar hasta levantar al otro rubio en el aire sin dejar de dar vueltas. Cuando adquirió la velocidad suficiente le soltó, cayendo al suelo de culo al sentirse un poco mareado. El original giró en el aire y estrelló ambos pies descalzos en la cara del atacante, dejándole inconsciente cuando éste cayó y se golpeó la cabeza con una piedra.

Jiraiya asintió en señal de aprobación, viendo que al parecer Naruto se había estado desenvolviendo bien en la pelea. Al parecer no era necesario ayudarle. Pero el enojo le invadió al ver la emoción de Himeko-chan.

─¡Muy bien, Naruto! ¡Eres genial!

Y no era sólo Himeko, algunas personas más también celebraban la victoria de los rubios.

─Maravilloso, chico ─le alabó un hombre alzando un puño.

─¡Ha sido increíble cómo has derribado a ese tipo! ─exclamó una mujer.

Naruto parpadeó confuso e hizo desaparecer a los clones cuando todos los hombres habían sido reducidos y yacían en el suelo. Observó su alrededor, percibiendo que todos le enviaban miradas aprobatorias.

─¿Qué…? ─susurró confundido.

Entonces Himeko corrió hacia él, tomándole de las manos con una sonrisa y una mirada de total admiración.

─Esos hombres habían estado dando problemas por las aldeas vecinas últimamente, y temía que algún día quisieran destrozar el local por capricho, ¡pero tú les has dado su merecido! ─se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. ─Gracias, Naruto.

Si antes Uzumaki se sentía desconcertado, ahora era peor. No entendió nada de lo que la chica le había dicho, sólo la miró como si hubiere hecho alguna locura y se tocó la mejilla percibiendo un suave calorcito en el rostro. Tener a tantas personas alrededor felicitándole y mirándole maravillados le ponía nervioso y le avergonzaba a partes iguales. No estaba acostumbrado a ser aceptado de esa forma por los humanos.

¿Acaso ellos no eran iguales a los habitantes de Konoha?

Entre la multitud, el sannin estaba cruzado de brazos, debatiéndose entre la satisfacción de ver que Naruto era capaz de defenderse solo, y los celos que sentía al ver a la bonita Himeko con él. Entonces vio que dos hombres se incorporaban lentamente, aturdidos, y Naruto parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Corriendo salió del circulo de gente, se mordió la yema del pulgar hasta hacerla sangrar y estrelló la palma de la mano contra el suelo.

─¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

De la nada apareció un gran sapo que saltó sobre los dos que apenas se habían puesto de pie, aplastándoles con su gran peso y dejándoles inconscientes. Jiraiya saltó sobre el sapo, sentándose sobre éste y captando la atención de la multitud.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fascinación al ver aquello.

─¡Woah! Ero sennin, ¿cómo has hecho eso? ¿Cómo?

─Jeh…

Jiraiya ladeó una sonrisa presumida. Ahora Himeko iría a felicitarle a él. Esperó unos segundos, pero eso no ocurrió, es más, la chica se abrazó a uno de los brazos de Naruto y éste ni enterado por estar observando maravillado al sannin.

─¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso! ¡Es increíble!

En su mente se visualizó invocando a un sapo gigante y que éste saltase sobre Sasuke, dejándole inconsciente por días, ¡mejor por meses! Y él estaría ahí riendo tan fuerte que hasta las lágrimas inundarían sus mejillas. Sin duda quería aprender esa técnica.

Suspirando resignado a no obtener la atención de la chica, el sannin saltó al suelo e hizo desaparecer al sapo. Menos mal que no había invocado a Gamabunta, se ponía de mal humor si le hacía aparecer para cosas simples.

Quizá después de todo no sería mala idea que Naruto aprendiera la técnica de invocación, así tendría algo más con lo que defenderse. Iba a necesitar el pergamino de contrato con los sapos que siempre llevaba a la espalda

─Encargaos de esos tipos ─le dijo a la multitud mientras se alejaba. ─¡Vamos, Naruto!

─¡Sí! ─contestó animado. ─Adiós, Himeko ─sin percatarse siquiera de que ella le sujetaba de un brazo, se soltó y salió a correr tras el hombre hasta que ambos se perdieron de vista.

Estaba ansioso por aprender a invocar sapos.

Los dos caminaron algunos kilómetros hasta saberse bastante lejos del local. Gradualmente la vegetación comenzó a cambiar. Los típicos árboles semejantes a los que rodeaban Konoha se estaba viendo sustituidos por grandes brotes de bambú o incluso hongos gigantes. La vegetación se volvió tan espesa, hasta el punto de crear la falsa sensación de que de pronto había anochecido a pesar de que todavía quedaban unas horas para eso. El bosque estaba en penumbra.

Naruto no dejaba de mirar hasta el más mínimo detalle a su alrededor con gran sorpresa, de pronto parecía hallarse en un mundo diferente. En el trascurso de ese breve trayecto, le contó a Jiraiya lo que había ocurrido con los hombres fuera del local y las intenciones que tenían con ellos. Y sonrió contento cuando el adulto le felicitó por haberse defendido él solo.

─Oye, Naruto ─el nombrado apenas le contestó con un balbuceó, caminando a su lado sin dejar de observar todo. ─¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Sasuke cuando descubra que no estás en casa?

Sólo entonces el rubio prestó atención a Jiraiya, sintiéndose incómodo con el cambio de tema.

─¿Debería reaccionar de alguna forma? Ni siquiera notará que no estoy ─con aquella respuesta intentó dar el tema por zanjado, no quería hablar de Sasuke.

─Sería difícil no notar tu ausencia, eres bastante… llamativo.

─¿Llamativo? ─reiteró arqueando una ceja, no sabiendo si tomarlo como un insulto o un halago.

Jiraiya asintió. Naruto era demasiado escandaloso, y además el característico cabello rubio captaba rápido la atención de cualquiera. Sumando a eso que ahora vestía de naranja, era difícil que pasara desapercibido.

─¿No crees que Sasuke te echará de menos aunque sea un poco? Podría mandar un sapo mensajero para decirle dónde estamos. Después de todo a Itachi le dijimos que iríamos al sur y estamos yendo al norte.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la barbilla, imaginando erróneamente que el sapo mensajero sería igual de grande que el que había visto antes. Podría escribir un mensaje lleno de insultos hacia los hermanos Uchiha, y después, ¡el gran sapo podría aplastarles saltando sobre ellos una y otra vez! Pero mejor no. Aunque fuera tentador no quería saber nada de los hermanos Uchiha, ni que ellos supieran de él.

─No.

─¿Dices no a lo de mandar un sapo mensajero? ¿O dices no a que Sasuke pueda echarte de menos?

─No a todo. Y espero que no me traiciones enviándole un mensaje a escondidas, porque si llego a enterarme no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Jiraiya estiró los labios en una tensa sonrisa y asintió.

─Lo prometo. Nadie sabrá dónde estamos.

Naruto suspiró tranquilo y continuó con su tarea de estudiar su alrededor, olfateando de vez en cuando por pura costumbre y frustrándose segundos después cuando no captaba nada.

Pero el silencio no duró demasiado.

─Entonces, Naruto, ¿qué piensas hacer con respecto a Sasuke?

─Quiero desenamorarme de él, y si no dejas de nombrarlo no me ayudas, Ero-sennin ─respondió algo malhumorado.

─¿Desenamorarte? ¿Y lo dices tan a la ligera?

─¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ─cuestionó arrugando el entrecejo con desconcierto.

─Aquí entre tú y yo ─comenzó a decir, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz. ─He estado enamorado de Tsunade por años, y….

Unas risitas ahogadas le interrumpieron y le pusieron de un ligero mal humor.

─¿A qué viene esa risa mal contenida?

─No te imagino enamorado, y menos de la obaa-chan.

─¡Oye, mocoso, que sepa apreciar la belleza de las mujeres no significa que no pueda enamorarme solamente de una!

─Claro, claro… ─asintió serenándose. ─Me decías que has estado enamorado de Tsunade no baa-chan por años, ¿y…?

El adulto guardó silencio por unos segundos. Si continuaba la frase incompleta y le contaba que desde niño había amado a Tsunade, y que a pesar de ser siempre rechazado por ella todavía sentía algo… probablemente deprimiría a Naruto, creándole la sensación de que olvidar a un amor era imposible.

Tenía que ayudarle, no hundirle más.

─Y… no fue fácil, pero al final pude olvidar esos sentimientos ─mintió. Todavía sentía algo por Tsunade, era sólo que se había resignado a que ella nunca le daría una oportunidad.

─Por eso me vendrá bien un tiempo alejado de Konoha, ¡hará que mis sentimientos se evaporen!

─Suerte con eso ─susurró el sannin.

─¿Has dicho algo? ─preguntó, maldiciéndose por no poseer sus orejas animales para escuchar mejor.

─¡Mira, el puente Kannabi! ─exclamó acelerando el paso. ─Prepárate, vas a firmar el contrato para invocar sapos. Debes firmarlo previamente para poder invocarlos.

─¿Firmar? No tengo nada con lo que firmar.

─Este pergamino se firma de forma especial ─giró brevemente para observar a Naruto. ─Lo firmarás con sangre.

Uzumaki se detuvo en seco, tragando saliva. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Con sangre!? ¿Acaso Ero sennin se había vuelto loco? De pronto no le parecía tan tentadora la idea de poder invocar sapos. No debía aplastar a Sasuke necesariamente con un sapo, podría hacerlo con otra cosa, por ejemplo una gran piedra que podría cargar con varios kage bunshin.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

En Konoha, Lee caminaba algo estático y sonrojado por las calles de la aldea. El motivo era que cuando se dirigía a casa, se topó con Sakura y le ofreció dar un paseo. Le alegró que ella hubiera aceptado, pero Haruno se veía algo distante, caminaba cabizbaja y no había hablado para nada.

─Sakura-san, ¿te encuentras bien? ─sin esperar respuesta, se adelantó a la chica y le ofreció la espalda. ─Súbete a mi espalda, te llevaré a la torre Hokage para que Tsunade-sama te revise, o si lo prefieres a tu casa.

La chica reaccionó y se detuvo para no chocar con el pelinegro, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

─Estoy bien, Lee-san ─respondió desanimada.

─Si tú lo dices… ─sin querer insistir más, cambió de tema. ─¿Cómo ha ido la misión? Habéis regresado esta mañana, ¿no es así?

─Sí. La misión ha sido bastante sencilla, pero… ─casi susurró al final.

─¿Pero? ─la animó a continuar.

─¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que Sasuke-kun siente algo por Naruto?

Lee parpadeó algo confuso y después se encogió de hombros.

─Todos sentimos algo por Naruto-kun, es nuestro amigo después de todo.

─¡Tonto! No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a un algo especial, ya sabes… ese "algo" ─intento explicar haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

─¿Amor? ─al no recibir respuesta, dio por sentado que Sakura se refería a eso. ─¿Qué tiene de malo? Después de todo Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun fueron amantes ─se ruborizó ligeramente de vergüenza al decir aquello, intentando no imaginar nada.

─¡No fueron amantes, Sasuke-kun me lo dijo! ─aseguró con firmeza.

Lee se sintió sudar frío por un momento con la repentina agresividad de la chica.

─Bueno, si lo fueron o no es cosa del pasado, Sakura-san. Y volviendo al presente, en el caso de que Sasuke-kun sintiera "algo" por Naruto-kun, no sería nada malo.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo volvió a bajar la mirada con aire deprimido, y eso le creó una duda a Lee.

─Mn, Sakura-san, tú siempre has estado enamorada de Sasuke-kun, pero ahora nosotros nos estamos dando una oportunidad. No deberían preocuparte nunca más los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun, sino los míos ─habló con una calma pocas veces vista en él.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en Lee, observándole sorprendida y arrepentida. Él tenía razón, pero no podía evitarlo, todavía tenía muy presentes sus sentimientos por Sasuke-kun. Era difícil sólo con pensarlo dejar de amar a alguien, necesitaba tiempo. Y ahora al descubrir que probablemente su amor de la niñez tenía sentimientos especiales hacia otro chico la había llenado de inquietud.

─Lee-san… lo siento.

Recordaba que Sasuke-kun le dijo que no estaba interesado en el amor, pero cuando le dijo aquello Naruto estaba muerto. Cabía la posibilidad de que Sasuke desde antes hubiera sentido algo por Uzumaki, y que con la muerte de éste hubiera perdido todo interés en el amor. Aquella opción no parecía tan descabellada, después de todo nunca había visto a Sasuke-kun tan afectado con la muerte de alguien, ni siquiera con la de sus progenitores. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de Naruto, Uchiha se había convertido en un ser frío y sin escrúpulos, totalmente resentido con el mundo.

Por otro lado estaba Naruto y los celos que había notado en él cada vez que ella se había acercado a Sasuke-kun. Ella sabía que el rubio tenía por Sasuke los mismos sentimientos que ella. ¡Un momento!

Se detuvo en seco, captando la atención de Lee que la imitó.

Si Naruto amaba a Sasuke, y tenía casi la total certeza de que Sasuke amaba a Naruto… ¡ellos se correspondían!

─¿Sakura-san? ─la llamó con preocupación. ─Te has puesto algo pálida de pronto, ¿te sientes mal?

─Lee-san… llévame a casa ─susurró sintiendo la boca seca. ─Me temo que estoy agotada por la misión ─mintió.

No se sentía preparada para ver a Sasuke-kun siendo feliz con alguien que no fuera ella. No es que no deseara la felicidad de Uchiha, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que esa felicidad no la iba a encontrar con ella.

Y entonces recordó un "pequeño" detalle. Lo que Sasuke-kun le contó que le había hecho a Naruto para alejarlo el día de la invasión del Sonido. ¿Naruto querría tener cerca a Sasuke algún día después de lo que éste le hizo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Adelanto del capítulo 9. Ya sé que os habéis dado cuenta de que me gusta trollearos con los sueños en este fic, pero no, esto no es un sueño:

"Asintió decidido y continuó caminando, deteniéndose en algunos puestos a mirar. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se percató de que muchas personas vestían con kimonos y yukatas. Sintió un poco de envidia, extrañando su ahora pequeña yukata naranja totalmente inservible.

─¡Mamá, cómprame esa máscara de kitsune! Quiero ser un kitsune, ¡así haré que me des un hermano!

Naruto se detuvo en seco, viendo a una niña a unos pasos de él que arrastraba a su madre a uno de tantos puestos donde vendían máscaras. Alzó una ceja y frunció la otra, extrañado por escuchar a un humano decir que quería ser un kitsune. Restándole importancia continuó caminando hasta llegar a un lugar menos concurrido de gente y sin puestos. Sus oídos lo agradecieron. Divisó un puente y pensó en permanecer allí tranquilamente un rato, observando el tranquilo fluir del agua.

Apenas puso un pie en el puente cuando la vio y agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa. Una chica que vestía un kimono azul con flores de sakura estampadas le devolvía la mirada. Pero lo que llamó su atención en aquella chica fueron las dos peludas orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su negro cabello ondulado. Parpadeó cuando ella le miró claramente avergonzada y apartó la mirada. No… No podía ser cierto, debía de estar soñando. Quiso decir un millón de cosas, pero no le salía ni una palabra. Por fin, ¡había encontrado a otro kitsune!

Sin pensarlo salió a correr, y colocó las manos en los hombros de ella, asustándola un poco con su actitud inesperada.

─Tú… ¡Kitsune! ─fue lo único que atinó a decir.**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	9. El festival

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 9: "El festival":

La mañana estaba siendo algo fresca, el cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto de blancas nubes que estaban siendo empujadas por una suave brisa. Sin prisa, Sasuke caminaba por el bosque hasta que visualizó el templo de Inari Kami-sama. Mientras él estuvo en la última misión, sus compañeros habían terminado con la construcción del templo. Había quedado bastante bien, incluso, ahora que se fijaba mejor, donde antes sólo había parte de raíces de árboles calcinados ahora habían sembrados pequeños árboles y algunas flores, seguro que eso era obra de Ino. Otro detalle era que había más de una veintena de toriis uno frente a otro, formando un corto pasillo que llevaba a la entrada del santuario. Rodeando el templo había algunas estatuas de kitsune, algunos llevaban pañuelos rojos atados al cuello o cascabeles, y uno de ellos tenía una gran llave de piedra en la boca, representando ser el guardián del lugar.

El templo no estaba "bastante bien", estaba perfecto, debía admitirlo.

Había ido allí para llevar una ofrenda de comida a Inari Kami-sama en agradecimiento. Ya que no pudo participar en la construcción, quería agradecer de algún modo el regreso de Naruto, aunque sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Cruzó el pasillo de puertas torii y entró en el templo. El techo estaba repleto de lámparas de papel de arroz de color rojo que iluminaban tenuemente la única habitación. Incluso dentro había como decoración alguna que otra pequeña puerta torii de colores entre rojos y anaranjados. Dejó la comida en el pequeño altar sin saber bien qué hacer. Nunca había creído en ese tipo de cosas, y de no haber conocido nunca a Naruto continuaría sin creer. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y agradecer mentalmente, prometiéndole a Inari que cuidaría de Naruto mucho mejor que la vez anterior.

Y entonces una voz desconocida y grave hizo eco en su mente como un susurro:

─_Espero que así sea, Uchiha Sasuke. Te estaré observando._

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par y estudió su alrededor con rapidez. Una sutil brisa sopló en el lugar apenas unos fugaces segundos. Esa voz… ¿realmente había sido…?

Unos débiles rasguños contra la puerta del santuario le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Al abrir, se topó con el zorro Naruto, seguramente había ido allí guiado por el olor de la comida o por él, aunque se decantaba más por lo primero. El animal movía la cola felizmente sentado.

─Naruto ─lo nombró a modo de saludo.

─¡Yip!

El zorro olisqueó un poco y entró con sumo sigilo en el santuario, caminando muy despacio. Al llegar al altar, abrió la boca e introdujo en ella toda la comida que pudo antes de salir corriendo de allí y perderse de vista en segundos. Era raro no ver a sus cachorros con él, quizá ya se habían dispersado para crear sus propias manadas. Por lo que había leído en el libro sobre zorros, las crías se independizaban más o menos en otoño. Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

─Tú sabrás lo que haces, dobe, es tu Dios, no el mío.

Al decir aquel insulto inevitablemente Uzumaki llegó a su memoria. La noche anterior no había podido dormir muy bien, estaba preocupado, pero intentaba mantenerse tranquilo. Su hermano había regresado hacía apenas dos horas, y había intentado calmarle asegurándole que Naruto volvería cuando finalizara su entrenamiento. Antes de ir al templo había ido a la torre Hokage para hablar con Tsunade, pensando que al menos Jiraiya la habría informado a ella de su destino. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que la mujer no sabía absolutamente nada. La Hokage se puso agresiva, asegurando que cuando Jiraiya regresara le daría una patada donde más le dolería. Ya que Tsunade no le era de ayuda, se marchó dejando a la mujer despotricando contra Jiraiya y con Shizune intentando calmarla.

Continuaba sin saber dónde estaba Naruto, si estaba bien o cuando iba a regresar, y eso le inquietaba.

Porque iba a regresar… ¿verdad?

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Bastante lejos de allí, dentro de los territorios del País de la Tierra, Jiraiya reposaba sentado en la hierba cerca de la orilla de un río. A su alrededor había una lluvia de papeles escritos y otros garabateados. Quería escribir una historia sobre una atractiva mujer kitsune que tuviera un intenso y turbio romance prohibido con un humano. La historia de Naruto le había motivado, pero no lo suficiente.

─¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Y con los insistentes gritos de Naruto era complicado concentrarse. Llevaban allí parados casi tres horas, y desde entonces el rubio no había dejado de gritar…

─¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

…eso. Estaba terminando con su paciencia y estaba matando a su musa. ¡Sólo había escrito cuatro míseras páginas decentes! El resto eran ideas que no le habían gustado y había descartado.

─¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ¡Aarg…! ¿¡Por qué sólo salen renacuajos!?

Una de las cejas de Jiraiya tembló, exasperado. Maldita la hora en la que permitió que Naruto firmara el contrato para invocar sapos. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Para la personalidad del protagonista, podría coger algo de Sasuke, después de todo el chico siempre había sido popular. Y para la personalidad de la bella kitsune, quizá podría coger algo de Naruto, por ejemplo su inocencia. ¿Pero cómo podría describirla físicamente? No le venía ninguna imagen en concreto a la cabeza.

Quizá el rubio podría ayudarle.

─Naruto…

─¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ─gritó a todo pulmón, como si eso pudiera ayudarle a invocar un sapo. De pronto sonrió emocionado. ─¡Woah! ¡Ero sennin, mira, tiene patas! ¡Tiene dos patas! ─celebró.

─¡Naruto! ─gritó irritado.

El rubio dio un respingo, sorprendido por el repentino grito mientras el renacuajo daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar antes de desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo.

─¿Por qué me gritas, Ero sennin? ─cuestionó molesto. Con el susto había perdido la concentración.

─Necesito tu ayuda ─respondió escueto.

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos, observando seriamente al hombre. No le apetecía ayudar a un humano, pero ya que él le estaba entrenando, por esta vez haría la vista gorda.

─Si es algo muy difícil, no lo haré ─advirtió.

─Nada de eso. Es más, será sencillo para ti ─percibió que sus palabras despertaron una mal disimulada curiosidad en el rubio. ─Necesito que te transformes en una bella mujer kitsune. Seguro que tú has visto a muchas kitsunes hermosas.

Algo pensativo, Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca, intentando recordar a algunas de las mujeres que había en su manada. Para él, la mujer más bella del mundo era su madre, aunque su carácter a veces asustaba.

─En la manada había muchas mujeres, pero…

─¡Perfecto!

─Pero no me acuerdo muy bien, han pasado algunos años. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué quieres en específico?

─Está bien ─asintió. ─Cabello largo, labios carnosos, ojos grandes y brillantes, ¡que irradien vida!, por supuesto quiero que tenga grandes pechos y un culo firme.

─Ugh… ─musitó cansino. Apenas recordaba lo primero que le había dicho Jiraiya.

─¡Y quiero que su cuerpo tenga curvas! ¡Muchas curvas! ─exclamó, emocionándose con cada palabra.

─¡Bien! ─asintió.

Naruto se posicionó dispuesto a hacer la técnica de transformación. Intentó visualizar en su mente a una mujer con los rasgos que el viejo pervertido había definido. Quería un cuerpo con muchas curvas, entonces…

─¡Henge no jutsu!

La emoción del sannin aumentó con sólo ver la nube de humo cubriendo a Naruto, estando seguro de que detrás de ésta había una autentica belleza. De sólo imaginarlo la sangre amenazaba con brotar de su nariz. Por fin la nube de humo se retiró, dejándole contemplar una mujer de grandes ojos verdes, cabello negro y largo, labios carnosos y… ¡cuerpo anormalmente gordo!

─¿Así? ─preguntó Naruto. Dos peludas orejas sobresalían ligeramente entre los negros mechones, y una esponjosa cola se ondeaba tras su cuerpo, pero era tan grueso que apenas se apreciaba la punta de la cola por los costados. Giró sobre sí mismo para que el sannin le viera bien. Con cada movimiento, la grasa de su barriga, piernas y brazos se ondeaba como gelatina. ─¿Te gusta así? ─insistió ante el mutismo del hombre.

Jiraiya estaba en shock. Su cara estaba tan blanca como su cabello, la boca totalmente abierta, desencajada, y los ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas ante la grotesca visión de la mujer kitsune semejante a una bola de carne.

Naruto giró al escuchar un golpe, descubriendo a Jiraiya inconsciente contra el tronco del árbol. Con preocupación se acercó, haciendo casi temblar el suelo en cada paso y ondeando sus carnes. Se arrodilló junto al hombre, sacudiéndole con fuerza exagerada.

─¡Ero sennin! ¿Qué te pasa? ─le dio un par de bofetadas que casi resonaron a kilómetros y habrían mandado a Jiraiya lejos de no estarlo sujetando con la otra mano. ─¡Ero sennin, despierta! ─sus bofetadas se volvieron más constantes.

El hombre entreabrió los ojos cuando comenzaba a sangrarle una de las comisuras y tenías las mejillas hinchadas. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes y un rostro más redondo que el del propio Chouji. Como pudo empujó a Naruto, sin saber porqué de pronto le dolía tanto la cara.

─¿¡Qué demonios eres!? ¿¡Un luchador de sumo!? ─le gritó saliendo de la desagradable impresión. Ni Chouji en su baika no jutsu se veía tan gordo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza con una expresión de confusión.

─¿Qué es un luchador de sumo? ─pero su pregunta no fue contestada.

─¡Deshaz "eso" antes de que mi último resquicio de inspiración muera!

La chica se vio envuelta en una nube de humo, mostrándose Naruto cuando se disipó. No entendía porqué ese viejo se enojaba. ¡Le había mostrado una mujer con curvas, tal y como le pidió!

─Seguiré entrenando ─farfulló dispuesto a dar media vuelta para ir a la orilla del río.

─¡Espera! ¿Por qué no utilizas la misma transformación que usaste cuando te entrené la primera vez? ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa chica rubia de voluminosos pechos…

─¡Oh, ya! ─interrumpió al acordarse, asintiendo.

─Transfórmate así, y añade las orejas y la cola de zorro, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?

─¡Por supuesto! ─afirmó alzando un pulgar antes de hacer los sellos correspondientes. ─¡Henge!

Ahora sí que Jiraiya tuvo una gran hemorragia nasal al ver a la espectacular rubia de dos coletas, radiantes ojos azules y curvas increíbles posar ante él desnuda con unas peludas orejas de zorro alzadas y ondeando la cola lentamente. El sannin abrió la boca hasta casi el suelo, sintiéndose desbordado de ideas para su nueva novela. Escribiría muchas escenas eróticas. Primero escribiría esto… y después aquello… ¡No sabía por dónde empezar!

─¡Es perfecto! ─gritó el hombre casi a todo pulmón con una sonrisa pervertida. ─Pero no me estás inspirando del todo, necesito tocarte para sentirme totalmente lleno de inspiración.

─¡No! ─sentenció Naruto, presintiendo que Jiraiya quería hacer algo más que sólo tocarle, además no le gustaban las miradas que le estaba dedicando.

Naruto no lo pensó y salió corriendo cuando vio al hombre ponerse de pie con los brazos extendidos hacia él. ¡No iba a permitir que le tocara un pelo!

─¡Ero sennin, basta!

Pero su voz femenina y asustada junto con el movimiento de los abultados pechos alimentaba más la perversión de Jiraiya.

─¡Ven aquí, preciosa!

De forma inesperada, Uzumaki se vio obligado a detener su carrera al encontrarse de frente con un pequeño barranco. No era muy profundo, pero la caída podría ser bastante dolorosa. Giró, y al ver que Jiraiya saltaba sobre él, se hizo a un lado y éste se precipitó al vacío. Se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, no queriendo verle caer, pero no escuchó gritos ni golpes. Con curiosidad observó entre sus dedos, viendo a Jiraiya sobre un gran sapo al final del barranco. Suspiró aliviado, parecía estar bien.

─¡Estoy bien, preciosa, no te preocupes! ─gritaba el sannin casi con corazones en los ojos.

Naruto sonrió y deshizo el henge, entonces la actitud de Jiraiya cambió totalmente.

─¡Pequeño mocoso, te mataré en cuanto suba allí! ¡Casi me matas!

El rubio sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien. En su versión femenina no quería matarle y en la masculina sí. Al llevar la mirada al frente, pudo apreciar una aldea a lo lejos de forma fugaz antes de tener que cubrirse el rostro con ambos brazos al sentir una potente ráfaga de viento y un estruendoso golpe que hizo temblar el suelo.

─¡Woah! ¿Pero qué…?

Enmudeció al ver frente a él un enorme sapo de color rojizo pálido. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, vestía un chaleco azul con los bordes del cuello de color blanco y… ¿fumaba una pipa? Pero la sorpresa y fascinación aumentó cuando escuchó al sapo hablar con una voz muy grave.

─Jiraiya, ¡sólo tú podrías invocarme en un precipicio! ─rezongó malhumorado.

─Era cuestión de vida o muerte ─se excusó el hombre sentado sobre la cabeza del sapo. Miró a Naruto con disgusto. ─¡Y tú… me las pagarás!

El sapo inclinó la cabeza, viendo al chico rubio algo intimidado por su gran presencia. Había una extraña energía alrededor del muchacho, aunque se percibía débilmente.

─Jiraiya, ¿quién es este mocoso?

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Caminando por una de las calles de Konoha, Itachi escuchaba atentamente a su hermano que le relataba con discreción lo ocurrido en el templo hacia unas horas.

─¿Crees que esa voz que te habló pudo ser Inari Kami-sama?

─Es lo más probable. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? En mi mente le hablaba a él justo cuando esa voz me habló, me dijo que me estaría vigilando.

Itachi asintió. Sí, seguramente la voz que escuchó su hermano era la del Dios. Y si le había dicho que le estaría vigilando, probablemente significaba que Sasuke estaba en el punto de mira de Inari Kami-sama por lo que le hizo a uno de sus sirvientes.

Interrumpiendo su conversación, Sasuke tropezó cuando sintió un peso extra en la espalda y una chillona voz junto a su oreja derecha.

─¡Sasuke! ─casi gritó Ino rebosante de alegría. ─Hacía días que no te veía, te echaba de menos.

─¡Ino! ─la voz de Sakura también se escuchó, reprendiendo a su amiga.

La rubia le ignoró y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

─¿Dónde está Naruto? Es raro no verle a tu lado como si fuese tu mascota.

Sasuke sacudió los hombros para quitarse a la chica de encima y las encaró para contestarle.

─Naruto está viajando con Jiraiya, entrenando ─respondió escueto.

─¡Oh! Así que por eso no se le ha visto merodear por aquí últimamente…

─Sasuke-kun ─el llamado de Sakura interrumpió a su amiga. Cuando obtuvo la atención del nombrado, continuó. ─Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Ino se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

─¿¡Eeh!? ¿A solas? ¡Eso no es justo, frontuda! ¿Acaso vas a intentar ligarte a Sasuke-kun? ─cuestionó señalándola de forma acusadora.

─¡Claro que no! ─afirmó sonrojada.

Itachi posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

─Me adelantaré a casa, tengo cosas que hacer ─se excusó antes de alejarse.

Sasuke asintió, comprendiendo que su hermano dijo aquello para darles privacidad. Ino al instante sonrió mientras miraba a Itachi alejándose.

─Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Adiós! ─se despidió saliendo a correr. ─¡Itachi, espera! ─lo llamó con emoción, caminarían juntos a casa.

Sakura miró ceñuda la actitud de su amiga, sintiendo una gota de sudor bajar por su frente. Esa Ino nunca cambiaría. Vio a Sasuke acercarse a la pared y recargar la espalda en ésta mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

─¿Y bien? ─animó a la chica a comenzar.

─Es… ─comenzó dudosa. ─sobre lo que ocurrió en la misión.

Inmediatamente Sasuke perdió total interés en la conversación que ni siquiera había iniciado. Apartó la mirada para dar a entender que no deseaba hablar de eso. Pero Sakura, a pesar de haberlo notado se hizo la desentendida y continuó hablando.

─¿Por qué reaccionaste tan violento cuando Sai habló sobre Naruto? Además, Sai me contó que le amenazaste con matarle si iba más allá de una amistad con Naruto.

Esperó unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La expresión de Sasuke no había cambiado un ápice, de pronto parecía haberse colocado una máscara para no expresar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el hastío que seguramente estaba sintiendo.

─¿Por qué? ─insistió intentando no mostrar su desesperación. ─¿Es porque te molesta la idea de dejar de ser el centro de atención de Naruto?

─Sakura… ─se dignó a hablar por fin, sin ningún tono en especial y sin mirarla todavía. ─Eso no es asunto tuyo.

─Tal vez no ─contestó dolida. ─Pero Sai y Naruto son mis amigos. ¡Has amenazado de muerte a uno de mis amigos! Y tú… ya sabes mis sentimientos… ─balbuceó al final, insegura de si hablar en presente o en pasado sobre sus sentimientos. Ella le estaba dando una oportunidad a Lee, pero sus sentimientos por Uchiha todavía seguían ahí.

─Lo sé.

─Es natural que me interese por ti después de todo ─casi susurró, ligeramente sonrojada. ─Necesito saber el porqué, Sasuke-kun. Tú una vez me dijiste que no estás interesado en el amor, pero nunca antes te había visto tan afectado por la muerte de alguien…

─Naruto murió por mi culpa ─la interrumpió, excusándose.

─Y nunca te había visto mostrar algo tan parecido a los celos como en la misión ─continuó. ─El día que Naruto se presentó ante todos y Sai miró… dentro de sus pantalones también te pusiste furioso. Si eso no fueron celos, ¿qué era? ¿Por qué amenazarías a Sai si no estás celoso?

─Sakura, basta ─musitó.

─¿Por qué precisamente a Sai que es el único que ha mostrado un interés amoroso por Naruto? Empiezo a dudar de que en el pasado no hubieseis sido amantes, Sasuke-kun. Además, Naruto siente algo por ti, te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué sientes tú por él?

─¡Sakura! ─la llamó con tono autoritario, silenciándola al instante.

Clavó la mirada en los ojos verdes, inspirando hondo para tranquilizarse. No tenía que haber reaccionado así, pero francamente, Sakura se estaba adentrando en terrenos peligrosos y le estaba exasperando con tanta pregunta. Parecía Ibiki en un interrogatorio, torturando su mente hasta obtener la información deseada.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó avergonzada. ─Pero realmente necesito saber la respuesta, Sasuke-kun.

─¿La respuesta a cuál de todas tus preguntas? ─cuestionó con un ligero tono sarcástico.

Haruno se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar.

─La última pregunta. Si me contestas la última pregunta será suficiente, Sasuke-kun.

El pelinegro suspiró hondo. Sakura era la última persona con la que esperaría tener esa conversación. Además, no podía decirle sus sentimientos por Naruto. En primer lugar conocía de sobra los sentimientos que ella tenía por él, y aunque no la correspondía sabía que sería cruel confesarle amar a otra persona que precisamente era un chico. Y por otro lado, su orgullo y una ligera vergüenza no dejaban de molestar, impidiéndole siquiera hacer el intento de abrir la boca.

─¿Qué sientes, Sasuke-kun? ¿Es sólo un amigo? ¿O sientes lo mismo que Naruto?

Sakura vio como si fuera a cámara lenta la boca de Sasuke abriéndose ligeramente para contestar. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, nerviosa.

─Esta conversación es absurda, Sakura. Me voy a casa.

Antes siquiera de que Sasuke pudiera alejarse de la pared, Sakura le sujetó de un brazo con fuerza, manteniéndole en su lugar. Le envió una seria mirada, queriendo que le soltara. Ella no podía obligarle a contestar algo que no quería.

─¡Necesito saberlo! Por favor, Sasuke-kun.

─¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en saberlo? Es obvio que te aterra mi respuesta.

─Prefiero saber la verdad escuchada de tus labios, a estar constantemente haciéndome suposiciones. Dime, ¿Naruto es un amigo?

─Insisto en que esto es absurdo. Es más, Naruto no quiere ser mi amigo después de lo que le hice.

─Tú no me amas, pero eso no impide que yo te ame a ti.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que finalmente Sasuke alzó la mirada al cielo conteniendo un nuevo suspiro.

─Naruto es un amigo, pero…

─¿Pero…? ─insistió Sakura, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sasuke ya no pudo continuar hablando, solamente bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de la chica que por momentos se mostraba más y más afligido.

─Sasuke-kun, tú… correspondes a Naruto, ¿no es así?

Al instante el pelinegro percibió la voz ligeramente quebrada, dando señales de que pronto comenzaría a llorar. Chasqueó la lengua con disimulo. Por eso no quería tener esa conversación, y menos con Sakura. ¿Pero ya qué podía hacer? Ella sospechaba de sus sentimientos por Naruto con tal certeza, que no lo afirmaba porque quizá en el fondo tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada.

Pero tampoco quería hacerla llorar. Conocía a Sakura desde niños y aunque le resultó molesta algunas veces en su infancia, la apreciaba. Habían sido compañeros de equipo durante bastante tiempo.

─Esta conversación sólo te hace daño ─lo intentó una última vez.

─Sasuke-kun, el hecho de que evadas tanto mi pregunta me da a entender que la respuesta es afirmativa, ¿lo sabes?

Si Sasuke no hubiera sentido lo mismo que Naruto lo habría negado al instante, estaba segura de eso. Pero el chico no hacía más que dar rodeos para no responder, algo realmente atípico en Sasuke ya que él siempre era un chico bastante directo.

En ese momento, el pelinegro se incorporó y echó a caminar.

─Entonces ya sabes la respuesta, Sakura ─fue todo lo que dijo, sin detenerse.

Haruno permaneció con la mirada clavada en la espalda del chico que siempre amó, y ahora más que nunca le parecía totalmente inalcanzable. Qué irónica podía ser la vida. Ella amaba a Sasuke, pero él a ella no; Sasuke amaba a Naruto, pero Naruto no quería saber nada de Sasuke, y Naruto amaba a Sasuke, pero a pesar de ser correspondido no quería siquiera estar cerca de él. Apretó los párpados para evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. No iba a llorar, ya no era una niña. Aceptaría y respetaría la decisión y los sentimientos de Sasuke-kun. Además, ella se prometió darle una oportunidad a Lee-san, el chico lo merecía más que nadie. Arrancaría de raíz sus sentimientos por Sasuke-kun aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Naruto se asomó a la ventana de la habitación que Jiraiya había alquilado en la aldea que vio a lo lejos desde el barranco. A pesar de ser otoño el atardecer estaba algo caluroso para la fecha. Inspiró hondo y liberó el aire en un profundo suspiro. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, todavía algo húmedo por su reciente baño.

Era raro que durante su viaje hubiera extrañado horrores una bañera de agua caliente y un colchón blandito para dormir. Él siempre había dormido al raso, en el duro y frío suelo; y también se había bañado en el río aunque estuvieran en pleno invierno sin resultarle molesto. Pero ahora el suelo le parecía demasiado duro para dormir, y el agua del río condenadamente fría para estar ahí más de cinco minutos.

¿Sería que se había acostumbrado demasiado a las comodidades de los humanos durante el tiempo que permaneció en Konoha?

Comenzaba a dudar que pudiera volver a vivir en el bosque como cuando era un kitsune. Pero por muy difícil que fuera, no abandonaría su sueño de buscar a los demás kitsune y vivir con ellos hasta el fin de sus días.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y observó el interior. Era una única habitación, con dos camas individuales separadas por una gran mesa de noche. Frente a estas había un pequeño televisor. Al parecer la caja negra era algo que no podía faltarle a los humanos. A unos pasos había una puerta que daba a un pequeño baño. Y si caminaba unos pasos más, se encontraba la puerta de salida. Ero sennin le había dicho que se quedarían como mínimo los días que durara el festival, o probablemente más, y que por eso había alquilado algo barato. No tenía cocina, así que para comer tendrían que salir fuera, pero Jiraiya le explicó que en el festival había muchísimos puestos de comida, así que no tenían que preocuparse de eso.

Volvió a girar y observó el exterior a través de la ventana abierta. La calle comenzaba a llenarse de gente, estaba repleta de esos puestos que Jiraiya mencionó.

Una pequeña parte de él se preguntó si a Sasuke le gustaban esas cosas llamadas festivales. Probablemente no, era demasiado amargado.

Dio media vuelta al escuchar un ruido, viendo a Jiraiya salir del baño con una toalla sobre los hombros.

─¿Te gusta lo que ves, Naruto? La gente ya está preparando todo para esta noche.

─En realidad no lo sé ─respondió con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros. Sinceramente, no entendía muy bien eso de los festivales.

El sannin dejó la toalla sobre la cama y buscó dentro de su mochila.

─Prepárate, Naruto, saldremos ahora. Sólo déjame coger algo de dinero.

Naruto asintió y se acercó a su propia mochila, sacando el sobre de dinero que Itachi le dio y guardándolo doblado en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Cuando salieron a la calle con el sol ya escondido, quedó impresionado por la variedad de luces de colores y puestos de comida, cada uno con letras más grandes que el anterior para captar bien la atención. Estaba convencido que de ser un kitsune en ese momento, sus sentidos del oído y olfato se habrían vuelto locos ante el despliegue de aromas y ruidos. Incluso en su condición humana, la mezcla de diferentes olores y el excesivo ruido le resultaba algo molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a algo así. ¿De verdad los humanos disfrutaban con cosas como esa?

De no ser porque tenía hambre, se habría vuelto a la habitación.

─Bien, Naruto, ¿qué te apetece comer?

El rubio miraba curioso los puestos esquivando personas a duras penas. Por momentos la calle se aglomeraba cada vez más de gente.

─No sé… ¿Qué tal eso? ─se detuvo, señalando el puesto más cercano a ellos por la izquierda.

─Takoyaki*. De acuerdo, vamos. Hace tiempo que no lo como.

No tardaron mucho en tener en las manos unas pequeñas bandejitas con seis bolas humeantes y unos palillos para pincharlas. Comieron mientras continuaban caminando. A Naruto no le desagradaron, de hecho podría repetir. Poco después, a su nariz llegó el inconfundible aroma de la carne y se le hizo la boca agua. Se acercó a un puesto de kushiyaki*, descubriendo varias brochetas de carne cocinándose a la barbacoa.

─Ero sennin, ¡quiero de eso! ─pidió sin ningún atisbo de timidez por no ser él quien pagaba la comida.

El adulto asintió. Realmente él también se había quedado con hambre y el takoyaki no había sido suficiente. Pero después Naruto no se detuvo ahí, parecía querer probar la comida de cada puesto: yakisoba, okonomiyaki, karaage, yaki-ika, ayu, nikuman, dango, taiyaki, banana-choko…*

Jiraiya observó con aire deprimido el interior considerablemente menos abultado de su billetera. Ese jodido niño comía más que un ejército shinobi. ¿Dónde metía toda la comida?

─Espero que no sigas teniendo hambre, Naruto, porque no pienso comprarte nada más por hoy.

El rubio que caminaba a su lado le miró algo ceñudo mientras degustaba una mazorca a la parrilla.

─Eres bastante tacaño, Ero sennin ─protestó con indignación.

Varios tics consecutivos sacudieron una de las cejas de Jiraiya mientras apretaba los dientes con enojo. ¿¡Tacaño!? ¡Acababa de gastarse en ese jodido niño tragón casi una fortuna! Entonces la voz emocionada de Naruto le sacó de su mundo de furia.

─¡Ero sennin! ¿Qué es eso?

El hombre llevó la mirada hacia donde Naruto observaba casi con ojos brillantes, descubriendo un puesto para niños donde vendían máscaras, globos y muñecos entre otras cosas. Pero no sabía a qué se refería el rubio exactamente.

─¿Qué es qué?

─¡Eso! ─lanzó la mazorca devorada en la papelera de uno de tantos puestos de comida y se acercó a las máscaras, mirándolas fascinado. ─¿Son máscaras ANBU? Las máscaras en esta aldea son muy curiosas.

Jiraiya sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su sien. Las máscaras de las que Naruto hablaba tenían representadas las caras de guerreros que seguramente serían protagonistas de series de televisión, y también había caras de animales. Incluso una de las máscaras tenía cara de zorro y Naruto la estaba estudiando como si fuese lo más importante del festival.

─No son máscaras ANBU, idiota ─suspiró deteniéndose a su lado. ─Son máscaras para que los niños jueguen. Sólo observa a tu alrededor.

Uzumaki estudió todo a su alrededor, descubriendo que efectivamente los únicos que portaban máscaras de ese tipo eran los niños. Qué raros eran los humanos. Utilizaban cualquier excusa para ponerse esas cosas en la cara.

─¡Papi, quiero eso! ¡Lo quiero!

Naruto miró a una pequeña vestida con kimono y sandalias que señalaba algo en el puesto. Apenas unos segundos después descubrió que lo que quería era una pequeña rana afelpada. Sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Desde que vio los sapos de Ero sennin, había quedado fascinado con esos animales.

─¡Ero sennin! ¡Quiero eso! ¡Lo quiero!

─¿Qué…?

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto le había agarrado del brazo y le arrastró al mostrador. El amable dependiente no tardó en entregarle al rubio lo que pidió.

─Ero sennin, ¡págalo!

─¡Ni hablar! ─indignado se cruzó de brazos. Pagarle la comida era necesario si no quería que desfalleciera de hambre, pero ese muñeco era un capricho innecesario. ─Devuélvelo ahora mismo.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron con enojo, fulminando al adulto con la mirada. Pero por suerte no necesitaba el dinero de Jiraiya, ya que él contaba con el suyo. Sonrió entre dientes y sacó el sobre de dinero, entregándole al dependiente cantidad de sobra.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa y se inclinó para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación. ¡Naruto tenía un sobre lleno de dinero!

─¿¡De dónde has sacado eso!? ─se acercó a su oreja. ─¿No lo habrás robado? ─masculló.

─¡No soy un ladrón! ─replicó indignado.

─Aquí tienes el cambio, chico ─habló el dependiente del puesto.

Naruto tomó el dinero y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, y el hombre, al ver lo que hacía volvió a hablarle.

─¿Por qué no lo guardas dentro de la rana?

─¿Ah? ¿Dentro?

─Sí. Es una rana monedero ─explicó con una ligera sonrisita. El chico lo había comprado sin saber lo que era. ─Ábrele la boca y guarda el dinero dentro. Llevarlo guardado en un sobre es inseguro. ¡Ah! Y entre las dos patas delanteras viene una etiqueta en blanco para que escribas tu nombre.

Totalmente curioso Naruto tiró de las dos pestañas que sobresalían de la boca de la rana, abriéndola.

─¡Woah! ¡Se ha abierto! ─se sorprendió como si lo hubiera descubierto él solo. Sacó el dinero del cambio y lo metió dentro, cerrándolo nuevamente. Alzó la rana a la altura de su cabeza, mostrando una radiante sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja. ─¡Es genial! ¡Te llamaré Gama-chan! Hola, Gama-chan, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.

El dependiente se alejó con una sonrisa nerviosa impresa en los labios. Ese chico era muy raro. ¿Cuántos años tendría? A sus ojos aparentaba como unos dieciocho o diecinueve, sin embargo se comportaba como si tuviera diez o menos. Por un momento pensó que lo estaba comprando para algún hermano pequeño, no para él mismo. Era mejor volver al trabajo y dejar al rubio con su conversación con "Gama-chan".

─Vaya, Gama-chan, estás muy delgada. ¡Ya sé! ¡Te llenaré de dinero y te pondré gordita! ─rió con emoción, como si fuera un chiquillo, mientras se disponía a meter dentro del monedero todo el contenido del sobre. Pero sin esperarlo el sobre le fue arrebatado de las manos por Jiraiya. ─¡Hey! Ero sennin, ¿qué haces?

Con total descaro, el sannin se guardó el sobre de dinero en un bolsillo interior del chaleco, dejando a Naruto más confundido y enojado.

─Me quedaré con el dinero para compensar todo lo que me has hecho gastar en ti.

─¿¡Qué!? ─casi gritó. ─¡Hablas como si hubieses gastado muchísimo, y apenas te he pedido nada!

En esta ocasión Jiraiya no pudo evitar estrellar un puño en la cabeza del más joven cuando aquel comentario desbordó su enojo.

─Me quedo el dinero ─sentenció más tranquilo, ignorando la fulminante mirada del rubio que se acariciaba la zona golpeada. ─Naruto, nunca te he hablado sobre los tres tabúes del ninja, ¿cierto?

Naruto soltó un audible gruñido. La cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era un tabú! Y además, todo lo referente a los ninjas le importaba bien poco.

─¡No me interesa saber sobre los tabúes o lo que sea eso! ¡Quiero mi dinero! ─demandó.

Pero Jiraiya le ignoró y se llevó las manos a la espalda dispuesto a iniciar su explicación.

─Los tres tabúes que deterioran a un ninja son: el alcohol, el dinero y las mujeres ─recitó.

Importándole poco o nada aquella explicación, Naruto volvió a gruñir, sintiendo una venita palpitante en su frente debido al creciente enojo.

─¿¡Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo!? ¡Ni siquiera quiero ser ninja!

El sannin guardo silencio, meditando lo que dijo Naruto. Realmente aquello no tenía nada que ver con Naruto, pero quería que se olvidara del dinero con cualquier otro tema de conversación. ¡El único tacaño ahí era ese niño, no él! Durante todo ese tiempo había cargado con ese sobre lleno de dinero y nunca había dicho nada, dejándole pagar a él absolutamente todo.

─De cualquier forma, recuérdalo. No seas avaricioso, evita a las mujeres porque te distraerán de tus deberes con sus encantos, y no bebas alcohol al menos hasta la mayoría de edad. Aunque tú ya tenías más de cien años… así que… ─se susurró al final.

─No soy avaricioso ─sentenció. ─Por el alcohol no hay problema, ¡ni siquiera me gusta como huele!, y sobre las mujeres… no sé qué decir.

El sannin sacudió una mano, restándole importancia.

─Tú no tienes, ni tendrás, problemas con las mujeres… creo. Te gustan los hombres ─se encogió de hombros.

Naruto se encogió un poco avergonzado y enojado a partes iguales, recordando a ese idiota de Sasuke. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarle a ese bastardo?

─No me gustan los hombres ─aseguró apartando la mirada.

Jiraiya sonrió triunfante, Naruto parecía haberse olvidado del sobre con el cambio de conversación.

─¿Acaso Sasuke esconde bajo la ropa un cuerpo femenino con pocas curvas? Porque yo siempre pensé que él era un chico.

─¡No quiero decir eso! Quiero decir que no me gustan los hombres, ¡ni las mujeres!. No me gusta ni me gustará nadie, así estoy bien.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Si Naruto había decidido que se sentía bien con la soltería era su decisión después de todo. Aunque sabía que decía eso por su desconfianza hacia los humanos otra vez. Quizá con el tiempo cambiaría de idea.

─Como quieras.

Entonces unas inconfundibles y melosas voces femeninas acariciaron los oídos de Jiraiya entre el bullicio de la multitud. El adulto al instante buscó con la mirada, y encontró a dos atractivas mujeres vistiendo largos vestidos escotados que intentaban captar la atención de hombres para llevarlos a su local. Una gran sonrisa pervertida apareció en sus labios y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente.

─Naruto, acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto importante entre manos. Vuelve a la habitación cuando quieras ─indicó comenzando a caminar hacia aquellas mujeres.

Pero el rubio no se quedó quieto y fue tras él, siguiéndole de cerca.

─¡Hey! Ero sennin, ¿a dónde vas? Creí que íbamos a estar juntos… ─inesperadamente chocó contra la gran espalda del hombre cuando éste se detuvo. ─¿Pero qué…?

Se alejó un poco para ver qué ocurría. Jiraiya hablaba con dos mujeres de grandes pechos, y lo que más le llamó la atención de ellas fue sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso. Parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, porque ellas comenzaron a sonreír y a toquetear con confianza a Jiraiya en los hombros y el pecho mientras le invitaban a pasar. Sujetó al hombre de un brazo cuando éste ingresaba, deteniéndole a duras penas.

─¡Espera, Ero sennin, no tengo llave!

Jiraiya y sus acompañantes giraron a verle, reparando por fin en su presencia.

─Qué molesto ─masculló el hombre rebuscando en sus bolsillos.

Entonces una de las mujeres tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos, observándole minuciosamente junto a su compañera.

─¡Pero qué chico más guapo! ¿Es tu padre? ─le preguntó al rubio, refiriéndose a Jiraiya.

─¿Mi padre? Yo no…

─Yo creo que es su nieto ─comentó la otra pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos y después deslizando un dedo para acariciarle el mentón, provocando que el rubio se estremeciera gustoso. ─Parece ser mayor de edad, ¿quieres entrar? ─le invitó dibujando una coqueta sonrisa.

─¿¡Qué!? ─casi gritó Jiraiya, espantado.

Naruto se removió incómodo y se apartó un poco sonrojado.

─¿Entrar a dónde? ─preguntó consternado. Como respuesta recibió un abrazo, casi viéndose asfixiado entre unos pechos tan grandes como los de Tsunade. ─¡Mnh…! ─balbuceó manoteando en el aire en busca de oxigeno.

─¡Oh! ¡Qué chico más tímido! ─comentó la otra, observando divertida la escena. Normalmente todos los hombres tenían las manos muy largas, aunque fueran bastante jóvenes, pero este era diferente.

Entonces Jiraiya tomó a Naruto de los hombros y lo alejó con enojo de la mujer pechugona. ¡Esos pechos eran suyos, no de Naruto!

─¡Aquí está la llave! ─exclamó cas incrustando la llave en la mano de Uzumaki. ─Ahora vete, esto es para adultos.

Entonces ellas entendieron que el bonito rubio todavía no era mayor de edad. Soltaron un hondo suspiro de resignación.

─Cuando cumplas veinte, no dudes en venir.

─Eso. Te recibiremos muy bien ─finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto parpadeó confuso y rápidamente señaló a la última mujer que habló sin importarle si eso era un gesto de mala educación.

─Tienes un tic en un ojo. Y tú… ─señaló a la otra, observando de arriba a abajo el atuendo de la mujer. Un vestido azul sin tirantes de gran escote y a ambos lados de las piernas estaba abierto con unos cortes que llegaban casi a la cintura. ─tienes el vestido roto, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Ambas mujeres se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas ante el comentario del rubio que les miraba totalmente confundido.

─Oh, no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me encontré con un muchacho tan inocente. En serio, no dudes en venir cuando tengas veinte, será un verdadero placer atenderte ─se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar una risilla traviesa.

La del vestido azul se cruzó de brazos, logrando por fin calmar su risa.

─Cuando crezcas un poco más, desearás que mi vestido esté más "roto" ─aseguró, haciendo las comillas con los dedos para hacer énfasis en la última palabra.

─No entiendo nada ─musitó.

Y un gran empujón de Jiraiya casi le manda al suelo. Le fulminó con la mirada al no entender porqué hizo aquello.

─Vete a la habitación ─ordenó agarrando a cada mujer de un brazo. ─Medita y entrena lo aprendido. Mañana te espera un día duro.

Naruto frunció el ceño y los labios con disgusto infantil, viendo al hombre perderse de vista en un local donde podía ver a varias mujeres vistiendo el mismo vestido escotado y roto en diferentes colores y estampados, y a algunos hombres.

─¡No es justo! ─replicó a pesar de saber que el sannin ya no podía escucharle.

No pensaba permanecer encerrado mientras ese viejo se la pasaba disfrutando. Él quería seguir explorando. A lo mejor podría encontrar algo tan maravilloso como Gama-chan.

Asintió decidido y continuó caminando, deteniéndose en algunos puestos a mirar. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo se percató de que muchas personas vestían con kimonos y yukatas. Sintió un poco de envidia, extrañando su ahora pequeña yukata naranja totalmente inservible.

─¡Mamá, cómprame esa máscara de kitsune! Quiero ser un kitsune, ¡así haré que me des un hermano!

Naruto se detuvo en seco, viendo a una niña a unos pasos de él que arrastraba a su madre a uno de tantos puestos donde vendían máscaras. Alzó una ceja y frunció la otra, extrañado por escuchar a un humano decir que quería ser un kitsune. Restándole importancia continuó caminando hasta llegar a un lugar menos concurrido de gente y sin puestos. Sus oídos lo agradecieron. Divisó un puente y pensó en permanecer allí tranquilamente un rato, observando el tranquilo fluir del agua.

Apenas puso un pie en el puente cuando la vio y agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa. Una chica que vestía un kimono azul con flores de sakura estampadas le devolvía la mirada. Pero lo que llamó su atención en aquella chica fueron las dos peludas orejas de zorro que sobresalían de su negro cabello ondulado. Parpadeó cuando ella le miró claramente avergonzada y apartó la mirada. No… No podía ser cierto, debía de estar soñando. Quiso decir un millón de cosas, pero no le salía ni una palabra. Por fin, ¡había encontrado a otro kitsune!

Sin pensarlo salió a correr, y colocó las manos en los hombros de ella, asustándola un poco con su actitud inesperada.

─Tú… ¡Kitsune! ─fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Dónde vivía, su nombre, su edad, porqué estaba merodeando tan tranquila en un lugar lleno de humanos… Ella había adoptado la apariencia de una humana joven, apenas le llegaba a los hombros y para mirarla tenía que inclinar la cabeza. Pero… ¿y la cola?

─Yo… ─musitó la chica, ruborizada.

─¿Dónde tienes la cola? ─la empujó suavemente, instándola a dar media vuelta. ─¿La tienes escondida bajo el kimono? ─preguntó palpándole el trasero, buscando sentir algún bulto que le indicara la existencia de la cola, pero no lo encontró. ─Has hecho mal la transformación, porque no tienes cola pero…

Y el alarmado grito de la chica le espantó a tal punto que dejó de tocarla al instante.

─¡Papá! ─lloriqueó dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo y quitándose la diadema donde llevaba las orejas postizas de zorro. ─¡Ayúdame!

En menos de diez segundos una grave voz masculina irrumpió en el lugar, captando más la atención de curiosos que se aglomeraban en el lugar después de haber escuchado el grito de la chica. Naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero algo le gritaba que estaba en peligro.

─¡Tú, maldito pervertido! ¡Aléjate de mi hija! ─gritó un hombre pelinegro, corriendo hacia Naruto. ─Te enseñaré a no volver a meterte con niñas de catorce años, ¡ven aquí!

Naruto dio un respingo de espanto en su lugar. ¿Pervertido? ¡Él no era un pervertido! ¿Y por qué ella estaba llorando a todo pulmón? ¡No entendía nada! Pero empezaba a tener miedo.

─Yo lo he visto todo ─comentó una anciana. ─Él estaba tocándola indecentemente ─sentenció.

─¡No soy un pervertido! ─gritó saliendo a correr en la dirección por la que vino.

Empujó a varias personas curiosas que observaban la escena y se zambulló de lleno entre la multitud, intentando esconderse. Pero aquel hombre no dejaba de correr tras él. La gente le reclamaba cuando les empujaba, pero le daba igual. Si ese hombre le atrapaba, pronosticaba que le daría una muerte lenta y dolorosa, y lo peor era que no sabía porqué. Respiraba fatigado, estaba cansado y todavía podía escuchar los insistentes gritos de aquel hombre llamándole pervertido. Deseaba poder tener la velocidad que poseía cuando era un kitsune. Como humano se sentía una autentica tortuga. Finalmente entró en el edificio donde estaba su habitación y pareció perder de vista al hombre, porque escuchaba sus insistentes gritos alejarse. Subió las escaleras al segundo piso e introdujo la llave con pulso tembloroso, ingresando en la habitación y volviendo a cerrar con llave.

Con pesadez se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama, totalmente agotado y respirando jadeante. Las plantas de los pies le quemaban por haber corrido tanto. Mientras se calmaba intentó comprender qué había pasado. Había encontrado un kitsune, o eso creyó, porque ella se quitó las orejas tan fácil como uno se quita una yukata. ¿Ella no era un kitsune entonces?

Dejó de preocuparse por eso y prefirió meditar un rato. Después practicaría la invocación de sapos, ¡y llenaría la cama de Ero sennin de sapos en venganza por haberle dejado solo!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

_Takoyaki_: Buñuelos rellenos de pulpo, aderezados con una salsa especial, mayonesa, copos de bonito seco katsuobushi y alga aonori.

_Kushiyaki_: Brochetas de carne a la barbacoa.

_Yakisoba_: Fideos fritos con tocino, gambas, zanahoria y repollo, se riegan con una salsa especial (parecida a la salsa Worcester), se acompañan de jengibre encurtido rojo beni-shoga y se espolvorea alga aonori. Es una de las comidas más típicas de los festivales.

_Okonomiyaki_: Es una especie de tortilla que se prepara con los ingredientes deseados por cada uno, aunque los más comunes son la cebolleta, el tocino o la ternera, el calamar o las gambas y varias verduras como setas o kimchi. Este plato se adereza, a gusto del consumidor, con una salsa especial, mayonesa, alga aonori y copos de bonito seco katsuobushi.

_Karaage_: Pollo troceado y marinado con salsa de soja, rebozado y frito en abundante aceite. En los festivales, los trozos de _karaage_ se sirven en vasos de plástico para que se pueda comer más fácilmente.

_Yaki-ika_: Es una brocheta de calamar a la parrilla ensartado con una brocheta de bambú y sazonado con salsa de soja, que muy comúnmente se encuentra en puestos de los festivales.

_Ayu_: Es un pequeño pescado de la familia del salmón de unos 20cm de longitud. En los festivales es muy común encontrarlo en brocheta, asado a la parrilla y normalmente sazonado con sal.

_Nikuman_: Son unos panecillos de origen chino cocidos al vapor y tradicionalmente rellenos de carne.

_Dango_: Es una brocheta de tres bolitas hechas con pasta de arroz hervidas y asadas a la parrilla. Al añadir otros ingredientes se consigue crear dango de varios colores y sabores como de pasta de judía roja, de huevo, de té verde, de semillas de sésamo, etc.

_Taiyaki_: Es un dulce japonés con forma de pez muy común en los festivales. Como si fuera una tortita, está hecho de harina y comúnmente relleno de pasta de judía roja, aunque también podemos encontrar otros rellenos más modernos como chocolate o una pasta hecha a base de natillas. También es común encontrar rellenos 'salados' como queso, salchichas o ingredientes que suelen utilizarse para hacer pizza.

_Banana-choko_: Brocheta de plátano bañado en chocolate y decorado con virutas de colores.

Adelanto del capítulo 10:

"Gruñó frustrado. Tirado en el suelo con las ropas totalmente polvorientas, el cuerpo adolorido de tanto golpe y las plantas de los pies con un ardor insufrible. Patearía a ese zorrito por hacerle correr tanto. Se tomó unos segundos para regular su respiración y calmarse un poco. Al alzar la cabeza, cualquier rastro de enojo o frustración se evaporó de su interior al ver algo totalmente increíble mostrándose frente a él.

No podía ser cierto. Ahora con más firmeza estaba seguro de que estaba soñando, o a lo mejor tanto golpe le había matado ya que ahora era un frágil humano.

Frente a él se encontraba algo más hermoso que el cielo, ¡era el paraíso! Repartidos por el lugar había varios kitsune en su apariencia semihumana, hombres, mujeres, niños… ¡Había muchos! Todos vestían diferentes tipos de yukatas y caminaban descalzos. Entonces el zorrito al que había estado persiguiendo se acercó corriendo a una muchacha que cuidadosamente hacía una corona con diferentes tipos de flores y adoptó una apariencia semihumana también como el resto.**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Finalmente ¡el reencuentro!

**NARUTO NO KOKORO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 10: "Finalmente… ¡el reencuentro!":

─Bien, Naruto, espero que anoche entrenaras bastante la meditación, concentración y control de chakra ─comentó Jiraiya.

─Hum ─masculló asintiendo en un movimiento de cabeza.

La mañana había amanecido con un cielo limpio de nubes y una temperatura agradable. Jiraiya le había despertado temprano, y después de desayunar habían ido al bosque en las afueras de la aldea. El adulto le había dicho que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para favorecer la concentración, así que habían subido una montaña desde la que podían ver la aldea.

Prefirió no hablarle al adulto sobre el incidente de la noche anterior con la falsa chica kitsune y su padre. Sería su secreto.

Mirando bien a Ero sennin, parecía estar acostumbrado a no dormir por las noches, ya que llegó golpeando la puerta de la habitación cuando el sol apenas había salido y le ordenó prepararse para comenzar el entrenamiento de su nueva técnica definitiva. ¿Acaso Jiraiya no tenía sueño? Él tenía que reprimir bostezos constantemente, y eso que sólo había trasnochado unas horas.

Pero a pesar del sueño, estaba emocionado por su nueva técnica. Por fin podría hacer algo más que repartir patadas, puñetazos y lanzar kunais o shuriken.

Jiraiya dejó en el suelo la mochila que llevaba a la espalda y la abrió, sacando decenas de globos de agua que había comprado la noche anterior con el dinero de Naruto.

─¿Qué es eso, Ero sennin? ─preguntó curioso.

─Globos de agua. El primer paso es hacer girar el chakra en varias direcciones dentro del globo hasta hacerlo explotar.

Naruto sostuvo un llamativo globo rojo con círculos amarillos, mirándolo curioso. Estudiaba la textura de eso llamado "globo", parecía ser suave y blandito. Comenzó a apretarlo, jugueteando con él, hasta que éste le explotó en las manos.

─¡Se ha roto! ─exclamó alarmado, dando un saltito en su lugar por la impresión mientras sacudía sus manos y pies mojados.

─¡Idiota! ¡No lo explotes con las manos! Mira, te haré una demostración ─agarró un globo de color morado y lo colocó en la palma de una de sus manos. ─Lo principal es la concentración. Visualiza el chakra concentrándose en tu mano, dentro del globo, y girando en varias direcciones. Es parecido a acumular el chakra en los pies para subir a los árboles, sólo que ahora además hay que hacer rotar el chakra. Así ─el globo comenzó a moverse en la mano del hombre y la goma se estiraba como si algo le estuviera golpeando desde adentro, hasta que segundos después explotó. ─¿Lo ves? Es así de sencillo.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza con expresión confundida y se cruzó de brazos sin comprender mucho. Él sólo había visto el globo sacudirse y explotar sin más. Pero no parecía ser muy complicado.

─¡Woah! Creo que lo entiendo, ¡puedo hacerlo!

─Entonces perfecto, volveré cuando hayas explotado esos globos ─avisó colgándose la mochila, ahora vacía.

─¿Volverás? ¿A dónde vas?

─A dormir. ¡Tengo que estar enérgico para esta noche!

─¿¡Qué!? ─gritó incrédulo. ─Pero necesito tu ayuda…

─Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. No me necesitas ─desestimó sacudiendo una mano mientras se alejaba.

Naruto frunció el ceño con disgusto, pero no replicó más. De acuerdo, lo haría él solo, ¡y antes de lo que Jiraiya esperaba! Aprendería esa técnica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

En Konoha, Sasuke caminaba hacia su hogar vistiendo el uniforme ANBU. No usaba la máscara, por eso todos podían apreciar su expresión de pura molestia al cruzarse con él. Las chicas que normalmente suspiraban por él evitaban mirarle al captar el aura fría alrededor del chico. Acababa de regresar de una misión que duró quince días junto a Kakashi, Sai y Sakura. Caminaba un poco rápido con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a Naruto en casa al regresar, pero en el fondo una vocecita le decía que el rubio no estaría allí. En realidad, con el paso de los días comenzaba a dudar que Naruto fuera a regresar algún día y eso le hacía sentirse frustrado, y la frustración derivaba en enojo mal contenido.

Estaría pendiente del regreso de Jiraiya, cuando el hombre regresara Naruto volvería con él irremediablemente. O eso esperaba.

Un escalofrío ascendió por su espalda y se detuvo en seco. Alguien indeseado le estaba siguiendo. Miró hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie sospechoso.

─Muéstrate ─ordenó con tono firme.

De un estrecho callejón cercano a Sasuke, apareció Sai vistiendo el mismo uniforme y también sin usar la máscara, por lo que pudo ver la estúpida sonrisa de siempre impresa en los labios del idiota.

─Te he subestimado al pensar que no te darías cuenta, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke arrugó más profundamente el entrecejo, fulminando al otro chico con una seca mirada.

─¿Por qué me sigues? ─exigió saber. Suficiente había sido convivir quince días con él.

─Quería comprobar si en nuestra ausencia había regresado Naruto. Si hubiera ido a tu casa para comprobarlo personalmente, no me habrías dejado entrar, ¿cierto? ─afirmó con una sonrisa fuera de lugar.

Uchiha no contestó a eso, pero pensó que no sólo le prohibiría la entrada a su casa, sino que ni siquiera le abriría la puerta

─Lárgate. Ya te avisaré cuando Naruto regrese ─mintió con descaro.

─No veo el motivo por el que me avisarías, es obvio que te desagrada que yo sea la pareja de Naruto ahora.

Apenas escuchó la frase, los pies de Sasuke parecieron cobrar vida propia y se dirigieron con firmes pasos hacia Sai, deteniéndose muy cerca del chico que le observaba sin ninguna expresión en concreto.

─Deja de decir estupideces. Date cuenta de que Naruto no tiene el más mínimo interés en que tú seas su pareja.

─Tampoco en que tú lo seas ─respondió directo, cerrando los ojos en una falsa sonrisa.

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en dos firmes puños ante la respuesta que sintió como una patada en el estómago. Al estar en un lugar público pudo contenerse a duras penas de darle un par de puñetazos. No quería tener problemas con la Hokage. Pero se sentía tan furioso que no meditó lo que iba a decir a continuación. Esbozó una tensa sonrisilla, todavía frunciendo el entrecejo.

─Al menos yo he sido su amante. Tú sólo eres un idiota que se ha autoproclamado su pareja sin ser correspondido.

Apenas dijo eso, agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Los celos mezclados con el enfado le hacían comportarse como un idiota. Era peor que cuando contempló las interminables peleas entre Ino y Sakura por captar su atención. Se alejó un paso de Sai y chasqueó la lengua. Estar enamorado era algo que nunca supo manejar muy bien, pero estar enamorado y no ser correspondido era algo mucho más difícil de sobrellevar. Relajó sus puños y su expresión, dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a casa.

─Normalmente siempre has negado que entre vosotros haya habido algo ─comentó Sai como si nada. ─Pero por lo que he leído, ser pareja es algo más fuerte que una relación de amantes.

Sasuke apretó los labios para no responder nada más. Se temía a sí mismo cuando estaba celoso, enojado y asustado, todo a la vez ante la posibilidad de perder a Naruto. Cuando llegó a casa, cerró tras él con un contundente golpe seco, llamando la atención de Itachi que se asomó al pasillo para ver qué ocurría.

─Bienvenido, hermano ─al ver la expresión demasiado seria de Sasuke, presintió que algo malo le había ocurrido. ─¿Ha ido todo bien en la misión?

─Todo lo bien que podría ir trabajando con ese bastardo de Sai ─contestó con suma serenidad mientras se quitaba el calzado en el rellano de la puerta.

─¿Habéis peleado? ─medio afirmó.

─Durante la misión no. Pero definitivamente no soporto a ese tipo ─confesó hastiado, pasando de largo a su hermano para dirigirse a su habitación.

─¿Sigue interesado en Naruto-kun? ─cuestionó siguiéndole.

─No ha perdido el interés desde que Naruto ha regresado a la vida.

Itachi notó que su hermano miraba a su alrededor, como buscando algo mientras caminaba.

─Naruto-kun no ha vuelto.

Sasuke se detuvo durante un segundo, y después continuó caminando como si nada.

─No he preguntado por él ─comentó abriendo la puerta de su habitación, ingresando en ella.

─Pero es obvio que te lo estabas preguntando. Ten paciencia, él regresará.

─Claro ─musitó sarcástico.

Sasuke dejó la mochila con desgano en el suelo y tomó asiento en la cama, estaba algo cansado. Envió una breve mirada a su hermano antes de hablarle dubitativo.

─Hermano… ¿qué haces tú para controlar los celos?

─¿Controlarlos? ─reiteró sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

─Tú has tenido algunas novias. ¿Qué has hecho cuando te has sentido celoso? ─no tenía planeado hablar con alguien tan abiertamente de sus celos, pero no poder controlar todas sus emociones le tenía realmente malhumorado.

─Oh, te refieres a eso.

Sasuke asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, esperando respuesta. El mayor se acercó a la cama y con confianza tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

─En realidad sólo he tenido un par de novias y nunca he sentido celos, con ninguna de ellas.

Al escuchar aquella respuesta, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. ¿Por qué él no podía ser como su hermano? No sentir celos sería perfecto.

Como no respondió nada, Itachi continuó hablando.

─Tú sientes celos porque Naruto no corresponde tus sentimientos, o mejor debería decir que no quiere corresponderlos ahora. Así que, verle cerca de alguien más despierta en ti inseguridad y celos. Pero yo nunca he tenido ese problema, siempre he sido correspondido por ellas. No quiero sonar presuntuoso, pero es la verdad. Me gustaría encontrar una chica algo difícil para hacerlo interesante.

─No sabes lo que dices, hermano ─farfulló Sasuke de mal humor.

Itachi alzó ligeramente una de las comisuras de los labios y dejó de hablar de él para centrar nuevamente el tema de conversación en Sasuke.

─Supongo que los celos son muy difíciles de controlar. Me temo que el único consejo que puedo darte, es que no hagas o digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después cuando estés en ese estado.

El menor dejó escapar un bufido de molestia. Hacer eso sería difícil. Cuando estaba celoso su mente parecía nublarse y su carácter sereno se esfumaba, se transformaba en alguien que no era Sasuke. El consejo de Itachi era útil, pero difícil de aplicar. Sobre todo cuando escuchaba de los labios de Sai que él era pareja de Naruto, la sangre la ardía y quería achicharrarlo con un chidori, o atravesarle con su espada, o darle una muerte lenta con las llamas negras, ¡o todo a la vez!

─De acuerdo. Lo intentaré ─contestó finalmente.

Inevitablemente su mirada se clavó en ese espacio de su habitación donde Naruto siempre había dormido, primero recostado sobre su querido cobertor, y más adelante usando un futón.

Echaba de menos a ese tonto, pero ahora esa añoranza no era tan angustiante como cuando el rubio estaba muerto. Se preguntó si Naruto pensaba en él, y también qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Y lo más importante, ¿volvería pronto a casa? Ya había pasado casi un mes, exactamente veintinueve días, y no tenían noticia alguna de Naruto. Jiraiya al menos podría haber enviado alguna carta explicando dónde y cómo estaba Naruto. Sólo sabía, por palabras de Itachi, que habían ido al sur, pero saber eso y nada era lo mismo. No tenía forma de encontrarle sabiendo sólo eso.

Solamente podía hacer lo más difícil, esperar pacientemente a que Naruto regresara.

.:**NARUTO no KOKORO **SasukexNaruto** NARUTO no KOKORO**:.

Exhausto tras horas de entrenamiento en el bosque, Naruto se dejó caer hacia atrás en la hierba, respirando profundamente. Las palmas de las manos le ardían y las plantas de los pies las sentía adoloridas. A unos pasos de él se encontraba su mochila, repleta de pelotas de goma. Tras haber aprendido a explotar los globos de agua, el entrenamiento cambió y ahora consistía en hacer estallar pelotas de goma, pero era cien veces más complicado y de liberar tanto chakra estaba totalmente agotado. Si todavía fuera un kitsune, quizás ya habría podido explotar todas esas pelotas de goma, pero ahora no contaba con tanto chakra.

Despacio se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, contemplándose las palmas de las manos. La piel estaba irritada, muy enrojecida. Necesitaba al menos un día para que las heridas sanaran, nada que ver a cuando era un kitsune que en cuestión de segundos o un minuto sus heridas habían sanado y el dolor desaparecía por completo.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentirse observado. De hecho no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Llevaba sintiéndose observado unos cinco días si la memoria no le fallaba. Rápidamente estudió su alrededor, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

─¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate! ─ordenó poniéndose de pie.

Miró a su espalda cuando escuchó ruido en unos espesos arbustos. Entonces sí había alguien observándole.

─¡Espera!

Corrió hacia el arbusto y lo saltó, deteniéndose para mirar de un lado a otro en un intento de ver nuevamente algo sospechoso.

─¡Oe! Naruto.

Miró a la derecha al escuchar la voz de Jiraiya que alzaba la mano en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba.

─¡Ero sennin! ─exclamó ceñudo, dejando confundido al adulto con su actitud. ─¿Por qué me estás espiando? ¿Crees que estoy haciendo el vago?

Jiraiya se detuvo frente a él y se llevó las manos a la cintura, pensativo y más confuso por momentos.

─¿Espiarte yo? ¡Pero si acabo de llegar! ¿No me estás viendo?

─¡No es verdad! ¡Me estabas espiando escondido en ese arbusto! ─afirmó señalando la zona donde vio moverse la vegetación.

─¿Y cómo querías que te observara escondido ahí? Ese arbusto es pequeño para mi tamaño, cabeza hueca.

Naruto miró al arbusto y después a Jiraiya. Aunque estaba tupido de hojas, su tamaño no era tan grande como para ocultar a Ero sennin ni aunque éste se agachara. Entonces… ¿quién demonios le estaba observando?

─¿De verdad te estaban espiando?

─Sí. Y no sólo hoy.

Jiraiya sacudió una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

─Quizá alguna chica de la aldea ha puesto sus ojos en ti y te espía.

─Oh… ─fue todo lo que murmuró por respuesta, sin ningún tono en específico.

El adulto se acercó a la mochila de Naruto, observando que todavía estaba hasta arriba de pelotas.

─Parece que la segunda parte del entrenamiento se te está resistiendo, es normal.

─Supongo… ─contestó, estudiando todavía a su alrededor con cierta desconfianza.

─Bueno, con los días lo dominarás, no hay prisa.

Tras decir aquello tomó asiento en el suelo. Naruto no tardó en acercarse, sentándose tras él y recargando su espalda en la de Jiraiya. Era bastante cómoda, podría dormirse recargado en ella.

─Yo también estoy teniendo problemas con mi novela ─comentó.

─Si no perdieras el tiempo con las mujeres del vestido roto no pasaría eso ─respondió tranquilo, casi ronroneando ante la comodidad que le invadía.

Jiraiya sintió una venita palpitarle en la frente al escuchar aquello, pero no protestó.

─Ellas no tienen nada que ver en eso. Tengo planeado todo lo que quiero que ocurra, pero he llegado a un punto en el que no sé cómo avanzar exactamente. Podrías ayudarme, Naruto.

─Hum… ─musitó con los ojos entornados, medio dormitando ya.

─Verás… los protagonistas han tenido un breve pero intenso romance. Ya sabes, el chico humano y la hermosa mujer kitsune son los protagonistas. Pero ahora, en este punto de la historia el humano le ha hecho algo cruel a la mujer kitsune, y aunque ella todavía le ama no quiere perdonarle.

─Ajá… ─balbuceó intentando mantenerse despierto.

─Y después de eso la mujer kitsune está convencida de que el humano no la ama. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer el humano para volver a tener el amor y el atractivo cuerpo…? ¡Ejem! El amor y el perdón de la chica kitsune ─se corrigió rápidamente.

Naruto se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos mientras intentaba pensar.

─Pero si el humano la ama, ¿por qué le hizo algo cruel? ─cuestionó ligeramente perezoso.

─Mn… Bueno, todos cometemos errores alguna vez, sin importar cuánto amemos a alguien.

─Ya veo ─fue todo lo que contestó. ─Si el humano se disculpa y le dice que la ama, quizá ella le perdone.

─¿Y si aún así la mujer kitsune no cree en el humano? A pesar de las cosas buenas que han vivido juntos.

Los párpados de Uzumaki se cerraron y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, intentando pensar a pesar de estar siendo vencido por el sueño.

─Qué kitsune más complicada. Ero sennin, los kitsune no somos tan rencorosos ─susurró en un hilo de voz.

─Claro que no ─contestó con un ligero sarcasmo. Tras él estaba sentado la mayor prueba de que los kitsunes eran rencorosos.

Realmente estaba estancado en su novela. Había tomado a Sasuke y a Naruto como protagonistas, creando una historia de romance y drama, agregándole un aire bastante erótico a la novela para complacer a sus fieles seguidores. Pero ahora necesitaba saber cómo podría Naruto perdonar a Sasuke para poder plasmarlo en su novela.

─Naruto, seré directo. Necesito saber qué tiene que hacer Sasuke para que le perdones, de otra forma no podré avanzar en mi novela ─esperó respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegó. ─¿Naruto? ─giró un poco la cabeza, como si así pudiera ver la cara del chico a su espalda.

Suspiró hondo al darse cuenta de que al parecer el chico estaba dormido. Dudó entre despertarle e insistirle con la conversación, o dejarle descansar un rato. Desde que Naruto había iniciado el entrenamiento era evidente que se había estado esforzando mucho. Ya había tomado manejo al Kuchiyose no jutsu y ahora era capaz de invocar sapos sin problema, estaba mejorando en la meditación, la forma de moldear y ocultar el chakra, y ya había completado uno de los tres pasos que requería aprender la nueva técnica. Naruto entrenaba casi sin descanso desde el amanecer hasta que el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, y sólo iba a la aldea para comer y dormir. Sonrió ligeramente. El chico no parecía ser muy brillante mentalmente, pero tenía determinación y constancia en sus actos. Se notaba su esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía.

Sí, mejor le dejaría dormir un poco más. Y él regresaría a la aldea e intentaría salir del bloqueo que le impedía continuar su novela encerrándose en su habitación hasta después de cenar que saldría a buscar un poco de "diversión".

Con suaves movimientos giró un poco para atrapar al rubio entre sus brazos y recostarle en la hierba. Y tan sigiloso como llegó, se fue.

Un par de horas más tarde Naruto tembló al recorrerle un ligero escalofrío, pero a la misma vez sentía cosquillas en la nariz que le estaban provocando ganas de estornudar. Estaba haciendo frío y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, ni siquiera notó en qué momento le venció el sueño, sólo que estaba hablando con Ero sennin y de pronto… Un ligero dolor de espalda le indicó que no estaba durmiendo precisamente sobre la blanda y cómoda espalda de Jiraiya, estaba en el suelo.

Algo esponjoso y peludo rozó su nariz, provocándole nuevamente ganas de estornudar. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, algo adormilado todavía, descubriendo que aquello peludo era la inconfundible cola de un zorro, pero estaba tan cerca de sus ojos que no podía apreciar nada más. Quizá era su amigo Naruto que había ido allí a hacerle una visita.

─¿Naruto? Qué alegría verte…

Enmudeció totalmente estupefacto cuando al incorporarse no vio precisamente a un zorro. Arrodillado a su lado había un niño, olisqueándole una de sus piernas como si fuese un animal. Pero lo llamativo no fue eso, sino que aquel niño poseía orejas y cola de zorro. Tras escuchar su voz, el niño se puso de pie casi de un salto, algo asustado, ocultando la cola entre sus piernas y agachando las orejas.

─¿…un kitsune? ─murmuró en un hilo de voz.

No, no… Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, o quizá este niño también era un falso kitsune que podía quitarse las orejas con las manos como hizo aquella niña en el puente. Y justo entonces el niño adoptó una apariencia totalmente animal frente a sus ojos y huyó de allí corriendo veloz.

Naruto no quiso meditar más si era o no un falso kitsune, simplemente se puso de pie y corrió todo lo rápido que pudo tras el zorro, pero éste era bastante rápido.

─No… ¡Espera! ¡No vayas tan deprisa! ─le gritó.

A duras penas podía seguirle el rastro, ya que el animal cruzaba entre arbustos intentando despistarle y sus lastimados pies no eran de mucha ayuda para poder darle alcance.

─¡No quiero hacerte daño!

Masculló una maldición. Se estaba quedando atrás y para colmo había una ligera cuesta, lo que aumentó la brecha de distancia entre ambos. Cuando llegó a un llano, el suelo se hundió a sus pies y cayó en un agujero oculto con una capa de hierba falsa. Emitió una queja de dolor, sintiendo su trasero y su espalda hormiguear de dolor por el golpe recibido.

─¿Pero qué…? ─masculló poniéndose de pie.

Por suerte el agujero le cubría hasta el pecho, por lo que fue sencillo salir. A unos metros el peludo animal daba brincos de verdadero júbilo, como si estuviera feliz de que hubiera caído allí.

─¡Eso no fue divertido! ¡Casi me parto la espalda!

Y nuevamente emprendieron una carrera. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo. Ese zorro parecía estar burlándose de él, ya que cuando estaba por dejarle muy atrás de pronto aminoraba la velocidad haciéndole creer que le daría alcance y después volvía a aumentar el ritmo, haciéndole imposible alcanzarle. Disminuyó un poco el paso, viéndose tentado a detenerse cuando distinguió una gran construcción entre los árboles. Era un templo, pero no cualquier templo, era un templo de Inari Kami-sama. Por lo que podía apreciar a simple vista era un templo más grande que el de Konoha, y se veía muy bien cuidado, como si fuera usado con regularidad. Alrededor estaba adornado con diferentes tipos de flores, y abundaban las estatuas de zorro y las puertas torii que formaban un pasillo de varios metros.

Llevó la mirada al frente cuando un estridente ladrido captó su atención. El pequeño zorro le esperaba sentado aunque impaciente, agitando la cola rápidamente.

─¡Deja de jugar conmigo, bola de pelos!

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de darle alcance, saltó literalmente sobre el pequeño animal. Pero éste fue más rápido y se escabulló entre un arbusto justo a su espalda. Naruto cayó dolorosamente al suelo, sintiendo un tic sacudir una de sus rubias cejas por el creciente enojo que le invadía. Nuevamente volvió a escucharle ladrar, justamente tras el matorral. El zorrito le esperaba para seguir huyendo a modo de juego. Intentó concentrarse, y todo lo rápido que pudo se puso de pie y saltó de cabeza al otro lado del matorral, pero el animal nuevamente había sido más ágil y no pudo siquiera rozarle los pelos de la cola.

Gruñó frustrado. Tirado en el suelo con las ropas totalmente polvorientas, el cuerpo adolorido de tanto golpe y las plantas de los pies con un ardor insufrible. Patearía a ese zorrito por hacerle correr tanto. Se tomó unos segundos para regular su respiración y calmarse un poco. Al alzar la cabeza, cualquier rastro de enojo o frustración se evaporó de su interior al ver algo totalmente increíble mostrándose frente a él.

No podía ser cierto. Ahora con más firmeza estaba seguro de que estaba soñando, o a lo mejor tanto golpe le había matado ya que ahora era un frágil humano.

Frente a él se encontraba algo más hermoso que el cielo, ¡era el paraíso! Repartidos por el lugar había varios kitsune en su apariencia semihumana, hombres, mujeres, niños… ¡Había muchos! Todos vestían diferentes tipos de yukatas y caminaban descalzos. Entonces el zorrito al que había estado persiguiendo se acercó corriendo a una muchacha que cuidadosamente hacía una corona con diferentes tipos de flores y adoptó una apariencia semihumana también como el resto.

─¡Hanako! ─exclamó el niño abrazándose impetuoso a la chica, interrumpiéndola en su tarea. ─He encontrado otro humano para jugar, pero es raro, ¡huélelo!, ¡huélelo! ─le instó señalando al rubio que continuaba petrificado en su lugar.

Después de largos segundos, Naruto por fin parpadeó. Por un momento parecía que estaba viendo a Kushina haciendo esas coronas de flores que luego regalaba a las pequeñas humanas. Casualmente la muchacha también era pelirroja, aunque su cabello no era tan largo. Vestía una yukata celeste con difusos rombos estampados y un obi de color rojo oscuro. No tenía ni idea de cuántos años tendría, pero si fuera humana probablemente ella tendría unos diecinueve o veinte años. El niño vestía una yukata del mismo color pero sin estampado, y el obi era de color negro, su cabello también era pelirrojo. Si fuera humano, lo más seguro es que rondaría los ocho años.

─Yoshi-chan, ¿no me digas que lo has hecho caer en tus trampas?

─Sólo ha caído en una ─comentó con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica miró a Naruto desde su lugar y olisqueó un poco el ambiente. Efectivamente, aquel no era un humano normal, tenía un aroma diferente. Olía como los humanos, pero a la misma vez percibía una ligera chispa en él que le hacía oler como los demás kitsune. ¿Quién era ese chico?

Naruto continuó paralizado en su lugar, sin poder creer todavía lo que estaba viendo. Mirara a donde mirara, veía kitsunes o zorros. Finalmente los había encontrado, aunque aquella parecía no ser su manada, pero igualmente eran kitsunes, ¡podría quedarse a vivir con ellos! Le diría adiós a Jiraiya, al entrenamiento, a Konoha y a los hermanos Uchiha, especialmente a Sasuke. Y aunque su corazón diera mil vuelcos indicándole que no estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión, le ignoró.

Tenía que moverse y ser aceptado por ellos cuanto antes. Hizo un henge y adoptó una apariencia de kitsune, vistiendo una yukata naranja. Los dos chicos pelirrojos le miraron con curiosidad mientras él se acercaba algo nervioso, con la cola agachada y las orejas ligeramente inclinadas.

─Em… ¡hola! ─saludó esbozando una tensa sonrisilla. Al no recibir respuesta se rascó la nuca algo inquieto, moviendo ligeramente la cola. ─¡Yo también soy un kitsune! ─exclamó señalándose las peludas orejas, como si fuera algo que los otros no hubieran notado.

Ambos pelirrojos le miraron por completo y entonces el niño habló.

─No eres un kitsune. Hueles a humano.

─Es cierto ─Hanako asintió mostrándose de acuerdo mientras se ponía de pie y olfateaba a Naruto. ─Pero es confuso, hueles claramente a humano, aunque hay un ligero rastro a kitsune en tu olor.

─¡Porque soy un kitsune! ─aseguró. ─No tengo una manada, ¿puedo quedarme aquí? ¡Soy bueno cazando! Además, soy hábil en el manejo de armas y soy hijo del kyuubi de mi antigua manada ─explicó orgulloso, llevándose las manos a la cintura mientras levantaba las peludas orejas.

Hanako y Yoshi se sorprendieron al escuchar que era hijo de un kyuubi, entonces él debía de ser increíblemente fuerte. Aunque ese desconcertante olor del rubio les impedía creerle totalmente. No veían posible permitir que un humano formara parte de su manada, sería imposible para él vivir como un animal.

─No puede ser posible. ¿Naruto?

Una voz de mujer rompió el silencio de los tres jóvenes que se miraban entre ellos. Naruto giró, reconociendo a una de las mujeres de su antigua manada. Olvidando a los otros dos, corrió hacia ella.

─¡Eres Midori! ─se abrazó a una mujer de largo cabello negro y liso. Ella fue una de las que intentó que huyera con ellos después de lo ocurrido con Madara. ─¡Por fin, alguien de la manada! ¡Después de tanto tiempo…!

La mujer sonrió, y apenas había respondido el abrazo cuando le sostuvo por los hombros y le alejó un poco, observándole con desconcierto.

─¿Eres Naruto? ─preguntó olisqueándole con insistencia, casi hundiendo la nariz en los rubios mechones.

─Sí, soy yo ─movió un poco la nariz, intentando reconocer el olor de Midori, pero no percibió absolutamente nada.

Ella le observó insegura. Aquel rubio olía como Naruto, pero a la vez no. Además, ¿por qué se veía tan grande? No era normal para un kitsune crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no veía a Naruto? Algo más de cien años si sus cálculos no fallaban.

Al darse cuenta de que Midori no se veía muy conforme, volvió a hablar.

─¡Soy Naruto! ─insistió señalándose. ─Pero Inari Kami-sama me ha convertido en un… humano ─masculló la última palabra con cierta resignación y coraje.

─¿Por qué Inari Kami-sama haría eso? ¿Y qué pasó con Uchiha Madara? Si tú estás vivo significa que pudiste vengar las muertes de Minato y Kushina, ¿no es así? ¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo has encontrado a la manada? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Naruto parpadeó consternado ante el interrogatorio, apenas recordaba qué le había preguntado primero. Estudió su alrededor y notó a varios miembros más de la manada acercándose mientras le observaban, a varios los reconoció como miembros de su antigua manada, y se veían sorprendidos por descubrirle allí. Él tenía una larga historia que contar, y su antigua manada a él, también quería saber qué había sido de ellos.

Antes de que siquiera abriera la boca para decir algo, el pequeño Yoshi que apenas le llegaba a Naruto a la cintura se acercó a éste y le agarró de una muñeca con efusividad.

─¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Eres tú! ¡El kitsune rebelde del que Inari Kami-sama me habló!

Uzumaki miró totalmente confuso al pequeño kitsune que ondeaba la cola con alegría.

─¿Kitsune rebelde?

Hanako se acercó y sujetó a su hermano, alejándolo de Naruto.

─Yoshi-chan, ¿de nuevo con eso? Deja esas bromas. Inari Kami-sama nunca hablaría con ninguno de sus sirvientes, esa conversación está pendiente para el día del juicio final donde él decidirá si hemos sido buenos sirvientes o no.

El pequeño infló las mejillas con disgusto y agachó las orejas, deprimido porque su hermana no le creía. Ella nunca le había creído cuando le contó que Inari Kami-sama había hablado con él y le habló sobre un kitsune rebelde. Hanako pensaba que eran bromas suyas, y realmente él era todo un pequeño bromista, pero en esa ocasión decía la verdad.

─¡Pero es cierto! Él me habló hace meses y me dijo que pronto llegaría a la manada un kitsune rebelde que restauraría el lazo roto entre los humanos y los kitsunes, y que…

Midori tampoco creyó mucho al pequeño.

─Inari Kami-sama no hablaría con uno de sus sirvientes. Y si realmente es verdad lo que dices, dinos, ¿cómo es físicamente Inari Kami-sama?

El pequeño pelirrojo se rascó la nuca mientras bajaba la mirada.

─No lo sé. Él sólo me habla, como si fuera un eco en mi mente, y su voz es grave.

─Sí, claro… ─contestó un hombre de la manada sin creerle, como el resto.

Naruto suspiró por la nariz al ver al pequeño deprimido.

─Yo sí he visto a Inari Kami-sama ─comentó en voz alta. ─Vive en el templo de Inari, en el cielo, o cómo se llame ese lugar. Es un hombre alto, su cabello puntiagudo y largo, de color rojo, y su voz es grave.

─¿Veis? ¡Su voz es grave!

─Eso no significa nada, Yoshi, hay millones de hombres en el mundo con voz grave ─le contestó otra mujer de la manada.

El pequeño Yoshi agachó las orejas y la peluda cola, viéndose deprimido nuevamente, y ni las suaves caricias que su hermana le daba en la cabeza lograban animarle.

Sin prestarle mayor atención al pelirrojo, Midori guió a Naruto hacia los que una vez fueron una manada con Uzumaki. Todos se alegraban en un principio, pero después, cuando le olfateaban se mostraban algo reacios a creer que ese rubio físicamente igual a Naruto y que sabía sus nombres realmente fuera él. Naruto les contó brevemente que había muerto durante una invasión a Konoha, y que tras ir al cielo, Inari Kami-sama le había convertido en humano como castigo. Cómo todos se mostraron interesados en saber qué había sido de Uchiha Madara, les relató que durante años entrenó como pudo él solo, y que cuando menos lo esperó le informaron de que Madara ya llevaba muerto probablemente más de cincuenta años. Como él no sabía que los humanos vivían tan poco, fue un duro golpe para él saber que no podría vengar a sus progenitores.

Inconscientemente trató de evitar mencionar a Sasuke, no quería pensar en él o hablar de él; pero los otros kitsune no dejaban de preguntarle cosas, así que fue inevitable no meterle en aquel relato, ya que Sasuke formaba parte de su historia.

Les explicó que durante cien años evitó todo lo posible el contacto con los humanos, hasta que Sasuke penetró de lleno en su solitaria vida y convirtió al resentido Naruto en uno más alegre y lleno de vida que llegó a estimar bastante a los humanos. Cuando mencionó que Sasuke es un Uchiha, todos soltaron exclamaciones sorprendidas y miraron a Naruto con incredulidad. No podían creer que después de que un Uchiha hubiera asesinado a sus padres por capricho, él se hubiera hecho amigo de uno, incluso hubiera estado viviendo en su casa en un barrio rodeado de más Uchiha. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras relataba el mundo nuevo que se abrió ante él cuando comenzó a vivir en Konoha, conoció el exquisito ramen, su maravilloso cobertor, lo relajante que era darse un baño en agua tibia con gel y champú, lo divertido que era tener amigos, la calidez que llenaba su interior cuando al llegar a casa era recibido con un "Bienvenido" y no con el frío silencio de su cueva en el bosque…

Les contó todo, absolutamente todo de principio a fin, siendo el centro de atención durante larguísimos minutos que se transformaron en más de una hora, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por preguntas. Fue algo incómodo sentirse totalmente el centro de atención de tantas miradas, especialmente cuando se atrevió a confesar que cayó enamorado precisamente de Uchiha Sasuke. No especificó más sobre ese asunto, evitando mencionar los besos o que habían compartido cama para dormir. Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco y hubiese cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida, y realmente eso era cierto, cometió la mayor estupidez de su vida. Relató la forma en que murió, todo lo que ocurrió ese día hasta que se encontró con Inari Kami-sama y éste le regresó a la tierra. Explicó que cuando él había regresado habían pasado dos años de su muerte, pero en el templo de Inari el tiempo apenas le pareció unas horas.

─Pero Naruto, ¿cómo pudiste? ─preguntó Midori estupefacta tras aquel relato, como la gran mayoría. ─Enamorarte de un Uchiha…

─¡Has manchado la memoria de Minato y Kushina! ─le reprochó un kitsune de su antigua manada. ─¿Qué clase de hijo eres?

─Minato y Kushina deben de estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas ─comentó otro, siendo secundado por unos cuantos que asintieron.

Uzumaki frunció profundamente el ceño al escuchar los reproches. Si iban a empezar a reprocharse cosas, él también podía soltarles en cara lo cobardes que fueron huyendo con la cola entre las piernas después de que Madara asesinó a sus padres, y ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor para quedarse a ayudarle. No sabían por todo lo que pasó, lo mal que se sentía estar solo, sin tener a nadie que te aprecie y te ayude durante todos esos años.

─¿¡Qué sabréis vosotros…!?

─Los Uchihas son crueles, todos sin excepción. Con esos ojos rojos son capaces de sembrar la desgracia allá por donde van, como ocurrió con Madara ─le interrumpió un kitsune de aspecto maduro. ─¿Y ahora nos dices que te enamoraste de un Uchiha? ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!?

─¡Sólo me dejé impresionar porque él era amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos! ─se excusó.

─Más que impresionado, terminaste enamorado, Naruto ─le recordó Midori.

El rubio apartó la mirada, sintiéndose irritado. Apretó los puños con firmeza e intentó mantenerse calmado.

─¡Ya no siento nada por ese Uchiha! Me he desenamorado totalmente ─afirmó levantando la cabeza con decisión, convenciéndose a sí mismo de sus palabras. ─Es más, ahora mismo estoy entrenando para destruir a los Uchiha y a Konoha para vengarme ─paulatinamente vio cómo las miradas de reproche y enojo de su antigua manada cambiaban a unas de aprobación y el ambiente se tornaba más relajado. ─Y sobre mis padres, me encontré con ellos en el cielo, y no están enojados conmigo, ni siquiera después de saber mis antiguos sentimientos por un Uchiha. ¡Ellos me quieren sobre cualquier cosa, sin importar lo que haga!

Varios asintieron, sintiéndose más calmados.

─Típico de Minato y Kushina, siempre fueron demasiado bondadosos y compresivos ─dijo una mujer sonriendo ligeramente.

El silencio reinó por un breve momento, intentando todos asimilar la información que Naruto les había contado. Los kitsune que no pertenecieron a la manada de Naruto escuchaban por pura curiosidad. No entendían del todo aquel asunto. Aunque sí habían escuchado en varias ocasiones a la manada de Konoha hablar sobre los Uchiha y sus temibles ojos rojos.

Midori le sonrió a Naruto, como si hace un momento no le hubiera estado reprochando junto con el resto.

─Te ayudaremos con tu venganza, Naruto ─miró al resto. ─¿Estáis de acuerdo? Antes estábamos demasiado asustados y huimos, pero si atacamos todos juntos definitivamente ganaremos.

─¡Sí!

─Estoy de acuerdo, ¡destruyamos a los Uchiha!

─Y también Konoha, que no queden ni los cimientos de esa apestosa aldea.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se agrandaron por la sorpresa que aquella noticia le causó. ¿De verdad iban a hacerlo? ¿Iban a ayudarle en su venganza esta vez? Le alegró saber que ahora contaría con su apoyo, pero no todo era felicidad, también le recorría una extraña sensación que le empujaba a rechazar aquella ayuda que tanto deseó en el pasado. Si ellos le ayudaban tendría más posibilidades de completar la venganza, y por alguna razón una parte de él no quería eso, no quería que su venganza saliera bien.

¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? ¡Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, tenía que ser firme!

─Gracias ─fue todo lo que respondió, dándoles a entender que aceptaba la ayuda de la manada.

Todos se sintieron complacidos y después de cruzar unas breves palabras unos con otros y explicarle brevemente cómo era la nueva vida de la manada desde que abandonaron Konoha, se percataron de que el sol casi comenzaba a ocultarse, era hora de salir a cazar la cena. Podrían continuar hablando en otro momento.

En menos de un minuto Naruto se quedó totalmente solo.

Conforme el tiempo transcurría se preguntó si realmente se había topado con su antigua manada y otro grupo de kitsunes, o sólo había sido producto de su imaginación. Casi media hora después, cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, pensó que era hora de regresar a la aldea con Jiraiya, empezaba a tener hambre. Tras avanzar unos pasos escuchó un bajo gruñido tras él que le hizo girar, descubriendo a un pequeño zorro que portaba con cierta dificultad dos grandes pescados en su boca. Uzumaki observó confundido al animal que se acercó y dejó los pescados a sus pies, empujándolos ligeramente con el hocico para ofrecérselos. Olfateó ligeramente para intentar descubrir quién era ese animal, pero fue en vano. Suspiró frustrado, no se acostumbraba a haber perdido su fino olfato.

─¿Yoshi? ─se aventuró a preguntar.

Al instante el zorro tomó la apariencia semihumana, dejando ver al pequeño nombrado que se limpiaba la boca para retirar los restos del pescado.

─He cazado esto para ti ─agitó la cola con alegría.

─¿Por qué?

─Tú eres el kitsune rebelde del que Inari Kami-sama me ha hablado, ¡te admiro! ─exclamó con ojos brillantes, alzando las peludas orejas con alegría.

─¿¡Qué!? ─cuestionó totalmente sorprendido. Quizá había escuchado mal. ─¿Que me admiras? ¿Por qué?

A lo mejor Yoshi no había escuchado bien su historia y no había entendido que él fue el peor de todos los sirvientes habidos y por haber de Inari Kami-sama. ¿Por qué admiraba a alguien tan desastroso? Además, él en realidad no era un kitsune aunque se empeñara en decir lo contrario.

─Nunca he conocido a alguien tan valiente capaz de rebelarse contra Inari Kami-sama. ¡Eres genial!

Naruto tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y enseguida se llevó las manos a la cintura, levantó la cabeza e infló el pecho mostrando un porte orgulloso al saberse admirado.

─Lo sé, lo sé ─sacudió una mano para restarle importancia. ─Pero me comporto normalmente para no eclipsar al resto con mi genialidad, ¡jeh!

─¡Aah! ¡Y además eres tan modesto…! ─se emocionó el pequeño. ─¿Puedo llamarte Naruto-san?

─¿Eh? ¿Naruto-san? ─se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa avergonzada. ─¡Por supuesto!

─¡Bien! Entonces cómete lo que te he traído, Naruto-san.

La sonrisa del rubio desapareció y miró los pescados, estaban llenos de babas y manchados de tierra y hierba. El apetito que sentía amenazó con desaparecer por un momento.

─Te lo agradezco, Yoshi, pero lo cierto es que no tengo… ─el audible rugido de sus tripas le interrumpió. ─hambre ─finalizó en un susurro desganado.

El pequeño pelirrojo agarró uno de los pescados, el más grande, y se lo ofreció a Naruto lleno de emoción, casi metiéndoselo en la boca a la fuerza. Por lo inesperado del acto, Uzumaki cayó al suelo de culo en un intento de alejarse rápidamente de ese pestilente pescado crudo. A pesar de que durante su vida como kitsune él siempre había comido el pescado crudo, ahora le resultaba terriblemente repulsivo comerlo así.

─¡Espera! ¡No pienso comerlo así, es asqueroso!

Totalmente inocente, Yoshi olisqueó el pescado mientras ondeaba la cola.

─No, está bueno ─le contradijo tranquilamente. ─Acabo de pescarlo ─y tras decir eso, Yoshi abrió la boca dispuesto a darle un buen mordisco al apetitoso pez, pero Naruto se lo arrebató de las manos, provocando que se mordiera los dedos. ─¿Pero qué haces, Naruto-san? ─le reprochó lloroso y ocultando sus adoloridas manos bajo sus axilas.

─¡No puedes comerlo así! Es mejor asarlo en el fuego.

─¡Aah! ¿Asarlo en el fuego? Nunca había pensado algo así, ¡realmente eres genial, Naruto-san! Preferiría que tú fueras el novio de mi hermana, en vez de ese humano de la aldea.

El rubio casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¿Había dicho que Hanako tenía una pareja humana? ¿Acaso esa niña estaba loca? ¡Los humanos y los kitsune no podían estar juntos, era algo imposible y sobre todo peligroso para el kitsune!

Hanako iba a sufrir, iba a sufrir mucho.

─¿Dónde está tu hermana ahora? ─exigió saber con urgencia.

─Umn… cazando su cena, o con su novio. A veces Hayato le trae comida y cenan juntos por algún rincón del bosque ─explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

La preocupación invadió a Naruto. A pesar de que no conocía a Hanako de nada, pero ella era una kitsune viviendo su misma situación. No podía permitir que ella corriera la misma mala suerte que él, y mucho menos que sufriera por un amor imposible. Seguro que ese humano estaba jugando con ella. Olfateó el aire en un vano intento de localizar a la chica, pero sólo llegó a su nariz el apestoso aroma de los pescados.

─¡Llévame con Hanako! ─le apremió.

─¡Sí, Naruto-san!

El pequeño avanzó unos inseguros pasos, olfateando el aire y alzando sus peludas orejas para intentar captar el más mínimo sonido. Tras unos segundos en total silencio, Yoshi sonrió y señaló el camino por el que trajo a Naruto corriendo.

─¡Por ahí! Sígueme, Naruto-san.

El rubio asintió y emprendió una carrera tras el pequeño. Apenas llevaba unos metros recorridos cuando su entrecejo se arrugó. Ese pequeño corría demasiado rápido a pesar de que sus piernas eran cortas, podía apreciar que Yoshi aminoraba el ritmo de vez en cuando para que no le perdiera de vista. Tras unos minutos llegaron al templo de Inari Kami-sama y se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

─Naruto-san, ¿por qué nos ocultamos? Mi hermana ya debe de habernos olido.

Pero Uzumaki no contestó y buscó con la mirada a Hanako y su novio humano, hasta que los vio cerca de la entrada del templo. El humano era un chico más alto que ella, le sacaba casi una cabeza a Hanako. Su pelo era negro y estaba recogido en una coleta, y su piel ligeramente bronceada. Desde esa distancia no pudo apreciar gran cosa más en él. El tal Hayato mantenía a la chica abrazada por la cintura, manteniéndola muy cerca de su cuerpo, mientras que la pelirroja tenía sus manos posadas en el pecho de él, viéndose ambos muy cómodos en aquella postura mientras parecían hablar sobre algo. A los pies de ellos habían un par de bentos vacíos, lo que le hizo sospechar que tal y como dijo Yoshi, el humano había llevado comida para que comieran juntos. Su mirada se suavizó cuando una punzada de envidia le atacó, pero rápido sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa sensación desagradable.

Yoshi y Naruto vieron al humano sacar algo entre sus ropas, mostrándoselo a la chica antes de colocárselo en el lado derecho de la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le mostró hizo muy feliz a Hanako, ya que saltó a los brazos del chico estrujándolo en un abrazo. De nuevo la envidia le revolvió el estómago a Naruto, esta vez mezclada con tristeza y coraje. ¿Por qué el humano no era arisco con ella como Sasuke lo fue con él tantas veces? ¿Por qué no la apartaba cuando estuvieron abrazados? ¡No era justo! Cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando les vio darse un fugaz beso en los labios y después Hayato recogió los bentos vacíos, la despidió con un movimiento de mano y saltó a una rama del árbol más cercano, marchándose de allí.

─¡Puaj! Por esto dejé de espiar a mi hermana, Naruto-san. ¡Sus bocas se tocan! ¡Qué sucio es eso! ─se frotó los labios con un puño como si le hubieran besado a él.

Naruto bajó la mirada, recordando que él también pensaba en el pasado que un beso en los labios era algo sucio, y peor si era con lengua. Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hanako justo frente a ellos, al otro lado del matorral. La chica les observaba brillante de felicidad, sus ojos resplandecían y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

─¿Por qué estáis espiando? ─preguntó curiosa, sin rastro alguno de mal humor.

─A mí no me mires, yo sólo he venido porque Naruto-san lo dijo ─se excusó el pequeño.

El rubio se puso de pie y saltó los arbustos para estar más cerca de ella, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo entonces ella se señaló el lado derecho de la cabeza para mostrarles una horquilla con forma de flor. Ésta tenía los pétalos de cristal azul y el centro relleno de pequeños cristales esféricos amarillos. El adorno resaltaba en el cabello rojo.

─¡Hayato me ha regalado esto! Dice que perteneció a su madre, y antes a su abuela, y mucho antes a su bisabuela, y muchísimo antes a su…

─¿Por qué estás con un humano, Hanako? ─interrumpió Naruto.

La pregunta había sido formulada con demasiada seriedad, pero Hanako estaba en su nube de felicidad y no lo tuvo en cuenta. Echó su melena pelirroja hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la espalda, sin desaparecer su sonrisa. Naruto conocía esa sonrisa, la había visto antes en Sakura-chan. Era una sonrisa de enamorada.

─Porque nos queremos, somos novios.

En menos de un segundo los nervios de Naruto se crisparon con aquella respuesta tranquila.

─¡No puedes! ─exclamó, sacándoles un respingo a los hermanos que le observaron confundidos. ─Inari Kami-sama te dará un castigo horrible si te enamoras de un humano.

─No me importa ─fue todo lo que contestó.

─No, no lo entiendes, Hanako. La unión entre kitsune y humano es algo imposible. Los humanos viven poquísimo tiempo, él será viejo y morirá antes de que te puedas dar cuenta.

La chica entristeció ligeramente su semblante al escuchar aquello y guardó silencio un momento.

─Ya lo sé. Hayato ahora tiene dieciocho años, todavía es joven. Aún tenemos algo de tiempo, es por eso que somos novios, queremos aprovechar todo el tiempo que podamos y estar juntos. Aunque Hayato sea un anciano, yo le voy a querer igual ─habló decidida, apretando los puños y asintiendo con la cabeza. ─Y Hayato está de acuerdo, él dice que quiere estar conmigo hasta el último día de su vida.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de entristecerse. ¡Estúpido Sasuke! ¿Por qué él no pudo ser igual que Hayato y decidir estar a su lado hasta el último día de su vida humana? Ah, es cierto, porque Sasuke nunca le correspondió.

─Pe-Pero los humanos no son de fiar, no son buenos.

─¿Por qué? Los humanos de esta aldea son buenos con nosotros, veneran a Inari Kami-sama y a nosotros, sus sirvientes. Mucha gente viene al templo a dar ofrendas a Inari Kami-sama, Hayato trae ofrendas cada día para agradecerle a nuestro Dios que nos hayamos conocido y para pedirle que nos permita estar juntos. Muchos niños vienen aquí para jugar con nosotros. Ellos no son malos. Hablas igual que cuando la otra manada llegó aquí hace años, sólo sabían hablar mal de los humanos, especialmente de esos Uchiha, y se ocultaban cuando ellos venían al bosque ─su ceño se frunció ligeramente. ─Y ahora tú apareces de la nada, cuentas una historia de unos Uchiha y haces que la otra manada quiera destruir una aldea y matar humanos. ¡Matar un humano es lo más despreciable que un kitsune puede hacer! Prefiero ser castigada por amar a un humano que por matarlo.

Naruto apretó los puños con coraje y le devolvió una mirada de molestia. Ella ahora estaba en una nube de fantasía, pensando erróneamente que podía vivir felizmente con un humano. Ella no podía ver lo falsos y crueles que eran los humanos.

─¡Abre los ojos de una vez, Hanako! ─exclamó exasperado. ─Los humanos son la peor raza que habita la tierra, si ellos sienten que su aldea está en peligro no dudarán en utilizar a los kitsune. Para ellos los kitsune sólo somos armas. ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que me ocurrió con Sasuke?

─¡Tengo los ojos muy abiertos! Lo único que veo aquí es que un humano te utilizó y estás generalizando, asumiendo que todos los humanos son igual, ¡estás muy equivocado! Además… ─golpeó el pecho de Naruto con un dedo. ─ya tengo trescientos tres años, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidar de mí misma y decidir por mi cuenta si los humanos son buenos o malos. Si tienes un problema con un humano, resuelve tus problemas con él, ¡pero no metas al resto! ─miró a su hermano que le devolvía la mirada con sorpresa. ─Vamos, Yoshi-chan ─diciendo aquello pasó de largo a Naruto y se dirigió a la cueva de la manada.

─S-Sí… ─balbuceó temeroso el pequeño. ─Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-san ─le despidió corriendo tras su hermana que ya estaba un poco alejada.

Naruto permaneció estático hasta que los últimos rayos de sol se apagaron, dando paso a las primeras estrellas. Estaba impactado. El amor tenía totalmente cegada a Hanako. Él lo sabía, estaba totalmente convencido de ello, Hanako no podía ver la cruda realidad por estar dentro de su nube de felicidad. Si no se dejaba ayudar, no podría evitarle la mayor decepción de toda su vida.

Parpadeó al sentirse observado. Al levantar la mirada, se topó con el templo de Inari Kami-sama, y lo primero que le vino a la mente es que Inari le estaba observando en ese momento. Ignoró el escalofrío que subió por su espalda y arrugó el entrecejo.

─¿Qué? ─esperó dos segundos silenciosos antes de hablar como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo. ─Sí, odio a los humanos, siempre los voy a odiar ─sentenció. ─Tu plan no ha funcionado, Inari Kami-sama, ahora que he encontrado a los kitsune pienso vivir con ellos en cuanto acabe mi entrenamiento con Ero sennin. ¿Creías que te haría caso y me quedaría a vivir en un lugar que detesto? ¡Pues no! ¡Hum!

Con un movimiento airado de cabeza finalizó su monólogo y corrió hacia la aldea antes de que la oscuridad devorara el bosque.

Antes de entrar en la aldea, logró escuchar la voz de Jiraiya llamándole a gritos. Se acercó a él por la espalda mientras deshacía el henge.

─¿Por qué gritas, Ero sennin?

El adulto giró y en cuanto enfocó los ojos azules suspiró aliviado mientras daba un vistazo general al chico, comprobando que no estaba herido. Al instante su expresión se volvió grave y arrugó el entrecejo.

─¿Dónde te habías metido? Hace más de una hora que deberías de haber regresado.

─Estaba entrenan…

─Estuve buscándote en la zona donde entrenas, y no estabas ahí. ¿Dónde estabas? ─levantó un puño y lo estrelló en la cabeza del rubio. ─¡Me tenías preocupado, maldito mocoso!

Uzumaki se encogió y soltando una queja de dolor se masajeó la zona golpeada.

─¡Eso ha dolido! ─protestó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

─Y más te va a doler como vuelvas a hacerlo ─dejó escapar el aire por la nariz de forma sonora, tranquilizándose. ─Vamos, te llevaré a comer algo, seguro que tienes hambre ─dijo encaminándose a la entrada de la aldea a unos metros de ellos.

Naruto le vio alejarse, todavía acariciándose la zona palpitante de dolor. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido, disgustado por el golpe que le había dado Ero sennin. Pero su expresión se suavizó paulatinamente, recordando que el adulto había dicho que estaba preocupado y que había estado buscándole. Saber que le preocupaba a alguien le provocó un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Corrió tras Jiraiya, en unas pocas zancadas le alcanzó.

─Lo siento, Ero sennin.

─Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo. Si piensas llegar tarde, avísame antes.

Vio al rubio asentir con un movimiento de cabeza. Caminaron en silencio hasta un puesto de comida rápida. Él tampoco había cenado todavía. Naruto nunca había regresado tan tarde, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse, pensando que le había ocurrido algo malo. Había ido a buscarle al bosque, en la zona donde entrenada Naruto, pero allí no había el mínimo rastro de él. Buscó por los alrededores, y tampoco le encontró.

Y la preocupación aumentaba, preguntándose si Naruto había huido de allí y casi aterrándose al pensar en lo complicado que sería localizarle. Pero justo entonces apareció el maldito mocoso desaparecido y le hizo suspirar aliviado.

Como volviera a preocuparle de esa forma, la próxima vez le daría algo más que un simple coscorrón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Adelanto del capítulo 11:

"Inspiró hondo, y llenándose de una ligera confianza caminó hacia la puerta mientras se acomodaba la mochila en la espalda. Abrió todo lo despacio que pudo con la esperanza de poder correr directo a su habitación sin ser descubierto. Entró de una zancada y giró para cerrar la puerta con la misma lentitud, sin hacer ruido. Entonces soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo y dio media vuelta.

─Naruto…

El nombrado dio un respingo al encontrarse frente a frente con la última persona que quería ver. Sasuke le miraba fijamente sobre el escalón que daba inicio al pasillo, a unos miserables tres pasos de él. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cerca? Es más, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke estaba ahí? No lo había notado. No dijo nada, simplemente ambos se observaban fijamente, casi sin parpadear. Entonces Naruto agrandó los ojos al percibir los latidos de su corazón acelerándose paulatinamente y esa odiosa y conocida sensación de vértigo concentrándose en el estómago. No podía ser posible. ¡No! Habían pasado casi dos meses, ¿por qué se sentía exactamente igual al ver a ese bastardo de Sasuke? No, igual no, ¡era peor! Las sensaciones se habían intensificado al verle después de tanto tiempo, quería serenarse, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo. ¡Era un idiota! ¡Dos meses alejado de Sasuke y todo continuaba igual! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para dejar de sentirse así con ese estúpido Uchiha?

─Naruto ─le llamó.

El rubio retrocedió un paso cuando vio a Sasuke bajar el pequeño escalón. No lo quería cerca. Se frotó las palmas de las manos contra el pantalón con nerviosismo al sentirlas sudar ligeramente. Su respiración se tornó ligeramente errática, y soltó un nuevo suspiro, forzándose a estar un poco tranquilo.

─Estoy en… casa ─atinó a decir.**"**

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
